Sweet Child o' Mine
by missingthepoint
Summary: Farewell, take care. Those were her final words to him. Looking back on it, Ichigo was never sure why Rukia left or why he was so devastated when she did. Years later Ichigo will get the answers to his unheard questions. IchiRuki.
1. Hello and Goodbye

**Sweet Child o' Mine. My first Bleach Fic.**

**Got the title from Guns n' Roses. I do not own the song in any way.**

**I will not lie to you, this is intended to be a one-shot. Nothing more, nothing less. It depends on the reaction on if I will continue or not, so if you wish for this to continue then review, done deal. ****Just tell me your own view of this one-shot and if I need to upgrade anything, then please do tell.**

**This is a IchiRuki. I do not own BLEACH or the poem by Sylvia Path "Morning Song". BLEACH rightfully belongs to Tite Kubo, not me. That goes the same for the poem. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Love set you going like a fat gold watch.  
The midwife slapped your footsoles, and your bald cry  
Took its place among the elements. _

_Our voices echo, magnifying your arrival. New statue.  
In a drafty museum, your nakedness  
Shadows our safety. We stand round blankly as walls._

_I'm no more your mother  
Than the cloud that distills a mirror to reflect its own slow  
Effacement at the wind's hand._

_All night your moth-breath  
Flickers among the flat pink roses. I wake to listen:  
A far sea moves in my ear._

_One cry, and I stumble from bed, cow-heavy and floral  
In my Victorian nightgown.  
Your mouth opens clean as a cat's. The window square_

_Whitens and swallows its dull stars. And now you try  
Your handful of notes;  
The clear vowels rise like balloons_

_-Sylvia Path "Morning Song"_

* * *

The pain wasn't as everyone had deciphered it. It wasn't a pain that was truly unbearable and made you want to rip your hair out. The pain wasn't so much that she couldn't handle it. No, she could handle it, she knew she could. She had been in many battles and had sustained many wounds, and every time their was a war wound she would handle herself. This pain was nothing in comparison of what she had felt in her battles, that was pain. This she could handle, this could do on her own. Yet, there was a young woman sitting beside her, gingerly holding her hand.

Sweat trailed down quickly off her body, her back arching in the sudden pains. She could handle this, it was in no comparison to her battles, but still...it hurts. Once one pain would leave soon after another would follow, this had been going on for some time now, and she wasn't even sure how long it was. Her mind was becoming delusional with pain, pain that she was able to handle and at the same time destroying her all the same. She wondered how long the pain would last, before she would conduct into the bigger matter. The woman who sat by her side with a warm expression carefully slid her hand from the tight grip, a small whimper exiting her mouth.

"Don't worry, it won't be long," her voice soothing her, "I'll be right back."

Without thinking she reached out a small arm towards the woman, wanting her only support to stay. When the woman was out of view, all she could do was stare upward. The pain was still there, but her mind was trying to force it out, attempting to numb it. It was working. Then she heard footsteps approaching the room, it was the woman from before, but there was someone else, a man in white. A doctor, he stared at her as if inspecting her, and crossed over to her panting form. He leaned over her, looking between her most personal place, and nodded in somewhat an agreement with himself. A small grunt of disapproval could be heard from her mouth as he inspected her.

A small smile appeared, "Miss Hanson if you don't mind, I think she is ready."

"Miss Kuchiki can you hear that," Miss Hanson leaned down to her level, "we need to get you ready okay, now I'm going to need your help, alright?"

"Yes I know," she breathed out, "I'll do what I can." The petite woman with the over size stomach pushed her body up in a more comfortable position, breathing in deeply. This was going to be it, this was where everything was going to change, where she had been informed of the pain that was soon to come.

"Alright Rukia," the doctor said in a firm tone, "push!"

Push she did. Her body instantly replied to her manic requests to force the child out; it began to comply to her pushing the child out. After a few seconds of pushing she lied back down, panting at an extreme rate. The nurse was holding onto her hand again, and she was grateful for that.

"You're doing great," she told her, "now at the count of three, push some more the baby is almost out."

Rukia replied with a weak nod. "Okay, 1-2-3, push!!"

There she was again, pushing out the child that would she soon call hers. Didn't take long though, because she already felt the head coming out, sliding out of her. Before she knew it, the doctor was pulling out a newborn babe from her, screaming and hollering.

A bright smile appeared on the nurse's face, "Look, look there-there's you're baby, there's your daughter, isn't she beautiful?"

Rukia was at a lost for words. The child was covered in her liquids and blood, there wasn't much about it. She had seen a few live births on health channels on television before, but nothing had prepared for this. The realization had hit her like a sledgehammer, like a raging storm, she was a mother.

She was another person's _mother._

She watched with wide eyes as the child was carried off into the section where she was to be cleaned and checked. When they were done, wrapped in a pink blanket, the nurse handed the newborn into her arms. Rukia didn't know how to respond. No words could describe how she was feeling at the moment, nothing she had ever faced in her life, well this lifetime could reflect the boiling emotions that swelled up when she at long last was able to see the being that was forming inside of her for the past nine months. The girl had violet blue eyes, such as herself, and despite having only a few strands of hair-she could see the brightness.

No doubt it was his.

The only two people that were in the room smiled warmly at her. Rukia only glanced at them, keeping most of her attention on the tiny being that stared up at her with wide eyes. Unlike the other two, who were apparently thrilled with the new arrival, Rukia did not share the same enthusiasm. Her face was hard, near to the point of expressionless, and that made the two squirm inside. This woman wasn't like most new mothers, she didn't have that glowing light that came with giving birth. Rukia held a mixture of feelings, not just pure bliss, but it was there-the bliss was indeed there.

"I'm going to have to take to her to the infirmary now," the nurse reached out to her.

"Oh-okay," her face still holding the same sternness, "there you go little one." Placing the infant into the arms of the kind nurse, Rukia watched them with weary eyes as she and the child exited the room. The doctor left as well, seeing that his job was done, and happy that he was able to bring back a new life. She would soon be transferred to a new room, a less demanding one, and that is where she would be able to calmly think of the situation at hand. For the time being, she would lie down and rest, there wasn't much to be done anyways.

**Two days later:**

Rukia watch the child sleep comfortably in her bed. The window was open, letting in a nice summer's breeze. The child rustled in her sleep, moving from once side to another, she giggled a bit at it. It had been two days since she had given birth to her daughter, two long days. Two days that were filled with consistent cries, breast feeding, and deep thoughts. The baby didn't stay with her, of course, but when she visited her-there would be silence then chaos. Her baby was loud.

_Just like her father,_ she mused.

"I might as well give you a name," Rukia glanced at the sheet of paper that sat on a nearby desk, "the hospital has been waiting for a name eagerly."

Rukia had arrived at the hospital two weeks before the birth of her child. There was no one in sight, and she was positive that she hadn't been detected yet. Inititally, there was no plan for this, but she was still here and time was running thin.

"How about Masaki," she said aloud, "no, he would love it though, but it would sound too obvious- you need something more discreet." She had thought naming a child would be easier, she was wrong. Instead of having a list of names, she randomly popped up with a new one every ten seconds. Name giving was a task in itself.

She tapped the ink pen against the table softly, her face in a pout of what to name the child. Suddenly, it came to her, it randomly popped into her head. She scoffed at the name at first, but she found it most appropriate to the child's heritage. If she ever found out the truth, her name would at least have more meaning than she would expect in the future.

"Tsukiko," she hummed the name as she wrote it down, "Tsukiko what?" Naturally she refused to give the child her name nor the father's, it was too dangerous for that.

Then it came to her, a smile spreading on her face. The name was probably going to cause her some problems in the future, but it wasn't likely. She stared down at the child with certainty, "Yes, your name, the name that I shall give you...Tsukiko Hirako."

Rukia laid the pen and paper on the desk, her eyes lying on the sleeping girl. It pained her, pain that was different from all the others. Pain that was both familiar and unfamiliar. Getting her small body out of bed, Rukia leaned closely to the bed, her lips brushy gently against the baby's cheek. No more words were said, her silent goodbye. If she was enabled to, she would have done things differently, done things that would have made the situation easier on both sides, but she couldn't find a way out. It would be better off this way, leaving her child alone without knowledge of her true heritage. Rukia exited the room quietly, knowing full well that the nurses would be there soon to bring Tsukiko back to the infirmary. While she walked alone down the hallway her thoughts began to swell up again, she was able to think clearly.

_I don't know what you'll think of me in the future or what you will think of your father as well. I don't know what to say, but I so wish for the best for you. I hope that you will understand, I am no mother, I can't be a mother. _

_You deserve better and so does your father._

The doors to the hospital opened automatically, letting Rukia to leave with no troubles. That's because of her using the memory eraser device on a lot people before making the final decision. Before she knew it, she was just part of the crowd, walking endlessly on a hidden road. This pain, this pain was on the edge of being unbearable, true pain. While she walked, she nearly had the nerve to turn around and start running back to the hospital, but she didn't. She walked off into the darkness, leaving her former life behind.

Back at the hospital, Tsukiko opened her large violet eyes, sensing a sudden absence. It was a warm presence, a welcoming presence that had suddenly been ripped from her. She felt safe there, she felt at home. Now, that security was snatched away, and she didn't understand why. She blinked up at the ceiling; her face soon turning into a trembling frown, that soon became a scream that filled the room. Hospital staff rushed to where the crying was coming from, to find one of the newborns unsupervised. Because of the memory eraser, the staff didn't recognize the baby or the baby's mother. The only evidence that proved she was born at that particular hospital was the birth certificate that was left on the table in the room.

_I know, when you are older-you may not want to forgive me, you may even resent me for it. If that means you are safe from this life and the dangers, then I shall accept you're hatred with open arms. I am not fit to be a mother, I've disgraced myself._

_Ichigo...please forgive me. I have taken someone truly dear to you and I with you being unaware of her existence. I hope, I truly do hope someday you and I will be able to resolve this._

_Goodbye Tsukiko, goodbye Ichigo._

* * *

**I wanted the poem to fit with the story. As said before this is a completed one-shot. Dealing with Rukia's choice to give up the child she and Ichigo created. Tsukiko also feels that her mother has left her and cries out to her. This one-shot was pretty sad to write and at the same time fun.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Years Forward

**Here is chapter 2-15 years later. We get to look into the life of Tsukiko Hirako. Her last name is from another character, can you find it out?**

**Thank you all for the reviews, you guys made my day! **

**Bleach does not belong to me, I don't own it. I'm pretty sure if I did own it this would be canon. **

* * *

If there was one thing that could define Tsukiko Hirako it would be abnormal. Because at the age of 15 she was the most abnormal teenager at St. Mary's Orphanage. At first appearance she appeared to be a normal teenager: petite figure, large violet eyes, and normal hormones. But, if you didn't live at St. Mary's or at least stay there for a few hours, then you wouldn't know. You wouldn't know that this girl, this normal looking girl was incredibly far from it. Tsukiko had powers, abilities that no normal person had, and that caused problems. To add to her problems was her hair. Her hair...it wasn't like everyone else's. It could've been that she was Japanese and living in America, but she met a few Japanese and even their own hair wasn't as bright as hers. She had waist length strawberry blond hair, that aggravated her to no extent.

Getting back to her abilities, Tsukiko could see the dead. Yes, this is no lie, she could see the dead. One would expect such power to be cherished, but if truth is still valued, Tsukiko hated her power. That was mainly because of what came with it. When she turned seven years old, the nuns had let all the children play outside for the day, it was Tsukiko's birthday. There was no party of course, but going outside was rare for the children so it was a true gift. Well, her birthday didn't turn out the way it should have.

As said before she hated her power because of what came with it, not the power itself. She was sure that it was her doing as well, but seeing the dead wasn't so bad-just annoying some times. Returning to the past, it was Tsukiko's birthday and everyone was having fun...

"_Children," Sister Catherine called out, "be careful-don't want anyone getting hurt."_

"_Okay Sister Catherine," a young Tsukiko called out, "we'll be careful!" The girl smiled as she swung on the monkey bars, her small body swinging from side to side. She loved the outdoors, being cooped up inside was boring and she hated it, but she had no say in the matter._

_Unknown to the girl, however, there was someone out there to ruin the fun. Todd Manson, older and larger than most of the kids, a devil incarnated. There was no real reason on why he despised the girl, maybe it was because of her hair or it could have been she was so happy, nonetheless it was his doing that brought upon the incident._

"_Come on go faster Carrot Freak," Todd hissed as he used his feet to push Tsukiko, "you're slowing me down."_

"_Well then you're just gonna have to wait then," Tsukiko shot back, "I'm not going to listen to you!"_

_That is when it happened, Todd hated being denied of his authority, and that girl did just that. Swinging harder than before, Todd used his legs, causing imbalance for Tsukiko and letting her fall of the monkey bars. Smirking at the young girl, who tears refused to stop running down her cheeks, he let himself fall gracefully from the bars, right in front of her._

"_When I tell ya to do something, I mean do it now," he hissed, "next time I won't be as nice."_

_Tears ran fiercely down Tsukiko's cheeks, but that defiant look in her eyes remained still, "So what-I don't care, you ass-I won't listen to you!"_

_Todd's face went from menacing to enraged in a matter of seconds, a large arm gripped Tsukiko's collar, bring her up to his level. Trickles of blood began to drip onto the dirt, blood that stemmed from Tsukiko's wounded leg. She stared at Todd with no fear, his eyes holding anger beyond comparison-he being 12 and she being only seven._

_He sneered, "That is why no one likes you, freak-no cares for you, the nuns only show pity because you was left in some damn hospital room where you're mom went off to live her life."_

"_Oh," she responded nonchalantly, "then what does that make you-special, we're all orphans you know."_

"_Shut up, my mom loved me-the nuns love me, everyone hates you because you are a freak."_

_In her mind, she was wondering where was the nuns? They barely left the grounds so where were they? Where were they? Her heart told her that the nuns were somewhere near and knew what was going on, but refused do anything about it, just like Todd had said. No, the nuns were kind to her, they weren't like the others-they cared, didn't they? He was getting her close to her breaking point._

"_Shut up," she snarled, "shut up and leave me alone."_

"_Oh, you're just saying that because what I say is true, I even heard them tallking about you," his grin growing wider as she struggled against him, "they said how unholy you are, how devilish you will become in the future, they actually fear you-because you say you can see spirits, and the priest even gets a feeling of dark entity within you when he's around."_

_She didn't know what came over, what power enabled her to do what she had done, but it did overcome her. All she recalled was the monkey bars beginning to break, huge impressions began to flow around them, and Todd's fear stricken face when he dropped her back on the ground. The next thing she saw was the worried (or terrified) looks on the nuns when she awoke. They informed her that it was some sort of earthquake, and that there were no causalities. But when she asked about Todd, her tormentor-their faces went pale, some even left the room._

_Todd was alive, he was still breathing-but he wasn't moving. It was as if his mind was lost to him, leaving behind an empty shell. He was transferred to a nearby hospital, and lets just say nothing was the same since then._

"Tsukiko," Sister Lydia snapped, "stop sleeping in class!!" Eight years later, nothing had changed much. As always Tsukiko was stuck at the orphanage with people who didn't even care about her, what a pity.

"Dammit," she mumbled beneath her breath, "cranky ass old cow." Tsukiko hated living at the orphanage. Life was already rough, but living with nuns crawling down your back about every little thing was annoying. She wasn't going to lie she was sleeping, sleeping well too, she had her reasons though. It was Algebra, what Sister Lydia was teaching was so simple and easy for Tsukiko-it was stupid. After slamming her hard ruler on Tsukiko's desk, she gave the girl a stern look before returning to the lesson.

While the lesson was being taught, Tsukiko's attention was being grabbed by another presence. Even at this age, Tsukiko was frequently visited by spirits-if she wanted them or not. Today was no different from any other day when a dead person's soul would pop in and annoy her to no extent. Like all the others, the souls has a giant hole in the middle of its body, something she never understood. She told it to Father Johnson-the head priest, but he gave her the impression to not ever bring up that topic again.

"Oh dear," the spirit said softly (as if anyone could it), "what will I do-where will I go, is this what death is truly like, wandering the world for all eternity?"

_I hope not._

Another problem with seeing spirits, they always looked depressed around her, not showing any type of happiness. Being raised that if you're a good person you'll go to heaven and if you're a bad person you go to hell, that was she was taught. Now, after seeing so many souls not go on beyond this world it made Tsukiko think on what would happen when she died. If she were to die, would she wander this earth alone too?

"Tsukiko!!" Lady Lydia slammed her ruler down on her desk again, "Do I have to make you stand in the hall, pay attention!!" Tsukiko heard chuckling behind her.

"Must be those spirits," one snickered, "they keep her up at night."

"Yeah maybe they scare her at night too, talking to her about how its like being dead-freak."

Tsukiko clenched her fists, her anger rising to a level that could be inhuman. Before she was able to retort or slam her fists into their faces, the bell started to ring-signaling the end of class. Fortunately, Tsukiko was the first to leave the room, rushing down the hall to make it back to her bedroom. At least when she's there, there is no hatred or discrimination-just peace. Closing the door behind her, Tsukiko plopped into her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"This is my life," she said with a sigh, "my pathetic, lonely life-can't wait until I get outta here."

Her room was her paradise, her only true sanctuary. In her room there was comfort and relaxation, she was able to think, able to breathe without worry. It was like that with everyone who lived at St. Mary's, their bedrooms being their own personal paradise. If there was one thing that she and her peers had in common was the natural yearning to be free. It was probably the only thing that had in common-she couldn't complain though. Having some common ground with adversaries were more welcoming than she had thought in the past. Because at the least, she was able to relate to one thing that made them a fairly restless and dysfunctional family.

Tsukiko was told on how she was brought here. The hospital staff didn't know who she was or who her mother was at all-her father being a mystery as well. All they knew was that an infant was crying in an unsupervised room; fortunately, if her mother was there-she had left the birth certificate. There was no doubt that the child was Japanese, her name being quite unfamiliar to them. Even she didn't know how to pronounce her own name until she heard it on an anime when she was four.

Tsu-kee-ko. That was the correct pronunciation for her name, and she had to find out by watching television. It was fairly embarrassing to explain how she was able to learn her own name, when it should have came naturally to her. She liked her name, even though it was confusing, it sounded exotic and lovely all the same.

"That is all I have," she rolled onto stomach, "all I have left of my parents is this name."

"All that is left of them, is this name that they gave me," she muttered to herself, her eyes closing for the darkness.

Dreaming was what it was suppose to be...surreal. In her dreams, Tsukiko was in a far away place, and there were people. Lots of people, all dressed in white and black, flowing garments. All holding swords, strict facial expressions. She couldn't see as she would liked, the vision blurry and incomprehensible. Those people had a welcoming feeling around them, and she felt safe there. But then her dream would shatter, and then a presence filled with malice would arise. The presence would circle her, a black ring of smoke, grabbing hold of her. It held onto her so tightly her breathing was straining, her fear rising quickly. Darkness began to envelope her quickly; when she didn't believe her fear couldn't rise any longer, it did.

The darkness began to pull her, dragging her body towards something, a menacing laugh started to laugh. Unlike her other visions, all the other things she had seen-this was vivid, purely vivid. It brought uncontrollable shivers down her spine.

A white mask.

A white mask that was had such a monstrous feel to it, the lasting bits of her breath died off. It appeared to be normal, just a regular old mask, but she knew better-nothing was never what it seemed. Soon after the thought traced her mind, the mask began to form an evil smile.

_You...you...you are mine!!1_

"No!!"

She shot her eyes open, her arms instinctively hugging her. Dreams...her dreams were ten times more surreal than anyone else's dream. Her dreams also turned into nightmares pretty quickly, leaving her scarred and unsure of what to do with her life when she was finally free of this life. Apparently others heard her as well, because she heard a soft knock on the door, she hurriedly answered it.

"Tsukiko," the girl snapped, "what the hell-we don't need to hear your stupid yells at this time!"

Tsukiko scowled at the girl, the scowl she had inherited. She leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, I see why I had to scream Blair-you're face can cause death if you wished it." Tsukiko smirked at how red the girl's face became with anger.

"You monster," she bit back, "I only came to your damnation of a room to tell you Father John wishes to see you in his office!" With that the girl flares off screaming out loud on how weird and trashy Tsukiko is.

Shrugging, "I've been called worse-wonder what I did?"

Sneaking out past curfew, using Father John's car (or her say borrowing), and doing graffiti in the town. That was a short list of reasons why she had to report to Father John's office. The list was fairly short, but the idea of any of the children doing wrong was...terribly disturbing in the eyes of the religious figures. This did not help her reputation at St. Mary's either, it really worsened it-didn't matter to her anymore .

"Hello," she knocked on the door, "Father John?"

"Come in Tsukiko," he called out to her gently. Tsukiko opened the door carefully; she didn't enjoy going into Father John's office, it held too much tension. She really didn't like going to Father John's office when there were sisters in the room as well. They were all standing in his room, forming a circle at his desk, and there was Father John-sitting in an up right position with a stern but gentle look on him. Sister Lydia, Sister Catherine, Sister Joan, Sister Helen, and Sister Marcia surrounded him, all with firm looks, only Sister Catherine holding some genuine affection.

"Did I do something wrong," she questioned.

"Of course not, you've been behaving yourself accordingly so far my dear, I'm proud of you."

"Oh...so why I am here?"

Father John cleared his throat, "I don't want to procrastinate on this matter, but the orphanage is getting larger by the day, and we can't occupy you all." She felt her throat clog up a bit, what was he going with this?

"You're not the only one dear," Sister Catherine quickly added, "all the other children will be transferred to do different orphanages."

"No," she shot quickly, "I know that you don't wish for me to go to another orphanage, I know how you all feel about me."

Sister Catherine appeared to be genuinely hurt, "How we feel about you, we love you, we love you as much as we love all the other children."

"You may love me," her gaze turned slowly on the others, "but I'm not dumb-I know who you feel about me, you don't even have to say."

"Tsukiko," Father John raised his voice, "stop being foolish."

"Foolish-I'm not being foolish, you hate me-you see me as a devil," she hissed, "and this is just some ploy to get rid of me, you've had enough of me, but I'm not going with it."

"Tsukiko," Sister Catherine sounded hurt, "don't say such things!"

"No, if you're going to kick me out of this facility can you at least kick me out to a place where I wish to be," she said defiantly.

Silence filled the office. The nuns stared in shock and almost horror at what she had said, mainly because it was true. They did wish to ship her off somewhere else earlier, but they could never found one that was appropriate to her. They didn't wish for more harm to come to other people, they just wanted her gone, and she knew that. For the exception of Sister Catherine, Tsukiko was truly alone.

Father John stared at her long and hard, his face unmoving. His fingers danced over a few pens, he glancing at her, then at the pens, and repeated the process. It didn't take him long process this news, her words, and at long last he finally spoke.

"Fine, tell me what you want Tsukiko, where do you desire to be," he stated in a mock tone.

The nuns gasped at their superior's response looking from him to Tsukiko, in which a small smile of victory began to form, she hid from them making sure they wouldn't see it.

"Where I want to be," she clicked her tongue, "Japan-I've taken lessons at the college, why not?"

"College, you've been sneaking out again haven't you?" A dark glare headed in her direction.

"I've taken Japanese for six years now," she smirked, "I'm quite efficient at it now-you can take back that compliment now."

His glare only intensified, "You know better than that, you know you cannot go out unsupervised."

"Another reason why I wish to go to Japan," she stated, "I'm 15-in three years I will be on my own, so will you find me a place to stay or will I have to become a run away."

"Of course not dear," Sister Catherine shot up, "everything has already been paid for!" Tsukiko's, Father John's, and the other nun's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Sister Catherine had done something behind their backs, Father John did not look pleased.

"Sister Catherine," he sounded deeply hurt, "how could you?"

Tears. Tears began to fall gently down the middle aged woman's cheeks. Tsukiko took a step back, surprised and at the same time happy that the woman was crying-crying for her.

"You're not normal," she started off shaky, "but you are not bad, and you've always had a keen interest in your Japanese heritage, so I went searching for a school."

"And you found one," Tsukiko asked hopefully, "you actually found one?"

"Yes," she choked out, "here are the admission papers and everything you will need on your own, our congregation will send money every month for you, it should be enough for you until college." She handed a manilla folder to Tsukiko, her tears still rolling down fast. Tsukiko opened the folder, her eyes sparkling as she read the information before her, she closed the folder. Hope was building fast.

Without thinking, Tsukiko hugged Sister Catherine. "There are no words that can show how grateful I am to you, thank you sooo much."

Sister Catherine smiled down at her, "No need to thank me, you're leaving early in morn, go ahead and pack." Nodding her head eagerly at Sister Catherine, Tsukiko ended the embrace and ran off down the hall, back to her room to pack.

"What have you done!" Father John sneered, "That child is a monster, she is incapable of being with other children, you have damned this facility!"

Sister Catherine turned around slowly, revealing an equally cold glare at Father John. "Since the day she was brought here, at the age of 15 days, I was there to care for her, I disciplined her, I taught her right from wrong, where were you-you were to busy discrimating against her, a child Father!"

"Sister..." he was at a lost for words, "I..."

"Don't you dare, she has powers-powers that are not known to mankind, but that does not define her, and that is what you've been doing for most of her life, I feel its time for her to go, so don't you dare try to stop me." Her look was hard and piercing, Sister Catherine stormed out the office, slamming the door behind her. Back in Tsukiko's room...

"Freedom!!" She twirled in place, letting her orange hair swing around her. This was the day she was waiting for, the day that she had been patiently waiting for, who knew that it would come sooner than she thought? Three years earlier, life was on her side for once. Fortunately, Tsukiko didn't have many belongings to begin with, so packing was easier than she thought. Giggling to herself, she grabbed her sketch pad, stuffing it with her clothes and possessions.

A broad smile formed on her lips, "Freedom awaits in Karakura Town."

* * *

**I feel this chapter is a little crappy, but I wanted a view on how Tsukiko was living, and yes she is America. She's kinda rebel at the same time too. I truly do hope you enjoyed this and if I need any suggestions, please do tell. Thank you guys, you're reviews really do make me happy. **

**Next up we're going to Karakura town-Ichigo is up!! What's been going on with our Strawberry in the past 15 years, hmmm? You'll have to read and review to find out!! **

**Thank you once again for your time, have a great day!**


	3. Thanks for the Memories

**Here is chapter 3 and it deals with mainly with Ichigo. You get an insight on his memories of what happened. I hope you guys enjoy this, and remember to leave a review once you're done. Thanks.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews: I got 11 on two chapters!! I feel so proud of myself. Thank you guys sooo much!!**

**If I owned BLEACH, this would be canon. Tite Kubo got here before me so therefore he owns it and not I. All I own is the plot and ocs, down deal.**

* * *

Eighteen years.

That's how long Kurosaki Ichigo has been a substitute shinigami or god of death. He was 15 years old when it happened, and he hasn't forgotten they day since. Since that day, 18 years ago, Ichigo had been on many wild adventures and met many colorful characters. As a shinigami, his spiritual powers grew as well, making him capable of holding a captain rank in Soul Society, probably above the 5th Division within the Gotei 13. He had been offer the title of captain many time during his life, but each time he was offered, it was another decline. Ichigo enjoyed living in the living world, he didn't mind.

For reasons that many of his friends and family understood they did not question his choice on declining. They simply went along with his decision, and were happy that he decided to stay in the living world with them.

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki," a girl about the age of eight shined at him, "how are you doing today?"

"Hey Keiko," he smiled back, "I'm doing good, but it looks like someone has lost their baby teeth."

"Yep, my big brother tied a piece of string on it and pulled it out!" Keiko explained excitedly.

"And then he tied the other end onto the doorknob and slammed the door, and then the tooth flew out!"

Ichigo chuckled at the girl's explanation, "Yeah, it didn't hurt did it, I tried it on my sister Yuzu when she was six-she was in tears."

Keiko's eyes widened and she grinned largely revealing the space where her baby tooth once was, "Mr. Kurosaki, that's mean, you made your sister cry!"

"Hey," he chuckled some more, "she asked for it, all I did was listen." The girl giggled at his words, forcing an intense smile to appear on Ichigo's face.

"You're all good Keiko," he glanced at her mother, "she's good, her ear infection is cleared." Keiko hopped off the the clinic's bed and ran up to her mother, who was smiling gratefully at Ichigo.

"Thank you Ichigo," Keiko's mother said, "Keiko go wait out in the car, I'll go handle some business with Mr. Kurosaki." Keiko nodded anxiously and after waving bye to Ichigo scurried off into the car that was parked right outside the building.

"She loves coming here," Keiko's mother explained to him, "you have such a way with children, don't you ever plan to start a family Ichigo?"

Family. If the topic was hard to talk about, Ichigo didn't show any expression of it. "Nah, its just a complicated business, trying to find the right one for you."

"Oh," Keiko's mother chirped, "is that all-I wish the best for you." Ichigo handed her the bill, and watched them leave in their car. He was happy that Keiko's mother wasn't able to see through his mask. Family-it wasn't an easy topic to dwell on. It wasn't particularly his family that he had troubles with, it was a family that was even created yet that he had problems with. It had been 18 years since he became a substitute shinigami, and honestly, who wouldn't trade that in for the world. But he didn't know-that being a shinigami came with such grief.

15 years.

It had been 15 years since that day. Fifteen years since _she_ left. Personally, Ichigo didn't like talking about it, he didn't like thinking about, anything related to _her_ was forbidden territory. He would often find himself daydreaming about how things were-before all that he knew took a terrible turn for the worst. He didn't even see it coming, it just happened. One evening she was there, and then she wasn't. He tried searching for her reiatsu, but he couldn't even sense her, making him fear the worst. He even went to Soul Society, Soul Society, to see if she was there-everyone thought she was with him.

Byakuya and Renji were furious. If Rukia wasn't with Ichigo or at Social Society, and her spirit reiatsu wasn't able to be detected, what had happened? Her last words to him, her final words to him before she left was... "Don't worry you baka of a strawberry, I'll be safe."

"Fuck," Ichigo cursed himself, "I can still hear her voice." He knew it was wrong, he knew it was dumb too, but what other choice he had now? Forcing her memory in the back of his head, forcing her presence out of him, it was a lame attempt to straighten things out-when he knew what should have been done. He was sure she knew that as well. Leaving the station in which he worked in, Ichigo traveled onto his kitchen, stood in front of the sink and drunk a glass of water.

When she had first left, his reaction was quite different than he had expected. There were no words to describe how much she had meant to him; there was no definition on how much he wanted her back. While he refused to believe it, each day a bit of him began to die off. Each day he would look at his bedroom closet with a longing, a strange longing that she would just hop out of that closet and yell at him for something that wasn't his fault or was his fault. For the remainder of his senior year at school, how he would absent-Findley (on occasion) stare at an empty seat that had belonged to her.

It wasn't fair. What did she do? What had happened that night? Ichigo mainly blamed himself for what had happened that night. There was a call from Soul Society, and Rukia eagerly accepted the call. It was a minor emergency, a hollow that wasn't even particularly strong. He insisted on going with her; they got into this giant fight which ended when Rukia jumped out the window leaving him with those final words.

"Don't worry you baka of a strawberry, I'll be safe."

He blamed himself, he blamed himself if anything bad had happened to her or worse. Worse. Death. If she were dead, if she had died. He didn't want to think that way, he wanted to be positive-the signs were so clear. No reiatsu detected, it was the main sign of a shinigami's death. The death of a shinigami, the death of Rukia. Ichigo began to squeeze glass into his hand until the cracks began to appear.

"Fuck," he slammed the glass into the wall, "what the hell-why can't she just...fuck!!" His anger and frustration getting the best of him.

"Well, it seems I've come at a bad time," a smooth voice entered the house, "Ichigo if you keep doing that you'll soon be out of drinking glasses."

"Oh hey Uryu," his voice sounding a bit flat, "what's up?"

Both Ichigo and Uryu hadn't changed much at all since high school. The only main difference, in appearance, was that Uryu had gain a bit more muscle and Ichigo had gotten taller. At first glance, you couldn't tell that they were actually 33 years old. Their facial appearances held both old and young values that are not seen much in present times. Ichigo stared at his friend with both relief and annoyance. Relief that he had someone to talk to and annoyance because he had someone to talk to. Where was Sado when you needed him?

"I was driving around the neighborhood and decided to drop by," he took a seat at the kitchen table, "but it seems you were apparently busy."

"Busy, I'm not busy, just sent off my last patient of the day." Ichigo sighed, taking a seat in front of Uryu. In his mind, he already knew that his friend was lying to him, that he was purposely driving around the neighborhood just to get to him. It wasn't uncommon, at least one of his close friends would arrive from their respectable jobs and homes to visit. Usually to cheer up his spirit, which was severely damaged but recovering to an extent, or take him out to dinner and what not. Their methods worked, especially Orihime's methods, that included him trying out her zany recipes. When it was all over and he was back home, it was inner turmoil for him.

Uryu glanced at the shatter glass that laid on the floor, "You really need to stop doing this to yourself Ichigo, its been 15 years now, 15 years."

His infamous scowl or famous scowl shown his face, "Don't you think I know that Uryu-don't think I've tried...tried to get over it?"

"Then try harder Ichigo," Uryu shot back with force, "you know this isn't good for your health."

Okay, having Uryu come over, trying to persuade him to go on with his life wasn't really helping. Ichigo gave him a dark glare, that appeared to have no effect on the quincy. Times like these, Ichigo actually appreciated Orihime's cooking, at least he didn't need to talk about his feelings in front of her. Explain what he was feeling deep inside, why did Uryu have to be so difficult, or why did he have to be so damn weak?

He sighed, "Uryu what if Orihime ran away, you couldn't find her for six years, and when you do see her again-she rejects you, what would you do?"

Uryu stiffened, apparently at a lost of words. What if his wife, his first true love, just abadoned him without explanation. For nearly a decade and when he did finally find her-a cold reception from her. Uryu hadn't gone through the same ordeal that Ichigo had to go through; he didn't see the dull look in her eyes, nearly void of all life, and the heart breaking sentences that were left for him. Uryu didn't know how hard Ichigo tried to bring her back to her senses, to make her understand that he wanted her, needed her. After all that, after all the screaming the yelling-the confessions, she still rejected him, told him to leave her and to never return. Even so, Ichigo could tell, he could visibly see it in her heart...

It was breaking her to say those words, he even noticed that she didn't believe a single word she told him. That is what kept Ichigo distressed for all those years, the fact that she was lying to him. But he obliged to her wishes, leaving her with his own words, knowing that they would meet each other again.

"_I'll come back, I promise you, I will return for you."_ He even recalled her eyes widening when she heard those words, her hands trembling, and breathing ranting. He left her standing like that, troubled, to the point of breaking her. He remembered the rain pounding hard his body, being a symbol of his grief, her grief-grief that they had unknowingly shared together. He often debated with himself, debated on if he should return to Soul Society, return to her, and try to settle things. Every time he actually got the nerve, the courage, to go back something in the back of his mind always told him to stay.

To wait.

It was frustrating, he wanted to leave now-he wanted to understand why? Yet, his mind always told him now, told him to stay and don't go, wait a bit.

"To make things worse," Ichigo added, "when she rejected you, you could feel her soul crushing down on you-how would that feel Uryu." Ichigo was by the garbage can, throwing out the broken pieces of glass. Uryu sat still in the chair, thinking hard over Ichigo's words. Orihime and himself had gotten married young, a few months after high school. College wasn't truly important, both of them finishing school early because of their grades. Orihime was _always_ there, as the same with Rukia, who was _always_ there for Ichigo. It was obvious how much they meant to each other; the main reason why it baffled and injured Ichigo so badly when she disappeared.

Sighing in defeat, "I suppose its true, I wouldn't want to imagine if my wife disappeared on me as well."

"Now," his voice still sounding annoyed, "what the hell did you come over for?"

_Does he always have to be so aggressive?_ "Would it suffice if I came just to say hello to a good friend?"

Ichigo gave Uryu a look that said he didn't believe a word of his crap, "You suck at lying, you know that?"

He scoffed at his words, "You haven't changed much at all Ichigo, I only came to say hello and see what has been good or not good with you." Uryu pushed his glasses up, giving Ichigo a silent glare that only said that he was truly offended by his friend's words.

"Was I suppose to, dammit," Ichigo frowned, "don't you have anything that you need to be doing, running the hospital or something?"

Uryu shook his head, "Orihime is happily taking over the hospital for a day," he noticed the wild look Ichigo was giving him, "what?"

"Nothing, shocking that Inoue is able to handle such stress," he yawned, "her cooking isn't still deadly isn't it."

"Do you always have to make fun about my wife Ichigo," Uryu deadpanned.

A smirk appeared on his features, "Whose cooking, you or her?" When Uryu didn't respond, his face turning a slight shade of red, Ichigo's smirk only grew. It was fun when he was able to counter his friend without another say so of the matter. Their conversation would have continued if only a certain cellphone hadn't started to ring. Sighing, Ichigo dug into his pocket taking out a cellphone, flipping it open.

"It seems you do have things to do," Uryu replied, "don't mind if I join?" Grabbing his substitute shinigami badge, Ichigo's living body flew fell onto the floor, landing with a hard thud. How many times had that happened in his lifetime, he lost count at 50. Uryu sighed, shaking his head at Ichigo's carelessness.

"A few hollows," Ichigo followed him, "not remotely a threat, might as well go."

"You're going to leave your body like this," Uryu glanced back at the body, "with the door unlocked-you really need to be more careful Kurosaki."

Ichigo was already running out the door, "Well lock the damn door and get your slow ass out here, don't blame me if you miss out on all the fun!"

He wouldn't. Ichigo wouldn't actually leave him behind, would he? Uryu watched Ichigo jump high into the sky, hopping flawlessly from one roof to another, leaving him back at the clinic. He felt himself twitch; he rushed back into the house/click found the key rack, and hurriedly secured the locks before leaving the house himself to catch up with his orange haired friend. "Dammit Ichigo, you need to be more responsible!!"

**Not too far away:**

Tsukiko smiled at her house work. She had arrived to Japan three days ago after a long air flight. Her goodbyes were few, the only one to actually say goodbye was Sister Catherine, and she was on her way. Flying was so bad either, there was the occasional baby cries and turbulence wasn't too much fun, other than that she enjoyed the flight and she was able to control herself. She did one spirit though, the former captain of the plane that she was flying in. She found him amusing, but didn't say anything, avoiding unwanted attention. Now, she was in her own apartment not too far from her new school that she would be attending the following day.

"What a beautiful day," she hummed while dusting off some shelves, "what a wonderful town."

Everything appeared to be going as planned. Being meeting with her sponsor, a Miss Hideki or Hideki-san, Tsukiko learned everything she needed to know for her first day at school. Her clothes, despite she didn't like the skirts all too much, were better than the clothes at school. Her three days were going great, and even though she often saw spirits she didn't mind, she ignored their presence. After dusting she surveyed her work. The apartment was fairly small, she didn't have many things to fill it out the apartment, she wasn't concerned about it though. Happiness flew through her body, all was working out.

That is...well until an unwelcome presence smashed down her.

"What the," dropping the duster onto the floor, "what the hell?" Suddenly, Tsukiko dropped down to her knees-her body feeling unreasonably weak. She clutched her stomach.

_This feeling, is it real? Its so strong, so unbelievably strong. Is this some spirit, no-it can't be a spirit, its way too strong to be a mere spirit. I've never felt this way before. Is this even real? No, it can't be, if isn't a spirit then what is it? Hold on, there's another presence. What the freak? No way, this can't be possible!_

As fast as it came, it left just as quickly. Leaving Tsukiko in a dazed state, her body trembling beyond nervous. What had just happened to her, what was going on? So many questions swelled up in her mind; she trying to answer them logically, but to no avail. She had never felt anything so intense and surreal before, so powerful that nearly blew her away. It took her awhile to regain her composure, and as if nothing happened, Tsukiko got up and decided to go and clean the kitchen before readying her supplies for school.

"Looks like my freedom comes with a price," she sighed, "dammit."

* * *

**Not too long I hope. I had trouble on how to end this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you see anything wrong with this, please do tell, I won't mind. Thanks again for the reviews, they make me feel so proud of myself.**

**Hope you read, enjoyed, and review. Have a great day. :P**


	4. Start of Something New

**This chapter is certainly more light hearted than the rest. I got six reviews for chapter 3, thank you guys sooo much. I feel so proud of myself!! Is it possible for me to get more reviews than chapter 3? Hmm...**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews I truly appreciate them. I hope you guys have fun with this chapter.**

**I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo is way smarter than me, so I dont' own it. I do own my ocs and the plot, its a down deal.**

* * *

"Class this is Hirako Tsukiko, transferred from America." Tsukiko breathed in deeply, forcing her body to stay still for once and not become like jello. Her fellow classmates looked disinterested and restless, and looked at her with a feeling of intruding features, but with a hint of annoyance and boredom. Who could blame them, kids were transferring frequently every year. Even Tsukiko expressed some sort of discomfort at being watched. Fortunately, she didn't have to stand in front of the entire class for too long, she sat at her desk quietly.

Tsukiko would have liked to just daydream throughout the class. Due to her arriving close to the middle of the school year, she was forced to actually pay attention. It wasn't so difficult that she was unable to get 90 of her work done correctly, a feat that made her proud. Like every other school in the world, nothing out of the ordinary had happened, that made her like her classmates-bored out of their minds.

"The new girl is Japanese right," she heard a student whisper, "her name is Japanese."

The response was harsh, "Well yeah she's Japanese or at least part Japanese, don't be so blind."

Whispering and quiet chattering filled the classroom while the teacher went on with the lesson. Tsukiko was sure that their whispered conversations were about her and only her. She was even able to hear a soft "Look at her hair, its so bright-strawberry blond I think", making her shift in her desk uncomfortably. Tsukiko wanted to wear a hat and wrap her hair up, but in the school rules hats were forbidden. She knew that her hair would become a quick topic once she arrived, didn't expect for it to be so soon. Then in the conversation that three students were having, someone spoke a few words that actually gained her interest.

"I know only one person who has hair like that, his name is Ichi-" The teacher turned from her chalk board to give the boy a dark glare, a glare that even made Tsukiko quiver a bit.

"Ishida," the teacher hissed (comically), "do you wish to explain to the class what you and your little friends were discussing?" Her eyes turning on the other two boys that were talking as well.

"No Chizuru-Sensei," the boy known as Ishida replied nervously, "I apologize for disrupting your lesson."

"Correct," her evil glare transcending to the other two boys, "Asano-san and Kojima-san, do you wish for me to visit your families and tell them how you interact during my lessons?"

"No m'am," Asano-san quivered in fear, "we wouldn't want that, we are sincerely sorry, right Mizuiro?"

"Absolutely," Kojima stated strongly, "we wouldn't want to disrupt our teacher's great lessons or cause our brains to rot."

"Oh Kojima-san," Chizuru-sensei cooed, "you are such a good boy, just like your father, see Hirako-san you should hang out with Kojima-san, he's a good boy!"

Tsukiko stared at her teacher blankly, how did she get dragged into this? Wait, the conversation was about her, how could she forget? Tsukiko suddenly felt very comfortable, Chizuru-sensei was a kind woman and at the same time a very scary one when provoked. Tsukiko wasn't aware that she had subconsciously scooted her chair away from the commotion. By this point in time, the other students were staring as well, afraid for the three boys who had gotten on their dramatic teachers bad side.

Tsukiko chuckled nervously, "Of course, I can tell he's a good boy," her eyes twitched a bit, "I have a lot of work to finish so I'll..."

"See, Kojima-san may not be top of his class, like Ishida-san but he's much more sweeter and cuter, besides Ishida-san's sister is a good girl as well!!" The dramatic or frantic, it depends on the perspective, teacher pointed one of her beautifully or dangerous pointed nails to a young girl who sat near the classroom door. In contrast to Tsukiko's, Ishida's, Kojima's, and Asano's seats that were closer to the windows, the girl glanced up from her work. It was as if sunshine had boomed into the classroom itself, and this made the teacher more dramatic or frantic or possibly insane.

Depending on the perspective.

"Oh Misora-chan is so much like her mother," Chizuru twirled in circles, "so lovely, so kind and generous, not like her brother at all-he's too much like Uryu!"

"Oh great," Uryu mumbled, "here we go again."

"Chizuru-sensei always swoons over Misora," Kojima-san replied with a smile, "she's really jealous of your dad, Soken."

"Its not my fault, I wasn't even born yet," Soken murmured while checking his school work, "sorry that you had to be dragged into this Hirako-san."

Tsukiko sighed, "Yeah, some things can't be helped, and don't call me Hirako-san, my name is Tsukiko."

Her words were unintentionally hard, and she resumed her school work while her teacher continued to swoon over how cute and sweet Misora and how mean and cold Soken was.

"Most of my students are actually children of my friends from high school, isn't a shame," Chizuru sighed, "except for a few who parents I have yet to meet-" her eyes dashed from Misora (who was an image of her mother) to Tsukiko who was trying refrain from the commotion.

"Hirako-san," she called out to her in a sing song voice, "who are your parents, do they live near?"

Adults can be so stupid at times. Was it possible that this teacher truly didn't know the truth? Tsukiko couldn't help but glare at the woman a bit when she raised her head from her school work, and fortunately-for her and her teacher, Tsukiko fought nerve to grab her by her reddish hair and slam her face onto the wooden desk. Instead, Tsukiko looked up at her teacher-her glare still intact, and said with a calm and a relaxed look...

"I don't have any parents, I'm an orphan."

Mood killer. The class went silent, she heard gasps and other expressions of shock. Eyes turned to her, she could feel their gazes as she stared at their teacher. As if the words didn't stung, as if they didn't harm her, she smiled a cocky smile.

"Oh come on," she scoffed at them, "don't tell me I ruined the mood, I have been known to do such things, chill out." She shrugged before returning to her school work; leaving her classmates and teacher to stare at her with uncertainty.

It was an awkward moment and Tsukiko destroyed the mood.

Her words took an instant effect on the class, they all regained their normal postures. With that school went on like any other school in the world. No special events, nothing out of the ordinary, and relatively boring. To her dismay, at the end of school Tsukiko was forced to carry extra batches of homework , before she was able to go down the street that led to her apartment building.

"Hey Hirako-san," it was Ishida-chan, "hold up!"

"Oh," she said blankly, "hey, what's wrong?"

"I wanted to apologize about our teacher," Ishida-chan said sweetly, "she was highly infatuated with my mother in high school, and she never took the fact that she married my dad sweetly."

Tsukiko nodded in understanding, "That's okay, please call me Tsukiko-all these formalities make me feel old when I'm 15."

"Sorry," her face turning red with embarrassment, "I'm Misora, and the boy who is hiding behind the phone pole is my younger brother Soken, come on Soken." Tsukiko remembered him, he was the one who first got called out by their teacher. She recalled him being flustered, annoyed, and a bit embarrassed, he bowed to her.

"Hirako-san," Soken spoke strongly, "I apologize for our teacher's behavior earlier, she does not know how to let go of the past."

"Yeah," she scratches her neck, "grudges can be fairly dangerous ya know, Soken."

"Our father is the owner of the hospital in this town, there are many others throughout Japan," he went on, "what I am trying to get on with, is it true?"

A frown, that sent shivers down Soken's spine was delivered, "What?"

"Is it true that you're an orphan, you appeared to be calm about it," Soken said with no apparent troubles.

Misora's mouth gaped opened, she being appalled, "Brother, how can you say such things!" Misora turned back to Tsukiko, afraid that the girl's feelings would have been hurt severely. When she didn't appeared to be bothered by her brother's words, she felt puzzled and confused. Tsukiko smirked.

"Don't believe me," her smirk growing wider, "I don't have to prove it to you, I don't have parents, and if I do somewhere in this vast world that we live in, I don't know where they are."

"So which one do you prefer," Soken inquired.

The frown appeared once again and in a very hard voice, "I came to Japan not to find more about my heritage, I came to Japan for freedom, freedom to do what I want."

In a relatively cold or harsh manner, both sounding appropriate, "You're quite the selfish one, aren't you?"

In America, back where she was consistently bullied and tormented, Tsukiko had to find a way to defend herself. At the age of seven, she left the orphanage unsupervised for a time to search for a way to defend herself. She found a way. The town she had once lived in was in the middle of being a large city and a quiet town. Being eight and walking around without an adult was fairly dangerous, but Tsukiko was able to survive until she found a neat, sweet little dojo. She watched through the windows at the large group of children who practice the art of Judo, her eyes glittering with awe. She didn't know that the master was watching her all those times that she had been watching them, personal count ten times in a row, until he offered her a chance to train with them.

It was troublesome at first. Fortunately, Tsukiko was a fast learner and was able to compete with other dojos. Word was sent back to the orphanage and they had attempted on several accounts to end her Judo days; however, she had shown them previous brusies and scars from people who were not too fond of her existence. That pushed them to let her continue her training. When Soken decided upon himself to be noisy, Tsukiko shut him up rather quickly. With the frown still plastered on her face, Tsukiko clenched her fist into a ball, sending it directly in Soken's face. He flew onto the hard concrete, his body jumping a few feet.

"Brother!" Misora ran to her fallen brother's aid.

"Damn his face is soft," Tsukiko shook her hand, trying to get the feeling back into it, "dont' worry-the bruise will be there for a bit though." The area that Soken was clutching at was turning shades of purple and black.

"What the hell," Soken snapped at her, "I just asked you a question, you didn't have to punch me!"

"I told you to call me Tsukiko," she said with a fierce tone, "Hirako-san crap makes me feel old, Tsukiko dammit!"

"You punched me because I called you Hirako-san, well you'll just have to get use to it!!"

Misora glares at her brother slightly, "You were being rude Soken," she said with a hint of frustration, "you deserved it."

Soken scoffed at his sister, but left his glare at the petite girl before him. Her strawberry-blond hair tied in a low pony-tail, violet eyes glaring daggers at him and at the same time a tint of playfulness, he scowled. Tsukiko scowled back. It was a moment that was filled with tension, anger, and slight playfulness. Then it ended with such a rush, even Tsukiko wasn't able to catch on it at first. It sunk in quickly, Tsukiko felt uncomfortable.

_That feeling, the feeling is back. That presence, so much malice._

"Oh dear look at the time," Misora chirped, "it was nice talking to you Tsukiko-chan, but my brother and I must go now, or we'll...we'll be late for dinner that's it, we'll be late for dinner, bye!!" Misora grabbed onto her brother's wrist, running quickly down the other way of the sidewalk, Tsukiko stares blankly at the two.

"Hey," Tsukiko shouted at them, "I'm not finish with you Soken Ishida or Ishida Soken!!" She pounded her fist into the air and sighed. Maybe she was being a bit too reckless, she didn't want to hurt him seriously, and it was only natural for Misora to defend her brother too-or get him out of danger. The thoughts of the Ishida twins soon left Tsukiko's mind as she started off on her trudge towards home.

_It was another presence, did those two feel it? No way, there has never been another to-its impossible isn't it? Wait, I'm an impossible case and yet I'm here walking down the street. Japan was suppose to be less confusing and now its twice as confusing as home, dammit! Why can't anything go the way I want it to go, why does everything have to be so damn complicated! That jerk Soken, I should have broken his nose, tactless freak. The same goes with the teacher, and she's an adult! Ugh...at least it isn't like home, even though its twice as annoying. Come on Tsukiko lets look on the bright side of things, you're living on you own. You're going to a good school, and you met an actual nice person._

_See? Life is getting good, a bit._

While she was dwelling on the positive aspects of her life, Tsukiko wasn't aware of the incoming person that was walking in front of her. When she charged into his chest, she purely thought it was some sort of metal, she felt blood run through her nose on impact. Her small body flew from the man, her back side landing hard onto the ground, papers of school work flying every where, and she clutching her nose on instinct.

"Ouch," she growled, "what the fuck, ouch!!"

"Oh crap," the voice called out, "so sorry kid, you okay?"

After regaining her former mind, the mind that was calm and collected, Tsukiko immediately realized that her school work was scattered around her. She growled, screaming profanities in her head and mumbling them beneath her breath. She didn't notice the man who was staring at her with some concern; Tsukiko used one hand to cover her bleeding nose and the other to grab hold of her homework.

The voice called out to her, "Way to busy to notice me eh, you won't get much done with that."

Her head jerked upwards. The man was tall and appeared to be young, about late 20's to early 30's. He was wearing a black jacket with matching black pants and a deep red shirt to top it off. The feature that stood out from the rest was his hair. It was undeniably bright and cool, his hair was a reminiscent of her own, except it was the male kind-vibrant and cool. He had to kneel down to her level, with her being so short, and started to pick up the fallen papers. Tsukiko stared at him with awe and bewilderment.

"So this is what you do every day," she teased, "go and knock down innocent little girls, just to get their phone numbers-you sick man."

The man dead panned at the girl, "I'm here to help you, if you don't want me to help, then fine I'll go," he stood to his full height and started to walk away.

Watching him leave, "Hold on...I need your help," she looked away with a little pout.

He smirked, "Thought so, I'll have to check out that nose too ya know."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your metal chest didn't break it, you sensible being you," sarcasm evident in her tone of voice. With the man's help, it didn't take Tsukiko to repack all her school work. Still clutching her nose, blood dripping down onto the concrete, Tsukiko gave him a seldom nod.

"Your nose looks a mess, come on."

Tsukiko blinked at him, "Did you just invite me for wine and dinner, you perve."

He twitched, "You little brat I just told you to come to my clinic!!"

"You didn't say clinic old man," Tsukiko shot back, "how can I not know if your clinic isn't filled with innocent teenage girls locked up in some basement, don't try to change the subject!"

"Are you out of your mind," the man was shouting now, "I just invited you to my clinic to clean up that busted nose you got, if you don't want it fixed then say so!"

"Its your fault anyways," Tsukiko sneered, "you should have watched where you were walking, I'm a teenager, you be the adult old man!!"

"Watched where I was going!?" The man was bending down to her level so he could scream at her, and the girl with her hand clutched around her nose tip toed to get higher. That was in vain because he was still a mountain compared to her.

"Yes, where you were going," the girl scoffed at him, "being the adult you should be more responsible than me, the teen-get it through your thick skull!"

"You bitching brat, if you hadn't been day dreaming about stupid little boys or polishing your nails you would have been able to see me, its not like I'm invisible or anything!"

Tsukiko gasped and flared at the one. Before he knew it, a swinging school bag had connected with his head sending him straight into the concrete. Tsukiko stood above him, her eyes glaring daggers made of fire at the man. To add more to misery, Tsukiko hopped onto his head, walked over his body before running off down the street so he wouldn't catch up to him. By time Ichigo had recovered from the impact the girl was gone, and he had tiny footprints all over his best jacket.

"That fucking brat is gonna pay!!"

Tsukiko was panting by time she made it to her apartment building, went up the stairs, and finally made it to the safety of her home. Her body racked with fatigue made her sleepy and exhausted, but she had to find a way to clean up her bloody mess (that hadn't gotten on her uniform) and to finish her homework all in one night. Dropping her school bag, Tsukiko marched off into the kitchen to clean the blood off of her hand.

"That fucking perve," the running water imitating her hisses, "thinks he so smart, I'll show him great, should have watched where he was going, and then tried to blame it one me, the nerve of that perve!!"

That night Tsukiko fell asleep easily, her remaining energy being forced away with homework and a hot bath. Her mind drifting off into quiet slumber, washing away all the turmoil that today's events had caused her.

_Starting of something new, dammit._

* * *

**To be honest, if Ichigo is going to have a kid that he doesn't know about I can see him meeting that kid in the most unfriendly way as possible. This chapter was actually fun to write, and it gives us a break from all the seriousness. If you guys want do you wish for Rukia to appear in the next chapter or not? Leave your opinions in reviews.**

**Thanks for reading, please review. Have a great day!!**


	5. Fade to Black

**Update slow because I had to go to the dentist, or well not exactly the dentist. I'm getting my wisdom teeth or say wisdom tooth pulled pretty soon and I found out that I don't have four but six wisdom teeth! I feel special.**

**Getting on with business, thank you guys for all the reviews and the support. 7 reviews for chapter 4, can it go higher? Anyways, thanks a lot.**

**I hope I satisfy your wants and needs!!**

* * *

_It was early in the morning when Ichigo felt the soft prick on his ear, he brushed it away carelessly. In response to his action, the prick came again, only a bit more forceful. Again Ichigo brushed away the prick that kept finding its way to his ear, he added a few swears underneath his breath. Settling comfortably in his nice, warm bed Ichigo drifted off back into his peaceful slumber. In his slumber Ichigo wasn't aware of the petite female that he had angered. He was unaware of the sudden gasp that escaped her lips; he was unaware of the tiny fists being clenched, poor Ichigo._

_Had he not learned a thing? Rukia glared at the boy who lied in his bed without a care in the world, and deep inside she sort of wished that she wasn't forced to go about on this daily routine. Sighing, Rukia smiled playfully down at Ichigo. Today would be the start of another day, another morning._

"_I was trying to be nice," Rukia mumbled, "but I guess its not enough!!" With those words, Rukia slammed her fist onto Ichigo's head, hard. His body jumped up immediately in the bed, and the bed bounced underneath Ichigo causing him to fly out and land on his face. _

"_Didn't mean for all that to happen," Rukia mused, "I must be getting better!"_

_Ichigo recovered quickly however, and he was on the prowl. Well, there was no need to be on the prowl because Rukia Kuchiki did not run._

"_What the fuck Rukia," he screeched, "you could've killed me!!"_

_Rukia crossed her arms, not facing him, "This could've been avoided if only you had awaken when I told you to."_

"_Told me," Ichigo was flaming now, "you didn't say a damn thing you fucking midget!"_

"_I told you not to call me that, Rotten Strawberry," Rukia snaps at him, "its your fault, get up when I say so!"_

"_But you didn't say a damn thing-all I know is that you slammed your fucking midget hand onto my skull, knocking me out of bed!"_

"_Forceful times come with forceful actions-you are a forceful bastard, next time don't sleep late!"_

"_How can I not, I'm fighting hollows all the damn time, you inconsiderate midget!"_

"_Inconsiderate, I fight hollows late at night too if I'm not mistaken and look at me, up at the crack of dawn, you have no excuse!!"_

"_Well excuse me nagging midget with you being so small and tiny I guess you wouldn't need much sleep, I'm way bigger than you!" Final offense._

_Rukia had enough of the fighting and insults, in a matter of no time the both of them would be late for school. If he wanted to go down, he wasn't bringing her down with him (school wise). She punched him in the gut, hard. The punch forcing saliva to fly out of his mouth, he clutched his stomach in pain, landing on his knees. Rukia climbed out of the window with her school girl smile._

"_Bye Ichigo see you at school!"_

"_Rukia," he sneered, "you damn midget."_

_Right on cue, or not cue, this also depends on the perspective, Isshin Kurosaki decided to drop in on his son._

"_Ichigo, you're off guard son!!" Rukia turned around to the Kurosaki household when she heard a loud crash and screaming. No doubt Isshin decided to drop in on his son. Instead of going straight to school like she said she would, Rukia leaned her back onto a phone pole, waiting for Ichigo. Maybe she was being a little harsh on him, he did take down a large batch of hollows the previous night, he deserved his rest. _

"_Hope he isn't too mad at me," she thought to herself._

_Ichigo was pissed, he was seriously pissed. First he was rudely awaken from a good sleep, beaten by Rukia, and to make things worse his dad decided to attack him. How did things get so screwy? Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Ichigo walked in silence to school, for once he could get some peace and quiet. To his dismay or not, it didn't last long enough._

"_Hey Ichigo."_

_He didn't stop walking, he did acknowledge her presence, his frown deepened._

"_Don't tell me you're still mad, you should have gotten up when I told you to."_

_He sighed, "Rukia, you didn't say anything, I know your voice-you didn't say a word, stop lying."_

_She shrugged, "I may have not said anything, but I did do something that led to you being punished."_

_He cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah what." They were walking beside each other now, their arms nearly touching. He didn't sense it when Rukia tip toed and reached to his ear, snipping at it softly. The action caused Ichigo to jump a bit, his face turning red._

"_What the hell are you doing," his voice cracked, but he wasn't angry._

"_Showing you what I did at first," Rukia smiled again, "I didn't want to hit you, but you gave me no choice, you're a hard sleeper."_

"_Am I?"_

_Rukia chuckled, "Yes, yes you are." _

"_So you're not still mad at me, are you Ichigo?" The look she gave him, a bit of hurt and a bit of worry mixed together made Ichigo look away from her, his face turning a bright shade of red._

"_I was never mad at you, just annoyed," he mumbled, "just don't lie to me Rukia."_

_Rukia nodded, letting her arm hit his arm gently, "I won't lie to you Ichigo."_

_A comfortable silence enveloped them as they walked to school. It was a silence that they were use to, a silence that sat peacefully between them. It didn't separate or block them from each other, it just sat there-waiting for someone to make the first move. There would be no moves to be made at the time. It would have ruined the moment._

Damn.

Ichigo couldn't sleep. His dreams were plagued with memories of her, her and him together. For a few months, they had actually gone away, his dreams. For a few months, a short period of time, he was able to sleep comfortably. Ever since he ran into that girl, that bratty bitch, his dreams were frequently returning. How long had it been? It was a week, a week since seeing that kid (and being knocked out) his dreams of her started to return. He could envision her raven black hair, large violet eyes, and her voice. The voice that regularly yelled at him, but it was her voice and he loved that voice.

Getting out of bed, his clock read four in the morning, Ichigo went down to the kitchen. Who was that girl, and where did she come from? Recalling the uniform she was wearing, she must have been a student at Karakura High. That wasn't the problem, the girl-that annoying kid was strangely familiar to _her._ He didn't want to admit it, but Ichigo usually wasn't the man to hide the obvious, the girl was a strange or terrifying remnant of Rukia. In contrast of water, Ichigo grabbed a key that was on the rack and opened the liquor cabinet.

Ichigo wasn't an avid drinker, but when push came to shove-he needed some back up.

He poured sake into a cup, "Dammit, I'm tired and can't get to sleep without a drink, this pisses me off."

The taste of sake captivated him. It was a numbing experience, knocking away his troubles, albeit for a short time. His morality told him drinking wasn't go to solve his problems, but he refused to listen to his morality side, and continued to indulge himself with his immoral influence. It didn't take long for the sake bottle to reach its final drop, and by that time Ichigo was already drunk.

"Fuck Rukia," his drunken gaze looked up at the ceiling, "why are you doing this to me, what did I do?"

_Oh great-he's drunk._

_You should have seen this coming, he's still in depression because of Rukia's absence._

_Absence? Its been 15 fucking years, don't you think he would have been able to get over her?_

_My foolish friend, have you not noticed what her presence has caused? Did you not notice that Rukia improved our settings, transformed it into a place of tranquility? With her absence it has caused it to fall apart._

_Absence? Ichigo went after her, he found her-she rejected his ass. _

_Yes, but it was not as if she wanted to do it willingly. Something had occurred, something had occurred between them, and it has been blocked from Ichigo's mind. _

_Where are you getting at old man?_

_What I'm getting at is that even after such a long period of time Ichigo will not be able to live like this any longer. I'm pretty sure the answer is locked somewhere in his memory, and we are going to find it._

_Come on, Kurosaki will be able to handle this, he's been able to handle life-threatening situations before._

_True, but none of those battles have truly dealt with the state of the heart and soul. We shall venture off into Ichigo's lost memories, memories that he somehow blocked or it could have been Rukia's doing._

_Whatever._

"Kurosaki -kun," the voice echoed in his head, "Kurosaki-kun are you okay?"

His vision was blurry, but he was able to make out voices. High pitched, sweet, worried-the voice of Inoue Orihime. He tried to open his eyes only to shut them immediately because of the light.

She chuckled softly, "I knew Uryu came here yesterday, when he arrived home he was unusually tired, so I suspected you and he were fighting hollows." She took a seat in front of me, laying a basket of fruit on the table.

"Uryu made it sound that you were in such a terrible condition, but you're only drunk!"

Regaining his composure or some of it, "Is that so-your husband has a tendency to over exaggerate."

"Don't be so hard on him Kurosaki-kun, Uryu has only the best in mind, and he feels bad for you, we all do."

"Inoue," his drunk gaze still present, "don't-its too early in the morning."

"Don't do what?" She blinked, "All I'm doing is trying to make you feel better," hanging her shoulders as if she was hurt.

"Inoue," he said softly, "I'm not trying to be rude, I just don't like talking about it."

"Talking about it, what else can you do, Kuchiki-san is always in your mind and you never talk about her."

"Talk," Ichigo growled, "I'm tired of talking, it gets me nowhere."

Inoue gasped, "Kurosaki-kun that is not true, talking can solve twice as many problems than fighting, its true."

Attempting to keep his anger in control, "Inoue I _tried_ talking to her I did, but there was something else there, something that she just wasn't telling me-something that she was refusing to tell me."

"Well...maybe you should find out."

He scoffed at her, "Fifteen years Inoue, fifteen years of trying to understand her reasons, to find the truth-at the end of it all there was nothing left but broken memories, I'm tired of mourning for her, and at the same time wish for her to return, does that make sense?"

"Honestly Kurosaki-kun it does," Inoue smiled softly, "your mind is telling you to let go and at the same time your heart is saying to hang on, its a battle within you."

"Really think so?"

"Yes, yes I do, and I feel that is the same for Kuchiki-san, she's suffering too."

**Karakura High:**

"Good, the swelling has gone down," she stared into the mirror, "and the bleeding has ceased." The damage to her nose was not serious at all. After the encounter with the orange haired perv or "Perv of Orange Light" Tsukiko's nose began to swell considerably, but after a nice cold ice pack it began to go down. The blood that had continued to gush out of her nostrils decided to end its flow of blood, happiness.

"Tsukiko-chan is something wrong with your nose?"

"I ran into this guy yesterday," she mumbled a few swears, "then he tried to bring me home to his place for some wine and dinner-creep, can you believe it Misora."

"Oh my what did he look like?"

"He had orange hair," pointing to her own, "and he had a scowl like this," once again pointing to her face.

"Oh-he seems to be a lot like you," Misora chuckled, "orange hair, scowling face, you two have many similarities!"

"Eww," she made a face, "don't play like that, its nasty, and besides he wanted to take me to his clinic so he could do dirty things to me!"

Misora was laughing now, "Oh my if Kurosaki-kun could hear those very words!"

"Kurosaki-kun?" Misora had gained Tsukiko's interest, "Who is this Kurosaki-kun?"

"Kurosaki-kun runs a family clinic not too far away from here, and your impressions of him are quite good," Misora clapped her hands together, "you should walk home with me today, you can meet my parents too!"

"Parents, wait hold on Misora!" Before she could say anything more, Misora had already headed out the girl's restroom and down the hall, leaving Tsukiko in the girl's restroom.

_Hold on, what just happened?_

"Tsukiko-chan releases a lot of energy when she's isn't thinking on it, that I have been able to detect, and when she is thinking she holds most of it back, making her seem close to human," Misora giggles, "I wonder if Mom and Dad can detect this as well."

**Somewhere in Soul Society:**

A young male from the 5th seat, 13th division hurried towards his captain's home. He was in sort of a panic, his body slowing down with each step. He had to keep on going, he had to force his body to move on forward. If not, then how will the news get to his superiors? Finally, he made it to a neat estate in the back of the district, he smiled with triumph. Walking carefully on the bridge that was built over a quiet pond, the young male opened the door (without knocking) and entered the room.

"Captain Ukitake," the young man panted, "there has been recent hollow activity in Western Tokyo!"

...

"Hold on," the young male paled, "this isn't Captain Ukitake's home, is it?"

A soft, firm feminine voice answered him, "Yes, it is the home of Captain Ukitake, but he was unable to attend the previous meeting, so I decided to stay with him, now please calm down and have a cup of tea."

The young male was baffled, "Of course Lieutenant, as you wish."

The young woman had nice black hair, large violet eyes, and an aura that was both welcoming and fierce. She poured the young man a cup of tea.

"Now please report the news from the meeting that me and my captain were unable to attend."

"Yes ma'am," the man nodded, "hollow activity in Western Tokyo is low but is steadily increasing in a certain area, ever since Aizen's betrayal hollow activity has decreased."

"Naturally, after his defeat everything was calm and peaceful, souls were safe."

"Yes-but now the percentage of recent attacks has increased and it is abnormally growing higher each day."

"Oh," the Lieutenant sipped her tea, "and in what exact location is this hollow population increasing?"

"In Karakura Town, Japan-the hollow population has been increasing and along with that new spirit energy is growing at an alarming rate."

Karakura Town. A part of her was shocked and then a part of her was not. During her long range of work Karakura Town had been the place of great happenings and tragic tales. For some reason it brought upon more shinigamis and hollows than any other city in the world. She laid her cup gently on the floor, her gaze intense and still.

"Has Yamamoto discussed this matter, made any moves?"

"No ma'm he has not."

"Very well, return to your department now, thank you for the information." The young male nodded and quickly exited the household, leaving the woman alone to herself. Her hands clenched onto her uniform, slight panic and worry consuming. It was no true surprise that it was Karakura Town, but they said with a new reiatsu present it made her think. However, her thoughts were disrupted when a soft voice entered the lonely room.

"Rukia, what are you to do now?" Jūshirō Ukitake pushed aside the sliding door that led to his bedroom. His face filled with anguish and at the same time holding strength, strength that forced his body to keep on moving. It was the same strength that shown in his eyes when he opened the door, looked into her own violet orbs with. Rukia sat there, her lip quivering, her mind attempting to figure out a plan-but to no avail.

"You know this will lead you back to Karakura Town, and when you return you will be forced to work with those you chose to abandon many years ago, what are you to do?"

She flinched. All these years, over a decade, she had been trying to find an answer to her problems. Trying to hold herself together for the sake of Soul Society, her family, friends, and him. After all these years one would think she wouldn't try to keep herself together because of _him_, but _he_ entered her thoughts on a daily basis and each thought provoked an action that forced her to go forward. To keep herself strong and defensive, after hearing this she could feel the walls begin to crumble. The defensive border that held her together, and there was no doubt in her mind if she returned back to Karakura, she would have to face _him_ all over again.

In a faint voice, barely above a whisper, close to the sound of a mouse she spoke, "I don't know Captain, I just don't know."

_Ichigo, you are mistaken. Whatever feelings you have for me abandon them because I do not return them._

She was truly crumbling by now.

* * *

**Pretty sleepy right now. Gonna go sleep now! Rukia has climbed up the latter, she's miserable, and now she's suspecting a few things...hmm?**

**Read, enjoy, and express yourselves in reviews! Thanks a lot guys, I feel soo proud of myself.**

**Have a great day!!**


	6. Dinner Disasters

**Hope the delay can be excused. This chapter is pretty long because it has a bit of action and hopefully a good conclusion. This story is going to have to be pushed up a rating soon too! I read this chapter three times, searching for any errors, I'm pretty sure there are still. I can't wait anymore though, I've been dying to post this chapter. (Not Literally) Thanks for the support and reviews guys, I truly do hope you guys enjoy.**

**Because I've forgot to do it last chapter, might as well. Tite Kubo is the owner of BLEACH, not I. I'm a fan, there for I do fanfiction. All I own is the plot and ocs, deal. **

**Enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

St. Mary's Orphanage had been home for as long as she could remember. Even when she headed out on her own, without permission, into the city Tsukiko always knew that St. Mary's Orphanage was there waiting for her. It was kind of weird now, being that it was nearly two weeks since she left America, to be thinking about St. Mary's, but she couldn't help it. St. Mary _was_ home, was being the word of the past. It was all Misora's fault. It wasn't necessary for her to ask, and when it finally began to sink in that she was going to Misora's home, it kind of worried her.

Tsukiko wasn't a social person. Yes, she did _steal_ a priest's car, in which she said she hot wired it and borrowed it, and she did join Judo in the city, that wasn't enough. She really didn't socialize with people, and she had good reasons for it. Her powers were in the middle of being steady and unsteady. When she thought about it, they were steady-she was capable of being around other people. When wasn't thinking, when her mind was somewhere far off, she was unsteady and that was bad. So she had her reasons to keep away with people.

That didn't stop people from coming to her. Normally she was force to fight others because of her hair, her so-called powers, and behavior. She fought her peers because of her hair, beating them into bloody pulps when provoked. She fought the adults, never laying a hand on them, using her words and her mind as weapons. She wasn't entirely sure if she should go and have dinner with Misora's family, was it too risky, it felt that way.

"Tsukiko-chan," Misora chirped, "are you still coming over to my home aren't you?"

Misora was a hard case indeed. Her blue eyes sparkled with expectation and hope, for a moment Tsukiko wanted to run away in the opposite direction. With all her fellow classmates running amok with school being over for a day, she was unable to do so. Her regular scowl appeared on her face and she sighed, her shoulders hanging low.

"Sure," her frown still evident, "not like I have a lot to do anyways." _Except for tons of homework._

Soken was no where in sight; that was quite absurd because Soken was always around his sister. For the past week it was something she had realized, their sibling relationship was close and tight. Without him being around, Tsukiko felt a bit off.

"Hey, where's your idiot of a brother," she asked.

"Soken," she giggled, "he's probably following us with his friends, keeping a safe distance from us."

Tsukiko cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah why?"

"You did punch him in the face the other day, you can make an impression on a guy Tsukiko-chan."

Shrugging, "I told him politely not to call me Hirako-san, it makes feel old, he got what was coming to him."

"I hope you don't deck my dad, he's really formal," Misora giggled, "he's really uptight too!"

"That explains your brother, did your mom stand in front of the microwave when she was pregnant with you guys?"

"Hey!" Soken popped up from an alley and hopped in front of the girls.

"Don't speak of our mother that way," he snapped at Tsukiko, "that is insulting!"

"Insulting," Tsukiko snickered, "what's insulting is that you were hiding from me, don't lie about it." Her snickering only increased when Soken's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Hope you're not too ashamed," she laughed, "I'm only a girl you know!"

Inoue was fixing dinner for the children. Misora had asked her if it was alright to invite a new transfer student from America, she happily agreed. Ishida was still handling the hospital, but would be arriving home soon, that made the dinner better. It was rare to have the family eat together on school nights, and to make things better they were having a guest over as well. Setting the table she added an extra chair to the table, then she went back to making the meal on the stove. While she was cooking, Inoue head perked up and a smile brushed against her lips.

"Make sure to take off your shoes," Soken told Tsukiko, "here are some slippers."

Nodding, she slipped them on, "Wow these are comfy, nice looking pad-not too big, not too small, just right."

She wouldn't admit it, but Tsukiko was nervous. As said before earlier in the chapter, Tsukiko's home was St. Mary's, she didn't socialize a lot-she kept to herself. Doing all these things, no matter how intriguing they were, was going to cause problems if she wasn't able to contain herself. Misora was a persistent girl, and if she declined this dinner, there was no doubt that she would return for vengeance. Besides, there was no to get out of the situation now, she was already in the house.

"Mom," Soken called out into the kitchen, "we're home!"

Orange-brown hair flowed into view, along with a body. Misora's and Soken's mom looked young to be a mother of two. Her long hair was pinned up a neat bun with two hair pins that kept her bangs from covering her view. But the one thing or asset that stood out was her breasts, they were huge. Girls normally used padded bras or tissue to make their boobs appear full; Tsukiko had realized that she was gawking at the woman and shook her head quickly, must be the breast milk from being pregnant. She smiled sweetly at her children.

"Oh my Misora-chan, Soken-kun, you're finally home," before enveloping them in a tight hug that resulted in their faces turning a blue color. Tsukiko began to chuckle a bit at the reactions Misora and Soken were giving to their mother's tight embrace. It didn't take Inoue long however to see that there was a guess.

After releasing her children Inoue stared at the young girl with curiosity filled eyes, "Misora-chan, is this a friend from school?"

"Yes Mom," Misora responded, "this is Hirako Tsukiko or Tsukiko-chan."

"Oh," Inoue chuckled nervously, "you're a Hirako, your father must be proud, you have such fine hair."

Misora and Soken eyes widened with utter terror, "Mom don't talk about parents, that is a very bad subject!"

"Very bad subject," Inoue asked not realizing what she had done.

Tsukiko scoffed at the two, "At least she said in in a more polite way, Ishida-san I don't know where I got my last or first name from, for as I know I'm an orphan who had lived her entire life in America."

"I'm so sorry," Inoue bowed to the girl, "I was being insensitive!"

"Don't worry about it, compared to other adults you're way kinder, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I am an adult nonetheless, it would be okay if you were to use less tact, but it's unacceptable for me to use such language, I'm truly sorry."

"Still its okay, I've gotten use to it," Tsukiko bowed to her, "it'll be alright." Ishida-san appeared to be unsure, nonetheless she smiled brightly at the three, gesturing the children to the kitchen.

"Mom," Misora looked around carefully, "are you fixing your own recipe or Dad's?"

She giggled, "If you must know I'm using your father's recipe-he insisted."

"Good Mom, we don't want Tsukiko going a little zany because of your meal," Misora smiled at Tsukiko, "even though she is a little zany already." A side glance at Tsukiko.

"I'll take that as a compliment and leave it alone," Tsukiko murmured. The kitchen was a decent size, suitable for a family of four. A sudden feeling of uncertainty washed over Tsukiko, making her feel highly uncomfortable. Tsukiko pushed the feeling away, concentrating on the decorated walls, if she strayed too far-it wouldn't be good.

Sensing her friend's discomfort, "Tsukiko, dinner isn't ready would you like to come up to my room?"

"You two go up ahead, have your girl talks," Inoue giggled, "I'll tell you when your father gets here."

"Thanks Mom," Misora chirped as the two girls went upstairs.

Soken stayed downstairs with his mother, looking up at his sister and Tsukiko as they disappeared from view. His face was a reflection of his father's, with the exception of his mother's gray eyes, he turned to her with a serious expression. Inoue, sensing her son's discomfort and the seriousness that was growing within him, smiled brightly at him as she stood at the stove readying the food for dinner.

"Mom, you and I know that the girl isn't normal, can't you sense her reiatsu?"

"Soken-kun, can you please pass me the spice," Inoue reached an open palm to him, "your father enjoys his spiciness."

"Mother, don't try to change the subject, Hirako-san is a highly unstable girl, she can probably kill us all if she didn't have at least a bit of control of her powers!" Of course his words were in a hush whisper, to ensure that Tsukiko didn't come down the stairs with an evil glare on her face. Soken would deny it to others, but he wouldn't deny the fact that Tsukiko scared the crap out of him to himself.

Inoue sighed softly, turning to her son, "Soken-kun, I have noticed that she has a powerful reiatsu, but I must discuss this with you father when he gets home, when Tsukiko isn't in earshot."

Soken frowned, and then reluctantly muttered a, "Fine."

"Oh my little Sokie is upset," Inoue cooed as she pinched his cheeks, "if you're a good boy I'll let you have an extra desert." Her smile only brightened when her son's face turned a faint shade of pink and he muttered a quiet, "Yes Mom."

"This is when we went to Florida, my father has friends in America and we went to Disney World-we were about 11 years old back then."

Tsukiko looked through a box of old things in Misora's bedroom that included a large amount of family photos, school pictures, and a few baby pictures. Along with it came a vague feeling of loneliness, she immediately brushed it away, smiling at her new associate. Calling her a "friend" would be too much, she wasn't even entirely sure that Misora truly liked her. It appeared she did, but Tsukiko wasn't good at reading people's faces, it was easy for to mask her own feelings-hide them from others, but she wasn't a face reader and that made all the difference.

"You guys been all over, Germany-I can barely speak the langauge," Tsukiko checked out more photos, "I can speak Latin fluently though, the nuns forcing me to learn it at the age of seven, its really hard you know."

"I've heard, I'm not trying it out though," she looked out the window, "Latin sounds difficult."

Tsukiko chuckled faintly, "Yes, yes it is, but after six years of it I finally understood the language to a higher degree, and I continued to study it-just because I wanted to."

"Language is so funny you know," Misora's eyes looking at the sky above, "there are different tongues, different movements, different meanings, and in the end its all the same."

"Yeah." Both of the girls' minds began to drift off into different worlds, their own personal worlds. Misora was sitting on her bed, eyes staring lovingly at the sky where the birds flew. She wanted more life, she wanted to do things that weren't expected of her, she wanted to get out, but she didn't know how do it. Tsukiko. Tsukiko's eyes glanced carelessly at the family photos, feeling no contempt whatsoever, which truly contradicted with her earlier feelings from before. Her head hit the wall softly, closing her eyes, breathing slowly.

"Do you think about your parents Tsukiko?"

"What a random question," Tsukiko, "would it be wrong if I didn't answer you?"

"No, it would be expected," Misora replied softly, "hey look my dad's home, come on!"

Uryu parked his car in the driveway and walked casually to his house. His wife insisted, really she used puppy dog eyes, that he come home from work earlier than usual and that they were going to have a special guest for dinner. He didn't mind, his father was still in good health and he was capable of running the hospital in his absence.

"Daddy," Misora embraced him tightly, "you're home!"

Uryu smiled, "Yes Misora-chan, how was school?"

"It was boring as usual and Soken is boring as usual," she glanced at her brother with a mocking look.

"Not funny," Soken glared, "welcome home Father." Their relationship was serious and loving at the same time. Uryu was much like his own father on how he treated his son, he knew that, but he did show a much more "fatherly" side than his own father, inheriting traits from his grandfather. They bowed to each other, sharing a moment of father and son. Then it came for his wife, his Orihime. His small smile appeared to be wider than it actually was when his wife came into view, his princess. She planted a firm kiss on his lips, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you dear," she whispered, "work must have you busy."

"Sorry Orihime," Uryu whispered back into her ear, his breath soft and warm, "I'll stay later tonight."

"Already forgiven." Misora and Soken stared at their parents with embrassment when Tsukiko stepped in. They knew their father had to work long hours at times, and when their parents did reunite it would be this really sentimental moment, embracing for long periods-kissing as if there was no tomorrow. It was okay when it was only them, but they had a guest and it was natural for them to be embarrassed.

"Mom, Dad stop it-we have guest," Misora snapped at them, "act your age."

"Guest," Uryu's eyes travelled to the orange-haired girl who was leaning on the wall with a casual look. His eyes widened, Orihime noticed it instantly.

"Uryu this is Hirako Tsukiko, she is a transfer student from America where she has lived all her life," she leaned close to his ear again, "we'll talk about it later, just go along with it."

The words hadn't registered in Uryu's mind immediately. His eyes widened with shock at the girl; she was giving off a powerful reiatsu, and all the same she was holding it down to a considerable rate. Uryu knew better...he knew that it was a constant struggle for the girl to hold down such an immense power, it was truly a tiring burden. He felt sorry for the girl.

"Hello Ishida-san," she said with respect, "its a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Hirako-san," Uryu shook her hand, "you're in the same class as Misora and Soken?"

"Yes sir."

Orihime's food wasn't so bad, it was different, but she was from America, everything tasted different to her. Dinner was quiet though, the family saying little. Tsukiko wasn't put off by the family's actions, families do that, don't they? They didn't appear to be the stereotype of a perfect family. By her knowledge Orihime was actually second in command at her husband's hospital, they worked together. Despite her looks, Orihime was really an interesting woman on her own account. A woman who loved her family to no extent, loving them even in death. Uryu, well Uryu was hard to be deciphered. Tsukiko wasn't able to read people's emotions pretty well, gaining only a limited experience that didn't help much, Uryu appeared to be a normal dad. He expected much from his children and with that he didn't mind if they stumbled. So even though the family was quiet and the only sounds that were being heard was the sounds of quiet munching, it was a comfortable silence.

"Tsukiko-chan, do you like sports?" Orihime laid her chop stick on the table.

"Um...well I was in Judo and participated in national tournaments," Tsukiko replied, "it was good exercsie."

"Wow, which place did you come in?"

"Second, I got beaten by this Arisawa kid, his name was Kazu," she shrugged, "I had signed up for the boys and girls competition."

"Oh my," Orihime gigled, "Kazu's mother is a close friend of mind, you must have been that girl that beat him up after the tournament."

Tsukiko blushed, "It wasn't intentional, he started to mock me so I gave him a few rounds, if it was the tournament I would have won that."

Dinner was soon over, homework was done, and the sun was beginning to set. Tsukiko had to admit, she enjoyed herself, and to make things better her powers hadn't gone nuts on her. She had felt a few souls near her, but she ignored them. A few times while doing homework Tsukiko couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious of the family, in particular the parents. Not in an offensive way, it was more of a pre-caution. Orihime always smiled at her, giving her recipes, but she did notice something. A silent look, a silent look of remembrance.

It was the same with Uryu.

She wasn't able to pin point it exactly; Tsukiko felt that she somehow brought some sort of memory to the parents. Misora and Soken glanced at her a few times, she wasn't able to see through that. Other than the stares, her time there was nice.

"Oh Tsukiko-chan it was such a pleasure to have you here, you should come by more often," Orihime smiled.

"Yeah I'll think about it, thank you for the meal, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Misora, Soken you've made a good friend, she's so nice and polite," Orihime hugged her children, "so happy for Tsukiko, she's going to make a lot of friends!"

Uryu stared at his family with firmness, "I thought were going to have a discussion."

Orihime had gotten serious, she sat by her husband on the couch, the twins taking a seat on the couch in front of them.

"I know you both are aware of Tsukiko's powers, spiritual powers-she's been trying to suppress them."

Misora interjected, "Yeah Dad but when she's concentrating she's able to subdue her powers, do we have to interfere, do we have a right?"

"It doesn't matter if we have a right or not Misora," Uryu planted firmly, "her powers can erupt any day, any moment, she's a danger to others and herself."

"I know that Dad, Tsukiko just won't willingly fall into your suggestions, why didn't you say anything at first?" Misora keeping her tone in check.

"We wanted her to enjoy herself," her mother entered the conversation, "it was obvious she wasn't use to this type of treatment."

"Also," Uryu added, "I'm pretty sure where she gained her powers."

"Gained," it was Soken's turn, "you're saying she probably inherited her powers Father?"

Uryu didn't respond. The possibility was slim and realistic. The moment he laid eyes on her, it wasn't so bluntly obvious, but with the hair it got his mind working. She did favor Rukia as well, maybe a bit too much. Orihime had told him that she was an orphan who left for Japan, the reasons were still unknown. Before Uryu was able to respond, there was a scream.

"Children stay inside," Orihime followed Uryu outside, "we'll be right back!"

"Mom," Misora quickly followed her mother to the door, "we're not babies, we've been trained by you and Dad!"

"Don't worry dear," Orihime caressed her cheek, "we're just going to check it out, make sure there are no causalities, if a hollow is on the lose protect each other."

Orihime closed the door and locked it. Uryu was already ahead of her, running down the street quickly. There was no doubt, it was a hollow, a powerful one. Orihime was able to catch up quickly, reiatsu leaking out quickly, forcing pressure onto her. Uryu appeared to not be affected the pressure running quickly to where the scream was coming from. When they made it to the corner of Karakura Street the damage had be done.

"Let me go!" Tsukiko struggled against the hollow that had whipped its tale around her slim body, "Let me go you bastard!"

The hollow sneered at her, an evil chuckle leaving its horrid mouth, "What a fiesty human, you do have strong spiritual presence in you, you will make a great snack for me!!"

She continued to struggle against the hollow's grip, "Let go of me!"

"Oh no Tsukiko!" The hollow was scorpion like, its mask decorated with arrows, arrows striking in the middle. The stinger was inches from her face, Tsukiko jerked back on instinct, fear rushing in her. Orihime and Uryu eyes were filled with horror as the hollow swung the girl from side to side, her body jerking back and forth, the tail squeezing her body more. Tsukiko's scream tore into their ears.

"Orihime, I need you to stay here just in case Tsukiko suffers damage," Uryu told his wife when his bow and arrow appeared, "do you understand?"

"Yes Uryu, be careful dear," Orihime went further away, Uryu nodded with a smile.

"Ishida-san," Tsukiko yelled, "what are you doing here!?"

"Ahh...its a quincy, I'll get to you later, after I enjoy this fine girl," the tail raising Tsukiko over head, the mouth of the hollow expanding widely. Tsukiko's eyes twitched widely with fear and anger. Her mind was racing for any way to get out of it, any possible way, but the opportunities were thin, highly thin. Her mind had ignored Uryu altogether, only seeing the emptiness and darkness of the hollow's mouth. Fear had erupted on the outside and inside of her, that was when her concentration was lost.

"Let me go," she whispered softly, her head lowering, "let me go."

Had her mind been lost for a time, being overcome by fear? When Uryu released his arrow, destroying the tail that had confined her, Tsukiko wasn't able to think clearly. All she knew, all she remembered was that she had lost herself for a time being. When she lost herself, she felt that power inside her bubble up, releasing itself in a powerful strike. Blue light struck into the very face of the hollow, causing its mask to crack.

"What the Hell!?" The Scorpion Hollow screeched with anguish and pain, both from his tail being destroyed and his hollow mask being slightly damaged. His glare was turned on the unconscious girl that was only a mere feet from him.

"Wretched little bitch," it sneered, "I might as well kill you now!"

Uryu's eyes widened, there was no way he would be able to make it to her in time. She was in the middle of the battle field, her body still wrapped within the tail's strong grasp. With the hollow being twice as big as he, it wouldn't take the damn thing a second to get to her. What was he going to do?

"What I hate most about hollows is the fact that they always have to involve the innocent."

The hollow's presence was clear as day to Ichigo. After he sent off his final patient, Ichigo swiftly went into shinigami form.

"A Shinigami and a Quincy?" "It seems today must be my lucky day."

"Lucky, I see it as a really unlucky day for you," he hissed, "that girl did nothing to you-Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Doesn't matter!" The hollow dove in for the kill. Fortunately, Ichigo was much faster. Appearing from the top of a nearby building to in front of the hollow directly, Ichigo chained a swift horizontal move, shattering the hollow's mask. The scorpion hollow disappeared, leaving behind a black butterfly that fluttered away from view. Sighing, Ichigo turned his attention to the girl who lied not too far from him, her breathing slowing down with every second.

"Damn this thing is tight," he pulled onto the tail, finally being able to ooze her out of her prison, the tail disappearing from view as well when its prisoner left its grasp.

"There's still a pulse, she's wounded on her sides-bleeding steadily, I'll get Orihime, you watch Tsukiko," Uryu instructed leaving Ichigo behind.

_So that's her name. _Uryu ran off to meet up with his wife; frankly, Ichigo didn't mind. The thought of moving the girl was risky, not knowing how deep her wounds were. Leaning down, Ichigo carefully put an arm around her, raising her body up, she grunted a bit.

"Sorry kid," he murmured.

In response, a soft murmur, "That's okay, thanks."

Ichigo couldn't help but break out a tiny smile, gently brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. His reasons couldn't be explained, but he felt that it was right for him to stay near the girl, instead of Uryu. He wouldn't want to be near Uryu if he was injured, having his cold looks when he awoke from a deep sleep. It had happened once, not a good memory. A relief that it was Uryu and not the enemy, but still.

"Don't worry Tsukiko, you're going to be okay."

* * *

**Wanted to put a bit of fatherly love without him knowing, she was injured after all. Give out suggestions, advice, etc. With all this happening the truth will be revealed soon. Thanks again for the support!**

**Have a nice day!**


	7. Truth be Told

**This chapter is unusually long, the longest I've done yet. The problem is that I couldn't stop typing, the chapter just started flowing out with each letter. Ugh, I hope you guys don't hate it. Thanks for the reviews, I've finally reached my 40 review goal, meaning I have the ability!**

**BLEACH is not mine, lets be real people. If BLEACH was mine would I be doing fanfiction, no. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and yes I did read this one a few times (lost count though). I'm pretty sure there are some errors around (glares at the words).**

**Read, relish, and review. Leave some suggestions or advice if you like, thank you very much.**

* * *

Everything was fuzzy, everything was incredibly fuzzy. What had happened to her? She was walking on the sidewalk from the Ishida household after having a nice dinner when she felt a strong presence. She stopped to check if there was anything in view, and when she didn't find anything threatening, she continued walking. Thinking back on it, Tsukiko was really wishing that she had turned back to the Ishida home, or declined the offer-how bad could Misora be? Returning to her incident, it happened in a rush. The monster was in a shape of a scorpion, and it wrapped its disgusting tail around her. She heard a few shouting, the monster speaking, and Misora's dad.

Everything else is a blur.

One thing was evident to her though, she wasn't in the middle of the street anymore. The bed sheets were nice and warm, the pillows were comfy. When her eyes finally opened, she was in a pale blue hospital room. It didn't matter where it was located, a hospital was a hospital. If it was a hospital, Tsukiko felt highly uncomfortable. Hospitals brought upon discomfort and disturbing thoughts, she didn't enjoy being confined in a hospital. She also didn't enjoy being confined in that monster's tale, but that was beside the point.

"This isn't right," she attempted to walk to the door, "this isn't right."

Her legs felt weak and like gelatin, they were wobbly and unbalanced. Many thoughts and theories ran through her mind, but what she truly wanted was to leave the hospital as soon as possible. Forcing her legs to comply with her mind's demands, Tsukiko carefully took one step in front of the other. She stumbled mid-way, spreading her hands out horizontally to gain balance, her breathing hard and paced.

"One in front of the other," she hummed to herself, "one in front of the other, Tsukiko."

Fortunately, Tsukiko's body obeyed her wishes, letting her walk up to the door with little problem. Her hand embraced the cold door knob, her body finally gaining some strength. Instead of opening the door, Tsukiko just stood there. Everything was wrong, she didn't know how it was wrong exactly. It wasn't the fact that she was attacked by some monster, Ishida-san was there also, and she had caused some damage to the monster herself. After that everything went black, and then she woke up for a little bit to hear a voice.

"_Sorry kid."_

If she was thinking straight at the time, she probably would have been on the defensive. Reminding herself the voice was soft and comforting, she didn't mind forgiving the voice and saying thank you. Then there was a strong arm around her, it felt so familiar, it felt so good. The touch was warm and welcoming, and with it came sudden discomfort. She didn't understand, the feeling was nice and with it she was angry about it. Things were getting complicated.

"Dammit," she hissed, "I don't need to be thinking these things."

Yes, she shouldn't be thinking those things, she had to get out. Before her arm pulled back, though, there was voices. It was Uryu and Orihime. Tsukiko wasn't the one to pry, okay she was the one to pry, but their voices sounded strictly serious. It hit her, Uryu was there when she was attacked, they were probably talking about her. She opened the door just a crack, only enough so she was able to hear them clearly.

"You took a sample of her blood," Orihime sounded distressed, "Uryu isn't that going too far?"

"Too far, I've already tested it, its positive Orihime," her husband countered, "there is no backing out now."

"But Uryu," his wife whined, "I don't see this is right, what about _him,_ who is going to tell him?"

"He's waiting in the lobby, I'll go to him, go and check on Tsukiko."

Tsukiko realized that Orihime was coming closer to the door, she backed away in surprise. Instead her body became weak for again, forcing her to fall into a nearby chair. Orihime opened the door, letting in the sunshine that was missing from the night. Orihime glanced toward the other side of the door, seeing Tsukiko cocked in an awkward position in the chair.

"It seems you're up and about," she chirped, "you should be in bed though." She leaned closer to the girl, her smiling face glowing.

Tsukiko wasn't buying it, "What were you and your husband talking about?"

Tsukiko shifted into a comfortable position, the side of her knees bones were touching. Her orange hair was hanging down her back, her large violet eyes waiting for answers. A frown was plastered onto her lips, _his_ frown, Orhime was becoming quite uncomfortable. _My goodness, she is their daughter, no doubt about it. Its almost scary to be looking at her, to be staring right at her-Hirako Tsukiko. Kuchiki-san, she never said anything about her. No one knew, no one understood why she left. When she did, without a word, she broke him. Kuchiki-san broke Kurosaki-kun, and when he found her-she destroyed him._

She couldn't explain it, but Orihime suddenly felt a tinge of anger go through her. It wasn't aimed at Tsukiko, it wasn't her fault. She understood that everything that was happening around her wasn't her fault, it was never her fault; it was _her _fault, her mother's fault. Orihime's smile began to falter a bit, releasing just an inch of the anger that had swelled in her.

"Well Ishida-san," Tsukiko clasped her hands together on her knees, "what were you and your husband speaking of?"

Then the anger vanished for a time being, replaced with worry, "Tsukiko-chan its difficult, and I don't know how to tell you this, its all so complicated with so many ups and downs, twists and turns."

Tsukiko's frown only deepened, her arms crossing against her chest, "How many days have I been out of it?"

Orihime blinked, "Its been five days dear, its six o'clock in the evening."

"Damn," she threw her head back, "nothing can ever go _my _way, nothing."

"Life isn't made for everyone's liking," the woman replied softly, "we try to make it go as neatly as possible, even though it gets messy most of the time."

Tsukiko let out a dead chuckle, "True, we do try."

"I'm glad you understand," Orihime stood to her full height, "I'll go tell Uryu that you're awake."

Tsukiko reached her hand out to the woman. She grabbed tightly onto her soft skin, holding her hand with no intention of letting go. Tsukiko raised her head, letting her violet orbs sink in with Orihime's gray ones, her grip tightened.

"If you can't tell me everything," her voice was strong, "then tell me what happened to me on that day."

Ichigo was feeling miserable.

It hadn't been that long since the girl was attacked by the hollow, it wasn't that long since she drifted off into a deep sleep. However, he had found himself frequently returning to the hospital to check on her. He didn't stay in her room for long, actually he watched her from a distance. When he was patrolling the city in shinigami form he would watch her silently by the window. Her small body appearing child-like beneath the bed sheets, he watched her grunt and talk to herself in her sleep. Small words that he wasn't able to understand. He was annoyed with the fact he had sensed the hollow and didn't react earlier. He knew it was near the Ishida household, and he felt they would have felt it too-they didn't obviously.

Orihime told him the girl was going to be fine, she just needed to rest some more. Hearing those words ,_ "She's going to be okay, stop worrying so much Kurosaki-kun,_" it brought back memories. He hadn't realized it at first, but the girl made him think of _her. _He had only encountered her once; however, the girl left a profound impression on him. It wasn't just his aching head and ruined jacket. It was as if she was here, right there beside him, as if she was fighting with him again, yelling at him for being stupid. In ways unknown the girl was actually haunting him of Rukia, and he wasn't sure why.

Uryu walked down the halls of his hospital slowly. How would he do this? It wasn't so obvious that she was the offspring of Ichigo and Rukia, but he had feeling the moment he saw her.. He was close to Rukia, but not so close that Ichigo was-which puzzled him. How could Ichigo not sense the girl? Knowing Ichigo, he probably had met the girl in a "comprising" setting, letting his mind wander off from the powerful reiatsu she was giving off. It could have been what Misora had told him: That she was able to suppress her reiatsu considerably. In his white doctor coat pocket there was two vials, each holding the truth that was hidden in the dark. Thanks to technology he was able to come up with a result sooner than normal, that made it easier...didn't it?

"You never listen," Uryu sighed, "we told you to leave 45 minutes ago, and yet you insist on staying."

"If I listened to you, I probably wouldn't be able to sleep at night," Ichigo murmured.

"Really, when have you been able to have a good night sleep Ichigo?" He could feel the glare that had arisen from the strawberry blonde's face. Uryu knew he was standing on shaky grounds now.

"What the hell did you come down here for," Ichigo stuff his pants in his pockets, "usually Orihime came down to visit, what deals?"

"I would tell you here, but I find the lobby an inappropriate place to have a discussion, follow me."

Ichigo couldn't help but glare a little as he started to follow Uryu to an unknown place.

_Fuck old man, what the hell are we searching for!? _

_I've told you already, Ichigo's lost memories. The rain hasn't ending for 15 years, Rukia was the doing of the rain, we must find a way to end the rain._

_End the rain? The only person who was ever able to to end the rain disappeared like the bitch she is! Then he found her, but hell she rejected his ass like a fucking sap, she treated him like shit. That stopped the rain, didn't it?_

_Enough. Have you not noticed anything different about this place?_

_No. Its still droopy and depressive, but its always like that. Nothing specific has changed old man._

_So dense you are, you haven't noticed it._

_Dense...fuck off old man, you really don't want to piss me off._

_The rain still pours, it pours relentlessly, but yet..._

_Yet? What the hell are you getting at old man, if there is something going on, tell me!_

_It seems we are getting closer to Ichigo's lost memories, we must keep searching._

"I was attacked by a hollow?"

Orihime knew that there was no easy way to get out of it. Tsukiko was being stubborn and hard-headed, similar to her parents, she finally relented and told her what had happened to her. Fortunately, Tsukiko didn't disturb the conversation, listening intently to every word that Orihime had to tell her.

"Yes, spirits that have not been released to the other side eventually become hollows, evil souls."

"And these hollows are able to feel and sense a person's reiatsu?"

"Yes, because your's is so powerful Tsukiko-chan the hollow found you as a tasty meal and decided to attack you," she lowered her head, "I'm sorry that it had to happen like this."

Tsukiko sighed, "Inevitable, so you have powers too right, with you being able to see them and all?"

"Yes, me and my husband, the children too-we make up one weird family."

_At least you're not alone. _"Yes, yes you guys do." Orihime also told her that she wouldn't be leaving for a while, and that Misora had brought all her school work to the hospital. At the least Tsukiko actually had something to do while she recovered.

"Ishida-san, I have another question for you," Tsukiko was still sitting in the chair.

"Sure Tsukiko-chan, what is it?"

"Did you know that I'm afraid of hospitals, and that I truly wish to leave this place?"

"Afraid," Orihime blinked as if not believing it herself, "you don't appear to be afraid."

"Of course not, why would I show my fear, just knowing that I'm here gives me discomfort," her eyes gazed out to the window, "I didn't even enjoy going to the nurse's office."

"Is it because of needles," Orihime questioned, "are you afraid of shots?"

"No...its just that, when I'm in a hospital I feel this sudden..."

"You don't have to tell me Tsukiko-chan, its your business, not mine." Another smile appeared on Orihime's never ending sunny face. Tsukiko couldn't help but return the smile, albeit it being much smaller in comparison.

_Emptiness. Whenever I enter a hospital, I feel a sudden emptiness. A drain of home and tranquility, something being ripped away. I don't know why._

Uryu led Ichigo to his office that was on the far end of the hospital. Rarely people visited Uryu's office, the exception being his wife and two children. Other than them, no one else has been allowed to enter Uryu's domain. Personally, he didn't like the idea of bringing strangers into his office, but Ichigo was no stranger, and the matter at hand had to be done. Ichigo deserved to know the truth.

"Alright, we're here-what's the reason?" Ichigo took a seat in one of Uryu's fine chairs, letting Uryu lean against the wall where the windows were placed.

"The news that I am about to tell you will not be easy Ichigo, I highly suggest you stand."

"News, how bad is it-fine I'll stand."

_How will I begin this? It must be done, but its too complicated to tell him. "Hey Ichigo you have a 15 year old daughter that you never knew about." No, that sounds to tactless. Ichigo wouldn't want me to sugar coat it, treat him like a man. Even a man like Ichigo deserves some mercy in a situation like this. _

Uryu sighed. Why did things have to be complicated all the time? Why couldn't there be an easier way to solve things, tell people difficult happenings? To make things worse why did it have to be him? He could answer that question: If Orihime attempted she would end up crying making the situation twice as worse. Realizing that there was no easy way to say it, Uryu began the conversation.

"Ichigo were you and Kuchiki-san ever intimate, sexually?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What the hell, no-I was never intimate with Rukia, why the fuck would you ask!?"

This caused Uryu to stumble. _He denies it, what the hell is going on? _

"Are you sure Ichigo," Uryu planted firmly, "are you sure that you and Kuchiki-san was never intimate?"

"Hell yes," Ichigo shot back, "and even if we were-its none of you fucking business!" Ichigo was charging at Uryu, grabbing the man by the collar, lifting his feet off the floor. Uryu was sure that Ichigo wasn't going to hurt him; Rukia was a heavy topic bringing up on him.

"I wouldn't be saying this if it wasn't for this," Uryu reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle of blood with a red sticker on it.

Ichigo's glaring eyes glanced subtly at the bottle, "Blood, what the hell Uryu!?"

"Its Tsukiko's," Uryu shot back, "if you don't mind putting me down, I'll explain it to you."

Ichigo's glare was piercing, but he relented. Letting Uryu's feet hit the carpet soft and gentle, Ichigo took a few steps back, his arms crossing against his chest. Straightening his jacket, Uryu gave Ichigo a hard gaze that was understanding and sympathetic.

In a calmer voice, "Sorry Uryu, now what are going with this?"

"Its okay, this blood was collected from Tsukiko after she was brought to the hospital, it wasn't much of a blood loss..."

"Getting off subject."

"Oh right, I became curious, didn't you sense her strong reiatsu?"

"When we first met the last thing I was thinking about was if she had a powerful reiatsu or not, but after the hollow attack yeah I felt, it became slightly distant while she was unconscious."

"Exactly, she has a powerful a powerful reiatsu, very powerful," he pushed up her glasses, "and usually such powerful reiatsus are inherited."

"Inherited?"

"Ichigo I used a sample of your blood from your previous visits to the hospital and tested it along with Tsukiko's, because of the improvements of technology the test's results came out three times earlier than it usually would in the past."

Ichigo hadn't noticed that his body began to shake uncontrollably, "Uryu what are you trying to say?"

A sigh escaped Uryu's lips, "Ichigo what I'm trying to say is that... Ichigo you are Tsukiko's biological father."

_What the fuck, King sired a kid!!_

_Look over there, in the building over there, come we must hurry!_

_Old man didn't you hear a damn thing, that kid is King's daughter._

_Of course I heard, how could I not? It appears Ichigo does not remember anything "special" that had happened between him and Rukia._

_Rukia? How are you so sure that she's the mother, King could've just knocked up some random whore and doesn't remember it._

_How can we deny Rukia as the mother. Ichigo may have not noticed, but I saw an instant resemblance when I saw the girl that fateful day. It was as if looking into a mirror of Rukia._

_Yeah, if she had orange hair. Then again, she bitch like her old lady anyways, I can see Rukia as the mother._

_This way, its in here-a feeling has erupted inside, can't you feel it?_

_If you mean that numb feeling, then yeah I can feel it-where to old man?_

_Here. Hidden beneath dust and our own ignorance, Ichigo's lost memories._

_All that, in a tiny black box, guess whatever inside must be small._

_No, whatever inside this box will have great significance. We shall wait._

_Wait? Damn man, do you always have to "wait", is it necessary?_

_Yes, this is Ichigo's memories. You being his hollow does not count._

_If he can't look at it, can we? I want to at least know what's going on around here; it wouldn't be fair on our side that we learn what Ichigo needs to know when he does. Aren't we the higher beings?_

_Its capable for us to find out the secret within the box without Ichigo's knowing. He must come here and search the truth. When he does venture here, when he seeks our help, and asks for the truth behind the lies, that is when we shall reveal it to him._

_Great. Somehow Ichigo's memories were altered or he altered them on his on. Well, come on old man, I don't have all day-lets see what's inside._

_Fine._

"So there is plus and hollows," Tsukiko wrote on a sketch pad Orihime had given her, "plus are good souls and hollows are evil souls, makes sense."

"I'm surprised that you were able to believe all that and take it in so easily," Orihime nodded enthusiastically, "you are smart."

"With having my powers and after being attacked its not hard to believe all this stuff," Tsukiko continued to draw with enthusiasm, "like the picture?"

_She is truly her mother's daughter. _Tsukiko's picture could be explained as a reference to her mother, or a direct imitation of her mother. Hollows were drawn as evil teddy bears and plus were shown to be white cute fluffy rabbits, both were badly drawn. The colors were bright and colorful, the hollows being colored with lime green and black. The plus were colored with white, pink, and red. Tsukiko smiled brightly at her picture.

"Never took an art class a day in my life," Tsukiko smiled with pride.

"The picture is cute Tsukiko-chan," Orihime lied with a nervous laugh. There was no doubt that Tsukiko was indeed Rukia's daughter; with her being her daughter, her temper could be frightening.

"You're too nice," she sighed, "I know the picture sucks." Tsukiko ripped the picture out of the sketchpad and crumbled it up into a paper ball, letting it lay on the desk by the hospital bed.

"You know, being in here with an adult isn't so bad, I couldn't handle being awake and in here, thanks Ishida-san."

She placed a warm hand over Tsukiko's, "No need to be afraid of hospitals."

Tsukiko looked down at her hands, "I suppose I'm not afraid of hospitals, I guess-I feel uncomfortable in hospitals, that's all."

"Oh." Orihime fought the urge to dwell deeper into the matter for the sake of the girl. In the back of her head, Orihime was wondering how Ichigo was handling it all.

_F-father? I'm a father?_

Ichigo didn't know what to say or do. He was a father, he had a daughter. Suddenly his body felt weak and he sat gently in the chair. He was trembling, trembling uncontrollably. The same thought rolling over and over in his head, repeating itself in syllables. He has a daughter. A daughter he never knew of, a daughter that remained a mystery until now. Uryu placed a friendly hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I don't even remember doing anything with Rukia," his voice soft and faint, "I don't, I can't even recall a damn thing inappropriate that I did with her Uryu."

"A few days ago, when Tsukiko first entered the hospital, I did some research on her," Uryu said quietly.

Ichigo's face was covered with his hands, "Yeah, what did you find out?"

"She was born in America, not too far from New York," he spoke quietly, "she was left alone at Mercy Hospital when she was only a few days old, no one recognized her."

Ichigo leaned up, "Recognized, what do you mean recognized Uryu?"

"I mean no one recognized her Ichigo, no one knew where she had came from, she was a mystery and so was her mother, the only proof that was shown she was indeed born at Mercy Hospital was her birth certificate."

"Any names of her parents?"

"No, the fact that she has Shinji's surname makes it more interesting, what do you think Rukia was thinking?"

Ichigo leaned back in the chair, breathing in deeply. All this happening so quickly and so unexpected. He was still trying to absorb the fact that he was a father and he had a daughter. The daughter was Tsukiko who was only a floor above him.

"I don't know Uryu, maybe she was trying to make Tsukiko sound less suspicious," he sighed, "dammit I don't know what the hell Rukia was thinking, fuck!"

"Less suspicious, with that surname it would be a surprise if she wasn't," Uryu declared, "and what about Tsukiko-what are we going to tell her?"

Right the daugher, _his _daughter. Ichigo was feeling worse than he was feeling a few minutes ago. How was Tsukiko going to handle it? Fifteen years, fifteen years of unexplained reasons. Fifteen years of never understanding why she left, why she chose to leave on her own, and why she decided to end a great relationship. This was why, Tsukiko was the reason, and Ichigo hadn't realized it. To make things worse, he couldn't even remember anything that could have led to Tsukiko's conception. Even the hospital didn't recognize Tsukiko when she was first born, no one knew. With all this thinking...

"She wouldn't," Ichigo whispered, "she wouldn't have done that to me...no."

"Ichigo," Uryu shook him, "what are we going to do, what about Tsukiko?"

After a period of time, "What else Uryu," his voice cracked, "I gotta tell her the truth."

"Uryu, Ichigo," Orihime got up from her seat, "is everything okay?" The two entered the hospital room, Uryu showing slight surprise that Tsukiko was up. Ichigo's expression was unreadable and stoic. Orihime felt intimidated by the look he was giving off; she felt Uryu tug on her arm.

"Orihime, I think she would leave." The couple left without a word, shutting the door behind. Tsukiko stared at Ichigo without making a sound. He in returned said nothing.

She broke the silence, "Pervy man what are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you, you may not remember but you were..."

"Attacked by a hollow, Orihime gave me some info on what happened five days ago, but I wanna know why you are here Ichigo the pervy doctor." If Ichigo was surprised that she had found out his name, he didn't show it. Orihime had probably given her names anyways. Tsukiko watched with keen eyes when Ichigo sat in the chair that Orihime was sitting in not too long ago.

"Oh, I came in here to tell you something very important, Tsukiko do you know who your parents are?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she snapped at him, "what kind of question is that?"

"It sounds stupid, I know," he ran his fingers through his hair, "just answer the question please, just answer it."

"No," she said with force, "I don't know my parents."

It was becoming fairly difficult, "When you were attacked by that hollow Uryu got a few samples of your blood and tested it with my blood."

"Ishida-san did what," she scoffed at him, "what the hell, why would he want to test my blood?"

"I asked the same damn question," he clasped his hands together, his amber eyes locking with her violet ones, "Tsukiko when Uryu tested the blood it came with the result that you are...dammit, you are my biological daughter, and I am your biological father."

The world seemed to have stopped when those words were said. Father? No, she had no father. Having a father was against everything she thought. Having a father was wrong. She tried to search his face for any recognition of some sick joke; however, Tsukiko wasn't a capapble face reader and Ichigo's voice sounded too hard and serious for it to be some sick joke. The realization took over.

"Leave," her voice in a stone cold tone, "just leave."

"Tsukiko..."

"No, I have nothing to say to you, what do you want me to do," she bit onto her lip, "just go Ichigo, leave me and don't come back."

He was immediately taken back, "Tsukiko what, I understand that its all a big shock, but you are in dangerous territory."

She shook her head furiously, "No, you don't get it, I didn't come to Japan to find my birth father, I don't want to know you, I don't need to know you-you're dead to me, _dead._"

Tsukiko meant those words. Her whole life she was deprived of the happiness that others had, the sweet nectar of freedom and individuality. Tsukiko was always confused about herself, always searching for something real in her life, something worth living for. She never really found something worth living for, but she knew she wanted to live-by her standards. It didn't matter to her if she didn't have a mother or a father, to hell with them, she didn't need them. She didn't Ichigo. When he didn't respond to her words, it was evident that he understood that she meant what she said. With a torn expression, Ichigo got out of the chair, and left the room in silence. Tsukiko watch him go, her hands clutching onto the bed sheets tightly.

"She's just like her mom," Ichigo said softly, "she rejected me as well."

"Ichigo its not like that," Orihime stepped up, "it isn't-"

"Orihime, Tsukiko made it clear that she doesn't want to know who her birth parents are, I'll be going now, see ya guys later."

_I don't want. I don't need. I've lived my life on my own, I don't need to know the truth._

_I don't._

* * *

**Ten pages. I wanted to stop at eight, but I got into the story so deep I couldn't stop, sorry if this long chapter pisses you off. One reason the chapter is long is because well there was a lot going on, and even I didn't feel like dealing with a cliffhanger. I have to say thanks again guys, if it wasn't for your support I wouldn't have gone on with this story, your reviews and support are loved-LOVED. What's going to happen now? The secret is out, will Tsukiko let her Ichigo in, or will she deny him as her mom did?**

**Have a great day folks!**


	8. Death and Life

**Chapter 8. I've made it to 50 reviews, you guys are seriously too kind to me. Thank you all for your help, I truly appreciate it. Has anyone read the manga chapters in which Kisuke Urahara was captain of the 12 division? Byakuya was so funny back then, nothing like he is now! Get to see the history of the vaizards, so cool.**

**BLEACH is not mine. Its not mine because IchiRuki would be canon by now, and yes I've read the chapter a few times again. (neck hurts) Well, enough chat more read. Enjoy yourselves!**

**Read, relish, and review.**

* * *

Fifteen years.

Rukia's body twisted in sudden pain. Her breathing was tight, sharp breaths spitting out of her mouth. Her hands clenched onto the bed sheets beneath her. She rolled over on her side, her eyes shutting tighter than they were before. _"Here she it comes,"_ a voice rang in her head. _"Look there's your_ _baby."_ It was the bright light, the same bright light that was there 15 years ago; again she was holding 6 pounds, 7 ounces of human flesh. Human flesh that stared at her with her own violet eyes, and her own little frown. Soft skin that caressed her hand, little fingers sprouting out, and small tiny legs kicking around. Rukia _wanted_ it, she wanted to feel that child, wanted to keep that child. She wanted to keep _her_ baby, her Tsukiko. Then, well-she ended up leaving her behind. She could even hear the scream that echoed with her down the street as the child realized she was alone.

Then he would show up from the darkness. A hurtful expression on his face, filled with want and need. _"Rukia, why?"_

"Stop it!"

Rukia awoke with a start. Her body was trembling, her mind racing. It had been 15 years of this, 15 years of torment. As she lied in her bed, she curled up into a fetus position, hugging her pillow tightly. These years, she believed that she could actually go on with her life, forget the past. It was stupid of her to actually believe such lies, lies that she told herself. Realizing that it was of no use, Rukia got out of bed and headed out to the night. Wearing a nice yukata and bare foot, she stepped onto the cool grounds of her home. She had moved out of the Kuchiki estate a few years back, and there was no need for a large home-she living on her own.

Her home was similar to her captain's, surrounded by a nice pond. Koi fish swimming elegantly in the pond, dragonflies landing on leaves and lily pads, it was a beautiful sight to behold. The full moon above staring down on all things heavenly.

_Tsukiko would have loved it._

Her frown deepened. There had not been a day that she hadn't thought about her daughter. There had not been a day that she entered her division with a dull and nearly lifeless expression. When she first returned to Soul Society, it had not been pretty. With her absence there was unrest; her first impression was that she was to be executed. Fortunately, Byakuya spoke for her sake, stating that she had not done anything wrong.

_That is what you think._

She even remembered the day she first saw Renji again after nearly a year...

_Rain poured heavily in Japan. It had been 10 ½ months since she had been in Japan; she also knew that if she continued to walk in the same direction that she was walking, she would soon end up in Karakura Town. If she did, then she would have to face Ichigo, and truth be told she doubted she could actually handle Ichigo. She doubted that she could stare deep in those amber eyes without feeling remorse and regret. She doubted that her legs wouldn't give out and that she wouldn't break down in tears. No, she couldn't return to Karakura Town, she couldn't bear see him ever again._

"_Rukia?"_

_The voice was soft, questioning itself. The rain pounded on her frail body, her skin as pale as snow. Her dull eyes shifted behind her, she couldn't help but let out a dead chuckle. There he was, his eyes wide as dinner plates, Abrai Renji. He appeared to be the same, like he was before she left. Everyone always appear the same to her, but she had no strength to run. Virtually, she didn't have much strength to much, except to walk aimlessly._

"_Rukia, that really is you!"_

_The distance between them wasn't much, it didn't take him much to run up to her and clasp onto her tiny shoulders. Her violet eyes that appeared to be void of life stared up at him with uncertainty and desperation. She unconsciously let her tiny, bony hands grip onto his robes, holding them close to her. It didn't feel right, what she wanted was Ichigo, she wanted to hold onto him. But she couldn't, she wouldn't go to him-she wouldn't be able to hold herself. She let her head fall into his chest, her legs finally giving way._

"_Rukia what happened, what's wrong?" His voice holding intense concern and worry._

_Her mouth wished to say everything, to tell everything. That was what she wanted to say, she wanted to say "Renji something happened between me and Ichigo and I became pregnant, I left and gave away my baby, Ichigo's baby, that is what happened."_

_She wanted to explain everything to him; however, she wouldn't go into deep detail. Because she knew if she did, this would get back to Ichigo, and if she saw Ichigo-she didn't want to tell him. If she told him the truth, she was sure that he would react in an indescribable way. If she told him the truth, she was afraid for him more than she was afraid for herself. Instead of telling Renji what happened, she just held on tighter, and with a dead voice,_

"_Take me back to Soul Society, take me back."_

He had taken her back, as she had requested. Everyone was shock to see her alive. The rumor that had been spread for the past 10 ½ months was that she was killed on an assignment. The rumor was proved false once she stepped back into Soul Society. Slight unrest had been caused because of her absence, and their was a trial. Because she had not done anything illegal, by their eyes, she was released after a few weeks after her return. For three years, she continued to live with Byakuya. She did her normal duties as she climbed the ladder to lieutenant.

"That day you looked dead," his voice came from the shadows, "I thought you had gone through hell."

She scoffed at him, "I did go through hell Renji, and hell has yet to leave me since that day."

"Rukia, can't you just...I don't know tell him, maybe it'll get better."

"You don't understand Renji," she said in a calm manner, "I can't tell him, he wouldn't understand, and if I did-it wouldn't make things any better."

He walked on the bridge that trailed to her house, leaning on the rail, throwing bread crumbs into the pond. Conversations like this would occur only when he wasn't on duty, and that was fairly rare. Over the years, Renji had matured-to a limit. He was still that irrational, hot-headed, over protective, crazy eyebrow man that she always cared about as another brother. In his own way, he did try to help.

"Don't know that, and if you think about it, its unfair to him, it was _his_ kid too, not just yours."

She scoffed, "He didn't have to carry her for nine months, he didn't have to see her infant body squirm out of the room, and he didn't have to live with this fucking burden for the past 15 years."

"Burden, I'm sure you're right-but what about him, he practically l-"

"Don't Renji," she cut him off, "don't say it, it makes it harder to bare."

"Fine I won't say it," he watched the koi swim frantically to the tiny pieces of bread, "I will say that its unfair on his department, but I can't change your mind."

"That is what Hirako-san told me," she sucked in breath, "he told me a child like mine would not be able to remain in the dark for long."

"That vaizard creep," he shivered, "he knew about this too?"

"I didn't even have to tell him, he already sensed her reiatsu while she was still in the womb, I was only two months I think."

Renji shook his head, "If a vaizard, the leader of the vaizard tells you something is up with your kid, don't' you think you should do something?"

"No, the only reason Ichigo obtained shinigami powers was because he met me, his family was in trouble and he took my powers, as long as Tsukiko doesn't go through that, then she'll be fine."

"What if it does happen, Rukia," he pressed on, "what if she does meet a shinigami."

"America is the least of our problems, according to the charts, America has little to none hollow activity, souls are always being taken care of in America, not like Japan."

He took a step closer to her, "That may be true, but still-you can't rule out that it isn't possible."

Rukia sighed, he was right. Renji may be impulsive at times, but he wasn't a fool. He understood things better than others. The concept of right and wrong appeared to be so easy to him, why couldn't it be easy for her? Was she wrong? Was she right? She did want to tell Ichigo; however, there were some details that was necessary to be left out. What about Soul Society? The thought of Soul Society actually finding out that she bared a child with a human terrified her. The things they would do to the child, it made her sick. She was sure the child was no child any longer, 15 years. Rukia often tried to imagine the girl as a teenager. With Ichigo's hair, and her eyes, she appeared to facially appear like Rukia more than Ichig, she could only imagine.

"All I'm saying is that Ichigo actually found out that you had returned to Soul Society after six years Rukia," Renji sighed, "he came back here for you, and what did you do?"

She remained silent.

"Yeah you practically told him that he was mistaken in his feelings, that what he believed was foolish, and you know damn well you felt the same way."

"I did everything for her," she breathed heavily, "everything I did was for her, for Tsukiko-it was necessary to abandon those feelings for Ichigo, for her sake."

"Yeah but you abandoned her as well Rukia," he countered, "and honestly, you never abandoned your feelings for Ichigo."

Abandonment. The word was nailed into her brain, causing aching pains on a daily basis. Did she have a choice? There were so many questions that hadn't been answered, questions that she wanted to answer. There were a lot of things she wanted too; she wanted to raise her child, she wanted to be with Ichigo, she didn't want to be like this. She didn't want to live in this life like this. She didn't want to worry over a child that she gave up 15 years ago, she didn't want to wonder how life would have been if she had stayed with Ichigo, it was too much for her, too damn much!

"I know what I did," she murmured, "and everyday I wish and wonder how things could have been different."

She sucked in breath, fighting off tears, "But I can't think like that anymore Renji, I did this all for her, so she could have the better end of the deal, and I did for it Ichigo so he wouldn't be burdened and troubled with this, so I wish to get the pain and burden of knowing it all, that is my punishment, I deserve it."

Renji scoffed, "Ichigo deserves to be punished as well, you can't make a baby alone, you two...you guys did it, and he was the one who impregnated you, he deserves half the punishment at the least."

_No, I brought this upon myself. _In a monotone voice, "Yeah I guess."

The world was really against her. Everything she did had consequences, every action she did was only to better those around her. All she ever did was do what she thought was best, but why did it have to hurt so much? Why did she have to have nightmares about the child she gave away? Why did she have to think about Ichigo all the damn time? Why, why, why!? Rukia had enough of this, she had enough of it all.

"You know," Renji stated softly, "we'll be given new assignments, we'll be going to the living world soon, and you will be assigned to Karakura town."

"I'm aware of that," she said smoothly, "I'm aware of that Renji."

Things could never be easy for her.

"Fuck!" A day after waking up, Tsukiko was discharged from the hospital. She was happy that she was freed from that hell, after being forced to eat disgusting hospital food. To make things worse she had tons of homework to complete after being absent for nearly a week. The world was testing her patience. She sat in the front with different books opened to different pages, she chewed on her pencil trying to figure out her math problems. What could make things worse than they already were?

Wait, she found out she wasn't an orphan, that's it.

She didn't want to believe it, she wanted to deny the fact 'til the day she died. But Ishida-san decided to come in and ensure she knew the truth, the test results. She checked over the papers, read the labels over and over, in the end it came up with the same result. Pervy Kurosaki was her father. The thought of locating her father never reached her mind, it wasn't something she thought of. Besides, her whole life she had no time to think about her family, she was too busy trying to keep herself alive from assholes who wished to beat the living daylights out of her. She was pretty sure that they knew her mother as well.

"Forget about it," she scoffed, "there is no need to know about them, about him-they're dead to you remember that."

She began to chew on her pencil again, leaving bite marks all over. School was boring as usual, and she decided to avoid the Ishida siblings altogether. They made no attempt to speak with her; their parents probably telling them of what transpired at the hospital.

Tsukiko didn't feel guilty.

If she felt guilty that would be wrong, Ichigo Kurosaki is the one who should be feeling guilty. He's the father, he's the one who should be feeling guilty. Didn't he know he had a daughter, a daughter who was living on practically living on her own. Who always had to fight her own battles, who didn't have anyone to defend her? The one person who did show some affection was always too damn busy to actually defend her, it wasn't fair. She fought because of her powers, she fought because of her hair, she fought because of being different. When she was ten years old they cut her hair in class, and the sisters didn't do a damn thing. Sister Catherine was oblivious to the fact, and because of that she beat the boy up.

Since then no one dared touched her hair. She showed him no mercy, he was a bloody mess. That was the way she was with everyone else who tried to challenge her. Yes, she got into a lot of trouble because of it, and she didn't make any friends, but that didn't matter. Friendship. That was irrelevant, if she wanted to do things with her life. One would think, why did she go to dinner with Misora? Well, if the question must be answered, she was on her own now. There were limits at the orphanage, everyone was limiting her, giving her boundaries. Now she was on her own, there were no boundaries, no one could hold her down.

"_I am your biological father."_

"My pencil broke," she stared down at the broken pencil with a blank stare.

"_Tsukiko, you are my daughter."_

"I need a new pencil," she mumbled to herself, "I need a new pencil."

Her world made sense to her. She didn't need parents, she took care of herself. And if there was something that all the children at St. Mary's had in common was this one saying: "There are two reasons why we are alone."

"One is because our mothers and fathers didn't want us," she said softly, "and two is because they are dead."

Yes, Tsukiko's parents were dead. That is the conclusion she came up with a long time ago. Nobody wanted to know that their parents willingly abandoned them, no matter the reason. Instead of choosing number one, Tsukiko and her fellow orphans chose the second department. Having dead parents were better than having parents that didn't want them. She never believed her parents to be alive, never once since she was able to comprehend the world around her.

"Parents are burdens," she murmured softly in her circle of books, "they bring only pain."

_But he looked so sad._

"They are dead, they are not in this world."

_He was sitting right by you, he wanted you._

An empty look encased her, "They are _dead, _they no longer exist."

_Are you so sure?_

"They're fucking dead to me," she shouted, "that's all that matters!"

Tsukiko swung her head to the door, a soft knock could be heard. She was still, her whole body still and quiet. The apartment was still and quiet, the only sound coming from the door that was being knocked on.

"Tsukiko-chan," it was Misora, "are you okay, its Misora."

Misora was a friend, right? Tsukiko sighed, she didn't even know anymore. All of this happening, she probably came to change her mind on what happened. She didn't want to know him, it would be bothersome if she got to know him. She has things to do, big things to do in life. To prove to everyone who doubted her, that she really is something.

"It doesn't even really matter anymore," she removed herself from the mess she made and headed to the door.

"Tsukiko-chan how are you doing?" Misora stepped in the home, her eyes glancing around.

"Um...were you busy with homework, I can always come another time," she chuckled nervously.

Tsukiko sent her look that read "Don't you dare think about sneaking out now" and took a seat back in her circle.

"Why did you come here," she stated coldly, "did your mother or father make you, is your brother here?"

"No, I chose to come here on my own," she found a nearby chair, "I overheard my parents the other night, about what happened between you and you're father."

Tsukiko started to stretch, letting her back push her body up, using her hands and feet as well. She appeared to be bored and composed.

"Father," she clicked her tongue, "I don't have a father."

"Yes you do Tsukiko," Misora said softly, "and you hurt him."

"You make it sound like I'm the bad buy," Tsukiko continued to stretch in different positions.

"No, you could at least give him a chance, a chance Tsukiko," Misora said compassionately, "he deserves it-ever since..."

Standing now, Tsukiko picked up her leg, letting it touch her head, "Chance, I don't have a father, my father and mother are dead."

"Tsukiko you're in denial," Misora said softly, "you're mother and father-they are alive."

"Alive," she was standing properly, "they are alive, they are not dead."

"No, they're not dead, I've heard my parents talk about your mother all the time, and Ichigo-he really wants to be part of your life, you can just give him a chance."

Alive. Both of her parents were alive? No, they were dead. Misora saw the flash of anger in Tsukiko's eyes, she became fearful.

In a cold voice, "So they are alive, they are actually alive."

"Yes, they are Tsukiko, and if you give Ichigo a chance, maybe you can actually be..."

"Be what," her face scrunched up, "happy-that is what you wanted to say, happy?"

"Tsukiko..."

She put a hand in front of her face, "No, to me they are dead, they are nothing, they don't even exist in my mind or in my heart."

"All my life, everything was always unfair and it still is, but for once I'm doing what I want, what I didn't have to do, I could've stayed in America, but I chose this, I didn't come for my _dead_ parents."

"Tsukiko if you just try to get closer, just a chance maybe you won't be so empty!" Misora shouted at her.

"Empty," she flared, "I am not empty!"

"Then why do you have that empty look in your eyes, why is it there!?"

"I...," she bit her lip, "I don't...I didn't want this, I never wanted any of it, I'm living the life I want."

"Yes, yes you are, but what about your powers-don't you remember Ichigo was the one who saved you, he was the one who stood by your side while you were asleep, he was there."

"He-he saved me?" She was at a lost of words, speechless. He had saved her? That warm feeling, the person she said thank you to was him? He was the one that made her feel secured and at home, the same feeling that was ripped from her at birth?

"Yes, he felt the hollow's presence and went to search, it was circling you and he came, and destroyed it."

"No, I saw your dad, that's all I remember."

"Yes, my dad was there, but he wasn't the one who waited with you while he got help, he wasn't the one who was in your room waiting for you to wake up, and he was certainly not the one who got into trouble because he refused to leave after visiting hours."

"Ichigo saved me," her mouth repeated the words, "it...was him?"

"I don't know what you've been through Tsukiko and I know it isn't my business, but Ichigo deserves a chance, for the past 15 years he has deserved the chance to know his daughter, and maybe he can help you with your powers too, he has them too, you inherited your powers from him."

"Inherited," her legs felt weak all of a sudden, she took a spot in her circle again, "I inherited my powers from Ichigo?"

Misora headed to the door, "I can't choose your decisions, but I do hope that you make the right one." Then she left Tsukiko on her own, leaving her to think over everything.

_All that I've believed in, all that I saw was true. Is it possible, is it actually possible for it all to crumble? The main belief, is it possible for it to crumble. I've lived that way for so long, thinking that they were dead...is it possible?_

"Life is so complicated," she said to no one, "life is always slapping you in the face, making you question your own existence, your own rules, life is a true bitch."

It had been two days since the confrontation and he hadn't been able to do much. The fact that Tsukiko didn't want anything to do with him was natural, and he wasn't particularly surprised by it. Did she have to sound so much like Rukia while she said it? Ichigo was sure that she didn't even know who Rukia was, living in an orphanage for most of her life. Besides, she was 15, she was nearly an adult. A few years from now she would be up and on her own, going to college and doing what she wanted.

Once he got home, Ichigo wasn't in the happiness mood. There were broken items, and holes in the walls. To ensure that it wasn't anything that could be seen, he calmly went upstairs and did his own bedroom in. Holes, a few smashed glasses, and clothes about. Today he closed the clinic, canceling his appointments, he wasn't in the mood. It only pissed him off more when he heard a knock on the door.

"The sign says closed," his took a sip of sake.

The person who decided to knock was a persistent person, who refused to be denied. The knocking continued, going harder with each knock. Ichigo sat at the kitchen table, glaring at the door with blazing swords in his eyes. The knocks continued, "Knock, knock, knock." This person refused to be denied.

"Fuck," he sneered, "I'm coming, I"m coming, dammit!"

Whoever was at the door had some nerve, "Didn't you see the damn-"

Tsukiko had thought long and hard about it. To her, Ichigo was as dead as dead could be. But he wasn't dead, was he? That night, he appeared to be shock and completely clueless at the fact he had a daughter. When they first met, all he was thinking about was her bruised nose, she caused him to get all upset. He was dead to her...he was.

_Even so he is dead to me, it is possible to bring him to life? He did offer his help that day, and he did save me. Is it possible for me, a person like me who can hold grudges for life be able to understand a man like him? To actually call him...Father?_

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo," she said with a stoic expression, "I'm Hirako Tsukiko."

It was an awkward experience. There she stood on his doorstep, the daughter that literally disowned him, with a casual expression on her face. Ichigo stared blankly at her, rubbing his eyes making sure it wasn't the alcohol that wasn't doing him in. It didn't take him long to realize that the girl was indeed Tsukiko and not some hallucination.

"Are you going to stare at me like I'm some ghost or you going to invite me in, I don't have all day you know."

Yeah, she was real alright. Shocked beyond words, Ichigo stumbled for sensible conversation.

"S-sure, come on in." He opened the door wider so she could walk in without trouble.

"Nice place you got Ichigo, I can call you Ichigo right or Kurosaki-san, whatever."

"Yeah," he sighed, "calling me Ichigo is fine, can I call you Tsukiko?"

She shrugged, "You can call me whatever you want, sir."

She stared at his expression, filled with shock she couldn't help chuckling, "Heh, I'm not here to yell at you and bad mouth, I came to visit."

"Yeah, what do you want to know," he took a seat on the couch, letting Tsukiko stand in the middle of the den.

She sighed, "There are a lot of questions that I wanna ask, I don't even know where to start with questions, but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for saying all those things to you, to thank you for saving me, and to ask for your help."

"My help?" He seemed to be truly interested.

"Of course your help," she rolled her eyes, "don't tell me you haven't felt my crazy reiatsu yet, have you?"

"Yeah I've felt it," he leaned back in the couch, "its really strong."

"I know that," her face showing discomfort, "I want to be able to control my powers, and not feel out of place."

"Out of place?"

"Yes, I was raised in an orphanage, and all the orphans believed that-that no one wanted them, and we gave ourselves these reasons why were orphans."

"What were those reasons," he inquired, "what were they?"

"They didn't want you or they died," she chuckled, "the thought of my parents not wanting me, of you not wanting me, it scared me."

Ichigo saw it now. She was lonely; he couldn't see every detail, but Tsukiko had to fight alone. Being alone, she had to make herself believe something that made the pain more bearable. He was never mad at her, never mad at the words she said to him, he was pissed off at Rukia that was true, but not Tsukiko-never Tsukiko. Sighing, he got off the couch and walked to her, he gently put his hands on her shoulders, and stared into her eyes.

"Now that you're here, now that I know that you exist, I will always want you," he tightened his grip, "always Tsukiko and don't you dare forget that."

Baffled by his words, "O-okay Ichigo, so how are you going to help me with my powers?"

He sighed, "I know the perfect man to help you, but I want to establish a relationship with you first, do you mind moving in with me?"

"Moving in?" Her mouth went dry.

"Yes, it would make things much easier, and I know your feet hurt with all the walking you do."

_I guess living with him wouldn't be too bad. I do want to...establish a relationship with him. Dammit, how do I get myself into these messes? Right, you came here to get help, and if by getting help is to live with him, then so be it!_

"I guess I can handle living with you," she smirked, "as long as you don't try anything sneaky, I don't know you that well, and you could possibly..."

Ichigo's eyes twitched, "Don't start with me Tsukiko."

She pouted, "Fine I won't, but what about spacing and the forms, because I know you're planning to officially add me into the family."

"Naturally," he smiled, "and besides Uryu had already got your papers transferred to his hospital, whenever you're ready we can go and get them signed."

_Already, the bastard. _"All that I know, all that I've believe in is changing because of you, do you know that?"

"Yeah I do, but I really hope in time you can see me as something more..." he smiled again.

_I hope I can help you Tsukiko, that is my wish._

She stared at him, "Kurosaki Ichigo, you're one weird strawberry."

"You little brat," Ichigo replied through gritted teeth, "fucking little brat."

"Well you're going to be living with this fucking little brat," Tsukiko smirked, "might as well get use to it rotten strawberry."

The beginning of an awkward relationship.

_Maybe. Just maybe, if I give him a chance, he can come to life. He's still dead, but its possible for him to become lively. He can have life in me, he can longer be dead. He can become more to me, not just a lifeless corpse that I created in my heart and mind. Its possible. It may take a few months, years, but it'll happen...eventually._

* * *

**Once again a long one, I hope you guys enjoy. Its late so I'll close for now. Thanks for the support guys, I really mean it. **

**Have a great day.**


	9. Little Tsukiko and Returning Allies

**Here were are, chapter 9. I've went up to 58 reviews. Alright you guys deserve something in return. Okay I'll tell you, only one person knows about this, but Tsukiko's conception story has been thought of, and it will soon become a chapter, soon enough I hope. Meaning Ichigo will get his memories back, and this story has been pushed up to M for those reasons. I truly appreciate it guys, I really do, you make me feel proud of myself, so proud!!**

**I don't own BLEACH, Tite Kubo does. If there is some lawyere on this site you can't sue me or can you? (shrugs) Don't sue me.**

**Read, relish, and reiview.**

* * *

"This sucks Ichigo, you suck."

They stood outside of nice little home, that appeared to be a replica of Ichigo's place, except it had a much more "colorful" setting, she couldn't describe it. A few days after moving in with him, along with a few "familial" fights, Tsukiko decided to go and sign the papers, legally making her Ichigo's daughter. Her name was still Hirako Tsukiko, but she didn't mind being called Kurosaki-chan every now and then. It was awkward, she had been living with him for nearly a week, making it about a month since she came to Japan. There were some things that she had learned about Ichigo during the week she had been living with him as well.

One was he was not an early bird. Tsukiko got up early on a daily basis, waking up five o'clock in the morning. She didn't turn the television on or anything, all she had to do was to use the restroom. But it was her first night sleeping there and she didn't know where the restroom was. It was dark, lets just say she made a lot of racket trying to find the bathroom, which included a broken vase and Ichigo falling down the stairs. Two was that Ichigo held grudges, for example:

"_Alright," he breathed, "you're ready to sign it?"_

_Tsukiko deadpanned, "Ichigo, its already been signed, I'm now legally you're daughter, but I refuse to change my name."_

"_No problem," he glanced at her, "but now that I'm your legal guardian now, there is something I have to tell you."_

_They were walking out the hospital now, "Yeah what is it?"_

_Ichigo thought hard and long on this matter. Okay, he didn't think hard and long on this matter, it came to him yesterday. _

"_My first official act as your father," he said in a cocky tone, "is to ground you!"_

"_..." Ichigo smiled proudly at the reaction she was giving. Her face was completely stoic, but he could see the throbbing vein on her forehead. _

"_Bastard, you can't just ground me on the first day we go out and about as father and daughter!"_

"_Why the hell not, if you recall you called me a pervy doctor when we first met, I'm going to teach you some manners."_

"_And you called me a fucking brat you fucking asshole," Tsukiko screeched, "you have no right to place blame on me!"_

"_You're the child and I'm the adult, and as the adult my first ruling is to teach you some respect and ground you!"_

"_You asshole," her fist connected with his guts bringing him down to his knees. In a huff she marched off down the street, anticipating him to follow her once he regained his composure._

The sentence was two weeks without her laptop and television, the two things that she appeared to enjoy. Ichig had forced her to write a list of things she enjoyed doing in her spare time, and because she had a lot of spare time it didn't mean she did a lot of things. She liked to read manga, watch anime, and be on her laptop. If she wanted to be frank, Tsukiko could have told Ichigo she was a closet otaku, leaving much of her manga series in random boxes around the house. The hardest blow must have been the laptop because the laptop was where she got her anime updates and other necessary details. So she was ripped from her fun streak for two weeks, damn him.

"Is this part of the punishment," she asked in a stoic tone, _fucking bastard._

"You could say that," he smirked, "this is my father's house, Kurosaki Isshin."

"Father's house," her shoulders slump, "you gave off the impression your parents were dead, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't talking to me since I grounded you," his smirk grow, "appears you've gain curiosity."

Ichigo could see himself as well as Rukia in Tsukiko. She was like a clone of Rukia, but with his facial expressions-that frown. He had to turn his head away from her; Tsukiko was a haunting image of Rukia, he would never say it to her though.

"So when did you tell him about me," Tsukiko's eyes glanced at him as they walked to the door, "how did he react?"

"How did my dad react," he sighed, _like always the man went fucking mad with happiness._

_Tsukiko wouldn't be home for another few hours, staying at school to clean it. She had brought home a schedule the other day and had no idea what it was about. She was fluent with the language, but Tsukiko's main difficulty came with the kanji. So she handed the schedule to Ichigo when she got home, expecting him to read it to her. By time it was done, she had this blank look on her eyes. _

"_You guys actually clean your classrooms," she shivered, "with another student?"_

"_Yeah...got a problem with it?"_

"_No, unsupervised, two young students can do anything they want in there," wink wink._

"_Don't you even dare go that far Tsukiko, if you do I swear I will hunt that guy down and fucking EXTERMINATE HIM, and you will suffer an equally painful punishment."_

_She deadpanned, "Please, don't worry so much, I won't do anything that will cause an unexpected pregnancy that will be hidden from the father for 15 years."_

"_I told ya I didn't know, she ran up and left, didn't say anything about you-how can you joke about it?"_

_Tsukiko shrugged, "I know you didn't know, you told me that, and I joke to make it easier to handle, understand?"_

"_I guess," he sighed, "I got dinner on the stove, come on."_

Right, this wasn't the flashback with his dad...

"_Daughter, you're saying I'm a grandfather, I'm filled with so much glee!!" If it was possible for him to reach into the phone, Ichigo would have kicked his dad's ass in a second._

"_Do you hear that my lovely Masaki, our only son has finally given us the granddaughter we always wanted!!"_

"_Dad," Ichigo shouted into the receiver, "its not that simple, its not like she's a baby or anything, she's 15 years old!!"_

"_Fifteen, why so old, did you adopt-that's okay you know!"_

"_No Dad, I met her a month ago," Ichigo sighed, "she's the biological daughter I never knew of."_

"_Wow, that's so-dramatic!!" Isshin squealed into the phone, "Oh so dramatic, I suspect dear Rukia is the mother...eh, you dirty boy you!"_

_How could he remain so calm with this? "Look Dad me and Tsukiko will be there in a few days, call Yuzu and Karin, I gotta go-bye!"_

"_I gots me a granddaughter, I gots me a granddaughter-hey!" Ichigo literally smashed the phone back on the charger, glaring at it madly. Then he smiled, because at least his dad didn't have a serious breakdown from hearing the news. _

"I wanna knock," she growled at Ichigo, "the first person he should see is his granddaughter, not his son."

"Fine, whatever, go ahead knock," Ichigo stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Tsukiko appeared to be like a five year old who found cotton candy in her breakfast bowl, she knocked on the door, waiting for a response. They waited for about five minutes, just staring at the door. Ichigo looked down at Tsukiko, she looked up at Ichigo, both of them shrugged.

"Um...where is he?"

"Don't know, but he's here somewhere, I told him we were coming," he looked around the premises, searching for his hyperactive father. It didn't take them long.

"Ichigo, you dirty, dirty boy!!" Out of nowhere, Kurosaki Isshin came up from the sky and landed straight on his son, causing the concrete to crush and for dust to arise from the impact. Tsukiko stared in utter shock at the sight, backing away a few feet from where Ichigo's face was impounded into the concrete.

"Oh crap," a female's voice, "welcome to the family kid."

Tsukiko turned her head to the doorway. Two young women stood there, one with a casual expression and another who appeared she was about to cry. It was an awkward moment, Tsukiko found that curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Assuming the guy who just smashed Ichigo into the ground like a bitch is Grandpa Isshin, and you must be his sisters...who I've never heard of..."

"Karin," the dark haired one said casually.

"Yuzu," the other ran to Tsukiko embracing her tightly, "its a pleasure to meet you Tsukiko-chan!"

"Look at that," Isshin got off his son's body, "my granddaughter has already gotten use to me, she called my Grandpa!!" Isshin grabbed onto another side of Tsukiko, she being trapped in a hug between Yuzu and Isshin. She wanted to get out of this hug-fest, but decided against it-they were only being nice. Despite the fact that she felt highly comfortable, and where was Ichigo? Isshin did come from nowhere, and did his son like a bitch, a thought that made Tsukiko smile inside.

_That's what ya get for grounding me._

Emerging from the rumble miraculously unharmed, "What the fuck, you don't do that to your son, especially in front of his kid!"

Isshin turned to his son, "Aww...Ichigo want to be treated like a man in front of his Tsukiko-chan, isn't that cute Tsukiko-chan."

"I guess," she murmured, "but I be owning that ass on a daily basis, isn't that right Ichigo?"

"Shut up you brat, you're not making this any easier," he hissed at her.

"As your daughter is it really my job to make it easier," she rolled her eyes, "I state the facts Ichigo, I'm a force not be reckoned with."

Mumbling quietly, "Yeah force to be reckoned with."

"I heard that rotten strawberry," she hissed at him, "rotten strawberry."

"I told you not to call me rotten strawberry, you fucking brat!"

"Look, Grandpa," she pointed accusingly at Ichigo, "Ichi called me a very bad name, its not as bad as what I called him."

"Ichigo," Isshin growled, "how dare you call your only daughter and my wonderful granddaughter such a bad name, you shall pay!"

Of course Isshin got his ass kicked, but it was fun to watch Ichigo dodge his father's attacks. Karin, Yuzu, and herself watched the battle in silence. Ichigo was a really good fighter, much better than her. The thought rushed to her, he could've always gotten her back for her smart comments and her regular beatings. Why didn't he? She wasn't the most respectful child, and she didn't hesitate to kick his ass when she wanted to. The only thing he did to her was ground her because of their first meeting, not their present relationship.

"Ichii-nii isn't the one to hit a girl," Karin answered her unheard questions, "he would never do that to you, like he never did that to your mom."

"He doesn't talk about my mom," Tsukiko replied, "I guess she's a tough topic to discuss, and personally I don't think I would like to know her."

Karin sighed, "Lets just say her presence left a profound mark on my brother, and when she left she took that impression with him."

"So really he didn't know about my existence at all, making it easier not to hate him."

Karin smiled, "Yeah, you really can't hate him can you, it doesn't even matter how much you may want to."

_Yeah._

"I'll keep all my comments to myself," she chuckled, "it hasn't been a month yet, so at the end of the month, I'll evaluate my feelings, okay."

"Sure, whatever fits with you kid."

After the short battle, Yuzu gestured everyone in for lunch. The food was delicious, even though Tsukiko prod and picked at a few. She still wasn't use to the food. Fortunately, Ichigo didn't mind letting her try out different recipes in the cookbook he kept at home. Tsukiko wasn't ridiculed about picking at her food before trying it; she did admit this to herself, Yuzu's cooking was way better than Ichigo's. His cooking was edible, built healthy bones, but Yuzu's was down right delicious. After eating lunch, Yuzu and Karin took Tsukiko out for a walk, letting the three get better acquainted.

"She's a lot like you," Isshin washed the dishes, "how does it feel to have a daughter?"

Ichigo leaned in the chair, "Foreign, an experience that I really can't describe, its not bad, but its different and yet enjoyable."

Isshin took a seat in front of his son, "So are you planning to tell Rukia-chan that her daughter is with you?"

"As far as it goes, no," he replied bluntly, "for 15 years, I believed that I had done something wrong, and six years after-I found her, she told me to back off."

He sighed, "Women do those kind of things to protect, she was trying to protect you Ichigo."

"Protect me from what Dad," Ichigo hissed, "my own daughter-15 fucking years, she had no right to hide this from me, and the worst part is that she abandoned her, left her alone in the damn hospital."

"Ichigo, she was afraid, most likely afraid of what would happen if anyone found out, it must have pained her too."

"Pained her," he scoffed, "pained her my ass, she would have turned back if it pained her so much, and Tsukiko, she practically saw us as corpses, she didn't want anything to do with me when I first told her the truth."

"Shock," Isshin said, "its realistic."

"No, she convinced herself that we were dead," Ichigo forced his words, "her and the other orphans felt that...felt that nobody really wanted them, so they came up with this rule: Parents didn't want you or they're dead."

"Well, she apparently knows now that she is wanted and her _parents_ are not dead," letting the suggestive tone hit Ichigo.

"I don't want Rukia seeing her Dad," Ichigo sighed, "she deserves this, and I'm sure Tsukiko will be twice as hard on her as she was with me."

"Trying to fight the inevitable," Isshin shook his head, "Rukia tried to fight the inevitable as well, attempting to hide Tsukiko from you, do you think it will work with you as well?"

He growled, "I can as hell try, I'm afraid if Tsukiko ever meets her, she'll try to kill her."

"With your anger, maybe so," Isshin took a sip of his tea, "but you'll be there to hold her down, but you've got to forgive her first."

"Forgive," he scoffed again, "I can't, all this time-she's been haunting me Dad, in my sleep, when I'm up, when I look at Tsukiko, she's practically taunting me without her being here."

"What does that say to you," Isshin said in a sly tone, "that you are still in love with her, that you can't let her go."

"...," Ichigo couldn't reply to that. He couldn't counter the fact, he actually wanted her back. Hell yeah he was beyond pissed at her, but he couldn't help wanting her to come back. He wanted to hear her voice, touch her, talk to her. It wasn't fair, he was suppose to be angry at her-he was angry, beyond angry. Even so, even with his anger evident in his voice, his heart-his mind couldn't stop thinking about her. There wasn't much romance in their relationship, it had never been discussed. Was it needed? To actually discuss their feelings, he say not. Their actions demonstrated their feelings, Ichigo often getting angry at Keigo whenever he flirted with Rukia. Rukia showing a slight distaste when Orihime tried to get closer to Ichigo.

When she was taken back to Soul Society to be executed, Ichigo couldn't explain the void he felt in his heart. It was a void similar to his mother's death, an emptiness in his heart, and once he had gotten her back, he didn't want to let her go. That was why when she left on her own, willingly, it explained why it affected him so much. They were getting closer, they still fought like always, but subtly were getting closer. Sometimes he would brush a strand of her hair away, hold hands, and not say anything about it. Their relationship was the butt of many jokes from their classmates and others, but that didn't bother them.

They were in their own world.

It was sometime after graduation, something happened. Ichigo wasn't able to pin point it, but it was graduation, something happened-something big.

"I can't remember Dad," he admitted, "I don't even remember having sex with Rukia, I...don't know, and Tsukiko being my kid, I don't know what happened."

Isshin narrowed his eyes, "You're telling me you don't remember at all ever having an intimate moment with Rukia-chan, son that is just sad."

"Dad," he seethed, "this is serious, how am I not able to remember having sex with Rukia, my first time, its wrong!"

"Relax son," he attempted to calm him, "I understand knowing how all this started is very relevant, but you need to calm yourself, the answers will come to you eventually."

"Eventually," he sighed, "Tsukiko is nearly an adult, she'll be living on her own in a few years, its not fair."

Isshin smiled, "Life is meant to be unfair, but I'm sure she won't move too far, especially since you're in her life now."

"So sure?"

"Tsukiko isn't a selfish girl, something I was able to pick off when I first saw her," Isshin chuckled, "a bit rowdy, but she'll stay close to you, you're a guy that gives off good vibes my boy."

Ichigo wanted to counter his father's words, but he was unable to do so when the door opened and the girls walked in. Karin and Tsukiko had casual expressions on their faces, while Yuzu was in a fairly hyper mood to find out that she was an aunt.

"We went to the park," Yuzu said excitedly, "you should have seen all things that Tsukiko did!"

"Tsukiko did," Ichigo smirked, "what did she do?"

"Yuzu," Karin rolled her eyes, "I don't think Tsukiko would like..."

"She did all these gymnast moves, jumping high and doing all these black flips, and then this big man came from nowhere."

"Yuzu...," Karin tried to stop her.

"Did something happen," concern raises in Ichigo's voice, "where's Tsukiko?"

"Don't worry Ichi-nii, she's okay-she took care of him," Karin took a seat on the couch and turned on the television, "she kicked that guy's ass in a heartbeat."

"Where is she," a frown appeared.

Sighing, "She said she was going to the bathroom, check if you want."

That asshole. Tsukiko checked the damage, it wasn't much. She had a few bruises, the largest being on her left cheek where the guy had decked her, nothing serious. She raised the ice pack Karin had to get for her, and gently pressed it onto her cheek. That guy she fought was a real pervert; trying to get hold of Yuzu-chan. Both girls protested, and naturally he got angry. He swung his fist at Karin; Tsukiko came out of nowhere and took the lick instead, forming the large bruise on her cheek. She had a few scratches on her fists, nothing time won't heal. She sat on the toilet seat and sighed. The guy was a brute, swinging around aimlessly, it didn't take her long to over throw him. Grabbing an arm and twisting it until she heard a crack, then flipping him over was a good idea. He would be found eventually.

"Tsukiko," Ichigo called out behind the door, "open the door."

"What is it?"

"Yuzu told me about what happened at the park, open the door."

_Damn. _"Alright I'm coming."

Ichigo was pleased that she didn't oppose him. When the door opened the first thing he noticed was that she was holding an ice pack to her cheek, he glared.

"Who did this?"

"Some guy at the park," she mumbled, "don't worry he's not going to bother anyone anymore."

Accepting the answer, Ichigo pulled her hand away from her cheek. The bruise was purple, black, and blue all mixed into one. He winced, becoming frustrated that he didn't go with them in the first place, staying behind to complain to his dad over his problems. When he gently brushed against it, he was surprised that Tsukiko didn't flinch. She seemed to be okay and didn't have any serious injuries; however, Ichigo was still upset with himself.

Once the inspection was done, "How did this happen Tsukiko?"

Her eyesight moved from his strict ones and was glancing towards the staircase, "Yuzu asked me if I was in any sports, I told her I was flexible, and I started doing some black flips and stuff, then this bulky guy came and tried to mess with Yuzu, when Karin called out the man he got pissed off and raised his hand to Karin, so I stepped in."

"Took the hit instead," he sighed, "Tsukiko that's dangerous, you could have gotten really hurt."

She frowned, "I know, but I'm use to getting the hits, so it really didn't bother me, you worry too much."

"As your guardian its my job to worry, don't be so reckless."

_You've got someone to watch over you now._

"Yeah, yeah, so how bad is the bruise?"

"That guy really got you," he heard a silent hiss from the comment, "its ugly, but not threatening in anyway, a few days and it'll be gone, my dad has a first aid kit, we can use it."

_Thank you Ichigo._

"Oh it was great meeting you Tsukiko-chan," Yuzu hugged her tightly, "don't mind visiting, I live not too far from here."

"Same with me," Karin shook her hand, "we live in the far end of Karakura Town, nice handling that man."

Tsukiko smiled, "Thanks, nice meeting you too."

The twins decided to drag their big brother for a big hug, while that was happening Isshin grabbed Tsukiko by the hand brought to a place where no one was. Tsukiko wanted to ask him what was wrong; then he patted her head, softly and kindly.

"I know it may be hard," he embraced her tightly, "but give him a chance, he really does care."

Tsukiko recognized the hug as being warm. Subconsciously, she let her head flow deeply into his chest, inhaling his scent, finding the moment nice. Her hands wrapped around him as well, she smiled despite her mind telling her not to. _I like this. _Was this the feeling to have a grandfather?

"I'm living with him aren't I," she chuckled, "he told me that he didn't know about me, that my mother never told him, and I don't condemn him because of that."

"He told you that," Isshin asked, "Ichigo told you?"

"No, I punched him and demanded him to tell me if he knew or not," her smile broadened, "he relented, but I didn't ask about my mother, he seems too..."

"Frail on that topic, yeah he is-what about you?"

"Depends," letting the hug end, "I think I hate her, don't give me a look, I can't say because everything is really confusing, can no longer be direct."

"Understand kiddo, so will I be seeing more of ya my little Tsukiko!?"

"Little," a slight blush raised on her cheeks, "I...guess, you are Grandpa."

Isshin couldn't help squealing in joy and hugging her tightly, literally lifting her off the ground. Ichigo and the others heard the sudden yelp that escaped from Tsukiko's mouth as her grandfather twirled her around and around, "Oh my precious granddaughter is such a sweet girl, and she has the powerful Kurosaki blood in her, my little Tsukiko she is so cute!!"

"Old Man can't help but over react," Karin sighed, "welcome to the family Tsukiko!"

Ichigo smiled broadly, she was actually adjusting. _Yeah, welcome to the family, my Little Tsukiko._

The ride home was uneventful. Their was some traffic, and Tsukiko drifted off to sleep in the car while Ichigo drove home. Arriving home, he didn't dare wake her, lifting her gently from the care he carried her inside and to her bedroom. It was his first time entering her domain ever since she moved in, and it wasn't much. She was staying Ichigo's old bedroom, it made him chuckle a bit. Tsukiko had a fondness for the color red, so the room was painted red, she had a desk to do her homework, and a closet to put her things in. Her bedroom was placed by the window, her bed sheets the color of black, again her choosing. Slipping off her shoes, taking off her jacket, Ichigo placed her small body into the bed, draping the bed sheets over her. He watch her turn on the side of her face that wasn't bandaged, and she snuggled deeper into the bed sheets.

He couldn't resist the urge to bend down to her level and give her slight kiss on the forehead, "Now that you're here, I won't let you go, you're wanted-I love you my Little Tsukiko."

With that he turned off the lights and exited the room. The girl brought back memories, painful memories, but she also brought a lot of warmth to him. He gave her peace of mind; however, he needed to find Rukia and gain the whole concept of everything. There were many questions that had not been answered, why didn't he remember doing anything with Rukia? Did she do something to him, forcing his memories to be withheld?

_To forgive her? What am I going to do? I want to, I'm angry at her, and I need to. I can't hate her, I can never hate her. Wish I knew the right answer._

"Yoruichi, don't you want any sake?"

Many households were turning off their lights and going to bed, not Urahara Kisuke though. Some could call him a womanizer, a party man, he himself called himself on a frequent note an extravagant businessman. He did his job well, made a good bit of money, and loved the underground work he did for Soul Society as well. That was mainly because they IOU him, big time. Tonight was like every other night though, he was drinking with his longtime friend, Yoruichi, who bluntly refused.

"Kisuke," the tan woman replied, "you know I'm not into sake."

He pouted, "Well fine, missy, you can get a bottle of milk in the fridge." He pointed to the kitchen.

Drinking sake was fun, he had to admit. He liked getting drunk, he didn't like hangovers. Over the years he had learned to balance out his schedule, days to drink and days not to drink. It was a Thursday, so he would drink because business was usually slow on Thursdays. When Yoruichi returned to his room, a large grin crept onto his face.

"Can we play Yoruichi," an underling for a seductive meeting, "please?"

"No Kisuke," she yawned, "we played a few minutes ago."

Thursday nights were really fun as well, Kisuke got to play with Yoruichi. After playing over five times now, Yoruichi was getting tired. That was in contrast with Kisuke's mood, he was hyper and getting drunk, he wanted to play.

He kissed her neck, licking her earlobe, "Please, I wanna play."

Damn him, he knew her sensitive spots. "No, I'm really tired Kisuke, really tired."

His hand brushed against her bare skin, sending shivers down her back. His kisses becoming more demanding, "You said that last time, now lets play."

She was losing her composure, "Dammit Kisuke, no means no."

He flipped her over onto her back. His eyes shining with lust and sake, he leaned down and began to hiss her collarbone, his fingers playing with her. Silent moans began to creep from her mouth, her body arching as his tongue tickled her belly button, and especially as he lowered himself to her sacred area.

"Kisuke...," she moaned.

"Play. With. Me.," he smirked as he kissed her sensitive place, "play with me."

Yoruichi glared at the man who was playing with her; she wanted to wipe that smirk from his face. To their dismay, they were unable to do anything further with their playing because...

"Urahara Kisuke get your ass out of here!!"

The voice rumbled and tore at them like nails. There was fumbling, quick footsteps, and swearing-lots of it. Finally, after regaining their composure, not so much Kisuke with him being slightly tipsy, the pair went outside to where the voice came from.

"Ahh...long time no see Rukia-chan, how things been going for you?"

Rukia didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back at Soul Society, but dammit Yamamoto commanded the lieutenants of the thirteenth, tenth, sixth, fifth, and eighth divisions to report to the human world. Rukia was chosen for the obvious, living in the world for three years, therefore having more expierences in the human world than others. Renji and Rangiku having the same amount of time living in the human world, and Momo who had been there a few times, but easily adjusted to it. Nanao was chosen for her strict attitude, needing someone to keep their head cool in case something big happened.

Rukia felt very uncomfortable being here, very uncomfortable, she had no choice in the say.

"Been better," she spoke the truth, "it appears you have yet to change yourself over these years."

"What's to say, I've changed a bit of this and a bit of that," he waved his fan, "things must be going down in Soul Society to send you good people here."

"Hollow activity has been increasing," Nanao answered for Rukia, "under the command of Yamamoto are we here today."

"Well it seems Soul Society still has an interest in lil ol' Karakura Town," he giggled, "why don't you make yourselves at home!"

"Thanks Kisuke," Renji spoke, "really appreciate it."

"Yes," his gaze towards Rukia, "I must say this for you all, tomorrow will be a very _special_ day, I hope you guys won't interfere."

In union, "Special day?"

"You ruined my play time with Yoruichi," he pointed his fan at the black cat that sat on the steps, and looked slightly irritated, "so you get no more clues."

"Might as well get to bed Kisuke," the cat called out to the man as he went back to his bedroom, "no more play time."

"Awww!!"

The lieutenants stared blankly, thoughts and theories began to form in their minds. As for Rukia, a knot began to form in her stomach. Something was happening, and she wasn't going to be let in on the little scheme Kisuke had formed. Returning to the human world was becoming disturbing now, very disturbing.

_What's going on here?_

* * *

**Chapter 9, meaning chapter 10 will have much drama in it. My fingers hurt. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had to include Isshin because I love Isshin. Give your opinions on it, and tell me what you think needs to be improved on.**

**Give me your thoughts on that Kisuke, Yoruichi moment-something I wanted to add for comedic effect.**

**Thanks again for the support, its truly appreciated.**

**Have a great day!**


	10. Last Respects and Training

**Three days over due. School starts on Friday for me, so updating may be a bit shaky. I will continue, I'll just do my homework first. Who likes BuildaBear (its irrelevant I know). I made me a buildabear the other day, her name is Akane!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I'm nearly at 70! Which is a real surprise for me, so thanks for the support and love. Your reviews are love! I did read this chapter and if there are mistakes, (curse them) point them out to me.**

**I do not own BLEACH, Tite Kubo does. He has a cool pen name, Tite Kubo. His real last name is Kubo, but not Tite. Oh, all I own is the plot and ocs. Done deal.**

**Read, relish, and review. Have fun guys!**

* * *

The morning after, or afternoon, Ichigo awoke calmly in his bed. Checking his clock that read twelve thirty, he trudged his body into the bathroom to take a shower. Last night's drive took a toll on him; he was able to fight hollows on a daily basis, but fills drained whenever he comes home from a late night drive. He brushed his teeth, put on some clean clothes, and went downstairs for something to eat. He couldn't call it breakfast because it wasn't morning, he slept past noon. It didn't stop him from getting a bowl of cereal, letting his stomach being content with the small meal. Ichigo's face revealed tiredness and annoyance. Usually, a nice, long sleep helped him when he was stress, not this time.

His dreams were becoming quite disturbing, or was it a dream anyways? His hollow self and Zangetsu weren't beings that appeared in his sleep, they appeared everywhere. As of late, ever since the arrival of Tsukiko, they had decreased their usual spats with him. Not last night, no-they were at it, it caused Ichigo problems.

"_So that is what happened," Zangetsu said in a tone close to anger._

"_Look I say we never tell King about this," Hollow Ichigo crossed his arms, "we keep it on the down low."_

"_Down low," Zangetsu's eyes narrowed to slits, "its worse than I thought, you monster!"_

"_Can't deny that I am," Hollow Ichigo smirked, "I am a beast, aren't I?"_

"_Man vs. Beast," Zangetsu sighed, "and it appears...the rain hasn't stopped, I wish for it to stop soon."_

"_Man vs. Beast," Hollow Ichigo sneered, "it appears Man won the war, didn't he?"_

"_...," Zangetsu sighed, "you think so?"_

The dream was relatively short, and it didn't matter how much Ichigo called out to them, demanding to know what they were talking about, they never heard him. It was like a short film that repeatedly rewind itself, over and over again. Once the film was done, right before it went back to the film, there would be a tiny scene. A scene of Rukia and him, fighting over something senseless. As Ichigo watched he noticed that at the end of their pointless fight there was something special. Nothing big, just a simple hand slipping into a larger one. Throughout the night, the same cycle repeated itself, over and over again.

"Dammit," he was standing in front of Tsukiko's room.

The previous night he had only gone into the room so he could put Tsukiko to bed. Other than that, he hadn't been in his room for 15 years. With Rukia disappearing after graduation, Ichigo attended college in Tokyo. College was okay, not interesting, and it was pretty lonely. There had been a few girls that showed some interest in him, but he turned them down in the most kind way he knew how. "No thank you, I'm waiting for someone."

Who was he waiting for? Rukia left on her own. Back then he didn't understand, and even though the reason was living with him, he still didn't understand entirely.

One foot stepped in front of the other, last night he briskly came in and went out. The room was in a more decorated way, more feminine, but it was still his old room. The crack of his eye, he couldn't be deferred from the closet. Sighing, he walked silently to the closet door, brushing his hand on the door. How many times had she popped out of the closet only to tell him that there was a hollow attack, or to yell at him? On special occasions, just to be near him when she didn't feel like being messed with Kon. The closet brought back many memories; he wouldn't lie, even Ichigo had to sit in the damn thing for a few months after her departure. Would it be wrong of him to go in there again? Only for a little bit, to sit in the same closet that Rukia once slept in?

_To hell with it_. No one would have to know. "Rukia, what did I do wrong?"

"What's up Ichigo," Tsukiko opened the closet door, "what it do!?"

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "What the fuck Tsukiko, what the fuck!?"

Tsukiko tilted her head to the side, letting a small smirk sit on her face. Ichigo had fallen to the ground, his eyes showing annoyance, slight frustration, and shock. Tsukiko's smirk grew, her slim figure hopped out of the closet. She was wearing rainbow knee-high socks, pink shorts, and a pink top that had a giant rabbit on it. Her hair was tied into to two low pony-tails, in her hand she held a crumbled sheet of paper.

"Who is Rukia," Tsukiko purred, "someone I should know."

Regaining his composure Ichigo growled, "None of your damn business, why the hell aren't you at school, I do not tolerate ditching!"

Tsukiko pouted, "If you hadn't slept all day you would have known that there was a hollow attack that caused a lot of damage to the school yesterday."

He was baffled, "Hollow attack?"

"Yeah," she said in an exaggerated tone, "you know those evil spirits that come around eating good souls, Orihime and Uryu had to fight it off yesterday while we was visiting Grandpa."

His frown only deepened, "You know this how?"

Tsukiko countered his frown with one of her own, crossing her arms defiantly, "If you must know I did walk to school today, and when I got there it was under construction, later on I met up with Misora and her freaky brother Soken and they told me what happened, call them if you want."

She shoved the cellphone he had bought her after the forms was signed in his face, "Come on, call them, and then I'll do my victory dance." She pointed her fingers in the air while she shook her tiny hips to the side.

"I'll take your word on it," Ichigo sighed, "tell me what the hell you were doing in the closet?"

"Oh the closet," she rolled her eyes, "when we were redecorating, I saw a few futons- whatever you guys call it placed inside, like someone use to sleep in there."

_Crap._

"When I got home I was pretty tired and the futon looked fairly comfy so I made myself comfortable."

"Oh..." That explained much.

Tsukiko nodded, "So who is Rukia, is she the girl who drew this lame ass picture?"

Tsukiko unfolded the sheet of paper that had been hiding in her hand. Ichigo's expression was blank. The picture was definitely Rukia's. He remembered it as clear as day, it was the first picture she ever drew in his presence. He knew it was Rukia's because it had nothing but Chappy the Rabbit as plus souls and teddy bears as hollows. She used the colors black, white, a bit of green, and gold. On the bottom right corner, there was her signature-Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo snatched the picture from her hands.

"Hey," she snapped at him, "what are you doing?"

Ichigo didn't mean to yell at her in an angry tone, it just happened. "Where did you get this," his voice releasing hidden anger that wasn't aimed at her, "tell me."

Tsukiko was use to the tone of voice he was giving her; it didn't stop her usual cocky expression to falter heavily. His voice held many emotions and feelings, Tsukiko was only able to catch a few. Anger, confusion, despair, loneliness, hate, love. She was almost sure that there were more, but Ichigo was a complicated man and with being complicated came with disturbed emotions. Instead of being hurt or angry, she sighed-gently taking the paper back from him.

Glancing over the work, "Kuchiki Rukia," she breathed, "she's the woman who gave birth to me isn't she?"

He didn't respond.

She began to circle him, "Your silence is a dead give away, you know that?"

Ichigo watched the girl with a stoic look, her body going back into the closet. She was sitting on the edge of the closet, her skinny legs banging softly on the wall. Cocking her head to the side, Tsukiko stared at her father with slight interest, a large grin forming on her small lips.

"Mommie Dearest has a tight hold on you doesn't she," a near snort, "after all these years, are you ever going to talk about her?"

"Personally, I never thought I would ever have to," he took a seat on her bed, "do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged, "If we talk about her, I may end up hating her more than I already do, if I meet her I will not be held accountable for my actions."

Ichigo watched as the colorful drawing began to crumble in Tsukiko's hands, and the dark glare that shadowed the girl's eyes as it fell onto the floor. He searched her, checking to see if there was true hate in her violet eyes. The only thing that Ichigo was able to detect was the emptiness and inner rage of a motherless child.

Tsukiko looked up at him, "Don't we have things to do today?"

"You're going to start your training today with a good friend of mine," he got out the bed, "but before we go, I need you to get dress, we have to run an errand."

"An errand?"

"Yeah an errand, get dress, I'll be waiting for you in a few," Ichigo shut the door. _What a weird man, I'm his daughter-I'm weirder than he is._

Tsukiko landed softly on the floor beneath her. She doubted today would be such a sober time.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo wasn't driving this go round, both were walking beside each other. Like the drive to Isshin's, there wasn't much talking. Tsukiko watched people go about their business, in the crowded streets. As they walked further on, the streets became less crowded, and there was less people. Tsukiko was able to enjoy the scenery; they walked into the a mid-section that was surrounded by trees. The branches of the trees blocked the sun's rays from them, a bit of the orange sun seeping through. Birds chirped, singing songs that sounded so peaceful and comforting, all the time Ichigo had a deep frown caressing his face.

"Can't enjoy the view," she pushed against him softly, "may I ask where we are going?"

His face was appeared to be stone cold, "Keep on moving, you'll learn eventually."

Tsukiko could tell that she wasn't going to get anymore answers than that. They continued to walk in silence. It didn't take her long to see into the distance and realize where they were heading. Tsukiko had been to cemeteries that had there typical six feet under scenario, and on rare occasions the wall where corpses were put into. Father John would bring the classes to where he would preach for a person's funeral. Tsukiko would never admit it to him or anyone else for the matter, despite his true colors, the man was a convincing actor-his words gave little hope to her.

It was evident that Ichigo was taking her to a cemetery. It was much different than she was accustomed to. Graves in America, they were nice, but these-she saw them beautifully crafted. Tsukiko didn't go grave robbing or anything. She always found in strange ways that in some cases the dead was honored more than the living. With the few funerals she did attend, Tsukiko noticed that the family members of the deceased weren't fairly kind to them. The orphanage wasn't limited to letting dying people live with them until that day, and Tsukiko would often walk down the halls to catch a glimpse.

Lets just say some humans can be colder than hollows.

All the graves were lined up in different lines, each holding a name. There were a few people there, all standing in front of the graves, leaving flowers and paying the respects. Tsukiko was following Ichigo now, who silently lead to the further side of the cemetery. They stopped at a grave, with a bit of flowers on it.

"Kurosaki Masaki," she murmured softly.

"I was nine years old when she died," Ichigo stared at the grave, "she was killed by a hollow."

Tsukiko flinched, "Oh, sorry to hear."

"When I was nine I didn't know what hollows were or that I could see souls," he rubbed his hand gently on the grave, "Grand Fisher, that is what the hollow was called, he pulled out a lure and I was only able to see it, I ran down to the bay-my mother chased after me."

Tsukiko remained quiet.

"It would have killed me, if it wasn't for her," his head raised to the sky, "her body was my shield from death, I never forgiven myself."

"Idiot," Tsukiko looked at him, "you're an idiot you know that."

He shrugged, "I am, guess so."

"By your words, if your mom was willing to do that for her son-her child, you should be proud."

"Be proud," his stare intensified by those words, "what should I be proud about-I killed my mother."

She scoffed, "I don't know how it is to actually have a mother, I may never will, but if I have children I wouldn't want them to mope for the next 24 years over a choice that I made, your mother chose to save you-you should at least appreciate the gift, so selfish," he heard the humor in her last words.

"You believe that," Ichigo smiled, "well then-go talk to her."

Tsukiko gave Ichigo a look that made him want to laugh, but he didn't. "You want me to talk...she's probably on the other side by now."

"So, just talk to her."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

Sighing, Tsukiko went to knee level to the grave. Ichigo stood behind her, waiting to hear some words exit the girl's mouth.

"I'm sure you know me by now," she started off carefully, "I'm Hirako Tsukiko, your idiot of a son's daughter, I don't have much to say-I don't even know what you like, but I would have loved to know you, to have a feel of mother around, even if its a grandmother's love, don't worry now that I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

Going to her full-height, she gave him "Okay I did it" look. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Nah, today was your day, besides I talk to her everyday, come on we gotta go to Urahara's."

"You mean that guy whose going to help me with my powers?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yep, I want you to be on your best behavior."

A cocky grin spread on her lips, "Aren't I always on my best behavior?"

"Dammit," Rukia gritted her teeth, "don't these fucking monsters ever quit!?"

Today's schedule was packed for the day. Order after order, the list wouldn't end. The five lieutenants were stuck on Hollow duty the whole day. Most of them were fairly simple, but then they became harder with the passing hours. To make it easier on them, the five of them separated in two groups-one being made of three naturally. One team was made with Renji and Momo, as the others were with Rangiku, Nanao, and Rukia. It didn't make their job any easier.

"Hollows may be guilty of many things," Rangiku sliced at a weaker one's mask, "but they aren't guilty of quitting!"

Nanao would have given a dry comment to her fellow shinigami; she was too held up at the moment, bringing down several hollows at once. Personally, she wished to return to Soul Society to ensure that her superior wasn't slipping off with her absence. He may be a strong captain, but he had never been a responsible one with paperwork. She could imagine it now...once returning to Soul Society, there will be tons and tons of paperwork for her.

"Above Rangiku," Rukia shouted, "there's one above!"

Reacting on instinct, Rangiku glared up at the coming hollow, a grin appeared on her lovely features. Raising her zanpakuto above her head, in a cool sounding voice, " Growl!"

In an instant, the hollow was gone. Rangiku stood in triumphant, her grin growing larger with her victory. All the hollows in the particular district had been terminated, the street returned to its normal state. The sun poured down on to them, Rangiku enjoying the heat.

"I would love to get a tan," she squealed, "I would look great!"

"Rangiku-san," Nanao protested, "you are a god of death, there is no need for you to get a tan."

She shrugged, "I never said I needed one, I said I wanted one, and I could use a gigai too."

Nanao sighed, there was no way to talk sense into the woman. "What about you Rukia-san, what do you wish to do, return to Urahara shop?"

She was back. The feeling was surreal, as if in a dream, she was _really_back. Back to where it all began, back to where she met him. It wasn't as if she didn't expect this, she would be an idiot if she didn't expect this. Even though she rehearsed it over and over in her mind, the feeling of it all-washing all over her couldn't go away, she was actually back in Karakura Town. On the street she was standing in, if she wanted to, she could have gone to his house. Six years ago, if she recalled correctly, she had been informed that he took over the family's business.

A family clinic.

Six years ago.

"_Don't be an idiot...how could I, no its impossible."_

"_Rukia don't say that, you know it isn't true!"_

"_It is true, how could I love someone like you-its insane, I can never-we wouldn't work out Ichigo."_

"_Rukia..."_

"_Now leave, and don't you ever come back."_

She bit her lip. She wanted to chase after him, apologize for everything she had told him. Then he told her, as he passed through the gate. His words barely above a whisper, not even a mouse cold hear. Yet, with such a quiet tone it held the same authority that was Ichigo.

"_One way or another, I'll come back Rukia."_

He sounded so hurt and so authoritative. Was it even possible to be that way? It was Ichigo, with Ichigo anything was possible. Expect the unexpected, dream a little dream. Her eyes held a dull feeling, piece of laugh that was taken from her, ripped and torn into pieces. Rangiku and Nanao stared with worry at the female shinigami who seemed to be out of reality for the time being.

"_Its a beautiful baby girl."_

"_Hello little one."_

"_There's your daughter, want to hold her?"_

"_My daughter..."_

"_My little Tsukiko..."_

_Rukia.._

_Rukia, hey Rukia!_

She bolted in surprise at Rangiku's touch, nearly jumping a few feet into the air. When her mind was sent back to reality, and not her own warped fantasy, Rukia was met with the faces of her worried peers. Nanao may be a hard woman, not even she was able to hold her usual hard-working expression around the Kuchiki princess. Rangiku was Rangiku, when had she not shown concern for Rukia over the past 15 years.

"Oi Rukia," Rangiku pushed her shoulder gently, "is everything alright?"

Blinking her eyes slowly, "Uh...of course, I just dazed out that's all."

"Returning here must be hard for you, isn't it?"

"Of course not," her laugh was as dead as the hollow she recently killed, "its not hard at all, we should be searching for Momo-san and Renji."

Rukia went ahead of them, her small feet gracefully taking steps on the rooftops. Leaving Rangiku and Nanao to stare only in concern and worry.

"Its been a while," Nanao told Rangiku, "six years and that same look she gives us has yet to die."

Rangiku's eyes were still on the figure that was slowly disappearing from view. "No Ise-san, that look has been there for a longer time now."

Rukia was wasting energy, she knew that. She had to get some air, she had to get this feeling away. All of this, it was wrong, she had to get away. She be damned before she could get away from it all; so many thoughts ran through her-wants and needs. All she wanted to do in this town, her past wants and present. All she needed to do, past needs and present. It was overwhelming, all of it was so overwhelming. The screams, the screams of her child, the child she abandoned. His look, the look of pain he gave her when she told him she didn't love him.

Her legs staggered on an unknown building, "I lied, trying to protect, I'm sorry."

She slapped her face a few times, forcing herself to oblige to her mind's commands to remain calm. What she did was for the better. No matter how much it pained her-tortured her, and disturbed him, it was for the better. They had to make sacrifices, sacrifices for the child-for Tsukiko. That torture, it was irrelevant, Tsukiko was all that mattered.

Tsukiko.

Sighing, Rukia headed towards Renji's and Momo's reiatsu was, being alone made the memories return.

"Why hello little Kurosaki-chan," the man known as Urahara Kisuke fanned himself, "how are you doing on this lovely day?"

Tsukiko saw the man as a colorful character, not was colorful as Grandpa Isshin, still colorful though. A large grin was set on his face as he fanned himself, sitting on his porch with his employees at hand.

Using his fan as a pointer, "These people are Tsumugiya Ururu, Hanakari Jinta, and my right handy man Tsukabishi Tessai."

Droopy girl. Red-haired Maniac. Bulky glasses guy.

"Uh...hello I'm Hirako Tsukiko," she waved at them, "and please its Tsukiko or Tsukiko-chan."

"Oh my, you have a the name of Hirako-san, wouldn't he be pleased to know." A slight glance at Ichigo who was standing behind her.

"Shut up Urahara," he said through gritted teeth, "the Viazards don't know anything about her."

_Can't be too sure of that Kurosaki-kun!_

"Vaizards?" She looked up at Ichigo, "what are vaizards?"

Realizing his mistake, "Oh no-no need to worry about that, Urahara teach."

"Oh my, Daddy isn't staying for his baby's lesson, that's not nice."

"I want her to be able to control her powers," he growled at the man's humorous tone, "its up to her if she wishes to become a shinigami."

Kisuke's grin grew. He could tell Ichigo didn't like the idea of Tsukiko becoming a shinigami. The face he made when he said shinigami made it only more obvious. As he said, its up to her not him if she wishes to live that lifestyle.

"Shinigami," she rolled her tongue, "I came here for control."

"Control, I can help you control and defend yourself altogether," Kisuke nodded, "it'll be a pleasure to train Kurosaki-kun's pride and joy."

"Yeah especially if the kid's cooler than he is," Jinta snickered, "cute too."

"Alright," Ichigo hissed in Jinta's face, "do you want me to tell Yuzu that you're flirting with her niece."

Jinta frowned, "I'm not flirting, I'm speaking the truth, she's cute."

The two had a long glaring contest before Tsukiko pulled Ichigo by the collar of his shirt.

"Okay, I get it I'm cute, now when do I start this training?"

"Feisty," Jinta growled, "that's how I like them."

In a swift movement, Tsukiko's shoe connected with Jinta's head. Forcing the man of 26 to push his face down into the wooden floor, where there was blood flowing (comically) and the breaking of wood.

"I guess you like them bitchy too," she hissed through gritted teeth, "I'm the top bitch here, beware me."

Kisuke chuckled, "My, my, my it seems Kurosaki-kun's bundle of joy has his temper-only scarier, this will be fun."

Tsukiko cocked an eyebrow at the giggling businessman. She didn't feel uncomfortable around the man, but she could swear that this training session would be far from ordinary. How the hell do you train to control mad spiritual powers? Ichigo glanced down at Tsukiko, then his eyes returned back to Kisuke whose grin appeared to grow. He really wanted to stay...

"Urahara, I'm leaving Tsukiko in your care, so I expect no shitty business with you," he patted Tsukiko's shoulder, "don't cause too much damage while I'm gone."

"Sure Ichi," she gazed at his retreating figure.

"Well my dear Tsukiko," Kisuke pointed his fan into the air, "welcome to the Urahara Shop!"

_If anything happens to her Urahara, I'll have your head._

_Oh...this is going to be good!_

* * *

**The last words were Kisuke, I love him so much. I'm a Kisuke fangirl. Will Rukia see her daughter? Take guesses...who will meet Tsukiko first? What is Kisuke thinking, not telling Ichigo Rukia is in town?**

**Thank you guys once again for the support (I know it may sound beauty pageant style) I really do appreciate it people, if it wasn't for you this story would have remained a one-shot.**

**Have a great day!**


	11. Wants and Needs

**In high school have you ever did your schedule for the next school year and when you go to orientation or receive your schedule the school puts you into a whole different class than you signed up for? They did it to me, damn. I'm in Algebra 2 Honors! Algebra 2 Honors! I barely escaped Geometry Honors with a C, and they put me in this!? I'm very upset with this, very.**

**With school starting again, updates will be a little shaky. I hope you guys have patience with me, because your reviews gives this story life and love. I love your reviews and I appreciate them, thank you so much.**

**I wanna say this so badly, I'm a Junior now! I'm a Junior now! (sorry)**

**One more thing: BLEACH belongs to Tite Kubo. So if there are any lawyers around, don't sue me. All I own is the plot and the ocs, done deal.**

**Read, relish, and review. **

* * *

"Work is so fucking boring," he swung his sword over his shoulder, "so fucking boring."

Hollows were coming from all around, and it was really pissing Renji off. Momo walked up behind him, smiling. He was an aggressive man, that much was true, but the way he took care of himself and his comrades were admirable aspects to his character.

"Its work Renji-san," she sighed, "work is never meant to be interesting."

He shrugged, "With being shinigami you would think we wouldn't have to go through the same damn procedure every day, hollow slicing each day."

"We don't have the specifics," Momo said softly, "but Soul Society believes that there someone is releasing more hollows into the world of the living like Aizen-sama."

Renji noticed the anguish in Momo's voice. It had been nearly 19 years since Aizen's defeat and apparent death, and yet she still seemed to mourn him. Some could call her insane for mourning such a man, the one who desired to destroy Soul Society, and virtually mankind in general. Momo couldn't help it, and Renji could understand it. In contrast to his rivalry with Byakuya, with holding a grudging respect to the Sixth Captain of the Gotei 13, Momo admired her captain whole heartedly. She would have done anything for her captain, if he wasn't evil. Renji didn't get all the information but he was told she had willingly attacked former captain of the third division, Ichimaru Gin and his lieutenant Kira Izuru.

She even attacked her long time friend, Hitsugya Toshiro.

"If that's so, then we'll be in whole new war," he stared off into the distance, "do you feel that?"

"Yeah," Momo got into defense, "is it a hollow?"

Renji chuckled, there was no doubt in his mind who that leaking reiatsu belonged to. "Lower your blade Momo, its a good ally of ours."

Ichigo was slightly distressed. He could trust Tsukiko with Urahara, right? It wasn't as if he would put her in a life threatening situation that would force Ichigo to become a murderous bastard that was intent on ending his tremendously long life. With his hands deep into his pockets, Ichigo walked in a slow manner from the Urahara shop. What was he going to do today? He could go back home and check on his latest patients, he hadn't been doing much of as late. He had to make sure he was doing well with his business; going home would be the best option for him.

"Urahra," his mind thought, "if anything happens to her I'll have your head."

_King is stupid as hell._

_You're one to talk, you're not so intelligent yourself._

_Hey! At least I can sense her, does King sense her!? Fuck, if he can't sense that damn shinigami woman from here then he's stupid as hell._

_His mind is not occupied on Rukia, its occupied on Tsukiko._

_Ah yes...his bundle of joy, bitch like her old lady._

_She acts more like Ichigo if you as me._

_She's a combination of bitchy Rukia and fucking stupid Ichigo, poor kid._

_Ichigo will be wanting to know the truth soon enough, you are aware of that?_

_As I said before, he doesn't need to know._

_As I said to you, he deserves to know. When he comes we will give him the answers he asks for._

_Hey, I still vote that he doesn't deserve them..._

_Selfish beast._

"Okay Tsukiko-chan, what do you wish to do?" Kisuke asked the girl once Ichigo left.

"What do I want to do?" Kisuke led Tsukiko to a medium size room, his businessman grin still plastered on his face.

"Yes Tsukiko-chan, do you wish to become a shinigami or do you just wish to control your powers?"

That's what he meant. He must have noticed the uncertainty in Tsukiko's eyes that Ichigo failed to detect, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No I don't," she sighed, "control is what I want, and yet-"

"And yet you know there is more for you," Kisuke fanned himself, "you are aware you are able to pass limits, cross the boundaries."

Urahara Kisuke may have appeared to be some dim-witted hats and clogs freak, but he was good. Tsukiko had always thought of reforming herself to society, dye her hair and if it was possible get rid of her powers. As she grew, she knew she would be wrong in doing so. To shape herself into a figure that others want her to be, where would be the individuality? If she did all those things, yes it would have made her life much more bearable, then she wouldn't be her. Now, here she was, in Japan about to learn how to control those very powers that she was cursed or blessed with.

She wanted control.

She wanted more too...

Everything was becoming confusing, she didn't know what to choose.

"To control," she nodded, "I came here to control, but I do want more Urahara-san."

His smirk grew, "You do want more, a trait handed down from father to daughter."

"Tsukiko-chan, do you know why or how your father became a shinigami?"

"No, he never gave me much details on his past, I assumed he started out as a normal human."

"One would think...I'm sure you were told that you inherited your powers right?"

"Yeah Ichigo told me at the hospital."

"So you never thought of where Ichigo got his powers from?"

"No," then it hit her, "_no._"

"_Yes,_" he mimicked her, "your grandfather, Kurosaki Isshin was also once a top shinigami captain of the Gotei 13, and that is where Ichigo gained his powers from."

"What about Karin and Yuzu, are they shinigami?"

"No, they didn't have the abilities your father has, I guess it comes with the first-born."

Tsukiko pondered about it, "I inherited my shinigami powers from Ichigo, that makes a lot sense, I guess I was so worked up after hearing he was my father it slipped my mind.

"I can't say your dear old man can get all the credit," realizing his mistake, Kisuke clamped his mouth shut.

Hopefully, Tsukiko didn't hear his words. She did hear, she heard his words perfectly. There wasn't any acknowledgment of this slip up, so Kisuke assumed the girl hadn't heard him. He knew she probably did; he had just broken one of Ichigo's rules.

Don't mention Rukia at all to Tsukiko.

Ichigo was strict on this one, his tone hard as stone. Kisuke brushed it off as a silly rule, it couldn't be that hard to remain to schedule. Unfortunately, because he was being so casual with the conversation, Kisuke's mouth began to let loose information that wasn't suppose to be loose. Tsukiko stared at him with a casual expression, letting her shoulders limp a little.

"I'm assuming my mother is a shinigami as well," she stated, "not so surprising."

"Ichigo said not mention her, don't tell him I told you this."

"Urahara-san," she fidgeted with her skirt, "if you don't mind, is it possible...for you to tell me more about my mother?"

"Eh?" He appeared baffled, "Ichigo said that you didn't want to know more about your mom."

"Yeah," she shifted her gaze to floor, "but that's because he didn't want to talk about her, even if he offered to, I want to talk to someone-who isn't uncomfortable."

"Aren't you angry with her?"

"I'm beyond angry, I hate her, still...," her voice trailed off.

"Still wish to know about her, curiosity is a wonder isn't it?"

Want to know. What the hell was she thinking? Tsukiko didn't want to know about her mother, the last person she wanted to know was her mother. Her mother _abandoned_ her, left her alone in the hospital a few days after giving birth to her. It wasn't the other way around, she didn't abandon her mother. She didn't push her mother away, forcing her into a life of despair and lost. She hated her mother, hated her with all her heart. The woman didn't even deserve to be called "mother", for she was not a mother. A mother wouldn't leave her child alone, leave her alone while she got to live _her _life in splendid and galore, she was sure of it. For all she knew Rukia, the woman had given her life could have started a whole new family. It wasn't impossible, there had been cases that women did start new families after giving away her children.

If she hated her so much, why did she wish to know her? Why did this feeling, a feeling that she could not elaborate on, yearn to know more about her? Was it because she was still a child? A child that wished to have a mother? No, she didn't even want a father, Ichigo persisted her. He wanted...she didn't know what he wanted. All she knew he came for her, she rejected him, and that damn Misora came to change her mind. Ignore. Death. He was dead to her, _they_ were dead to her. Ichigo wasn't a bad person, cancel out his dangerous temper, he was a good man. He really did care for her.

Is he the reason why?

It would explain a lot if he was.

It would.

He had a demanding personality. At times, Tsukiko felt that she could tell him _anything _about herself, anything that she had done or thought about doing. Then she would hold back, because he was still new to this. She didn't hold positive thoughts if she told him of her thoughts, her dark memories, things she had done in the past. It wasn't much, she wasn't a felon or anything, but there were things...sins she had committed to herself, defiling her body in ways she knew would make nuns want to burn her alive. The very thought of telling him, it frightened her. She held it in, she held all of it in, always in.

Was he the reason all of these foreign feelings were swelling inside, begging to be released?

He could be, the reason why she wished to know more.

"Kuchiki Rukia," her voice in a trance like state, "that's her name, isn't it?"

Kisuke stared at the girl with indifference, "Yes it is, shouldn't you be asking Ichigo this?"

He couldn't intrude, he wouldn't intrude. Tsukiko was Ichigo's daughter, not his. Not that he never thought about having children of his own; with Jinta and Ururu there was no need to have children, he treated them as his own. Even if Jinta was a hassle ever now and then, contrasting to his contradicting behavior as a child. Ururu had grown into a capable young woman, who ventured off on her own every now and then, not depending so much on Jinta's company as she did as a child. He treated them as his own, he would do the same with Tsukiko, but there were limits.

"I told you already, he isn't in the state to talk about Rukia-he may offer but he doesn't want to, I rather speak with someone who wants to."

He nodded as if in understanding, "The world is made of wants and needs, and Kurosaki-kun may not want to but he will have to eventually have to-especially now."

"What?"

"Tsukiko-chan, I say its your father's place, but I will relent to a minimum of five questions."

"Five, not bad hats and clogs," the tiniest of smirks appeared on her face, "we'll do that after my shinigami training for the day."

"Shinigami?"

"Yeah, a daughter of a shinigami should at least run in the footsteps of her father, its inevitable for the first-born, you should know."

Tsukiko knew she was putting herself into dangerous territory, but she wouldn't lie to herself-she wanted more. She wanted to learn more about Rukia, even though she hated her intensely. There were a lot of things that she wanted, it being a natural human function to want, and this time she wouldn't stop. She may sound a bit power hungry, that didn't stop her. The gleam that had set into her eyes flared off like rockets, the hidden grin that refused to be shown could have been a fox's sly wit.

_I want this._

_This is what I want. We'll handle difficulties later._

"Misora, can you past me the salt," she reached her hand out.

"Sure Mom," Misora went to the cabinet where she kept her cooking ingredients.

Their mother was a decent cook, to an extent. It didn't matter to the twins because they had inherited her taste in food, but they were capable of eating their father's meals as well. Unlike their father, who couldn't handle their mother's food, it didn't matter who cooked their meals, as long as they were being fed. As she passed the salt to her mother, Misora could feel a disturbance. Her mother was angry, very angry.

"Mom is something wrong?" Misora took a seat at the kitchen table, with her mother up at the stove. Soken had left with some friends earlier, and Uryuu had gone to work, leaving the two ladies alone at home. Usually, her mother was in a more "perkier" mood. However, since the hollow incident with Tsukiko, all had become tense in the Ishida household. It was mainly between the parents. The arrival of Tsukiko, if they would admit it or not, had taken its toll on the couple.

Orihime turned her head softly to her daughter, "Nothing is wrong sweetie, why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because there is something wrong Mom," Misora breathed in deeply, trying to say her words in a careful manner, "you and Dad...something isn't right, we can feel it."

"We?" Orihime turned off the stove, taking a seat beside her daughter.

Misora didn't know how to say it. Words never came easily to her when it dealt with her parents.

"Soken and I, we've noticed ever since-ever since Tsukiko came you and Dad haven't been your normals selves, you're a little off."

So they felt it too? Orihime flinched inwardly, it was so obvious. After finding out the truth, after seeing Tsukiko and all that had happened, Orihime's anger and hate began to increase. Never once in her life had she thought she could actually _hate _another person, she didn't even hate her enemies. Now, she couldn't be so chirpy and happy anymore, not now. What Kuchiki-san did, to both Ichigo and Tsukiko, was unforgivable. To give away her child, Kurosaki-kun's child, what was she thinking? She couldn't even imagine leaving her own children behind, left them for the world to handle in it's dark grasp.

"Off, we're not off dear just a bit surprised that Kuchiki-san didn't tell us that's all."

Misora caught her bluff, "In other words you're angry at Kuchiki-san for not telling you and Dad blames her for all the things that has happened."

"No," she replied softly, "surprised, that's all and your Father does not blame Kuchiki-san for this at all."

"Mother you and I know very well that if Father sees someone fit to take the blame, then he will point the blame...Kuchiki-san is the only candidate who is capable of such."

"Your father," Misora's hard gaze got to her, "how could she?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know what to think anymore Misora-chan, and I feel guilty saying this all to you."

"Mother, you shouldn't be."

"No, I shouldn't worry you with all my problems, but Kuchiki-san did something that was very bad and I don't think I'll be able to..."

"Understand."

The two women turned to the front door, there stood Ishida Uryu. He was holding his briefcase, using his middle finger to push up his glasses. Orihime got up from the table and walked towards him, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"You heard our conversation," she teased, "you snooper."

He chuckled softly, "Couldn't help myself."

Misora sighed. Her mother could be so distracting at times, "We were having a serious conversation Dad."

Uryu turned his daughter, the smile on his face dying quickly, "I know."

"So you do blame Kuchiki-san for this, don't you Dad?"

Orihime seemed surprised, "Misora don't say such things to your father!"

"Why is it so bad, Dad can answer this, can't he?"

"You're right, I do blame Kuchiki-san, what she has done its nearly unforgivable."

"Uryu!"

"Orihime, you can't say that you are not disturbed, not angry at her for this, abandoning her child, hiding her from Kurosaki, its not fair on either side!"

"Its not fair on Kuchiki-san's side either," Misora responds softly, "she is the mother after all."

"Because she gave birth to Hirako-san, doesn't make her a mother."

Misora glared at her father, becoming angry with him. Yes, it was true, Kuchiki-san did abandon her daughter. Not only her daughter, but Ichigo's as well, and in the process she abandoned him as well. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair on the three sides: Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san, and Hirako-san. Misora refused to believe that it didn't hurt Kuchiki-san as well. She had not only given up Kurosaki-kun but her daughter as well; her parents never told her on the relationship between the two, Misora always assumed that there was some sort of romantic issues between the two. If it was so, abandoning in the man she cared for or possibly loved and their child would have been a more than difficult task.

Misora got up from the kitchen table and ran upstairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"Uryu, don't you think you were being a bit hard?"

Sighing, he let his briefcase fall by the door, "She has to understand, what Kuchiki-san did was wrong."

"Of course it was wrong Uryu, but saying it to Misora, wasn't it a tad bit harsh?"

"The world is worse Orihime," he sat on the couch, "and we try to make things easier for our children, sometimes we have to tell them the brutal truth."

"Like Kuchiki-san should have done," he nodded in reply.

"Like she should have done."

Misora was angry, very angry. She wanted punch her father when he acted this way, as if he knew everything. She would understand if it was Tsukiko or Ichigo-they were the ones who were really suffering because of this. It appeared that they understood more of it than they, the ones who were going through it all. She lied in her bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling. If her mother had done what Kuchiki-san had done, she would be angry-no beyond angry, close to hate, possibly hate. Tsukiko's reactions and feelings were completely realistic, and so was Ichigo's. What she didn't understand was why?

Curiosity was it?

Why would she do it? It could have been banned from Soul Society, the most reasonable answer. If it was so, if it was banned, Kuchiki-san must have known that Kurosaki-kun would have fought Soul Society.

He would have probably won.

"Why Kuchiki-san," Misora murmured beneath her pillows, "why did you do it?"

"That is Kurosaki-san's reiatsu," Momo's eyes widen, "do you think we should go and find him?"

Renji shrugged, "Maybe we could, I don't know-I don't think Rukia would approve of it."

Momo slumped her shoulders, "That's true, Renji-san do you know why Rukia left Kurosaki-san?

He paled a bit, coughing nervously. "No, she didn't tell me a single thing when I found her, she was too shaken up to really communicate."

Renji thought Momo didn't believe a single word he had said, but then she smiled sweetly and nodded.

"She's been depressed for so many years, alienating herself from us, I guess she doesn't want anyone in."

_Or doesn't want anyone to know._

"Yeah," he sighed.

Rukia heard conversation, quiet conversation. Behind her was Nanao and Rangiku, who followed with easy grace. Staring down at them, she landed with ease on the street and stared at them. Not surprised that Rukia had found them, sensing her reiatsu lowering with each step.

In a firm voice, "Lets go-we have things to do."

"Come on Rukia," Renji sighed in exasperation, "we've been working our asses off all day, and we don't get to go to the living world fairly often, lets do something."

"Renji's right!" Rangiku included, "Lets go to a club or even a bar."

"We shouldn't be talking so loud," Rukia said in a soft voice, "he could hear us, can't you feel his reiatsu, he's near."

"Rukia, don't you think you should go to him and talk this out," Momo said softly, "its a good time."

Good time. She didn't think anytime would be a good time to tell Ichigo, ever. All of it, all of the lies that hid in the dark, would there ever be a good time?

"No Momo," she shook her head softly, "look if you guys don't want to go, I'll be on the scout for more hollows."

Before they could say anything or attempt to stop her, Rukia ran off in the opposite direction. Heading away from the group and Ichigo.

_What I did, it was for Tsukiko-Tsukiko only. He must never know._

"How the fuck do I get myself into these situations," Tsukiko hissed as she ran away from another punch.

The first thing Kisuke Urahara explained to her was that she needed to be dead for her training. When she heard that, Tsukiko lost her cool for a moment. Also, she wondered how the hell they were going to kill her. When he didn't do anything, and led her down to his special training area, Tsukiko didn't know what to think on that manner.

"Wow, this place is...really big." The five of them: Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Kisuke, and Tsukiko, were all standing in an underground training room. That was mainly consisted of rocks, dirt, and larger rocks.

"I shouldn't be surprised that there is a large underground training room, but I must say-I'm impressed."

"Oh thank you," Tessai grabbed Tsukiko's hand while rubbing a tissue over his damp eyes, "its so nice to have some appreciation over hard work."

"You're...welcome?"

"Tessai always get all crappy when people get excited over his stupid little training ground," Jinta scowled, "it isn't that great!"

Jinta got hit in the head by Ururu, who was strapping on some fighting gear before Kisuke stepped ahead.

"Here you go Tsukiko-chan," he threw some fighting gear to her, "you're going to need these before-"

"Before what," she strapped on the fighting gear.

"Before we have to kill you," and right when he said that, Ururu came from nowhere and attempted to punch her in the face.

_Dammit._ Tsukiko was hiding behind a rock, hiding from Ururu. _Why is it always the fucking quiet ones!_ Was Ururu going to killer her, beat the living daylights out of her? No, there was another way Hats and Clogs was planning to do her in. Ichigo appeared to have his own body, and she was 95 sure that Hats and Clogs had trained him as well. She didn't have much time to think, Ururu came crashing down on her hiding spot, forcing Tsukiko to move again.

"Please Tsukiko," Ururu said in a soft voice, "you have to fight back some time, this can't last for much longer."

_She's right, it can't last for much longer. If I try to hide, she'll eventually hide me, and if I don't-she's way too damn fast. Might as well try._

Jumping away from the impact, Tsukiko turned to the dark-haired and stood in a fighting stance. If this was how Kisuke wanted her to die, even though she doubted it, he was going to succeed in it. Ururu punched her fists together, seeing that Tsukiko wasn't going to run anymore, and dived in for the attack. Tsukiko started to dodge with every fiber in her body.

"Wow, she's more daring than her old man," Jinta chuckled, "Ichigo is going to have his hands full with her."

"I'm sure he already does, she acts so much like her mother-its almost scary."

"I say she's more like Ichigo Boss."

"More of mixture if ya ask me."

Dodging Ururu was hard, extremely hard. The woman who appeared to be as gentle as a rabbit, but had a hit that could knock down a war tank.

_Block, block, block-dammit she has to have an opening. Anywhere, please, let there be an opening!_

As she dodged, her prayers were heard. Tsukiko saw that Ururu's arms stretched pretty far, and if it was possible she could at least give her a nick in the face...if it was possible. _I am going to die now, I'm sure of it-I'm going to die. _Taking a deep breath, Tsukiko struck (barely touched her face) Ururu on the face, leaving a small cut on her face. As if it caused some deeply psychological moment, Ururu's eyes widened and she raised her leg, ready to kick her.

_Fuck!_

"Hold on Ururu," Kisuke appeared grabbing hold of her leg, "that's enough dear."

Tsukiko was on the ground now, her eyes staring widely at Kisuke. Beyond words, he must be really strong, to stop her so easily.

"Nicely done Tsukik-chan, and thank you Ururu for not killing her."

"What the hell Urahara!" Regaining her normal state of mind, "You should have told me Ururu was a powerhouse of strength and potential madness!"

If fire coming out of people's eyes was normal, then Kisuke would have been burnt to a crisp.

"Tsukiko-chan," he seemed hurt, "everyone is potential of madness, its in human behavior."

"Ya could have just told me that she was highly dangerous, you suck."

"I guess, but I'm going to suck even more after this."

"Eh?" Kisuke raised his cane, that held some symbol on the bottom of it, and hit her between her chest knocking her soul out of her body, and she went tumbling.

"What the fuck Hats and Clogs," she noticed the chain that extended from her chest and led to her body.

"I'm assuming Kurosaki-kun refrained from telling you the basics," he kicked her body, "you are now dead."

"What the fuck is the matter with you, you bastard you killed me!?"

"Tsukiko-chan I told you I would, you should be happy, I didn't tell your dad," he knelt to the chain and started playing with it, "this is what keeps you alive, this chain, Tessai!"

With a large ax in hand, Tessai came swinging down on the chain breaking it in half. Tsukiko's eyes widened and her mouth went dry, on cue a large hole appeared from nowhere, leading her down to the depths.

"Ow," she stared down at the broken chain, "what the hell!?"

"Tessai, as the same with Ichigo."

"Yes Boss!" "Kido level 55 Binding of Hellish Ropes!"

In an instant, extremely tight ropes that left fiery tingles down her being appeared around her body, making it virtually impossible for her to move any inch of her entire body..

"Dammit Urahara," Tsukiko hissed, "what the hell are you doing to me!?"

Appearing from the edge of the hole, Kisuke Urahara along with Ururu and Jinta stared down at the girl with cold indifference and a hint of mocking tones.

"This is your shinigami training Tsukiko-chan and if you don't find a way to break those bonds the chain will continue to deteriorate, and you'll become a hollow."

Tsukiko didn't like where this was going, not at all.

"With the expression you're giving you've already realized it, if it comes to the point you do turn into a hollow, I'm sorry to say Tsukiko-chan-_we'll be force to kill you."_

Tsukiko glared at the man, lying on her back with pain erupting from the sudden fall. Today was not a sober day at all.

_Watch me and see. Fucking bastard._

* * *

**Done with this chapter, chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Seems like Tsukiko is in the same position as her old man, will she prevail or will she earn herself an inner hollow? Guess you'll have to tune in for another episode of DBZ!!**

**Sorry, the dramatic tone got to me. Really guys thanks for the reviews, I got over 75! 75! I didn't think this story was going to go over 30, so thank you!**

**Have a bless day!**


	12. Unleashed

**Algebra 2 isn't so bad...yet. I gotta say World History is really interesting, but really annoying. I have a 3 page essay, sounds easy right? Yeah if it wasn't on the creation on the planet-it would be so much nicer. But I don't want to offend anyone with the topic, so I'll just say its one hell of an essay and I'm nearly on page 2. So I'll be working really hard, and I can't say when the next update will be. Don't worry, it'll probably this week or early next week. I have a quiz tomorrow, man my schedule is some full this week isn't it!? Lucky for many and myself, we have fanfiction to make it all better.**

**Sorry for the rant. Thanks again for the reviews, I got 14 review-14!! I'm seriously impressed and proud, you guys are the greatest. I never thought this story would do so well, and I'm trying my best to hurry up and get to the Rukia meeting Tsukiko part. Guaranteed she will meet someone soon enough. Lucky for me I started this chapter yesterday and finished today, that says something. I did read it two times, and I'm sure there are a few errors-(glares at the words) Hope there isn't too much.**

**Read, relish, and review. Thanks again!! (makes me so happy!)**

* * *

"_With the expression you're giving you've already realized it, if it comes to the point you do turn into a hollow, I'm sorry to say Tsukiko-chan-we'll be force to kill you."_

He was giving her eight hours, eight hours to undo the bindings. She struggled against them, her eyes desperately looking at the small teeth that continued to eat at the chain that kept her alive. Tessai sat near the wall of the hole, staring at the girl intently. She growled at him, "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"As with your father I shall sit and wait."

His words sounded cold and tough, as if he didn't care. Ichigo must have went through hell to retain his shinigami powers. If she didn't live through this she would never know the truth; this caused her to panic even more. There was no possible way for her to destroy or escape the bindings that kept her from moving around. Tsukiko looked above her, where Kisuke and the others stood with indifferent expressions.

"This isn't fair, Ichigo had already gotten his shinigami powers and had a better understanding, you just can't do that!" She glared at the man above her.

"It is true, but I cannot help you on that, he had his reasons for trying so hard."

She scoffed at him, "What kind of reasons he had to finish so early?"

Kisuke raised a finger and shook it in a teacher way, "Oh no my dear, remember the deal-five questions if you live."

Tsukiko growled, anger rushing through her veins. Letting her head body loosen, in contrast it was heavily tense when the binds first contracted themselves, what was she going to do? She could hear the sounds of teeth chomping on each chain, eating away and shortening the time she had left. Unfortunately, she had not brought a watch with her, and if she did she doubted it would have ventured with her into soul mode. Time was of the essence. To her slight reassurance her frenzied state of mind was finally calming down, and her attempts to break the bonds had ceased.

"Hopeless," she thought to herself, "hopeless and stupid-how could I be so stupid?"

**Stupid? Is that what you call yourself?**

A voice? Tsukiko glanced at Tessai, who was still awake, but appeared to be made of stone. Realizing the voice was feminine, and if the males were capable of impersonating a woman then she should be utterly disgusted, and she was sure it wasn't Ururu's-the voice sounded too sultry, too dark.

**Aww I feel bad, you've rejected me once again. Maybe if you had only accepted me all those years ago you wouldn't be in this position now.**

Tsukiko didn't want to admit it, but she had heard this voice before. A vague memory from her childhood, on that day-she had heard a voice. The voice was quiet, deep and held malice, and at the same time it held security that kept her safe. After the incident, she had pushed the voice behind and forgot. Now, for some bizarre or sinister reason the voice had returned.

**Close your eyes my dear Tsukiko, all will be well.**

Close your eyes? Where had she heard that before?

**Please Tsukiko, its time to close your eyes...close them for me.**

"Eh, what happened to Tsukiko?" Jinta peered over the edge, "she passed out?"

Kisuke and Ururu looked down at the peek, and noticed an out cold Tsukiko. She had gotten silent, her body lying on its back, her eyes wide open. Her body had stopped moving, eyeballs unmoving, not even a blink. Kisuke stared down harder, something wasn't right. Not right at all. As for Tsukiko, the voice had meant for her to rest her mind-to close her mind to the open world. She felt herself falling, falling where-she didn't know. It didn't take her long to realize where she had fallen to, Tsukiko's body splashed hard onto cold water.

**Welcome back, Tsukiko-I've missed you.**

Suddenly, Tsukiko felt her arms being tied behind her back. Much like her present condition, being tied down. On instinct she began to move her body in a frantic motion, swishing left and right, trying to get away. With every attempt to push away, she sunk deeper. To make things worse, she could feel another person's hands on her own, holding her beneath the watery depths. Lips found its way to her ear, whispering cold words to her.

**Tsukiko-chan, you're being very naughty. Time is being wasted with your actions, don't you want to live?**

**If you want to live, you must trust me. Like you did all those years ago-don't you remember?**

Remember. Tsukiko's mind wasn't right, she had no time to remember. Her main thoughts were occupied on how to get out of her present predicament. The voice, the feminie voice, had told her to trust her? She didn't even trust the people she was _suppose _to trust. As far as she knew, they were the ones who had put her into this present state of chaos and trouble. Why should she trust this voice? Let alone the voice itself sounded quite suspicious, if not down right creepy.

**Naughty Tsukiko-you are wasting time. You may not know this, but your eight hours are almost over, and when its over...bye bye Tsukiko.**

Time was going by that fast? It couldn't have been that long; then again Tsukiko had never been the type to pay much attention to time, and she didn't have a watch. Her body began to sink even further beneath the icy depths (that she hadn't noticed), and sinking quickly she was. If she didn't trust the voice, the voice that was calling out to her, she would definitely turn into a hollow and...

"Is that water coming out of her mouth?"

The scene that was unfolding quickly, with Tsukiko's hollow mask beginning to form slowly. Tessai's gaze only hardened as the transformation grew at a steady rate. He looked up at his boss.

"Something very bad is going on," Kisuke murmured to himself, "what's going on inside her?"

"If Ichigo finds out what you're doing to his daughter," Jinta stated bluntly, "he'll kill you."

"That may be," he fanned himself, "but I'm sure Tsukiko will fight it, and she will win in the end."

Jinta scoff, "You better hope so, or else Ichigo is going to have your head on a plate serving it up hot."

That couldn't be closer to the truth.

* * *

Ichigo felt sick, he felt really sick. Was leaving Tsukiko with Urahara such a bad idea? Maybe he should have stayed behind and ensured that he didn't do anything damaging to Tsukiko, because if anything happened to her-anything that could jeopardize her future he would personally show Urahara Kisuke the true meaning of a father's rage. Until that time came Ichigo was at home handling his patients as he always did. He was in a room with a woman about the age of 22 giving her a daily check up, she was one of his regulars, Ikari Jun.

"Kurosaki-kun you look a bit distressed is something wrong?"

He was checking her blood pressure when he glanced at the woman, "No Ikari-san nothing is wrong, why would you ask?"

The woman chuckled, "Well your face shows much more of a scowl than usual, is it about that girl who is living with you?"

"I guess its quite obvious that she's living with me isn't it," he sighed taking a seat on a nearby stool.

"Well, I've haven't talked to her, but she lives here now-doesn't she?"

Ichigo nodded, "She's my daughter Tsukiko," Jun's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you had a daughter!"

Even Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at Jun's reaction, "I didn't know either, not until a few months ago, it was an intense realization you know, I'm a father."

His expression turned sober, he was a father now. When Ishida had told him, his whole world changed. Tsukiko may be older than he would have liked, but she was still _his_ daughter, and as her father he had this immediate yearning to know her and want to be closer to her. Of course it wasn't easy, she practically disowned him when he first told her; however, she miraculously relented and decided to live with him. Their relationship wasn't normal, then again-who could fully define normal? They got into arguments, which usually ended with her slapping him or regularly punching him, not the stereotype of a father/daughter relationship. He didn't mind though, he never minded their relationship. To him and possibly her, their relationship was perfect the way it was.

Like his relationship with Rukia.

Naturally there was no romantic issues with Tsukiko, but with Rukia he wanted to protect her. He wanted to keep her safe, and on instinct keep her away from the life of a shinigami. Ichigo was never a man to hide from the obvious; if Tsukiko was destined to find out the truth of her mother or her shinigami powers then it must be. He wasn't going to lie, he didn't want Tsukiko to know about Rukia ever. He felt that Rukia _didn't deserve _to know about Tsukiko. What kind of mother would give up her own child without telling the father? Was she afraid that Soul Society would find out-was that her reason? She knew damn well that he would have fought Soul Society for Rukia and Tsukiko.

Why didn't he remember being intimate with Rukia? Another question that plagued him.

Did she use an eraser on him? Was it even possible? No, they had used a mind eraser on Tatsuki and Orihime in the beginning, and because of their reiatsus the mind eraser had no effect on them. Did Rukia actually erase his memory of the night, and left when she found out she was pregnant?

It didn't make any sense.

"I guess, but you're giving off a feeling that there is something else missing Kurosaki-kun," Jun pointed out, "that you're missing someone else-someone important."

"Suppose so, I guess I am missing someone important."

Jun blinked, "Tsukiko's mother-is she the person you're missing?"

"She didn't tell me anything, she didn't say a single word about her, and I thought everything was okay-that is until she ran away and didn't say a fucking word for the next fucking nine years."

"So you did meet her again?"

"Yeah, but it was not in the best circumstances, it was entirely for business and when we did meet she played it off that nothing happened between us and I should get a fucking life."

Jun could tell by the tone of his voice that her daily doctor was getting upset. She had been visiting Ichigo ever since he reopened his father's business. Isshin was her first doctor, and compared to him-there was no comparison. Ichigo always had a scowl in his face when he was younger, and by time she started seeing him his scowl had only gotten deeper. Isshin was always smiling and had a vibrant tone to him, unlike Ichigo-Ichigo had his _own_ tone, much more rougher and calm. His sisters only told her that someone very important to him left and he was trying to cope. Jun didn't hold any romantic interests in the man, she was only intrigued by his nature. When she was younger she was riding her bike and lost her balance, Ichigo was the one who had brought her to his dad's clinic, carrying her bridal style.

She owed him.

Over the years he had only gotten worst. He may be handling his business well, and it may appear that he his enjoying his life, but there was always something missing. A piece of a large puzzle, and unfinished master piece, without it the beauty of the master piece could never be seen. Jun wasn't trying to find out the missing piece or realize, all she wanted was to assist in his search for it.

"I'm sorry to hear Kurosaki-kun, but I'm pretty sure that whoever she was she didn't want to hurt you, she probably just saw it as a necessary means."

"A necessary means," he scoffed, "she left, gave up _our_ baby, and went off on her own to live her life."

Jun lowered her head, "You're right, it is unfair, I guess for every woman who gives up a child-it must be extremely hard and painful."

Jun already knew that her words had fallen to deaf ears. Ichigo had blocked out her words and was writing in a notebook, a plain notebook that she had recognized from previous visits. It wasn't the same notebook exactly, but it was the same type and material that he used to write down the results of her check ups. Jun let her shoulders limp, she wanted Ichigo to be better-happy if it was possible, but she knew her attempts would be in vain.

She was a friend, not a good friend.

"Alright, all is good, but stop eating so much salts, you'll raise your blood pressure," he tore a sheet of paper out of his notebook and handed it to her.

"Thank you Kurosaki-kun," she smiled softly at him.

"I'll be seeing you," he watched her go.

"Not exactly," she said in a soft voice, "I'm leaving for Paris, fashion designer-just wanted to say goodbye to my favorite doctor, later Ichigo."

That was her final words, not like it had a deep effect on him. Jun exited the office, and he heard her final footsteps in the Kurosaki clinic. The girl was younger than him, younger than his sisters, and yet she held much more wisdom for her age. Forgiveness. Was that what she trying to tell him to do, to forgive Rukia? She didn't even know Rukia, she didn't understand what she had done to him. Entering his life unexpected, giving him supernatural powers, nearly getting him killed too many times to count. At the end of the day, after all had been said and done, he couldn't actually be annoyed with her or be angry with her.

He could be annoyed, frustrated, and beyond angry with her-now.

Life hadn't been fair to him for most of his life.

It wasn't getting any easier.

* * *

**See, once you relaxed in my grasp Tsukiko you were able to free yourself.**

Tsukiko was going limp, very limp. After struggling for what seemed half an hour, Tsukiko had finally let her body relax in the overwhelming grasp of the unknown presence. As soon as she allowed herself to calm, Tsukiko's body felt free and she was able to move, even though she was still falling deeper in the water. The first thing she realized was that there was no need for oxygen, she could breathe under water. So she let herself fall deeper into the water, and that is where she saw it.

Ribbons, lots of ribbons.

**Tsukiko, these are spirit ribbons. If you wish to become a shinigami and not a hollow, you'll have to find yours.**

The water did not disrupt her view or halt her movements, she was surrounded by white ribbons. They danced around her, gently passing with every soft movement.

**Tsukiko, find the ribbon, find the shinigami ribbon or you will be lost forever.**

"Sir," Tessai called out from below, "her hollow is forming to quickly, I won't be able to handle it much longer!"

He was speaking the truth. The hollow mask began to form more quickly, half of it covering her face by now. Water continued to glow mercilessly out of her mouth, her back bending high into the air, as if if it was an attempt to let out a scream, any type of noise that should be heard. It was unlikely to happen for water continued to come and come, leaking down onto her clothes and onto the dirt. Tessai pressed on harder to keep the hollow at bay, but it wouldn't be too soon from now.

**Tsukiko. Its time to find the ribbon, you have to find the ribbon, you don't want to lose yourself? Like you did before, like you did before-lose yourself to the darkness, to the hollow. Give it to me...give it to me.**

The voice was taunting, close to haunting. Tsukiko searched, she searched around trying to find anything out of the white. How could she tell which ribbon was a damn shinigami ribbon? They all looked the same.

**Time is running out. It appears you won't be able to find the ribbon, and you'll become a hollow. Then that wretched Kisuke will be forced to kill you. To make things worse...you won't give me what I want.**

"What you want?" She thought to herself. If she had the time, Tsukiko would have dealt with the words, but time was running out fast. As she searched, her eyes wide with panic, and as if the good side of life was on her side, she saw it. Right above her head, there it was-a red ribbon. She wasn't sure if it was the right ribbon, it was definitely out of the ordinary in contrast to all the white. Suddenly she forced her body to move on up, closer to the ribbon, her hand reaching towards it.

**Give me what I want, give it to me Tsukiko. You owe me...**

So close, so near.

**Tsukiko get it, you owe me.**

Her fingertips were touching.

**Grasp it. Grasp it. Grasp it.**

"Almost there."

**Yes, give it to me...**

_Be a good girl Tsukiko, I'm sorry._

"Boss I can't hold onto her any longer," Tessai jumped to a safer distance.

"Fuck Urahara," Jinta hissed, "Ichigo is going to kill you for this!"

The bonds were breaking, the hollow mask taking full effect on her body. The mouth that was once filled with water, unable to make a sound, released its fury in an inhuman howl that gave out a powerful beam of light blue light that caused the four people to run off in opposite directions. The ground began to shake uncontrollably, cracks showing in all directions, more reiatsu leaking from those cracks. Then it was over, just like that. The reiatsu beamed for about another 30 seconds before it disappeared into abyss, leaving a girl standing in the middle of it all.

"Where's Tsukiko," Ururu shouted, "does anyone see her!?"

Dust blew in the sky, the others stepped carefully to get a better a view. What they saw, it actually put them on an edge of letting her live or killing her.

Tsukiko was wearing shinigami forms, but the hollow mask remained on her face as well the water that continued to fall out of her mouth. In her hand she held a zanpankuto, a blade that was unusually long-unlike many others. Her head was lowered, her body twitching all over. Her hands moved in inhuman ways, causing the sword to drop safely on the ground. And her shoulders began to move in deranged positions as well. Her neck went left to right, repeating the movements over and over again.

"Her hollow-Mr. Urahara what's going on," slight fear evident in Ururu's voice.

**Give it to me, let me have it Tsukiko, I will rid of that pesky vermin for you.**

The mouth of the mask opened wide, as if about to let out another scream of doom. Nothing came out. For a moment, a slight moment, they thought everything was okay. They were wrong, the mask began to turn black on the bottom and made its way on up. Losing her balance, Tsukiko fell down to knees, her hands clawing out into the ground. On the outside, voices could be heard.

**Let me have it, let me have her! Let me feast...**

The mask continued to transform into a crusty black, screams exiting the mouth-inhuman screams. It wasn't Tsukiko, no, the screams of agony was higher and more hollow than human. As the hollow mask turned to black, it began to crack as well, small drops of black falling onto the dirt. With ever drop, every crack, another piece of Tsukiko's face was being shown. Her hands gripped onto her sleeves, clutching onto them until bled began to flow with ease down her arms.

**I shall feast.**

What are you doing, who are you!?

**Does it matter right now, Tsukiko? You have given me what I want, and I have given you what you want.**

Yes, but what are you doing-where is that screaming coming from, who are you harming!?

**There is no need for you to know, I'm doing you a favor.**

A favor, what's happening to me!?

**Don't worry...**

At last, the mask finally crumbled, leaving behind a distraught Tsukiko. Her mouth was agape, a bit of saliva falling gently out of it, her eyes wide with fear and near insanity. The pain had gone away, she was free of the hold, but something had taken its place. She had felt the numb feeling of an absent force. A force that should have been present, a force that should have been there inside her, growing until it became a full being.However, in a strange manner, it was not there. It was a gaping hole within her, where the force was trying to make its place. Now that it wasn't there, it left Tsukiko more or less in a daze state. She could feel it...that numbing feeling. The voice that had entered her mind or that had she had unwillingly unleashed on herself was the one who surrounded her, what she could actually feel. With the presence of that voice, she was able to see. Memories that she had forced away into the back of her mind, dreams that she had once possessed. Light, a church, children, and loneliness.

Darkness, then sleep.

**I'm very grateful Tsukiko, thank you so very much.**

Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Ichigo was able to feel an intense pressure, albeit only for a second, it still happened. He wasn't able to pin point it, the reiatsu being altered and twisted in ways unknown to him. A sickening feeling arose in him, he wanted to head straight to Urahara. Getting out of his office, putting up the close sign, he started on his way. His legs pumping adrenaline, Ichigo ran quickly, and as he was heading to the turn that would lead him to Urahara-a much more frightening presence took its toll. Amazingly sharp, frighteningly strong. He turned his head down the street where Urahara's shop was located, and with a frown of frustration and slight disturbance, he headed towards the presence. Looking back behind his shoulder, he ran further away from his wanted destination...

_Anything...anything happens to her. Tsukiko I'll be there as soon as I can._

**

* * *

**

Fin. Ugh...this one was pretty hard because I'm not use to action descriptions, so if I did screw up please do tell. Give your opinions out in reviews, tell me what you think what happened to Tsukiko during her ordeal? I added that bit with Ichigo to explain why he may not be in the next chapter, he probably will because he is Ichigo after all (he's Daddy too), but you know. Gotta go now, have to finish that essay on the creation of the planet. Due in the next two days...:P

**Also, I took the advice of a reviewer (you know who you are-thanks) and made it easier on you guys to read, by using dividers!! Much love to you all!**

**Thanks again for all the support guys, I truly do appreciate it. The reviews you give are fantastic!**

**Have a bless day!**


	13. The Selfish and The Angered

**Good news: I passed my essay, I gotta B-88. Low B but its a B, I have another essay due on Friday. I really wanted to finish this chapter. And I got one thing to say: I got over 100 reviews! Oh snap!! My goodness, do you guys know how you made me feel when I saw that 100. I felt so happy and over joyed, thank you all for the support and I hope this story will continue to all of your liking and love. **

**I did read over it, and I'm sure there are some errors. (curses) This chapter is my longest so far, and there is a good reason for it too. I'm not to happy on it, but I hope you guys enjoy it. Because I really did enjoy writing it.**

**Oh yeah, because I can't get on the forums like I want to (damn). I highly suggest IchiRuki fans to go to Theresa Crane's Black & White IchiRuki forum, its a great place to learn more about your favorite pairing and its great to chat with fellow IchiRuki fans. I hope she doesn't mind this, if she does I'll take this off immediately.**

**I don't own BLEACH, and I need stop talking already. **

**Read, relish, review. Hope you're satisfied.**

* * *

All was numb. All was calm. Tsukiko's body wasn't in so much pain that she wasn't able to awake from her sleep. When she did, she opened only a crack of her eye. The first thing she noticed was she was resting in a dark room, lying on the floor. Her body, including upper chest, was bandaged heavily-forcing her to breathe raspy breaths. The realization of what happened to her began to sink in, and all she could do was sigh. Why did she put herself through this crap, and was it even worth it? The day she gets attacked by a hollow, and coincidentally meets her biological father. Now, she's was in some dark room, with no idea where she was.

"Fucking great," she seethed, "just fucking great."

"First I get killed, and fortunately for me I am alive, then something that I can't explained happened to me while I was in some Godforsaken pit."

"And in conclusion my life is fucking hellhole, just like that damn pit."

She assumed the fact that she was able to actually speak and not talking in incomprehensible tongue was a good thing. If she was able to talk, then it was possible for her to roll over and get her tail up and about. The only problem that seemed to phase her was the problem of not knowing how badly injured she was; Tsukiko was only able to recall certain events from the previous day. There was a voice, ribbons, and screaming.

Lots of screaming.

"Really how do I get myself into these predicaments?"

Breathing in deeply, Tsukiko pushed her body over onto her stomach, which stung painfully. She clamped her mouth shut, and using her hands pushed her body up, succeeding in what she wished to do. In comparison to her hospital experience, Tsukiko's legs felt wobbly. They shook involuntarily, causing her to sway back and forth. Finally, she was able to gain stability in her legs, and with having stability she was able to look around her new surroundings. A small window on the wall gave off moonlight, telling her that she had slept for a good time now.

The room was neatly made, mainly empty, and a good size. Tsukiko stared out the window, beautiful moonlight pouring into the room.

"Wonderful scene isn't it?"

Tsukiko recognized the voice. Casual and business like, also holding a hint of cockiness. She frowned, "What's up Hats and Clogs?"

"Ichigo came by the other day, and when I told him you were resting, he became slightly disturbed."

"Did you tell him everything that happened," she didn't think Ichigo would have came, "what did he do?"

"Well...," his voice holding a high pitch and fanning his fan, "I had to convince him that you went through heavy training and because of the training you couldn't see anyone yet."

"Did he fall for it?"

"Of course not, he yelled and use so much profanity," he smirked, "I see where you get your potty mouth."

"Urahara," she said in a firm tone, "what happened to me yesterday, I have a right to know."

He raised three fingers, "I refrained from telling your dear old daddy about how intense your training was, you've been asleep for the past three days."

Tsukiko's eyes widened, but she didn't show much emotion other than that.

"Three days, I've been asleep for three days, and where was Ichigo when this was happening?"

"Eh..."

"_Urahara where the hell is Tsukiko!?" "Where is she!?"_

_Kisuke couldn't help but be alarmed with the arrival of Ichigo. He had told him specifically to return to the shop after a five days notice, this was not a five days notice, it was more of an one in a half. With Tsukiko in her condition, Kisuke was positive that Ichigo wouldn't hesitate beheading the man if he wanted to. In other cases Ichigo probably wouldn't go to such an extreme, but Tsukiko was his daughter after all, and Ichigo was on the edge when it came to Tsukiko. _

"_Kurosaki-kun," he fanned himself, "don't worry so much your precious Tsukiko is resting in a nice room."_

_Ichigo glared at the man, "I would have been here earlier, but a delay in plans caused me to reschedule how is she doing?"_

"_Tsukiko-chan did well in her training and she's now a full fledge shinigami."_

_Ichigo appeared to be entirely set back on this matter, "Shinigami, I thought she was coming only for control reasons," he moved quickly grabbing at Kisuke's collar,_

"_What the hell did you do?"_

_Despite the man could have punched him in the face in at any moment, Kisuke looked entirely calm. Sighing, Kisuke put a hand over Ichigo's._

"_Tsukiko-chan chose this upon herself, she wanted to do it."_

"_Wanted to do it...why would she want that?"_

_Letting his grip on Kisuke's collar lessen he stared at Kisuke with wonder and bewilderment. Tsukiko never asked much about his life as a shinigami, or did she ever give him speculation of wanting to become a shinigami herself. He stared at Kisuke with surprise, his anger mellowing down to current frustration. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, his frown only deepened further._

"_Can I see her?"_

"_Of course Kurosaki-kun."  
_

_Tsukiko appeared to be the same as she was when Ichigo saw her in the hospital. Her skin warm with life, her body unmoving, and her appearance of a child beneath the covers. Ichigo carefully approached the body, kneeling beside her, smirking at her sleeping form. _

"_Must have been hard for you, huh?"_

"_You can't hear or answer me, why am I even asking you this?"_

_He let his hand brush against her forehead, "I just want to protect you Tsukiko, don't overwork yourself and don't put yourself into too much trouble."_

_Without thinking, he let his lips brush softly against her ear, "Don't worry, Daddy's not too far away."_

After leaving Tsukiko's sleeping room, and after a conversation that included Kisuke giving off "limited" information of her training session, Ichigo took his leave. He didn't exit the shop without leaving some fierce words on Kisuke's side.

"_If anything bad happens, call me, and I may consider not killing you."_

His words held no malice in them whatsoever, just seriousness. Ichigo was serious about Tsukiko's training, fearing that she may end up like him. He would never say it out loud or wasn't aware of it himself, but Ichigo was fairly objective to his hollow side. In retrospective it wasn't a surprise at all, only a natural human reaction to an evil entity living within your mind. An entity that is a part of you, and is near to impossible to rid of. An entity that has the ability to read your emotions, your thoughts at will. It was only a natural human reaction and as a father for Ichigo not to want Tsukiko to go through the same agony his own inner hollow put him through over the years.

"Did he come back?"

"Well, hollow activity has been increasing as of the late, he's been busy because of it."

"Oh," she walked to the window, "so what happened to me that day-you know anything?"

"Tsukiko-chan what happened to you three days ago was definitely something out of the ordinary, so I can't say exactly what happened."

Tsukiko snorted, she was tired of hearing half-answered questions, "Tell me what you do know."

"Guess you're getting annoyed with me, the main thing that was visible was that you had obtained a hollow, your mask had formed fully and it dissolved to ash."

Formed fully, it sent a shiver down her spine. "What should I do, I'm sure you didn't tell Ichigo this-your head is still intact."

"Why does everyone keep on saying that?"

"Because if he finds out...hold on, what about my five questions, I am alive after all."

"One would think that a person would forget such trivial matters after a near death experience," Kisuke sighed, flicking on the lights. Taking a nice seat near the wall, he put his hands on his knees, a small smile on his face showing.

"If you haven't noticed Kisuke," Tsukiko mimicked his position (only sitting where she was lying), "that I am not a normal person."

"Certainly," Kisuke nodded, "now let me explain the rules: No higher than five questions, I will explain them as I wish, and you will abide to those rules, got it?"

"Sure," she thought about it, "there are a lot of questions, so I'll be careful."

Tsukiko's thoughts were rambled, and she knew (as well as Kisuke) she wasn't going to get a lot of answers. Tsukiko also understood if she decided to sink in further into the conversation she would end up finding out answers that she really didn't want or need to now. If she decided to be discreet, then she wouldn't get any answers of important value, and that would be a downfall.

"Lets start with the vaizards, Ichigo had talked about them, what are they?"

"Vaizards are more of a who question than what, to make your answer short and sweet-vaizards are much like your father."

"Father...Ichigo, you're confusing me."

He sighed, this was going to be a biggie, "Vaizards are former shinigami captains and lieutenants that had gone through a process called hollowfication, therefore giving them hollow like abilities."

"So vaizards are renegade shinigami with hollow abilities, and that is a statement not a question."

"Tsukiko-chan you're really smart!"

Tsukiko scoffed at him, "And you're really annoying, I have four more questions and I am expecting four answers."

"Tsukiko-chan you are a very scary child."

* * *

The night had gone relatively normal for the shinigami, and by normal it is defined by killing more hollows than expected. Leaving Nanao, Rangiku, and Renji on patrol for the night. Rukia and Momo were in a different section of the town, doing their part for Soul Society. They randomly changed their partners, seeing fit who would be both emotionally and physically equipped to handle serious business. As Rangiku and Nanao held their ground earlier, and Renji following, it was Momo's turn in the position. It wasn't that they didn't trust Rukia enough to do work alone, they had allowed her to go on her own several times already, but their thoughts always lingered on her present condition.

They could never brush it away.

"Renji, do you know what's wrong with Rukia," Rangiku asked Renji as they made their way back to Urahara's.

"No," he said solemnly, "she hasn't told me anything."

Rangiku narrowed her eyes at him, telling Renji that she didn't believe a word he said. It appeared Nanao didn't buy his words either, both women giving him silent glares that made him flinch on the inside. As they moved quickly to Urahara's shop, the tension between the three was beginning to grow steadily, and that made Renji uncomfortable. He could feel the eyes of both Rangiku and Nanao, unlike warm Momo-these women could get deadly without laying a hand on him. The one who truly made him shake beneath his robes, besides Rukia, was Nanao.

"Lieutenant Abarai," she said in an icy tone, "if you do know what has happened to Kuchiki-san you would tell us, correct?"

He paled, "Yeah Nanao."

"You're not lying to us because Rukia wanted you to," Rangiku's eyes narrowed to cat's slits, "are you?"

"Why would I-I'm not that whipped," Renji gulped.

The two women gave him dead panned looks.

"What!?"

"Most of the Soul Society is already aware of how you act around Rukia," Rangiku said flatly, "you'll listen to nearly all the orders she gives you."

"No I do not," he declared firmly, "I'm not so whipped that I'll obey to her every word."

"Is that so?" A cat-like grin spreading across Rangiku's face, sending shivers down Renji's spine as he leaped on another roof.

"Yes, I'm not so whipped."

"Highly doubt that Lieutenant Abarai," Nanao pushed up her glasses, "when you are off duty, you regularly follow Kuchiki-san, tending to her in ways I do not know of."

"I follow her because she's been so fucking depressed for the past 15 years, is that so bad!?"

"No, but why-you could possibly know something that you're not telling us."

"Yeah so what, even if I did know why the fuck would I tell you!"

He sped up, anger rising steadily in his veins. If he did tell them, not only would Rukia slaughter him in his sleep, they wouldn't even understand the torment that she gone through. No one could understand or even visualize, and it pissed him off even more when they always sought him out as a pawn. If he didn't wish to tell them, then they should leave and let go. Rangiku and Nanao stared at Renji's retreating form, Rangiku letting a sigh escape her lips. They had believed they would have been able to get something from the sixth division lieutenant.

"He knows something doesn't he Matsumoto-san," Nanao asked.

"Yeah, he does."

* * *

"Question number four Urahara-this one is going to be interesting," Tsukiko smirked, "what about you-what's your story?"

Kisuke blinked, "My story, why would you want to know about my story Tsukiko-chan?"

She frowned, "Can you be more oblivious, you must be a shinigami or something-right?"

"Okay, I'll cancel that question out for your sake, ask another."

Tsukiko created a liable theory that Kisuke was like her grandfather in some ways. He was probably a former shinigami and was forced away for one reason or another. In conclusion, Tsukiko realized she would not be gaining any information on Urahara Kisuke tonight. Meaning, Tsukiko would have to go down the drain and use her other option. An option she was trying to refrain from using, and at the same time wanting to use it anyways. More of a dual relationship with her option, she decided on it.

"Urahara how did Ichigo and Rukia meet?"

"How did they meet-you wanna know that, how cute Baby wants to know more about Mommy and Daddy!"

"I may be injured," Tsukiko said in a deadpanned tone, "but I have enough strength to knock you around like a bitch-hope your are aware of that."

Kisuke chuckled nervously (she was serious), "Of course Tsukiko-chan, I won't toy around."

"Good and basically yes, I want to know how all of this started and why, their first meeting must lead to all of this."

Meetings, salutations. "Rukia at the time was a regular seated shinigami-not in the higher ranks my dear, and Ichigo was just a normal kid who could see ghosts."

"He was just a regular 15 year old boy...whose spirit powers weren't even unlocked yet, then she came along, trying to protect his family from a hollow, and in the end she gave him her powers."

"Gave him powers," she cocked her head to the side, "her powers?"

"That's three questions Tsukiko-chan, but yes she transferred her own powers by using her zanpakuto, and Ichigo became a full fledge substitute shinigami."

"During her time here there relationship grew from friendship into something deeper, it always happens."

"I can't say there was a full blown relationship," he sighed, "however, they did show some hints of having romantic feelings with each other, feelings that had never been discussed."

"Do you think they've realized their feelings towards each other?"

"One question left Tsukiko-chan," Kisuke informed her, "and no I don't think they truly realized their feelings until Rukia left Karakura Town and after the six year period in her absence."

"Ichigo said he doesn't even remember being intimate with Rukia," Tsukiko shook her possible, "to not remember, to not remember your _first_ time, its nearly impossible."

"I would say she had used a mind eraser, a device that Soul Society gives, and altered his memories, that's impossible for Ichigo..."

"His reiatsu is always spilling out, its outrageous, on the good side he's able to repress it well enough for me."

"Exactly, meaning Rukia-chan couldn't have used the mind eraser on him!"

_Yeah, the same thing on thought. If she didn't erase his memories...then what?_

Tsukiko had one remaining question left, only one. Despite his appearance, Tsukiko couldn't get off her chest that Kisuke knew something more than he was letting on. He appeared to be a normal businessman with a normal business, but after spending "personal" time with the man, how could she say he was not suspicious? Before her mouth could muster her final question, a loud noise came from the front door.

"Oi Urahara-san, where the hell are you?"

Renji barged into the shop with a frown plastered onto his face, "Urahara-san, where are you?"

"What the fuck," Jinta snarled, "the old man is busy with a client!"

"Client, its past midnight, what would he being doing with a client!?"

"Doing business, its not unlikely for people to come up to the shop to handle business, now go to your room."

"No, I have to talk to him, I have to ask him something!"

Tsukiko heard loud rackets outside the door. Ururu's timid voice, Jinta's swearing, and Tessai's unnaturally calmed tone of voice. Then there was another voice, a more demanding voice. It wasn't like Jinta's, who swore in each sentence he spat out; this voice held authority, an uppity feeling giving off.

"Kisuke," Tsukiko questioned, "are you expecting someone?"

"It appears even if I didn't, they come unexpectedly," the businessman sighed, "please wait here Tsukiko-chan while I handle this."

Kisuke left Tsukiko in the room by herself. He expected her to sit idle while something interesting was going on, and that just wasn't going to happen. Scoffing at his words of her waiting, Tsukiko walked up to the door, opening just a crack to peer through. She could see Tessai and the others, including Kisuke with a large grin and fanning himself madly, but there was someone else as well. He was a tall man, with long red hair that was tied up into a high ponytail, and he had extremely weird eyebrows-that appeared more as tattoos than eyebrows. Other than his unnatural eyebrows, Tsukiko noticed that he was wearing shinigami robes. A silent "What the Hell" escaped her lips as Tsukiko became interested in the sight inf front of her. The shinigami with the weird eyebrows appeared to be angry, and he was fairly loud so she was able to hear a large portion of the conversation.

"Renji-kun," Kisuke yawned, "its late why not go to bed, your gigai is in the other room."

"Late," Renji scoffed at him, "then you should be in bed as well, and these damn kids are always getting in the way!"

"Listen deformed eyebrows," Jinta shot back, "I know Urahara is a lazy bum, but you have no right to speak to the rest of us like that-especially me!"

Tsukiko couldn't help stifling a giggle, the sight before her was funny. Deformed Eyebrows Renji grabbed Jinta, who was about three inches shorter, by the hair and started tugging on it fiercely. In retaliation, Jinta punched Renji in the face, blood spilling out of the older man's mouth. The two of them started at it, swinging punches and swearing beyond recognition.

"After all these years," Ururu murmured, "nothing really has changed between those two."

"Sometimes life is like that my dear Ururu, when life gives you lemonade-make lemonade!"

Tsukiko watched the event with a large smile on her face, this was funny. Tsukiko continued to watch the scene, waiting for another appearance of new characters. It wasn't unlikely that Renji the Strange eyebrow shinigami didn't have any allies; Urahara had said that hollow activity was increasing, there would be more shinigami around to lessen the hollow activity. Tsukiko was right, two more shinigami entered the shop. One with long, wavy blond hair, and another who held a firm postion on her face and wore glasses.

"Renji," the blond sounded exasperated, "what the hell are you doing?"

Jinta had grabbed his ponytail, Renji grabbed Jinta's face. It was a painful experience to endure, but neither was willing to give up the fight.

"Abarai-san I know that our work may become dull after awhile, but picking a fight with someone who is much younger than you is just juvenile, don't you think."

"This little punk started it, and you know it," Renji sneered, "he needs to learn how to mind his own damn business!"

"Oh and that's coming from a moocher," Jinta shot back, "big moocher!"

"I am not a moocher, I am doing my job as a shinigami!!"

"Yeah a mooching shinigami, always asking for food, maybe that's why you came back moocher shinigami!!"

"You fucking good for nothing brat, how dare you say that about me, I'm risking life and limb for the safety of this world-you have no right you pinhead freak!"

They were at it again. Swinging and swearing beyond recognition, some swear words Tsukiko had never even heard before. Then Jinta grabbed Renji by the hair again, and swung him around, Tsukiko's eyes widened.

"He wouldn't..."

"Jinta-kun, don't aim Renji at the door!"

"Uh-oh, Tsukiko-chan is going to have some more trouble," Urahara mused inside.

"Oh my, Tsukiko-chan."

Renji's body flew at the door, literally busting it down, where Tsukiko was resting in. Fortunately, Tsukiko wasn't resting as she was told to do, and simply step to the other side of the door so she wouldn't get hurt by the incoming shinigami. Renji crashed into the door, breaking it, rolling over Tsukiko's cover, and then crashing again into the wall. It was a humorous sight.

She flicked on the lights, "Damn Jinta never knew you were so strong."

Tsukiko walked over to Renji's unconscious form, "Damn, you got owned by a guy younger you, weak."

"Who are you?"

Rangiku and Nanao were in the doorway, their eyes widening at Tsukiko.

"Eh...my name is Hirako Tsukiko, and you are..."

"She's looks so much like Rukia," Rangiku said aloud.

"Oh, I've been told that," Tsukiko shrugged, "don't know her though."

_Is it even possible, that Rukia-it would explain a lot. I won't make any accusations just yet...not without her presence._

"What are you doing here Hirako-san," Nanao said in a suspicious tone, "where are your parents?"

"Parents," Tsukiko shrugged, "my guardian is at home right now, sleeping I think."

"Sleeping, how can an adult be sleeping while their children is out and about early in the morning," she straightened her glasses, "its highly irresponsible."

"It happens, so what's your name?"

"Ise Nanao, and are you aware of the name you have?"

Tsukiko clicked her tongue, "I said I have a guardian, not a parent-whoever gave birth to me decided this on their part."

While the females discussed, Renji's eyes fluttered open.

_Rukia? No, her hair is...to bright. What are they saying-Suki? No Rangiku said Tsukiko, Tsukiko, Tsukiko-Tsukiko!_

"What the fuck!!"

Renji shot up, his eyes widened and body trembling. Tsukiko's eyes showed only the look of shock at the man's outburst, and she smiled.

"What's wrong with you, dude?'

"What's wrong with me-why the hell are you here, you're not suppose to be here!!"

"Not suppose to be here." Tsukiko's voice rising, "what the hell is that suppose to mean, I don't even know you!"

"Yeah but still, fuck Urahara why the fuck is she here!?" Renji pointed dramatically at Tsukiko, his eyes glaring fire bolts at the businessman.

"Tsukiko-chan is here only for business, nothing more, nothing less."

Tsukiko crossed her arms, "What's it to you anyways, why would you want to know so much?"

"Yes Renji," Rangiku's and Nanao's cold voices, "why?"

Renji paled. He didn't reply, and this verified Rangiku's suspicion. Tsukiko only stared blankly at him, her arms cross, and her father's infamous frown on her face. Renji could see it and he was sure the others could see it as well...Tsukiko was their child. A mirror of her mother and the mannerisms of her father, it was similar to a haunting photo. How could things get worse, how could they possibly get worse? In the world he was living in, Renji knew all too well. He understood how fate's crooked hand always proved him wrong and tarnished the people around him. When he heard her voice, he was barely surprised.

"What's going on?"

Momo and Rukia had more work to do than the others, to her request. On their way to Urahara's they could hear loud voices down the street. They could easily point out Renji's, his voice being highly distinctive than the others. There wasn't much to worry about, especially if Urahara was there, as he always was. When they finally made it to the shop, Rukia expected to see Jinta and Renji fighting over something pointless. It was only logical to say that Rukia didn't expect to see _her. _She stepped into the doorway where everyone was huddled by, despite her short stature and the eyes that blocked her view, she was able to see her. Strawberry-blond hair, large violet eyes, and that frown-his frown.

"Tsukiko?"

Kuchiki Rukia. A woman she had only met in her dreams, dreams that she had personally wished that didn't exist. Tsukiko's mouth was agape; her mind had gone completely blank. There were no words to describe the moment. Surreal? Unbelievable? The others, excluding Momo who was trying to see what was going on, eyes stared in shock and nervousness. They didn't even matter, nothing matter at the time, absolutely moment. Violet clashed with violet.

"Rukia," Renji said in a soft tone.

He shouldn't have said a word; it was as if hearing her name-activated hidden anger. Before anyone could stop her...

"Tsukiko no!"

Pushing Renji out of the way, and forcing her way between Rangiku and Kisuke, Tsukiko clenched her fist and punched the shinigami in the face-hard. Rukia's body fell onto the floor with a hard thud, and before anyone could stop her, Tsukiko was already on her using her tiny fists to beat any spot that she was able to catch sight on.

"Tsukiko stop!" The others ran to them, but Tsukiko did not cease her assualt. Seeing a hole through Rukia's defense, which was her arms being a shield, Tsukiko grabbed for the neck. Rukia easily felt the wind being knocked from lungs, her tiny hands tightening around Tsukiko's arms. Looking up to the girl who sat firmly on her, she could see it all clearly-in perfect light.

The beautiful violet color of rage.

Tsukiko bobbed Rukia's head over and over again, despite the attempts of the people around her to release the tight choke hold she had on the older woman. As said earlier, none of them mattered, her full attention was on the woman beneath her. Was it adrenaline rush or pure uncontrollable rage that kept them from shattering the grip that behold of her, Rukia didn't know. All she knew was that she was unable to fight; the moment she saw Tsukiko-the second she saw her face, Rukia's body had went completely numb. Movement throughout the body had ceased, and all she was able to do was stare in complete and utter shock. It was the same child she had left in the hospital 15 years ago, the same child that was above her-strangling her.

"Dammit," Renji hissed as he attempted to free the girl's hold, "what the fuck is wrong with this kid!?"

"It appears she's gone into shock," Ururu stared deeply into Tsukiko's eyes, "they're showing no emotion."

"Yeah except for undeniable fury," Jinta tightened his grip around Tsukiko's waist, "Urahara what should we do, if we attack her we'll injure her more."

"It seems we have no choice," Renji shot back, "if we don't she'll kill her!"

_Selfish bitch._

_Selfish bitch._

_Selfish fucking bitch._

Voices rang into her ear, but there was no comprehension. No words exited Tsukiko's mouth, no words to describe what she was feeling. Truth be told on her part, she didn't even know what she feeling. All she knew was that she wanted to _hurt _her, hurt her badly. Unlike Ichigo, where she wasn't entirely sure if he was the father-until he showed the test results, there could be no denying in this, she was her! Kuchiki Rukia. The woman who tormented Ichigo dreams at night, the woman who tortured Tsukiko during the day. The woman that was responsible for Tsukiko's own personal hell, the torture-abandonment she had to go through most of her life. No mercy would be shown.

_Selfsih...selfish. Fucking selfish!_

Drip drop. Blood started to drip from Tsukiko's mouth. Her body began to burn and pain from her bandages shot through her body. Even so, her arms didn't sway, and that was problematic for Rukia. Her eyes started to roll behind her head as her hands reach further to Tsukiko's face, which the latter made sure to distance from, but as more blood started to flow heavy from her mouth-including violent coughs of blood, Tsukiko was growing weak. As Rukia slipped into unconsciousness, Tsukiko's body fell from on top of her onto the hard floor underneath her. Her own violet eyes still showing rage towards her, and puddle of blood beginning to form underneath the girl's tiny body.

_Tsukiko..._

_Selfish..._

"Jinta please carry Tsukiko-chan to a new room, Renji take Rukia-chan to our other spare room," Kisuke ordered, "Nanao-san, Rangiku-san I need you to watch Rukia-chan just in case Tsukiko decides to come back and finish the job."

"You don't believe she'll do that again," Rangiku stared as Jinta carried Tsukiko to a different bedroom.

"From what we've seen Rangiku-san, Tsukiko has a lot of pent up rage towards Rukia, she may do it again if given the chance."

"Momo-san," Nanao said gently, "lets go to Rukia's room, we'll check up on her."

Nodding in agreement, Momo took one more glance at Tsukiko's body, that was being held bridal style before it disappeared down the hall. They followed Renji to where Ururu was preparing a futon for Rukia.

"Boss, what do you want me to do," Tessai asked with a firm voice installed, "there has been a lot ruckus lately."

"Yes there has," he sighed, "Tessai I need you to get to the phone, call Ichigo-tell him its an emergency."

Ururu prepared Rukia's room rather quickly, and with her finishing Rukia's preparations she headed to Tsukiko's. Jinta lied the girl down gently, pausing whenever she flinched or grunted in protest in her deep sleep.

"I feel sorry," murmured Ururu. Pulling the covers over Tsukiko's child-like body.

"Yeah," Jinta commented, "which one?"

"For the both of them," she replied softly, "Urahara-san said Inoue san will be arriving soon."

"What about Ichigo, he called him too right?"

"First one," Ururu sighed, "I'm wondering what he'll do."

"Frankly, I should be surprised on how she reacted, but I'm not," he glanced at Ururu, "I'm not."

"A girl like Tsukiko, she reacts on feelings-I understand why she would do such a thing."

"Hell, I would do the same thing if I was her." He nodded.

"All I wish for things to get better Jinta," they turned off the light, "that's all I want."

"So you did know and you never told us."

Renji was in hot water now, very hot water, boiling water to be accurate. Renji was in boiling water. Because not only was Momo upset with him, Nanao and Rangiku were glaring madly, and he felt heavily uncomfortable. The only reassurance that they weren't planning to attack him was the fact that Rukia was in the room.

"I promised not to tell," was his reply, "and I didn't."

"Look at what it has done to her," Rangiku shot back, "she's been a living train wreck for the past 15 years Renji, does Byakuya know about this?"

"Ask her when she wakes up," he scoffed, "she's busted now."

"So he does know," Nanao inquired, "I'm assuming he does."

"It doesn't even matter right now, Ichigo is coming at this moment, think about what's going to happen now!" He hissed.

"I'm still upset you had the nerve to lie to us about it," Rangiku went at it again, "and not say a word."

"I told you before, I promised Rukia-that's it, I don't have to explain myself to you."

With those words, Renji exited the bedroom and went to talk to Kisuke and Tessai in the other room. Momo stared sadly at Rukia, Rangiku and Nanao exchanging nervous glances. A bigger problem was surrounding them, tension filling the air. Inside of Rukia's mind, her heart-only one name repeated itself over and over again, as it had been doing for the past 15 years.

_Tsukiko...__

* * *

_**My neck is killing me. I finished it, finally. Tsukiko has good reasons to be overly aggressive to Rukia, she does. And because I don't have much to say on this chapter, except I hope you guys are really satisfied by it and I'm truly sorry that it took me a good while to update.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews; over 100, I got over 100! Your reviews gives this fic life, and I appreciate the support.**

**Have a bless day!!**


	14. Author's Note: What's been up!

**This is going to be long. Not a chapter, just explaining why I wasn't able to update like I want to.**

**CHAPTER IS NEARLY COMPLETE-I REPEAT IT IS NEARLY COMPLETE**!!

**I have to apologize to everyone who has reviewed and has waited. I want you to know that the reasons for not updating are not because I'm no longer interested in this story or I'm getting bored of IchiRuki. Because I have this story planned out, and IchiRuki is the only couple I can instantly get insane with. So I apologize, and I am truly sorry that it has taken me so long to update.**

**First reason-school. I have a D in Algebra 2, meaning I gotta get my game on. Yeah, I've been complaining about being honors-but I can't stand the idea of seeing a D on my report card. I can get out of Algebra Honors, but I want to take this challenge and make it out with a C. My Algebra teacher loads me with Accelerated Math each night that regularly requires me to do a lot of scratch work.**

**Second-weather. Last week, most of my homework was done and I had 6 pages finished of this chapter. Felt good about it, until Hurricane Gustav. Hurricane Gustav was a 2nd category hurricane, but because I live in the low areas of LA (Louisiana) it was mandatory for me and my family to get out. We went up north, stayed with relatives, and when the storm came-everything went out.**

**Power, water, everything. No lights, no air, no water-no electricity. The good thing was that my relatives had a gas stove. I ate dry tuna salad, while others ate tuna salad with garlic bread. So I stayed in the dark for four days, it was hard. Fortunately, my town lights and everything came back on before my relatives so we left. Thank God my home is in one piece, the damage was many leaves on the front yard, other than that I am truly blessed. **

**I also got bit by mosquitoes and such, sweating like a dog-but I'm good. So the next chapter is on its way, because we cleaned up before we left I was able to get on the computer. 82 new messages, and one was from my good friend Theresa Crane.**

**I haven't forgotten ya! I'm just too damn busy!!**

**My goodness, my goodness. But the next chapter is on its way, and will be here fairly soon. I have to read some of my fav fics on this site, because I miss you guys!! :)**

**I'm truly am sorry if I brought someone hopes up, but the chapter is getting there and it will be completed. I don't have to go back to school until Monday, that gives me enough time. Most of my peers went to Texas and they won't be back probably until the end of the week. So I'm really sorry, and I hope you guys don't hate me too much.**


	15. Speaking with the Devil

**I left the author's note for a reason. Aware of errors, too hype to care. I did read over this chapter.**

**BLEACH is not mine, it'll never be mine. If it was mine, then IchiRuki would be canon by now. I own the plot, the ocs, deal.**

**Read, relish, review!**

* * *

Rukia's eyes opened weakly. Breathing was a difficult task, with each a breath a sudden pain shot up through her throat. Her memories were blurry, and she felt sickened and frightened. Raising her hands against her cheek, she jerked it away as a burning sensation shot through it. Her eyes glanced around the room she was in. It's appearance was heavily similar to a regular storage room, with a few boxes in the corners. However, the room was large enough for her to move her body around, as well to let at least three visitors to sit nearby. But Rukia was mainly concerned with one thing, why was she even in this predicament? It didn't take her long to brush within her memory: Hollows, Urahara's shop, and Tsukiko.

Tsukiko.

After fifteen years, fifteen long years she had finally seen her daughter. A daughter that she had lost, a child that she had abandoned. She looked so much like her, too much like her, it was frightening. As she was entirely shock and confused at seeing Tsukiko, Tsukiko was not only shocked but furious. Rukia can recall the sudden pain that went across her face as Tsukiko's fist connected to her cheek.

To make it worse, her tiny hands grabbed tightly across her neck, refusing to let go. Her eyes...her eyes had shown so much anger, it frightened her. Not because she was in the predicament, it frightened her because the anger was directed to her. And not only her anger was showing through her eyes...

Cold hatred as well.

The part that just down right sickened her was Tsukiko was _injured_, blood started flowing out of her mouth for reasons she didn't know. What had happened to Tsukiko? Was she training? Did her powers appear, did she meet a shinigami!?

"Look who rejoined the living," a sly voice called out to her, "welcome back Rukia-chan."

Raising her upper body from where it was lying, Rukia's eye could see that Rangiku and Momo had stayed behind, Nanao and Renji were nowhere in sight. Expecting cold glares or looks of disapproval, a mixture of relief and apparent shock was plastered on her face. Both women, after seeing what had happened the previous night, appeared to be completely calm.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a day," Rangiku sighed, "Renji and Nanao went off to a Hollow sighting, but enough about them, what about you Rukia-chan?"

"Me," her hands clenched on the blanket, "I don't know anymore."

"I'm sorry to say, this is going to make it much worse, but Ichigo is here as well with Tsukiko," her eyes glancing away from Rukia's horror stricken face.

"Rukia-chan," Momo said soothingly, "please calm down, he hasn't come in here-yet, he's been talking to Urahara-san about Tsukiko-san's condition."

"Should have seen him when he got here-not a pretty sight."

* * *

_Tessai's voice did not reveal any type of worry if there was any in his mind. It was early in the morning when Ichigo got home from an exhausting task of killing hollows, and by time he made it home all he wanted to do was sleep and get some rest. Unfortunately, fate was not on his side. The phone began to ring, the sound slamming into Ichigo's head, he had the nerve to throw it across the room and storm up to his bedroom. But when he grabbed onto it, the caller id read Urahara Kisuke, his stomach did a flip. Muttering curses he used speed dial, waiting for a familiar voice. _

_It was Kisuke._

"_Oh you called back Kurosaki-kun," the exiled shinigami (who was given honors by Yamamoto) chirped, "good to know you check your caller id."_

"_Urahara," Ichigo seethed, "what's going on, is something wrong?"_

"_Well...," he rolled his tongue, "I guess you can say that."_

"_Did something to Tsukiko, what did you do?"_

"_It really isn't what happened to Tsukiko, its what Tsukiko did to someone else."_

"_Tsukiko did to someone else...what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Look Ichigo," Kisuke sighed, "if you want to know then come over quickly and swiftly, I truly believe you should be here now."_

"_What's happened Urahara," he gritted his teeth, his grip tightening dangerously around the phone._

"_Rukia's here Ichigo, come quickly."_

_The phone finally dropped onto the floor, the back of it releasing the batteries that found their way under a nearby chair. That didn't phase Ichigo at all, his mouth becoming dry, his fingers making quick short movements. Without thinking, using his shinigami badge, Ichigo let his body fall gently onto the couch and he rushed out heading towards Urahara's. If any hollow decided to attack him in his most distressed state, by far, then they wouldn't last a second with him. As he jumped from roof to roof, his mind kept processing one detail._

_Rukia had returned._

_Did Tsukiko know?_

"_Please don't let her know," he prayed, "let her be unconscious in her room, please don't let her know a thing."_

_He wondered if his silent prayer would be heard. The fact that Urahara called him-he doubted that Tsukiko didn't know that she was under the same roof as Rukia. If she did know, and she did awake to see her, he wasn't sure what Tsukiko would do. His best chance was that she would just swear until she became so hoarse that her voice couldn't make a soft sound. The odds of that was a million to none. When the Urahara shop came into view, Ichigo eagerly rushed even further._

"_What the hell is going on!?" _

_He slammed the door open, panting heavily. When he noticed that no one was in the front, Ichigo didn't hesitate going to the back room. Opening another door, his eyes were glaring ablaze at the man who sat on the floor with a smile on his face. The one who surrounded him were people he recognized and a few he immediately knew. The woman with the glasses and the other who appeared to be younger than the others, but the other two-he remembered._

_Matsumoto Rangiku and Abarai Renji, how could he forget?_

_In a deadly voice, "Where is Tsukiko?"_

_Kisuke sat with a care free expression, "Kurosaki-kun why worry yourself so much, she's in her room resting-don't make so much racket."_

"_You called me and told me in a serious tone that Rukia is here, don't give me this shit Urahara."_

"_I wasn't lying Ichigo," using his first name, "Rukia-chan is here and Tsukiko did see her, fortunately we removed her before she could kill her."_

"_Kill her," he swallowed, "what happened?"_

"_I suggest you take a seat," Renji sighed, "it'll be one hell of a story."_

_Abiding to Renji's suggestion, Ichigo took a seat between the Renji and Rangiku. _

"_You see Kurosaki-kun it happened after Jinta slammed Renji into Tsukiko's room," Urahara noticed the cold glare that was headed towards Jinta, "don't worry Tsukiko was already up and about by then, she didn't get hurt."_

"_How did Rukia come into this?"_

"_Well...," he rolled his tongue, "we hadn't sensed that she had came to the shop and wasn't prepared to ready ourselves encase she did arrive when Tsukiko was awake."_

"_So you knew Rukia was here and you still let Tsukiko train, you bastard." He had to fight the urge to release all his anger out on the man._

"_You were trying to fight the inevitable Ichigo, its wasn't fair to Tsukiko or Rukia."_

"_Its not fair to Tsukiko," he hissed, "Rukia deserves this."_

"_Deserves this," Renji shot at Ichigo, "how dare you say that-how can you say anything like that about Rukia!"_

"_If I recall correctly," Ichigo hissed, "Tsukiko was the one who was abandoned, the one who was forced to live in a world that didn't even want her-is their any justification in that?"_

_Renji scowled, "Whatever the reason-it will be justified."_

"_Yeah, when?"_

"_Look boys," Nanao entered the conversation, "I know that everything is completely screwy and all, but we're here for one main thing-the increase of hollows, remember that."_

_Ichigo glared at her, "Yeah-I'm not here because of fucking Soul Society, I'm here because of Tsukiko."_

"_Kurosaki-kun, calm down, we understand that you're worried about Tsukiko-chan but we may need your assistance on this," Kisuke smiled, "and with Tsukiko's powers being handled accordingly won't she be slaying hollows as well?"_

_Ichigo's body stiffened. Kisuke was right, with Tsukiko having more control of her powers-let alone shinigami powers, she will be obliged to slay hollows as well. _

"_That would be kinda cool," Rangiku blurted out._

"_What!?" Ichigo turned to her with a shocked expression. Not only because of her accusation, but the fact that Rangiku was sitting idly and hadn't said word since he stepped in, which wasn't like Rangiku at all._

"_Oh come on Ichi-kun," Rangiku cooed, "like father like daughter or is it like mother like daughter-either way she's a combination of you and Rukia and she will be a hollow slayer!"_

"_I do not like how you're saying it," Ichigo deadpanned, "what's going on in your head?"_

"_All I'm saying is that Tsukiko-chan is definitely a combination of you and Rukia," she said slyly, "and even though Tsukiko may hate Rukia with all her heart and all her soul, someone is going to have to teach her how to effectively fight and kill a hollow, there is so much to learn in such dire times."_

_Rangiku made an important point. _

"_Ichigo, you'll have a busy schedule," she went on, "but imaging Tsukiko with her zanpakuto is so exciting, and then she's so cute and cuddly!!"_

"_Yeah-unless she doesn't have her oh so adorable hands around your neck, strangling you." Nanao pointed out so bluntly._

"_What?"_

"_Nanao," Rangiku hissed, "not now."_

"_Why not-if we're going to be honest, Tsukiko went into an uncontrollable fit of rage and nearly strangled Rukia, fortunately her wounds had reopened in the process, causing her to lose conscious."_

"_Tsukiko attacked Rukia," his voice so soft in a way that revealed he couldn't believe that Tsukiko would actually do such a thing._

_Then again, how could he not? She said so herself, if she ever met Rukia-she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions._

_It was his fault, he should have stayed._

_Standing up, "I'm going to go and check up on Tsukiko-alright, don't bother trying to come in."_

* * *

"After he heard that he just left and went into Tsukiko's room, and hasn't come out since."

_However, that didn't stop him from staring at your door every once in a while when he thought no one was looking._

"I'm not entirely shocked at her reaction," she stated softly, "I would have done the same thing."

"Rukia-chan," Momo shot up, "don't say that, Tsukiko...she doesn't understand."

"Have I ever given her a reason to understand," she shook her head, "for 15 years I've denied her, I've kept her existence in the dark, and now its time for me to truly feel the torment of my decision."

Rangiku stared at her friend with sympathy. She couldn't be mad at her, she couldn't' hate her for her decision. And she was positive, with all her heart and soul, that even though he may appear to be condemning her because of it, that even Ichigo didn't hate her. Fifteen years was a long time; during that time maybe Ichigo was able to think clearly of what happened, able to make decisions that he probably wouldn't have made before. Rangiku couldn't think-couldn't imagine Ichigo actually _hating _her. He was probably pissed beyond recognition after finding out about Tsukiko, but at the least it explained enough on why Rukia left.

"If you keep acting that way then she'll never forgive you," Rangiku smiled, "you have to make it seem that you want her, you do want her don't you?"

"I've always wanted her," Rukia nodded, "the day I found out, I wanted to keep her with me, but circumstances-I was afraid, but I do want her, I still want her."

"Then show it to Tsukiko-chan that you want her!" Rangiku exclaimed, "How hard can it be!?"

Momo and Rukia deadpanned at the large breasted woman.

"How hard can it be," Rukia chuckled in a dead tone, "it can be very hard Rangiku, very hard."

* * *

The first person Tsukiko saw when her eyes opened was Ichigo. He was leaning on the wall, his head hanging low. She could hear soft snores exiting, and she couldn't help smiling to herself. The smile soon faded as Tsukiko retraced to the events of earlier, how come all the crazy shit happened to her? A question that would probably never be answered, what a pity. Looking up at the ceiling, Tsukiko thought about her actions. There was no true distinctiveness to her actions, she remembered her eyes clouding up with rage and scorn, then she bolted to Rukia.

As she remembered her tiny hands wrap tightly around Rukia's delicate neck, Tsukiko could see her eyes.

Those eyes, those eyes were filled with warmth. Warmth that was trying to reach her, warmth that was holding out to her. The warmth was waiting patiently for her, waiting calmly. For a moment, during the whole ordeal, Tsukiko wanted to do something besides strangle her birth mother.

"No," she told herself, "she deserved it."

**Are you sure she deserved it? There can always be more than what it seems, yes indeed!**

_Who are you, what do you want?_

**Oh please. I want what you want, truth.**

_How can I trust you? I'm pretty sure because of your presence I was near death._

**You're breathing aren't you? Don't be so uptight, live a little!**

_Live a little must mean die a little in your book, doesn't it._

**So picky aren't you Tsukiko? **

_Where did you come from, what do you want?_

**There are many questions, and I am limited to giving you answers. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Tsukiko-sama.**

This must have been one of the many consequences to her training. The voice often traveled on and off in her mind, entering without a notice or a body. The few facts Tsukiko was aware of was that the voice was definitely female, it held a sultry tone, and when she closed her eyes she felt indescribable lost and happiness at the same time. Both that could not be put into words, feelings that were being consistently locked away. She stared at Ichigo once more, whose eyes were still lowered, her smile coming out from the darkness again. It was a nice feeling to know, to know that someone cared, he must have been up pretty late to be sleeping in his position.

"Hey Ichigo," she whispered, "come on, get up."

He stirred in his sleep, but he did not awaken.

"Ichigo," she sighed with her smile still plastered, "is this how you're suppose to act in front of your daughter who has probably been through the most turbulent ordeal in her life."

"Trust me kid," he murmured in a sleepy tone, "its going to get better."

She chuckled, "Is that suppose to be sarcasm-because I really doubt it."

Tsukiko heard cracks as Ichigo stretched his body, "How are you feeling?"

Tsukiko shrugged, "Had better days, much better days."

"I heard about what happened last night," he turned to her, "wanna talk about it?"

She shifted uncomfortably under the bed sheets, "They told you-how much?"

"Everything."

"I won't take back what I did," her voice holding the sincere determination, "I told you-I will not be held reliable for my actions, I was serious about that."

"After hearing what you did, I'm sure you won't," he rubbed the back of his head, "Tsukiko what am I going to do with you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, as long as you don't send me to some freaking boarding school I am fine."

Ichigo smiled, "Deal, but we will have to talk about it."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Nanao-san what are you doing?"

In contrast to Momo and Rangiku who decided to wait it out at Rukia's side, Nanao and Renji stood outside in their gigais as the sun rose from the horizon.

"I'm calling Soul Society," she said in a bland tone, "they must know of what is going on in the human world."

"So you're going to tell them about Tsukiko-aren't you?"

"Naturally," she sighed, "don't give me that look Abarai, its a dangerous situation."

"And you're only making it more deadly by calling Soul Society, they are probably know already with Urahara-san always picking his nose where it shouldn't be."

"And you believe Soul Society wouldn't act upon hearing this," she scoffed at him, "don't be so dimwitted."

"Why would they act against the most powerful shinigami known to man," he smirked at Nanao, who was looking up at him with slight annoyance.

He leaned on the wall of the front, "Don't give me that look Nanao-chan, you know its true, if Soul Society dares try to touch Tsukiko without Ichigo's permission, they would have signed a death sentence right at that moment."

"So what do you think they will do?"

Renji looked up at the sky, "At best chance, Yamamoto will only send a captain to the human world to ensure that Tsukiko doesn't cause too much trouble."

He glanced at the young woman beneath him, "Nanao-chan are you wearing a skirt, I thought you hated skirts."

Nanao's cheeks turned bright red, "Renji don't start with me!"

* * *

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He was in the same house as Rukia, and 15 years should have prepared him for this day, but alas he was at a lost at words. He just stood in front of the door, hearing Rangiku's and Momo's voices cloud up Rukia's. He stared blankly at the door, wondering what action he was going to take next. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo opened the door.

He could have sworn the breath inside his body was taken away from him.

Rukia hadn't changed one bit. But when do nearly-immortal beings actually age? She was still wearing her black shinigami robes, her hair was in the same style as it always was, and at first glance Rukia virtually appeared the same as she did 15 years ago. That made the entire situation harder than it had to be; Ichigo had aged-even though he looked as he did when he first met her, there were signs of evident aging. He had grown a few inches, his hair a bit longer-slightly going over his neck, and his frown had deepened just a bit over the years. Without saying a word or making any sound, Rangiku and Momo carefully exited the room as Ichigo walked in.

Rukia held her breath, feeling that Ichigo was near. She didn't even flinch when the door opened, she didn't respond to the dark glare he gave her. All Ichigo did was opened the door, let Rangiku and Momo out, and took a seat in front of her. All Rukia did was stare and wait for his first move.

Taking another deep breath, Ichigo stared deep into Rukia's eyes. He was searching for any evident emotion that was finding its way towards him, because he wasn't too good at reading Rukia's emotions, he wasn't able to find anything particular. He was aware, he could feel it, that she was on the edge of it all.

In a hard and slightly cold voice, "There are a lot of things I can say to you right now, but there is no way that I would be able to express them in one sentence."

"Most of those words are in such a language I'm sure Urahara would kick me out," he clicked his tongue, "what do you have to say?"

Swallowing deeply, "I'm sorry."

Ichigo wasn't go to say it, dare he would telling her this in her face, but most of his anger-hearing her voice made him melt. Hearing her words, "I'm sorry," they sounded so soft, so wounded. His anger was gently being forced away, against his will.

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything Rukia," even though hearing her words made him consider his words and actions.

"I know that," her voice shaking just barely, "but its the only word that I can think of, the only word that makes sense."

For once Ichigo was able to agree with her, "Yeah, it does make more sense than everything else."

"What are we going to do Ichigo," she thought about her words, "what do_ you_ want to do."

The simple fact that she called him Ichigo sent shivers up and down his spine. It was so casual, so soft, it was absoultely enchanting to Ichigo. As always, he was able to keep a straight face without showing any other emotion.

"Even though Tsukiko had every reason doing what she did, it was wrong, I'll tend to her."

"That's not necessary," she moved her eyesight from him to the ground, "it really isn't."

"As her legal guardian, its my job to ensure that she learns proper manners and respect, even with what you did-she had no right to attack you."

"She had every right to attack me Ichigo," Rukia said with a strong tone, "every right in her body she had and still does."

"Well if that is what you feel," he sighed once more, "then this will make it all the harder than it has to be."

"What are you talking about Ichigo?"

Ichigo knew very well, he understood what would probably and most definitely happen once he said those words. Despite knowing the consequences, he felt that it was needed for Tsukiko as well as Rukia, and himself. And he knew very well that Tsukiko wasn't going to appreciate the gesture of fatherly love either.

"Rukia, I'm going to be blunt, living here isn't the best idea, especially if hollows are increasing."

Rukia shook her head, "Ichigo, you're not being blunt at all."

Whispering a few curses, "Tsukiko is going to have my head for this, Rukia do you mind staying with me and Tsukiko at my place until all of this settles."

Rukia's mouth opened, then shut, then opened again, then shut again. She shook her head, then she nodded her head, she was baffled. Ichigo, one who has been known for his grudges and crazed temper, after finding out he had hidden daughter for the past 15 years was asking her-the one who hid the daughter, to live with him and the daughter? She didn't know what to say or do, what was Ichigo thinking? He knew and she knew that Tsukiko would never approve of her living with them. Living with Rukia, under the same roof, eating the same food.

"I'm not saying I'm happy or forgiving you," he explained, "but its for Tsukiko's benefit."

"Tsukiko's benefit," she was getting confused, "what are you talking about?"

"Guessing because of the shock of it all, you weren't able to get it, Tsukiko was taking shinigami training with Urahara."

Rukia didn't appear mutely surprised, "Explains a lot, I didn't want that to happen."

"Well it did, and she's now a full fledge shinigami, but she'll need training on how to execute her new found job."

"You don't need to explain any further," Rukia nodded, "you want me to serve as a teacher or counsel."

"I'm going to be there naturally, but I see it as fit with your presence because you taught me, do you accept?"

"Tsukiko is going to kill you when you tell her this," thinking the offer over, "but under your guidance you'll probably get her killed before her time, hacking and slicing away without thinking-just your motto."

He couldn't help smirking, "Fifteen years is a long time Rukia, I've learned a few things since then."

Ichigo wasn't aware, but the way he said her name-was intoxicating. Rukia had to fight the sudden urge of excitement; he had said her name in such a dark undertone, an undertone that held no malice or anger. She wasn't sure what the undertone held, all she knew that it was intoxicating.

"You and I know that Tsukiko will not approve of this," she said softly, "she hates me."

"Yeah, who can blame her," he sighed, "don't you want things to be...different."

"Different?"

"I have many questions and I want answers, but I know all to well that asking them right here and now would be stupid, so don't think you're getting out of this so easy."

"I may have made stupid decisions Ichigo," Rukia said defensively, "but I'm not _stupid_, please don't take me as a fool."

_I never did Rukia, I never did._

* * *

**He's talking to her, you know that.**

Shut up.

**You know he is, don't you? Don't deny it, you're not the one to deny things like that.**

I'm not the one to deny things altogether.

**Weren't you the one who convinced herself to the point of complete and utter denial or insanity that her parents were dead, didn't you?**

That's different, I had my reasons, I was raised to believe that. It helped make the pain more bearable.

**Fine, lets not go into detail. **

Wasn't planning to.

**Getting comfortable with me around?**

Not really, but I might as well. I doubt that you'll be leaving anytime soon, and I can see you as a fairly valuable companion.

**Good to know. You'll have to depend on me for survival, and in return I'll depend on you.**

Really?

**Really.**

"Tsukiko?"

Her thoughts with herself had been interrupted, Ichigo had entered her room again. His facial expression did all but hide the fact that he had indeed went into Rukia's room and talked with her, Tsukiko didn't say anything. She did stiffen, she did stiffen.

"What's up Ichigo?"

"Looks like you're feeling much better than usual, shocked that Inoue-san didn't end up being called."

"Why?"

"She can heal a person like there is no tomorrow, but I can tell you're not too fond of her."

"She smiles too much," she stared as he took a seat in front of her again, "what brings you to my humble domain?"

"I went to talk to Rukia," he could see Tsukiko's gaze hardened, "and we talked about things."

His infamous scowl pressed onto her delicate features, "What kind of things did you talk about?"

"Stuff," and then he mumbled in a low tone, "and her moving in with us."

Tsukiko caught that, "What-what did you just say?"

Her voice was rising on a dangerous note, and Ichigo was forced to grab hold of her tiny hands before she could react by attacking him and furthering damaging herself.

"Tsukiko," he said in a calm tone, "don't over react, you'll hurt yourself."

That didn't stop Tsukiko, who began thrashing against him, "You're letting her live with us!?"

"Tsukiko..."

"No!"

"Tsukiko..."

"No!"

"Tsukiko..."

"No!"

"Tsukiko..."

"No, dammit!"

"Tsukiko," he shook her, "get a grip and calm down, just breathe.".

She didn't want this to happen. She had never felt this strongly with anything before in her life, that could explain the tears that were beginning to form. Ichigo subconsciously held onto her, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Tsukiko, she's going to live with us for a little while, just a bit."

"But why, is it necessary," she sucked in breath, "is it?"

It really wasn't necessary, at first glance, but Ichigo felt in his heart that it was. Even though Tsukiko's eyes didn't become wet with tears, she did show with her intensely soft voice that she didn't enjoy the idea living with Rukia. He felt sorry for her, if he was able to he would deny the idea altogether, but it wasn't healthy-on either side. If he wanted answers he would have to search for the source, and Rukia was that source.

Because he still didn't remember a single thing about Tsukiko's birth, he knew she did.

As if comforting a child, "Yes Tsukiko-chan, its necessary, for all of us."

"Fine," she jerked from him, "but don't worry, I'll make your life a living hell."

He frowned, "Tsukiko don't be that way."

She gestured her hand towards the door, "Be gone Rotten Strawberry, be gone, your future hell awaits."

Relenting to her command, Ichigo left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Rangiku and Momo made their way back to Rukia's room, her door being closed. Hearing Urahara, Tessai, and surprisingly Yoruichi as well, Ichigo ignored the three and headed outside. Nanao and Renji were outside staring out to the horizon; their gazes fell towards the orange haired man who took a seat on the steps, his frown growing with every second.

"Hey Ichigo, something wrong?" Renji questioned, "You look horrible."

Ichigo glanced at the red-head before groaning, letting his head fall into his hands.

"It appears he feels horrible as well," Nanao replied, "did you speak with Kuchiki-san?"

He nodded.

"Well, did it go bad, what happened Kurosaki-san?"

Moving his head from his hands, Ichigo looked at Nanao with an annoyed look, annoyance that was not directed at her.

"I asked her to live with me for a while," he sighed, "she accepted."

"That's a good thing," she looked up at Renji for confirmation, "isn't it?"

"You poor fool," Renji shook his head, "how did Tsukiko take it?"

Nanao turned back to Ichigo, who gave Renji a look that told him how Tsukiko took it.

"She said beginning once she gets better, she's going to make my life a living hell."

"Well you did invite her birth mother to live with her," he sighed, "the one who abandoned her and didn't who was alive until a few months ago, once again you poor fool."

"To make things worse Tsukiko is a person who usually stands up to her word, she is going to make my life a living hell." He let his head dive into his hands again.

"Well," Nanao attempted to comfort him, "it'll be worth it, isn't it some sort of strategy to get mother-daughter together, right?"

Ichigo's reply was a low grunt.

"Yeah Ichigo, Tsukiko is going to make your life a personal living hell, alongside with Rukia." Renji chuckled, "But it'll be worth it!"

_Yeah, I'm sure-it'll be worth it._

* * *

**I was going to finish this chapter. It was a personal goal for the day to finish this chapter. First off, I thank you all for your kind support and comforting words after the hurricane. Fortunately, the hurricane wasn't too bad and didn't destroy anything major of my home. The most damage was the shudders of the window being screwed and leaves, but I cannot say that for all the other homes. I'm truly blessed.**

**The fun is beginning, it is! Now, that I've finished this chapter I must read more of my fellow authors and then start on a new chapter. I know I kinda hinted a bit of RenjixNanao in this chapter, it was not intentional it just happened. I guess that pairing is considered crack, I never thought about that couple. Its just one of those things that happens when you're writing. Sorry to whomever I may offend with that.**

**Has anyone seen the movie Paprika-Japanese film, its amazing. Really confusing at first, but once you get into the film, you understand more. Recommend it for any anime fan.**

**Have a bless day!**


	16. Necessary and Jealousy

**A/N: **My neck hurts. I got 10 reviews for chapter 15(actually 14), and I'm really thankful for those reviews. Thank you guys so much!! (Does happy dance) Wonder how much I can earn this go round? Sorry for the screwy update schedule, but I'm trying to post them as soon as I can. I'm not too fond of this chapter, but I hope the ending satisfies you though. Errors are known (glares).

**Disclamier: **Please, do I look like a person who owns Bleach? No. If I was IchiRuki would be canon and Inoue...lets not get into details. The genius at work is Tite Kubo, give him his props. All I own is the plot and ocs. Deal.

**One more thing:** Does anyone watch Code Geass? A fan of Kallen/Lelouch pairing. Can handle C.C/Lelouch, but I'm digging a grave into Kallen/Lelouch wonderland and I don't think I'll be able to get out-not like I want to or anything. Its an awesome story and has great animation, but Kallen is nude too much (my personal view). If you don't think so, then good for you.

**Read. Relish. Review.**

* * *

Tsukiko was not happy. Actually, she was the farthest from being happy or even a bit content. The urge to break something or break someone's face in the matter was highly tempting. It didn't take long for Tsukiko's body to heal itself, the wounds she had contained opening not too far. After eating a nice breakfast, Kisuke gave her permission that she was able to return home. She didn't want to return home, well with Ichigo that is. He wasn't joking when he said that Rukia was going to live them, actually _live_ with them. Under the same roof, eating the same food, possibly using the same bathroom too. Apparently, Tsukiko didn't take to kindly to that idea. At the moment, Rukia, Ichigo, and Tsukiko were walking on the sidewalk back home.

"She isn't saying anything."

"Yeah."

"You're not saying anything either Ichigo."

"Yeah."

Ichigo felt uncomfortable. Walking beside Rukia, despite feeling highly surreal and dream like, was not as he imagined it would be. Walking beside Rukia as well being in her presence once again was uncomfortable and distant. The understanding that things were entirely different, that both of them had changed and had not changed during the 15 years was something that made the whole experience different from what Ichigo had previously imagined. He did find walking beside Rukia as a precaution. He was afraid if he left her alone with Tsukiko that Tsukiko wouldn't hold back in attacking her.

He didn't need two females injured in his presence.

Tsukiko drove her hands in her pockets, her head held high and her frown evident. She was appalled at the fact that Ichigo, who knew better than anyone on her feelings towards Rukia, felt he had the right to invite the woman to live with them. She didn't say anything to them, she didn't acknowledge them, all she did was watch and stare. Like a good girl, Tsukiko walked behind them in a quiet manner, not disturbing them or others. She walked along in a patient, calm manner. A manner that hid the inner rage beneath the girl's calm features.

Rukia and Ichigo were conversing with each other. Due the distance she put herself from them, a distance that hinder her hearing with the conversation, Tsukiko wasn't able to decipher what they were saying. She didn't care, Tsukiko's attention was occupied with the bitter fact that Rukia was going to live with them. Kisuke told her earlier that shinigami are sent to the living world because of hollows, and as of late hollows has been more active than usual. It was Rukia's mission to find out why the hollows were being so hype lately; a mission such as that could take weeks or possibly months, Tsukiko didn't have a short patience.

"Selfish bastard, selfish bitch."

Ichigo heard her speak, "Did you say something back there?"

His response was a cold glare.

"Guess not."

He acted as if it didn't even phase him that he was walking beside the woman who carried his child without him knowing and then abandoned the child as well, he acted as if it didn't even phase him. Tsukiko knew all too well that Ichigo was only putting up a front. Why he was putting up a front? The answer to that she didn't have, or did she understand. Knowing that he was crumbling inside with her presence and at the same time appeared to be completely calm with it-it angered her more than Rukia living with them.

Okay, it didn't anger her more, but it was close.

While Tsukiko was silently fuming at Ichigo and Rukia, Rukia herself was confused with what was going on. Ichigo appeared completely calm-more collected than she believed he would be. It could have been because Tsukiko had been living with him for a month and he was able to gain control of his emotions on a mature standard.

Wait, it was Ichigo-Ichigo would never do that. Rukia had a deep feeling that Ichigo was just hiding all of the anger and frustration for Tsukiko, and once they were left alone he would let it all out. A fact that she was sure of. Their walk didn't last long, the Kurosaki household coming into view. Ichigo unlocked the door, letting the two females in.

Tsukiko headed towards the stairs, "Going to my room."

The two adults watched as Tsukiko went upstairs; the echo of a door being slammed was heard as well.

"Which room will I be staying in," Rukia asked in a low tone.

"Yuzu's and Karin's old room is still usable," he glanced at her, "if you want you can use it."

"Ichigo I..."

He shook his head now, "Not the fucking time Rukia, not the fucking time."

With those words Ichigo turned the other way, the clinic part of his home, leaving Rukia on her own.

Silence.

Loneliness.

It had never been such an overwhelming feeling before. Now, she could truly feel despair.

* * *

**I say that you're being quite absurd. You're going to need Rukia, you know.**

_Be quiet, you still haven't answered my questions._

**Who am I? What am I? I know all that bull, you'll find out soon enough.**

_How can I be so sure you're even an ally?_

**I need you for survival, and you need me for survival. Why would I destroy the vessel I live within?**

_Vessel._

**Don't get offensive. Technically, to me, you are a vessel. A being that I live off of, not a soulless doll, merely a vessel that is essential for my survival.**

**A**_ vessel? That still sounds highly offensive, you do know that don't you?_

**You're too sensitive.**

_I'm not sensitive, I'm just saying how it is. _

**What do you think Ichigo and Rukia are doing right now?**

_I don't know. I'm pissed at both of them, more at her than him._

**Well, maybe he's trying to vent his anger in a different way. You should try a different method instead of strangling her on view point. Doing other things to torture her can be efficient.**

_Strangling her may have not been the wisest idea, but it sure as hell was the best. I was able to release my vent up anger-I was able to let it go._

**You just said you were able to release your anger. Does that mean you've forgiven her?**

_Hell no. I just got rid of my main anger, there is a lot left in it._

**I guess I can't blame you for your immaturity, you are teenager after all.**

_Whatever._

Having an inner voice was annoying, it was heavily annoying. Tsukiko covered her face with her pillow, screaming in it. Everything was going wrong, all that she had worked for all that she delicately built was falling apart...again. Did Rukia really have to come? Tsukiko's nasty grip began to poke holes into her pillow. In the back of her mind, was she wrong for hating Rukia.

Absolutely not.

Rukia brought this upon herself. The day she decided to give her up, she should have anticipated the hate of her only daughter. She should have known that she would not only hate her but utterly and truly loathe every single fiber in her living or non-living body. That she would wish only the worse for her the most terrible on her part. Then there was another side, a side that Tsukiko didn't like to think on, a side that she wished to vanished. It was the voice, her inner voice. Consistently coming to her, lecturing her on how she should live. It had only been recent since the voice entered her mind, but Tsukiko had a feeling that the presence had been with her longer than that.

A presence that held onto her, like a string on a finger. Watching her every move since birth, always there. Tsukiko felt that she should have been worried; an unknown presence watching her every move.

She should have been worried.

But she wasn't, she wasn't worried, nor was she afraid.

It was a confusing experience. An experience that she was unable to define, an experience that she didn't want to define.

So confusing.

"I'm one messed up girl."

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was one of the most renown and respected shinigami captains in Soul Society. Living his life in a high ranked noble family, he was gifted with superior intellect and the formalities that came with nobility. Even so, he was unable to fight the turmoils of forbidden love. Hisana, his Hisana, the only woman he could ever truly love romantically. His beloved Hisana was lost to him, but she did leave him one particular gift. A gift that he refused to let go, a gift that he vowed to protect.

Rukia.

A message came in the late night that was sent immediately. It was from Ise Nanao, an urgent message to the the Captain Commander himself; messages such as that didn't come fairly often and was looked upon. In full detail Lieutenant Ise explained an incident that transpired at Urahara Kisuke's home, an incident that caused unrest throughout the captains and their lieutenants. It was an incident that no one believed would even be possible or to even exist in this lifetime. A matter that had never been thought of, but now that it has happened-now that it is known, it was a slightly terrifying matter.

Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia had sired a child 15 years ago.

When the message made its way to Byakuya, lets say he was speechless. He stared at the white paper with elegant black ink with mixed emotions. The sight of Ichigo being intimate with his younger sister was fairly disgusting-it was indeed a sight he wished to never behold. Byakuya was able to fairly grasp the result of their coitus...

the child that was within Rukia's womb.

The one thing that truly worried Byakuya wasn't the child or the coitus. It was the Captain Commander, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, who caused Byakuya to worry. The captain had never been the most considerable person when it came to making decisions. If he saw something as being a threat to Soul Society, it would be definite annihilation. The Commander could be so closed-minded at times.

Byakuya was standing in the commander's council room, as with all the other captains. It appeared even appeared that Rukia's captain, Ukitake Jushiro, wasn't even aware of the case at hand. If it was so, Byakuya was sure the man would be at Rukia's defense by now, trying to find some way to ensure the safety of his lieutenant. Ukitake appeared to be clam and collected, as if he wasn't aware. The assumption that could be made was because Byakuya was Rukia's family, and it was necessary for him to know.

Did Renji know about this?

It would explain his reasons for becoming closer to Rukia and not searching for romance.

He would discuss it with Renji later.

Ukitake glanced at Byakuya. Even though the famed sixth division captain's face was showing no emotion, Ukitake was able to feel the distress radiating from him. He wondered how Byakuya would feel or react if he knew that Ukitake was also aware of the matter that Yamamoto was about to discuss?

He doubt his fellow captain would be so content with it.

"It appears that all the captains are here," the oldest and most regarded shinigami captain entered the room, "this meeting begins now."

"Captain Yamamoto," Hitsugaya Toshiro called out, "the messages that all the captains received was concerning the living world, has something gone wrong with the mission?"

"No," Yamamoto replied, "it concerns a much more unsettling matter, a matter that must be taken care of immediately."

"What could it be?"

"I am sure by now that you all are aware or have formed personal relationships with lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia and substitute shinigami Kurosaki." His words more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Ukitake spoke up, "we are indebted to them and their friends for the Winter War all those years ago."

Yamamoto nodded, "Yes, but there is an unsettling matter in the living world that must be attended to, that deals with them."

"Captain Commander," Soi Fon questioned, "why have you assembled us and why does this have to do with Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-san?"

Captain Commander stared at his captains. His hard gaze falling on each one, his breathing deep and careful, he was being cautious on choosing his words. There was no need to sugarcoat the truth, they were all captains and it was necessary for them to act as such.

"Fifteen years ago when Kuchiki-san disappeared from us she never gave a reason, Kurosaki-san as well did not know what had become her, her reiatsu was unable to be detected."

"We have assumed at the least she was using an untraceable gigai obtained from Urahara-san," he continued, "but that will not be looked upon."

"If the untraceable gigai is not the problem," Mayuri stated in a bored manner, "then what is?"

"During her absence Kuchiki-san gave birth to a daughter that was well kept hidden from us until now," the commander said in response to Mayuri's question, "the father of the child being Kurosaki Ichigo."

Visible shock, for the exception of Zaraki, Unohana, Ukitake, and Byakuya, and silent gasps were the response from the shinigami captains when the commander's words finally clicked in their brains.

"Is this even possible," Toshiro said in a silent tone, "for a shinigami to be impregnated by a human?"

Mayuri smirked at the question, "Well I can't say that it is common, highly rare to be precise, but it is possible-he is technically a shinigami himself."

"Ichigo is aware of the girl's presence now," Shunsui Kyoraku spoke out.

"In Ise-san's report she stated that Kurosaki-san is the girl's legal guardian."

"If that is so," Unohana spoke quietly, "he will not let her go without a battle, if that is what you are planning."

"The child appears to not to be a threat base on Ise-san's observation, she is undergoing her own shinigami training with Urahara Kisuke, who also trained Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Then if that is the case what is your plan Commander," Toshiro asked.

The old man went silent. His hard gaze traveling among his captains, his mind in deep thought.

"Over careful consideration," he began, "I see fit if we make a trade with our mission."

"A trade?"

"Yes Ise-san will return to Soul Society and a captain shall take her place, serving the role as surveillance for the girl."

"Yamamoto-sama," Byakuya cut in with all respect, "have you even decided who will be going to the living world?"

Everyone could feel that Byakuya was suggesting that he should be the one to leave for the living, even though he wasn't saying it directly.

"Kuchiki-san," he nodded, "I'm sure you will understand my decision, even if it is to your liking or not."

Byakuya winced, "Absolutely sir."

"I made my decision the moment I received the message, it was not an easy decision either," his grip on his large cane tightened, "all of you are capable, but this matter is of seriousness, the probability that someone is out to finish _his _work has increased during the past weeks and with this girl inheriting her father's abilities..."

Shunsui finished the old man's words, "It would make the girl a prime target, powerful reiatsu at its most vulnerable-still training to control it."

"Exactly Shunsui-san," his gaze hardened, "Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

The youngest captain stiffened, "Yes sir."

"After thoughtful consideration, you will be the one who shall be going to the living world, you will act as a bodyguard to the girl-Hirako Tsukiko."

"Hirako," he appeared baffled, "Kuchiki-san named her child after Hirako Shinji?"

"At the least she only gave her his surname, reasons unknown."

Toshiro appeared to be troubled, his eyes briefly meeting with Byakuya's cold ones. The sixth division captain was pale, and for a moment he could see a hint of anger in those dark gray eyes. Toshiro ignored him, finding that his new mission would be fairly difficult .

"I accept this mission Yamamoto-sama," he replied fiercely, "I won't fail you."

"I'm sure you won't."

* * *

After stating what needed to be stated, the meeting was over. Yamamoto returned his business as he relieved his captains and allowed them to do what needed to be done in their divisions. Personally, Ukitake wasn't completely surprised that Toshiro had been chosen for this mission. Byakuya wasn't the one to let personal emotions and attachments get the better of him, but last time he didn't it nearly killed his younger sister. He was sure that Yamamoto's reasons for his decision was because Toshiro himself wasn't related to either of them, and despite having both mutual friendships with them, he would be able to do his job without flaw. Also, with him being the youngest-appearing to be a young man who was still in high school, Toshiro wouldn't have much trouble fitting in. Well, for the exception of his hair.

But Ukitake was more worried about Byakuya; the Kuchiki head had probably already suspected Renji of knowing the truth, and he worried for the lieutenant's fate. He didn't want to think what become of him if Byakuya ever found out that Rukia had personally told him, in tears, of what had transpired in the living world and her reasons for being absent. His illness had always been a usual hindrance, but he was capable of defending himself. If Byakuya were to find out about him knowing as well, then he wouldn't hesitate if the Kuchiki noble decided to handle things his own way.

"Jushiro, for a man who is suffering from tuberculosis, you're pretty fast."

The man with long, white hair turned behind him. Kyoraku Shunsui was smiling at him, but his eyes held more emotion than his face was. A fairly common habit among shinigami captains, a habit that has enabled them to read others quite easily.

"Shunsui," he smiled, "is something wrong?"

"You appeared completely calm at today's meeting with the old man," he eyes gleamed, "is something wrong?"

"No, the idea of Kuchiki-chan doing such a thing, she must have been frightened."

Shunsui nodded in agreement, "Yes, come on lets go for a drink of sake at my place!"

"Shunsui," Ukitake scolded, "we both have duties, work must be done."

"My Nanao-chan is coming back soon so I won't be able to relax," he wrapped his arm around his friend, "come on it'll be fun."

Ukitake deadpanned, "I'm an ill man, drinking sake is not in my diet."

"You're getting boring," he tugged, "we'll have fun!"

Ukitake sighed. He was not going to have fun.

* * *

Toshiro's head was pounding. He awoke with a terrible headache, probably stemming from all the paperwork his lieutenant hadn't completed before her mission. Whenever she left unfinished paperwork he would be obliged to finish it in her absence; he had to stay up late trying to finish more than half of the paperwork. Letters that needed a signature, records that needed to be filed, it was ridiculous.

He entered his office, "How could I end up being stuck with an irresponsible lieutenant?"

"To make matters worse I'll have to watch over the daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo, does anyone know what kind of task that will be?"

A child born from Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia was a scary thought and not for the reasons of the reiatsu. Ichigo being hard headed and disrespectful and Rukia holding stubbornness, it was a powerful combination indeed. Toshiro was actually fearing how this girl would act upon meeting him. Would she be insane? Possibly. Would she be rude? Possibly. Would she be both insane and rude? Definitely. She may have not been raised by her parents, but it wasn't impossible for her to inherit their personalities. It wasn't unlikely that she acted like both of them, she could be worse.

"Dammit," he rubbed his temples in frustration, "why can't my job become any easier?"

He was sure if Rangiku was here she would reply in her bubbly tone, "Because you're too cute and too serious to have it easy!"

He let his head drop on his desk, causing more pain to his headache.

"Maybe in the living world I can find some good medicine."

* * *

"Shunsui, what is the meaning of this?"

As he had said earlier, Shunsui was going to bring Jushiro to his home to have a nice drink of sake. But Ukitake wasn't stupid, these kind of things were Shunusi; however, he could feel that Shunsui's hospitality had other means.

"Aww...Jushiro," he pouted, "don't be so stuffy."

"Shunsui," Ukitake said in a less than friendly tone, "we've known each other for a long time, if you have something to tell me then please say it."

Shunsui looked up at him and he sighed. "I didn't want to be so blunt or serious with this because she's your lieutenant, but if you insist on it then I will comply."

Taking a sip of his sake, his lips curved into a smile, "Fifteen years, can you imagine the girl now, she's nearly an adult, going to be living on her own soon, making her own decisions-probably been doing that for a long time anyways."

Ukitake remained silent.

"Poor girl," he rubbed the edge of his glass, "all alone in the world, I couldn't imagine that."

"Shunsui, where are you getting at with all this?"

"In the meeting, you consistently kept glancing at Kuchiki-san," he smirked, "what was the meaning of that."

"You say it as a statement," Ukitake chuckled dryly, "you should already know, please stop playing dumb Shunsui."

He smiled, "Yes, I understand why she told you instead of her brother, you have a much more warm presence compared to him."

"I feel that he is the most distressed about this, and fairly upset with the idea not being able to go to the living world to discuss this with Rukia herself."

"It must have been hard for her, when she returned she appeared to be dead-even for a shinigami."

"That is why I never told a soul, in tears she revealed to me about her daughter, so broken so lost," he lowered his head, "she went frantic at the thought of telling Byakuya."

"I understand," he breathed a sigh of relief, "at least the old man isn't planning to take the girl away."

For once Ukitake had to smile on his friend's words, "Absolutely, even though she may not have raised her, a mother's rage can be a seriously dangerous thing."

"And with a father like Ichigo there's no telling when or where the chaos would end if Tsukiko was taken away!"

With smiles plastered on his face, the two men nodded and took a nice drink of sake.

"Eh, you're not suppose to be drinking sake right?"

"Oh that, I lied."

"Sneaky bastard."

* * *

Byakuya sat in his office with a dark look in his eyes. Yamamoto-sama knew he wanted to go to the living world himself. Not only because he wanted to meet his long lost niece, but to get to Rukia. He may not show it or even admit it, but Byakuya was deeply hurt by the news. Not that Kurosaki Ichigo, the crude and rash substitute shinigami that had saved his sister all those years ago, became intimate with her. No, it was the simple fact, that simple fact that she never told him. For 15 years he was left in the dark, always worrying over her depression, wondering why she was acting the way she was. He knew it had something to deal with Ichigo, but what? How was he suppose to know that while she was absent Rukia had given birth to a child of change, a baby girl.

He was more sadden by the news than angered.

Rukia could have possibly been terrified at the thought of telling him. The idea made Byakuya feel even worse; his own sister wasn't able to come to him in dire need because of her own fears of him.

She didn't fear going to Renji.

He knew she didn't fear going to Ukitake Jushiro.

Her captain, the ill but still strong Ukitake Jushiro. He didn't have to second guess himself, the captain of the 13th division knew about Tsukiko. Who could blame him? He didn't show a constant cold side, he didn't push people away. He was warm and welcoming, a person you could actually talk to without being intimidated. Ukitake had always been like that, warm and welcoming. Byakuya had definitely warmed up to Rukia over the years, but he still had a ways to go. Sometimes he acted more as a father to her than an older brother.

Why not? He took his role as her older brother seriously. His promise to Hisana would forever remain intact.

"Rukia, I understand your reasons, I sincerely do."

The famed Kuchiki Byakuya's voice had never sound any softer.

* * *

Rukia felt sickened. Not literally, but figuratively. She didn't feel right staying in this house anymore, it was unnerving. Ichigo had a client today and was working with them at the moment, Tsukiko hadn't come out of her bedroom since she went upstairs, so Rukia was alone in the den. She wasn't completely bored, watching new television shows, which she found were mainly consisted of soap operas and game shows. She was lying on the couch, her hand holding on to the remote, passing through the channels.

"Television has really gotten boring since I left," she murmured to herself.

She continued to change the channels, cartoon after cartoon. Soap Opera after soap opera. Game show after game show. It was getting annoying, really annoying. Throwing the remote on the other side of the couch, Rukia settled with some soap opera. Putting herself in a more comfortable position, Rukia watched the soap opera without complaint. Soon as it began, Rukia's eyes were becoming heavy, the show was moving on slowly and nothing interesting was happening. By mid-time in the hour long show, Rukia had drifted off into a nice slumber on the Kurosaki couch.

"Alright have a good day," Ichigo called out to his last patient of the day.

"Oi Rukia," he went to the den where Rukia was last scene, "do you want takeout or-"

He froze.

Didn't move.

Swallowed hard.

There she was, sleeping peacefully on his couch. Her puffy lips sticking out, her porcelain skin shining brightly in the radiating sun coming from the sun, she was beautiful. All Ichigo could do was stare in awe of it.

"Stop it man," he growled to himself, "things are different now-she betrayed me."

Tsukiko quietly slipped out of her bedroom to go use the bathroom, but she heard voices downstairs. Deciding it wouldn't hurt her, she carefully made her way to the stair case, her back to the wall. There was Ichigo, staring at Rukia's sleeping form in-was it longing? Her eyes narrowed dangerously, almost to slits, and a dark hiss exited her lips. Her nails, which she had sharpened with a nail filer, gripped on the walls with deadly force when Ichigo (against his better judgement) went closer to Rukia and gently brushed his hand across her face. Tsukiko didn't know though, she believed, she didn't know that Ichigo had earned himself and intense thrill when he touched Rukia's skin.

His mind was screaming at him.

His heart was cursing at him.

His body was thanking him.

It was a simple gesture, a tiny gesture. A gesture of what? Once he realized what he had done, he jerked his hand back in surprise, shocked at what he had just done. Never had he done such a thing before, even when she was still around. So in a way, it shocked and...he dare say it to himself, frightened him. Shaking his head in disapproval and cursing himself for his selfishness as well foolishness, Ichigo silently stormed off back to the clinic part of his home. He would remain there for the rest of the day.

As for Tsukiko, she left when Ichigo turned around. As easily it was for her to exit, it was easy for her to return back to her room without being noticed. Her bathroom needs were hidden again, she knew it would take about 15 minutes before her bladder reminds her of its condition, she sat on the edge of her bed with a dark expression.

**Jealous?**

_Don't start with me._

**At least he didn't kiss her.**

_He wanted to._

**It was obvious he held strong feelings for her, give the guy some slack.**

_He's messing with the enemy._

**You consider your own mother the enemy, that's pretty sad Tsukiko-chan.**

_She is the enemy. She's done wrong._

**She admitted to her wrong doing. What are you thinking.**

"Ichigo," she hissed, "your hell day starts very soon."

**Oh no. You're really jealous about this aren't you?**

Tsukiko smirked, "I promised him that from the beginning, now he's given fuel to the fire-play time is near."

**Tsukiko-chan you have a dark side at times...I like it.**

* * *

**A/N: **The ending of chapter 16 (acutally 15)! Took me awhile, I hope you enjoyed it. Hope you liked that Ichigo moment, had to fit it in somewhere. I don't have much more to say about it, but tell me what you like or didn't like in this chapter. I'll try to improve it in the next. I will say this though, I'm sorry for the wait and thank you so much for the reviews! Reviews gives this story life and breath, feeling too! Your reviews give fuel to the fire for me to continue. I'll try to post a new chapter before school starts...hopefully.

Oh yeah, does anyone object to the idea of Captain Hitsugaya coming in for the ride? If so please do tell in your reviews, I would like to know what the readers think about it.

Thanks a lot everyone! For your kindness (Gustav) and your patience (with me) and your support (with me and this story).

Have a great day!


	17. Seemingly Impossible

**A/N**: I'm going to start this off with answering a major question-will it be a HitsuxOc fic? **Honestly, I don't know**. I just saw DiamondDust Rebellion and I fell in love with Toshiro all over again. But lets think on it Tsukiko is a girl who just met her biological parents, has gone through a terrible shinigami training process, and her life is gonna go downhill from there. I don't think she has time for romance at this time...so far its looks like a fairly slim chance that its going to be HitsuxOc fic.

Personally, I'm trying to sway from the path of ocxcanon. Me being a person who creates nearly an oc for every good show I watch, usually don't write it down though, its going to be hard. Its particularly hard because I am not a fan of HitsuxMomo, HitsuxRangiku. Okay maybe I can handle a bit of HitsuxRangiku and I do like HitsuxKarin. I do tolerate the pairings, I don't bash on them, I state how I feel and that's it.

And some of you guys say you don't like Tsukiko!! (shrugs) Sometimes you love them, sometimes you don't. I try to put a bit of both Ichigo and Rukia in her, but its really hard too-Rukia is an easy task, but Ichigo I gotta think on him. So I use his frown, scowl, and his sometimes witty sarcasm on Tsukiko.

Oh yeah, I'll try to give Ichigo a break, but its going to be hard. He doesn't remember when he got Rukia pregnant and he's living with a daughter he never knew about. Trying to give this story a realistic tone, and in reality sometimes a break isn't always there. He does deserve one.

I hope that I answered your questions from my reviews, and thanks for giving reviews. But we are pretty far from the end, because I don't know how many chapters this fic will have. **I don't know if Tsukiko and Toshiro are going to hook up, I'm still debating on that factor.** I honestly do know that they will form a strong bond that **will** be so.

I try my best to please the reviewers and if I don't I am sorry. We all have different tastes; it is complicated trying to please everyone. So if you want to flame me, still waiting up for those-the really hard ones, then go ahead. I'm loving what I do, I love reading and I love writing. I love IchiRuki, I love doing Ocs-not mary sue, I love getting reviews from those who like my work and I love giving reviews to those who deserve them, and I utterly adore Toshiro Hitsugaya-how can you not!?

Tite Kubo owns BLEACH, not me. Ocs mine, plot mine, done deal.

**Read. Review. Relish.**

* * *

Dreams. Tsukiko really didn't dream much. Usually when she went to sleep there would only be darkness. She does her homework, takes a shower, get into her bed. Lying in her bed she turns around and around trying to fall asleep, and once she does she goes off into this large empty space of black. It didn't happen all the time, obviously, she had dreams sometimes in her deep sleep. She also had a few nightmares that really didn't make sense, so she didn't dwell on her nightmares-unless her nightmares included large hollow masks and were actually conversing words with her. Now, that is where she would she draw the line. She had heard dreams sometimes can predict the future, giving off details of what to come. Her dreams or nightmares had done that for her, it foreshadowed something great.

Last night, her dreaming wasn't either a nightmare or a dream. It was incredibly dream like, but it wasn't. Words couldn't describe what had happened to her, only that it felt surreal. Her body was on fire, touching her all around, there was no fire. In her mind, she was in a bright light and her body felt like it was fire-it was burning. There were voices around her, speaking to her, but she couldn't understand them. In terror she watched with wide eyes as everything began to crumble, as the light started to fade to black. With no light, she would have believed that the burning sensation would cease, it did not cease. As everything began to fade to black, Tsukiko's body became weak and light.

She started to fall.

When her mouth opened in a scream, no sound came out. It surprised her, for there was no sound and she continued to fall, fall into the darkness. Into oblivion where she would be returning.

"Tsukiko," a tender voice called out to her, "Tsukiko what do you want?"

As being unable to make a single sound exit her mouth, Tsukiko was unable to answer. The voice, unlike her previous session with herself, did not hold any malice. Soft and kind, warm and welcoming, it felt so good to her. The question the voice had asked her, she wasn't able to answer, even if she wanted to.

"Tsukiko what do you need in your life what do you desire; its necessary for you to find out and to evaluate on it."

Breathing, a function she was still capable of, Tsukiko closed her eyes as she fade into black. It wasn't so bad, was it?

Then another voice entered her head, just as kind and soft as the other she had heard, if possible even warmer.

"Tsukiko, are you okay?"

Tsukiko's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry. Attempting to correct it, she rubbed her eyes, and she looked to the side of her. Waking up from a deep sleep has its down sides, despite being a delicious experience, for when she awoke Tsukiko's mind wasn't able to register on the spot that the person who had woken her up was Rukia. When she did, a dark glare was sent towards the female shinigami, but if Rukia noticed it she wasn't concerned a bit. Growling, Tsukiko looked at her clock that stood on her desk and frowned, it was two hours before even opened. Pushing herself up on her bed, Tsukiko let her head rest on the wall, her frown never leaving her face.

"You were talking in your sleep," Rukia answered an unasked question, "I wanted to check up on you."

Tsukiko scoffed at her.

Rukia was standing by the edge of the closet, her eyes glistening in the early sun's light. In the back of her mind, Tsukiko had to admit it to herself that Rukia wasn't a bad looking woman. Well, she couldn't have been a bad looking woman if Tsukiko was such a nice looking girl. Yes, Tsukiko could be a bit stuck up when she wanted to be. Tsukiko looked away from her, hoping that she would just decide it was for the best and leave her room. They were already too close together in Tsukiko's mind, and she still was trying to adjust to the changes.

"You may not believe me, but I anticipated this."

Tsukiko was trying to block her voice out, trying to keep her away from her head.

"You may even ignore me," she chuckled, "but I did see this coming, and I understand why you feel this way."

Tsukiko scoffed again, "How the hell would you understand how it feels," her voice cold as permafrost, "how could you possibly understand?"

Rukia stared the Tsukiko's strawberry blond hair, she couldn't help but smile. Tsukiko was actually allowing her, giving her permission, in her bedroom. It was an icy reception, only naturally, Rukia could handle it. For she had handle fighting hollows, high ranked Espada, and giving birth to Tsukiko on her own. She didn't mind her daughter's cruel ways, she accepted it fully.

But that didn't mean she didn't want a better relationship with her.

"Your hair, its longer than I expected."

Tsukiko turned her head to the woman, her face in an annoyed manner.

"What the hell, you just changed the subject, who gives a shit if my hair is long?"

Rukia wanted to chuckle a bit more. Tsukiko's face was too adorable, she was slightly pouting giving off a baby look. Of course the girl was in a manic mode in which she would have probably attacked Rukia if she wanted to, but Rukia couldn't finding Tsukiko's face just too cute.

"Well," Tsukiko said in a mock tone, "why is my hair too long?"

Rukia returned back to scene before her, "Oh, you just don't look like a girl who would have long hair."

Rukia could see that her words had perked Tsukiko's interest. Tsukiko moved her body towards Rukia, her equally large and violet eyes staring at her. Rage and sorrow had been replaced, albeit for a temporary period, with child-like curiosity and mellowness. A small smile, that was carefully hidden, appeared again on Rukia's face. The simple fact that she and Tsukiko were in a room together without Tsukiko trying to kill her made Rukia's stomach flutter with butterflies. It was a moment she would treasure, a moment she would hold on to as long as she lived. Having a daughter like Tsukiko was a hassle, but what could she expect with after doing what she did to her.

"A girl like me?" Her face turned into a scowl, "Trying to insult me?"

Rukia shook her head in response, "No, you just seem more, outgoing than others," she took careful steps towards Tsukiko. She leaning closer to the girl's level, her hands gently going to her hair.

"Do you mind?" She stopped mid way.

Tsukiko must have been on something or just having Rukia so close to her intoxicated her breathing and daily brain functioning. Rukia's hands were so close to her face, too close for comfort; however, it was very comfortable and when Tsukiko's head just swayed to the left and then swayed to the right, she didn't know what was going on in her head.

Rukia smiled again, "Now, if you push your hair back like this," cupping a few strands of hair behind Tsukiko's ears, "you show more of your face."

"Yeah..."

"I think you would much better if you just cut it to your shoulder," she gently tapped on her shoulder, "you hide your beauty from the world don't you?"

"I guess I do."

Something Tsukiko didn't mean to say, it was true though.

"I think you should show more of you beauty Tsukiko," she said in a maternal tone, "you're very pretty."

Their eyes had locked. Tsukiko was able to see Rukia's eyes clearly now, very clearly. Her eyes were large similar to her own, they were a darker shade of violet than her own, and they held more than one would believe. Anger, rage, happiness, sorrow, regret, hate, love. She was able to see it all in that look, one look, it was an experience that couldn't be defined. In Rukia's eyes, when she looked at Tsukiko, she saw many things as well. Inner rage, abandonment, sorrow, love, loneliness, yearning for more, freedom. Confusion. She also held a lot of confusion in her eyes, wants and needs. Truth and lies. Despair, guilt, the list went on.

Tsukiko stared at Rukia, her arms beginning to tremble. Her grip on her bed began to tighten, something was wrong. Not necessarily a bad thing, but it was wrong nonetheless. Rukia was able to feel it, Tsukiko's distress, she could feel it radiating from her like the plague.

Her warm smile never leaving, "Don't worry Tsukiko, everything will be okay."

Without thinking, Rukia did the most sweetest gesture. Without second thought, she raised her hand towards Tsukiko's cheek, letting her fingers rub lovingly across her cheek. Soft and pure, she was shock that Tsukiko's skin felt the same as it did when she was newborn infant. Tender and clear.

Tsukiko jerked her head the other way when Rukia acted upon herself, "Don't do that!"

Realizing her mistake, Rukia immediately backed off, moving away as quickly as possible. The moment was over, dying prematurely. Without a sound Rukia made her way to the door, not letting Tsukiko see her distraught features.

"Do you walk home alone after school?" Letting her hand hold onto the door frame, without turning back.

"Why the hell would you want to know?" Her voice regaining its cold atmosphere, Tsukiko recovered quickly.

"Ichigo and I will be on heavy duty today, and you begin your shinigami training today as well," Rukia explained, "with hollow activity increasing as of late I suggest you to walk home with Ishida-san's children."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you may be able to become a shinigami, but you have a ways to go," she lowered her head, "just like Ichigo did."

After saying that Rukia quietly left Tsukiko's room, leaving the girl to her own. Her footsteps went on deaf ears as she passed Ichigo's bedroom. With each step, it felt more painful than the last. Saddened at the fact she wasn't able to spend more time with Tsukiko; however, her heart was overwhelmed with being able to be with Tsukiko alone in her bedroom. She had let her in, only if it was for a short period of time. Each second was as beautiful as the last, and Rukia's mind continued to replay their conversation over and over again. Savoring the taste, the feel of it all. Once she made it to the room she was staying in, the smile that she had shown to Tsukiko revealed itself once again. Lying in the bed, the smile refused to remove itself, firmly planting its presence on Rukia's face.

* * *

**You seem very happy, happier than you have been in a long time.**

_I feel happy. There's still hope, Sode no Shirayuki, there is._

**There has always been hope Rukia. It was just up to you to find it and grasp it. I don't believe Tsukiko hates you, I never believed she hated you.**

_At Urahara's she did make it evident she wasn't fond of me, who could blame her? I deserve to be hated, especially from her._

**You were just trying to protect, like a good mother should.**

_It came at a cost. Even Ichigo hates me, I'm sure of it. We haven't made our regular arguments as we did before. _

**Things change along with time Rukia. Once you left, a side of Ichigo, a part him left with you. It must have been hard on him as well. Not understanding why you left on your own, and why you rejected him six years ago.**

_I didn't want him to know. He was better off without me, I've caused so much anguish and despair. He doesn't deserve it, neither does Tsukiko._

**Many people, both young and old, strong and weak, good and bad really don't deserve things that happen to them. It just does. In custom we should all accept whatever problems await, problems that someone else caused, or problems we cause on our own. We must face them, even if we are afraid of the consequences.**

_You're lecturing and scolding me at the same time. I was terrified when I first found out, but I didn't want to get of rid of her. I also didn't want Ichigo to know, because then I would have to tell him what happened._

**He deserves to know, doesn't he?**

_Absolutely. But I'm afraid, I'm afraid what will happen between us. Will it strengthen us, break us, or will it even make it possible for our relationship to be entirely obliterated. You make it sound so easy to be honest when there is so much agony and pain to the truth, can't lies be used in a better light._

**Kuchiki Rukia, I'm shock to hear that from you. You've been lying for over a decade, and you're still lying now. If you tell them the truth maybe it'll be better for all of you.**

_How can you be so sure? Its possible if I told him the truth he wouldn't be able to handle it, he wouldn't be able to cope. Besides, there are many reasons why I did what I did._

**Yes, there are many reasons, and it is possible that he may lose himself. But Rukia, its still not fair, he is responsible too. This reason, its the main reason why you did what you did. **

_The reason. I still believe he shouldn't know, but he should know correct?_

**Absolutely Rukia.**

_I'm not leaving anytime soon, I'll tell him when the time is right. But he doesn't even remember the day it happened, he would probably believe I used a memory eraser on him. Then again, he should know that his reiatsu is too much for the work of a memory eraser. _

**The reason you haven't said anything about it was the simple fact Ichigo was unable to remember.**

_One would believe it would be a good thing if he didn't remember._

**It isn't Rukia, you're still lying to him, and I'm sure he wants to know what transpired. He's just waiting for the right moment to tell you, to ask you, and to demand answers. Its only a matter of time before he acts.**

_Being who is, being the type of man he is, Ichigo will act before I expect it. He can be so predictable at times. Sometimes I can even foresee his actions before he does; this go round I cannot, I cannot foresee what he will be doing or how he will do it._

**If that is the case, maybe you should let the river run its coarse. What will be, will be. We cannot change our fates, as you attempted to do 15 years ago. You tried to hide Tsukiko from Soul Society and Ichigo himself, but the plan ended up shattering and she found him anyways. Soul Society probably knows about her, and this led her back to you-even if she wasn't in the slightest a bit happy to see you herself.**

_Let the river run its coarse. Fine, I'll go with it. I don't have many options. Whatever must happen will happen in due time. I still feel that it will happen sooner than we think. As it always does, things can never be so simple._

**No, no they cannot.**

Rukia stared at the ceiling, then rolled over to her side. The only piece of furniture that was left in the old room was the bed she was lying on. Everything else being taken away once Yuzu and Karin went off to college.

"Even so," she whispered, "thank you Tsukiko, for giving me an opportunity to see another side."

* * *

Tsukiko remained in the same position after Rukia returned to her bedroom. Her soft footsteps being heard down the hall, and then they slowly disappeared once she entered the room she was resting in. Tsukiko didn't comprehend all that had happened in the few minutes that had transpired between the two. Rukia had said she was talking in her sleep, in her dream she couldn't hear her own voice, and came to see if she was okay. They started to converse, about what Tsukiko really couldn't remember. Then Rukia brought upon the topic of her hair, why she didn't even know. Then the weirdest thing happened, against her better judgment, Tsukiko alowwed Rukia to come near her. She gave the woman she was hated the utmost clarity of herself without even meaning to.

"_I think you should show more of you beauty Tsukiko," she said in a maternal tone, "you're very pretty._

"_Don't worry Tsukiko, everything will be okay."_

Tsukiko hated Rukia, she did. However, that moment had a left a serious mark etched into Tsukiko's mind. She could actually smell her _scent, _that was creepy in her eyes. A scent that held a tangy vibe, honey, and a little nutty side. Her voice, her words, they were so nice and so warm. Tsukiko sighed grabbing a nearby pillow, bringing it closely to her, but it was all wrong. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it was wrong. She hated Rukia, the truth being obvious, she held no wants or needs for the woman. She didn't want to know more about her, she didn't need to know more about her. Rukia's presence sickened her...it did.

_My life is a true hellhole._

* * *

Ichigo had awoken to a seemingly peaceful morning, to his surprise. He could've sworn right before he went to bed he had heard dark mumblings coming from Tsukiko's room. Instinct told him that the girl was planning some dark schemes behind his back. She did promise him a hellish ambitions once they made it home; Ichigo was going to do what he thought was right, even if it annoyed, bewildered, and pissed him off to no end. He had a feeling Tsukiko would try to kill Rukia in her sleep. Fortunately, his overactive imagination defied him and he awoke to a house filled with peace and silence-seemingly. For Ichigo didn't know that Rukia had traveled of her own free will to Tsukiko's room where a fairly "awkward" or "subjective" conversation took place. A conversation in which brought the two seemingly together-seemingly, until Tsukiko realized what was taking place and shot Rukia down.

Figuratively not literally.

Getting back to the story, Ichigo was able to finally breathe without worry. Tsukiko's bedroom door was closed and as always locked shut. As the same with Rukia, the only difference was that her bedroom door held no lock, meaning he could go in and out as he pleased. Ichigo's frown only deepened at the simple thought. They may not be on the best of terms, actually they were on the worst of terms, but Ichigo wasn't an idiot. If there was one thing that hadn't changed about Rukia over the time was her temper-the same dangerous temper that forced him into the ground some many times in his teenage youth.

A dangerous temper he had subconsciously became attracted to.

It was wonder why he was never truly angry with her when her temper flared at him.

Okay, it really wasn't a wonder to everyone else. It was a wonder to_ him._

For the time being, before the two leading ladies awoke from sleep, Ichigo would enjoy himself while cooking. At least cooking breakfast couldn't be too stressful.

* * *

The aroma of well fixed breakfast swam into Tsukiko's bedroom through the cracks in the door. She was putting on her school uniform when it flashed into her nostrils, making her mouth water. It wasn't uncommon for Tsukio to skip breakfast and go straight to school, she often found out that when she ate too much or ate a really good meal she ended up fallling asleep in class. Living with nuns at a crappy orphanage is a true "hellish experience" when its really suppose to be a "heavenly delight". She knew first hand how a nun's rage could get the better of her, and no one would care when it did. Tsukiko wasn't too fond of eating before school, during school (not so much), and after school.

Once classes are over she has the overwhelming desire to sleep. Few bits of energy that are left in her body are needed for doing homework.

As she buttoned her shirt up, the aroma was becoming harder to resist. She stared into the mirror, and sighed.

Her hair.

It was hard to contain sometimes.

Such annoying hair she had.

Maybe she should cut it.

"Dammit," she sighed, "let it be, let it be."

Blatantly ignoring previous suggestions, Tsukiko allowed her hair to go on without hair clips. Letting it sway in her face over and over again, only giving it a low ponytail to hold onto to. Staring at her reflection, Tsukiko nodded in satisfaction of her decision. Grabbing her school bag, Tsukiko went downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Tsukiko," Ichigo placed a place of well done breakfast in the chair she often sat in, "breakfast?"

Tsukiko glanced at the readied plates, plates that made her stomach grumble with hunger, "Sorry, the food looks good Rotten Strawberry, but I have to go to school."

Ichigo frowned but relented, "Fine, here is your bento box for today, eat you need your strength."

Sometimes...staying mad at him was harder than she would think it would be.

Taking the bento box that smelt absolutely delicious, "Yuzu-chan must be giving you cooking lessons, or there could be another reason."

"Another reason?"

Tsukiko gave him a sly look, "Oh yes, your fair lady upstairs must be awaiting a breakfast in bed as you gallantly stride up the stairs while I'm at school, so she can easily seduce into a trap of lies and betrayal."

Ichigo deadpanned.

"Ah," she cooed, "it seems that the great Kurosaki Ichigo has been told, don't think because you've made this overly delicious meal for me I will not ignore my flames of anger and despise of you, I have a personal vendetta."

Ichigo's mouth was in a grim line, "Yeah what vendetta?"

"Oh Rotten Strawberry," her voice sounding as if she was scolding a child, "my personal vendetta against you, silly man!"

Then her cocky smile disappeared swiftly, being replaced with Ichigo's own grim line. Her eyes that were once wide and filled with mischevious light, lowered and became dark once again.

"You have shinigami training today," he said bluntly, "I'll meet you later."

"With Rukia?"

"She'll be advising you, but be careful Tsukiko," his voiced filled with concern, "hollows act at anytime of any day, be on the watch and stay cautious."

Tsukiko nodded, "Bye Ichigo."

He couldn't help letting his grim line slightly curve into a tiny smile. Her voice sounded calm and relaxed, despite her words of torment-she actually sounded kind.

* * *

His smile didn't last long, his eyes took a peak up the stairs, "Come on Rukia, I know you're there, breakfast is ready."

The female shinigami came downstairs with nonchalant features and made her way quietly to the table where Ichigo had laid her breakfast, she stared at it dully.

"Tsukiko left for school," she used her eating utensils to pick up a piece of food.

"Yeah," he took a seat in front of her, "she'll be meeting with us later."

"Oh..."

Ichigo's eye ticked and so did he, "Fuck Rukia I can't take it anymore!"

He gripped onto the table, making it sway back and forth, causing a glass of juice to tumble to the floor. Rukia flinched at his tone of voice, his yell, his hiss, and the evident hurt in it as well.

"What can you not take anymore Ichigo?" She asked as if completely oblivious to his true feelings, which was the exact opposite.

"Don't play coy with me," he hissed, "I want some fucking answers, some fucking answers now."

She shot back, "I would happily give you those answers Ichigo, but I'm afraid it isn't that easy!"

"Don't give me that bullshit Rukia," his face was inches from hers, "15 fucking years you've kept in the dark about this, 15 fucking years, I had the nerve to keep her from you-keep her away from you."

"Sorry that the plan didn't work through."

"I truly doubt you mean that," he glared, "did we have sex, when and where-how did it all come to us being intimate?"

Rukia's hard gaze didn't waver but she did walk away from the table in response.

Ichigo didn't stop there, he went after her, grabbing onto her upper arm, their eyes met. Brown with Violet. Anger with Anger. Sorrow with Sorrow.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," he hissed, "don't pretend that something didn't happen, don't ignore that something did happen between us, because Tsukiko is fucking proof of that!"

They were flaring at each other. Both eyes glaring daggers blazed with fire, breathing rates highly ragged.

Rukia snapped, "Its not what you think!" Jerking her arm away from him, she moved closer to the stairs.

"Not what I think-what the hell Rukia!?"

"You just don't get it," she shook her head, "you don't!"

"Don't?" His eyes widened, "How the hell am I suppose to get anything that's going on in the fucking place, help me Rukia-help me understand why the hell you fucked up and left without telling me that you were pregnant, help me understand why I don't remember even having sex with you, help me fucking get it Rukia, help me fucking get it."

"If I told you," she said firmly, "if I explained every little detail then you would never forgive me."

He grinned, an evil grin, and then he scoffed at her, "Yeah, try me, I haven't forgiven you yet."

Rukia was taken back, not all too surprised at his feelings. It didn't mean she wasn't shocked at his words, that he had actually told her up to his face. She broken her gaze with his eyes, and stared down at the floor. In a swift movement, without a second thought, she turned and raced up the stairs, shutting the door behind her.

Realizing his words and his actions, Ichigo immediately felt guilty of what happened.

"Fuck," he punched the wall, "no better than Tsukiko-dammit!!"

Rukia slid down her door, tears that refused to stop. It was her fault, it was all her fault. Her mind repeatedly told her tears to stop, but her body refused her demands and she continued to cry. Her cries were unheard, the only true command her body abide to-silence, she hugged herself.

_Its my fault, I know it is. I deserve it...but he, he actually. I know I should tell him, but his voice. I know...to hear it from him. My God what am I going to do!?_

**Oh Rukia.**

* * *

"Tsukiko-chan," Misora said in a musical tone, "well done on your test, you had the fifth highest score."

School was over, and the students were all staring at their scores on the board outside of the classrooms. Soken was first-naturally, second was Ikari Mimi, third was Misora, fourth was some guy name Kawaguchi Haru, and then it was Hirako Tsukiko.

"Well done," Soken pushed up his glasses, "for a student who had recently arrived to our school."

"I'm assuming your are instigating that I've been cheating," she glared in his direction, "don't fuck with me dick head, I am definitely not in the mood."

"Guess that means you and Rukia haven't mended things yet," Misora pouted, "that's sad."

"How can it be sad," Tsukiko started to walk down the hall, "her consequences are large, she knows that."

"At least you're giving Ichigo a chance," Misora nodded, "that's all that counts."

"Yes," Soken looked between the two females, "Misora we must be going now."

They were nearing the large doors that led to the exit of the school, Tsukiko turned to Soken.

"What why?"

"Misora and I are in the Sewing Club, we have duties to attend to."

Tsukiko deadpanned, "Sewing Club-what kind of guy are you, a wimpy dick?"

A vein popped out of Soken's head, "How dare you-my father was the best member in the Sewing Club!!"

"Oh," she directed her attention away from him, "if that is so, then there is hope for you yet."

"Okay Tsukiko-chan," Misora started turned her brother around, pushing his back to the Sewing Club's meeting, "it was nice talking to you, but we have to go now."

"Hold wait," Tsukiko called out, "I have to ask..."

Misora looked at her, "Is something wrong Tsukiko-chan?"

"No," she turned the other way, "see you later!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Maybe Tsukiko should have asked them to walk home with her. It would have been the right thing to do, especially with hollows acting frequently. She was already half-way home before deciding to turn around, but that was a bad move. An intense reiatsu was appearing at a fast rate, and when she felt it-something attacked her. Tsukiko moved quickly, running from where she was to a deserted area. Tsukiko's eyes glared at the strange figure that snarled at her, a tentacle beast.

"My, my, my," the hollow bellowed, "a human who can actually see me, isn't it my lucky day!"

"Bastard," Tsukiko hissed, "of all the freaking days, today had to be it."

"Give me your soul!"

Tsukiko's eyes widened as she dodged another attack. The downside of her training, Urahara hadn't gone into the deep stuff, probably leaving it up to Ichigo to teach her. Thankfully, Urahara taught her how to dodge and become alert.

"Sorry not today."

Tsukiko started to run away from the hollow, getting as near from it as humanly possible. To her anger and fear, more anger than fear, a tentacle had swiftly wrapped around her, swinging her to in the air. A dark laugh exiting the monster, making Tsukiko glare at the ugly thing.

"Damn, another boring day, huh?"

"Boring, I say this day was most satisfactory," he lowered Tsukiko's body to his mouth, "a tasty meal indeed!"

Tsukiko eyes remained opened, she refused to close them. If she was going to die, then she was going to die with bravery at least. The hollow's mouth looked so empty, but held the cries of souls that had suffered a fate worst than their deaths. Her eyes widened. Her body was suddenly pushed away, the tentacle that was keeping her up in the air being sliced in half, the ground becoming closer and closer. Narrowing her eyes, Tsukiko did a mid-air flip, landing safely onto the ground. Then the hollow screeched in pain as his tentacle was ripped from him, causing Tsukiko to lose balance and fall to the ground.

Her eyes looked up.

It wasn't Ichigo.

It wasn't Rukia.

The sunlight of the afternoon revealed a figure beyond words, and all Tsukiko could muster was...

"_White."_

* * *

**A/N: **The ending of chapter 17, hope it isn't too long. I said a mouthful up there didn't I? Not trying to be rude or mean to anyone, stating how I feel before it gets crazy. I don't have much to say, so I'll depart from you for now. School starts again tomorrow, so I'll be busy. I hope you guys were satisfied with this chapter, I know I was. When a chapter is long like this, it only means I was really into writing it. Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Good or bad, they give this story life and motivate me to continue. Thank you all.

Have a great day!


	18. Newcomers

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I started on this chapter during Hurricane Ike, and by time I made it back to school I was swamped with schoolwork. My Algebra grade is plummeting, and that is my main problem-which is being handled by going to tutoring. Report cards are coming out soon, so I'm bumming out right now. But I remembered I needed to do this because everyone was waiting-all those who read.

160 reviews-Thank you all so much, so very much!! I apologize to those stories I haven't been reviewing-I read them but I don't have enough time to review them as I please, so damn busy these days! So don't think I don't love them anymore, there still rocking and I'm still smiling with each chapter I read. I also I had plans to post an one-shot for IchiRuki on Sept 14, my 16th b-day-naturally that had to be scrapped.

I hope this chapter satisfies you. If not, I don't mind suggestions and constructive criticism from the audience. It enhances my abilities. Thank you all for those who have been patient with me, I truly appreciate it!

I am fully aware that there will be more grammatical errors than normal, and for that I truly do apologize.

**Read. Relish. Review.**

* * *

"_White."_

So far Tsukiko had only met six shinigami: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Matsumoto, Nanao, and Momo. Unlike the previous ones, the official ones, this boy had a white haori on. She didn't understand what it meant, but the boy appeared to be entirely professional. His lips were in a thin line, not a scowl or a frown, just a simple line. He wasn't as tall as Renji or Ichigo, or did he appear to look as old. His face looked more older than Tsukiko herself, give or take a few years. The most wondrous or plain weird aspect to the boy wasn't his outfit, or his sword, or even his incredibly young appearance.

It was his unnaturally white hair.

White as snow. In comparison to the famous fairytale, "Her skin was white as snow," this boy's hair was white as snow. Tsukiko's eyes were transfixed on his hair, it wasn't too spiky, appearing to be soft and smooth. She knew her hair was out of the ordinary, but he had pure white hair. Pure white hair. Soon her deep attention on the boy's hair erupted when he swiftly attacked the hollow with ease. Tsukiko's eyes widened and she rubbed them, to make sure she had seen correctly. First, he was above the hollows sickening tentacles, and in a flash he was mid-air staring straight in the eyes of the beast.

"Ah...a shinigami captain I suspect."

The boy had a nonchalant look in his turquoise colored eyes, "Correct."

"And you are to kill me, I suspect as well."

"You attacked the innocent," his eyes narrowed dangerously, "but I will not kill you."

The hollow appeared baffled, "What?"

Before his question or answered, or before the white haired boy decided to answer him, he lifted his zanpakuto in a most elegant way, slicing the hollow's mask vertically. The hollow mask began to crumble, and the body of the hollow itself evaporated into lavender sparks, that faded away into nothingness as they slowly touched the ground. Tsukiko was on her knees, staring with awe and admiration for the scene she had just witnessed. As if remembering why he had arrived in the first place, not only to bring peace with the hollow, the white haired boy turned around to see his new mission staring at him with wide eyes. Sighing, he walked to the girl, reaching a hand out to her.

"Do you need help," he said in a bored tone, "we don't have much time to talk."

His normally cool expression turned sour as the girl didn't respond to her. Shock was a good case.

He mumbled, "I hope Kurosaki-san doesn't think I believe I killed his daughter with my reiatsu, I was being cautious."

"Just in awe," she said softly-nearly above a whisper, "I have never seen a thing like that before."

Her mind returning to its former state, Tsukiko pushed herself up, dusting off dirt and pieces of grass that had embedded themselves onto her knees. Finally, after being forced to only look at his hair and his stature, she was able to see a better view of the boy that had saved her life. As said earlier, he had pure white hair, he wasn't fairly tall-taller than her of course, beautiful turqouise eyes-a type of color that locked you down with its piercing gaze. Tsukiko was curious of why his outfit was so different from the others, different from the shinigamis that she had seen already. His jaw was pressed firmly, as if he never changed expressions-as if he was always in a stern, firm attitude. Despite his appearance, his fairly young appearance, Tsukiko could easily tell that this shinigami was not like the others she had met so far.

"Don't you live with Kurosaki Ichigo-you should have seen this."

"The first time I saw a hollow I past out right when Ichigo made it to save me," Tsukiko explained, "I didn't see what he did to it, and whenever he goes out for his daily Hollow extermination he never takes me with him."

The boy nodded in understanding, "Hirako Tsukiko, its good to know that he is considering your welfare on a daily basis.

"Hirako Tsukiko?" "Wait, how do you know my name, I don't even know yours!"

The boy covered his ears in response to Tsukiko's yell. "One would expect for you to not know my name, but all of Soul Society knows who you are Hirako Tsukiko."

"Soul Society, how the hell do they know my name?"

"Lieutenant Nanao Ise sent an urgent message to the Captain Commander himself," he glanced around, "explaining of your existence."

"My existence," Tsukiko frowned, "is that a bad or good thing?"

"There can be enemies out here," he said in monotone voice, "take me to your home so we can discuss this on a better level."

Tsukiko didn't feel that it was too dangerous for them to have a conversation in the open, but she wasn't able to discuss anything further with him. The boy turned his back to him, and jumped high into the air, gracefully landing on a nearby building roof. He didn't look back, heading towards the Kurosaki home. Leaving Tsukiko with her mouth agape at how magnificent he appeared as he moved downtown.

"I so need to learn how to do that."

* * *

White haired shortie, the title Tsukiko had subconsciously given him, didn't wait for her to keep up with him. But he did keep a secure distance between, he looking back every now and then. He was becoming quite annoyed with her casual nature; after being attack by a soul devouring beast, it was only natural for a person, who had no powers or had powers but was unable to control them fully, to be on the edge. Hirako Tsukiko, a child of destiny if he looked into it, didn't look phased at all. She casually walked around people with a dull look on her face, as if nothing happened. Toshiro couldn't help looking back at the girl every once in a while.

"Looks like no one is home yet," she unlocked the door, "Ichigo and Rukia went out for hollow duty."

"It seems one thing hasn't changed between them."

Tsukiko glanced at the boy as she grabbed a drink from the refrigerator, "Oh, with all these tragedies and surprises, what hasn't changed between them?"

"That they would go off to fight hollows together," he took a seat on the couch, "something that hasn't changed between them despite...despite this slowly unraveling unsatisfactory event."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "You are so brilliant...White haired shortie."

A smirk curved onto Tsukiko's lips when she noticed the annoyed glare he had given her before sitting at the kitchen table. Rolling her fingers on the edge of the glass, her eyes lazily glancing toward the boy.

"You still haven't given me your name."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13."

"There are captains in Soul Society, then what are those other guys," Tsukiko questioned before swallowing more juice.

"Gotei 13," he cocked an eyebrow at the girl, "its been over a month and Kurosaki still hasn't told you a thing?"

"Nope, I don't know anything about what you were talking about earlier or now."

Toshiro sighed, "Gotei 13 is the main force behind Soul Society, we send souls to the afterlife-primarily our job."

"So hollows are actually..."

"Souls of the dead, yes," he becoming relieved that she was understanding faster than he originally thought, "it is our job to send them to Soul Society or Hell."

Tsukiko stared at the boy, "Wow, that's a lot to take in, so what are these divisions?"

"The Gotei is separated in 13 divisions, each holding different purposes-don't ask, Rukia is the lieutenant of the 13th division, serving under a captain."

"Mighty young to be a captain," she mumbled, "look no older than me."

Toshiro glared. "Actually I'm ten times older than you and I'm the youngest captain yet, I hold that title proudly."

The way he said it was haughty and proud, forcing Tsukiko to stifle a laugh that was begging to come out. Her attempts earned herself a dark glare, that seemed to be entirely playful when it wasn't, Tsukiko couldn't help cracking a small smile or smirk. He was silently fuming at the girl. Yes, she was indeed the daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo: disrespectful, haughty, and down right loud mouth. The following two hadn't happened yet, that didn't mean it wasn't going to. He was waiting for it, waiting for more of Ichigo to show from the girl, all he did was fold his arms and frown even deeper.

"Don't tell me you're sore at me," Tsukiko laughed, "you look too adorable when you're mad." She pointed her fingers at him as if he was little boy. Getting off the couch, Toshiro made his way to where Tsukiko was standing, their faces inches apart. One with a dark look on his face, and the other-who appeared she was going burst from holding in so much laughter.

She didn't understand why, but Hitsugaya was an extremely funny person-even though he wasn't trying. Maybe because he was so young, and she wasn't able to take him seriously.

"I highly advise you to call me by my formal title Captain Hitsugaya," he glared at her.

Tsukiko shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever Toshiro-kun, shouldn't you be hunting down hollows or something?"

He gave her a look that told her to call him "Captain", but the look went ignored. Getting out the chair, Tsukiko grabbed her school bag and pulled out her homework. Glancing at Toshiro, who still retained his stern expression, she chuckled at him.

Damn, he was too funny.

"Look," he stated in a frustrated tone, "if you're not going to take this seriously I'll meet up with you later."

"Where is Captain Toshiro going," she said with a chuckle.

"Out."

Tsukiko couldn't explain the boy or so say the captain. Stern, firm, and highly amusing-an explanation that even she was awaiting. Toshiro left the house in silence, leaving Tsukiko to her homework. She should have followed him, probably, but she was tired of walking around and she had a lot of homework to do. Sure enough Ichigo would explain everything to her, or try to, most certainly it would be her flake of a mother who would have to explain things to her. That made her stomach turn on the inside.

Seriously, she wanted to learn what he did not too long ago.

"I have to admit," she leaned on the couch as she sat on the floor, "what he did was amazing, I wonder if Ichigo will allow me to learn how to do that."

* * *

The girl was defiant. Toshiro could easily tell by the way she talked to him; her words held no respect for his captain status, much like her father before her. One would believe Toshiro Hitsugaya had gotten use to the disrespect that was consistently directed his way, he had to put up with his lieutenant, who treated him like a child-even though he had grown a few inches over the years. He was her captain, not the other way around, but that didn't stop Matsumoto from squeezing over size knockers in his face with a playful gleam in her eyes.

Big sister-annoying as hell.

Guess who he met up with when he made it to Urahara's shop.

"Toshiro!"

His face was enveloped with skin, soft skin that caressed his face with gentle features. The breath in his lungs was snatched away from him with force that squeezed at him like two watermelons crashing into each other. Despite the air in his lungs crashing down with incredible force, and his arms twitching around-Toshiro's face turned into a bright shade of red. Naturally, no one was able to witness all of this because Rangiku's giant knockers covered his facial expressions from the world around him. Finally, to his relief, he was removed from the disturbing comfort of his subordinate's assets.

"Oh Toshiro-kun," Rangiku blushed (in her usual way), "I never knew you felt that way about me."

"Dammit Matsumoto," he glared at the older woman, "can you ever act professional!"

"Toshiro-kun you need to relax," Rangiku rolled her eyes, "but what are you doing here anyways, aren't you suppose to be in Soul Society?"

"Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia emerged from a hidden room in the Urahara shop, followed by Ichigo.

Toshiro looked at the two, both looking disturbed and tired. It was only natural though, after all the work and the confusion that has been going on, it was natural for the two to look absolutely pathetic. Toshiro wouldn't say it aloud, not like his subordinate, whom he was aware would blabber her mouth everywhere if given the chance.

"Wow," Ichigo commented, "you've gotten taller Toshiro."

Toshiro's eyes twitched at the comment, "Its Captain Hitsugaya to you, I see where Hirako-san gets her attitude from."

Obviously ignoring the insult headed towards him and his daughter (even though it would have earned Toshiro a swift punch in the face), "What are you doing here Toshiro, aren't you suppose to be in Soul Society?"

"It appears Hitsugaya-san has been sent here instead," Urahara randomly popping out from nowhere (or somewhere), "am I right-you are sent here to be with Tsukiko-chan aren't you?"

"With Tsukiko-what the hell is that suppose to mean!!"

"Oh do I scent some jealousy from Daddy," Urahara joked, "say hello to your new son-in-law!"

Kisuke clamped his mouth shut when Ichigo hovered over him, his eyes turning into a dark color, releasing dangerously high reiatsu towards the business man. Kisuke had a feeling that he had gone a tad too far with the new son-in-law gag; note to self, never toy with opposite sex relationships about Tsukiko-chan in front of Ichigo. When Ichigo wasn't around, well that was a different story.

"Relax Ichigo," Rukia rolled her eyes, "Captain Hitsugaya is only here to surveillance Tsukiko, to make sure she doesn't get hurt or anything."

"Mostly," Toshiro confirmed, "but I am also here to make sure that her reiatsu doesn't stem out of control, with more hollows about Soul Society is speculating the worse and Hirako-san's discovery can put her in more danger."

"Then it would be up to Toshiro-kun to save the day and win the hand of the fair Tsukiko," Kisuke backed away when the dark look in Ichigo's eyes returned.

"Okay enough of that," he fanned himself, "so I assume you've already met Tsukiko-chan."

"Yes, she was being attacked by a hollow," Toshiro detected Rukia's and Ichigo's faces beginning to pale, "fortunately I arrived in time to assist her, she's currently at home doing school work."

"I'll go call Ishida to tell him to go check up on her," Ichigo went off into another room.

"Has Tsukiko's discovery cause any major problems?" Rukia had a feeling that she would be arrested for keeping Tsukiko a secret for over a decade. Captain Commander didn't handle deception well.

"Captain Commander knows well enough if he tried anything against Tsukiko or possibly you Ichigo would be tearing down Soul Society because of that," Toshiro stated matter of fact, "he isn't as close minded as he use to be, he takes everything in consideration."

"That's a good thing," Rangiku stated, "I like Tsukiko-chan, she's actually fun to talk to-when she isn't in a grumpy mood."

"I find her suitable," Toshiro said in stoic tone, "she needs to learn manners though."

"She's polite when she wants to be Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia replied, "I'm sure she'll soften up to you."

_Yes, she's a stubborn girl-a lot like her parents._

* * *

"So Soul Society has sent their captains," Ishida pondered. Ichigo had called him earlier to check up on Tsukiko while he was out, in their short conversation Ichigo informed him that Soul Society was reacting to the sudden rise of hollows.

Tsukiko was where she had been when Toshiro had left, sitting down in the middle of books and paper. Ishida was content with the fact she was doing her homework, a necessity in school of course, but the way she handled her homework caused him to be uneasy. His children were neat, and they did their homework in their rooms, not on the living room floor. But, it was really only Ichigo and Tsukiko, he wouldn't dare count in Rukia-for she didn't deserve to be part of the family, he assumed Tsukiko could wander wherever she pleased.

"Yeah, but I didn't know captains could be so young," Tsukiko closed her algebra book, "Toshiro-kun is so much younger and shorter than the other shinigami I've seen."

Ishida chuckled, "If he was here he would be quite upset if he heard you say that."

Tsukiko shrugged, "So, its the truth, he's short and young, he isn't that much taller than me."

"Trust me Tsukiko-chan," Ishida took a seat on the couch, "Hitsugaya-sama has a lot of power even if you don't believe, he's one of the best and that is why he was chosen to become a captain of Gotei 13."

"Ishida-san," Tsukiko carefully put up her school work in various folders, "what are you exactly, you're not a shinigami as I can tell, and I don't think your wife is one either."

"My wife is one of the lucky ones who were born with spiritual abilities, but they were discovered once Ichigo gained his own shinigami powers," he pushed up his glasses, "many of our old friends are like that-take Sado Chad for example."

"Sado Chad?"

"Yes, he was a transfer exchange student from Mexico, he had hidden spiritual abilities that were unlocked once Ichigo gained his shinigami powers," Tsukiko listened with interest, "he was a great friend and ally during the Winter War."

"Where is he now?"

Ishida smiled, "After graduating Chad went off to America, he's married with three children working as a successful architect."

"Do you guys still hear from him?"

Ishida gave Tsukiko a look that said it was a silly question to ask, "We wouldn't be friends if we didn't, his family came over to Japan two months ago, Chad even knows about you Tsukiko-chan, so we'll probably be hearing from him soon enough."

"How did he take the news?"

"It wasn't Ichigo himself who told him, Orihime decided upon herself to do so-we all knew Ichigo was too out of it after finding out to tell him," Ishida shrugged, "he appeared relatively shock in silence."

"How could you see his reaction?"

"Web cam," Ishida stated flatly, "Misora suggested we buy one to be update with out friends in different countries."

"Go Misora," Tsukiko gave him a thumbs up, "but what about you-Orihime has spiritual powers, but what about you?"

"Ichigo should educate you on how things are here, I am a Quincy."

"Quincy, you're right Ichigo should educate me on these but he hasn't, please explain."

"Quincy are spiritual beings who morph their spirit energy into arrows, making us dangerous foes," his glasses gleamed, "the difference between shinigamis and quincies is while shingamis age much slower than humans, quincies age the same rate as humans."

"Are you the only one?"

"My son is training to become a Quincy, and my father is an on and off worker."

After stating that, silence enveloped them. Tsukiko finished the rest of her homework, leaned on the bottom of the couch. Her violet eyes stared up at the ceiling before lowering down to the floor she sat on.

"I should be happy you know." Her voice distant and soft.

Ishida looked down at the girl, immediately knowing what she was talking about. He was partially dreading that this would happen; however, he didn't mind if it did happen. He wanted a a better understanding of what was going in her mind; it was likely that Ichigo had seen a different side of her as well. A side that she usually didn't show to people.

"Not everyone is the same," Ishida responded, "we all react to things in different ways, especially in your case."

Tsukiko deadpanned, "I try to strangle her, nearly did it too."

She felt Ishida stiffen at her words, but the room didn't become tense.

"I'm fairly surprised to hear that you did something like that," he stated in a monotone voice, "did you stop yourself before you did something you may regret."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes in a causal way, "My wounds reopened, I passed out because of blood loss, I probably would have stopped once I regained my better sense."

"Better sense."

"Yes, it felt so incredibly good and terrible at the same time," she glanced up at the man wondering if she was getting permission to continue, "all my anger being released, being able to direct itself at the cause of the problem."

"Rukia?"

Tsukiko nodded, a dim smile that appeared fake and dead, "Yeah, Rukia, I felt bad because I truly didn't believe I could commit such a sin." "Do you know how hard it was for me to release myself, to succumb to the pain of my wounds, it wasn't easy Ishida-san, it was a pleasurable sin that I actually found comfort in, I had never felt such a feeling before."

Tsukiko wasn't sure if any of her words made sense, she was sure they didn't. She was grateful for the understanding look the man had given her after explaining herself, even though she couldn't rely on her own words. She knew that it felt terribly good to have done what she had done on that night, feeling her mother's breath slowly drift away into nothingness in her hands, it was satisfactory. Then, in the back of her head, she felt terribly guilty. Another side of her, a side that couldn't be defined, was disgusted of how she reacted. She could have yelled, screamed, swear at her, anything but attempting to kill her. The side of her, the other side, chided her for her actions. Tsukiko came to the conclusion that she had a dueled personality, as with everyone.

A good side, a bad side.

Sinful pleasures, charity gifts.

Everyone had one, it was a natural human thing. Sometimes one can take so much, hold so much in, until they finally crack under pressure. Tsukiko already hated her mother the moment she found out she wasn't an orphan, when the revelation that she parents-who weren't dead slammed into her face, smothering her with its force. During the past month, soon to be months, she had been living in Japan, Tsukiko had learned how to hate her even more. For Rukia had not only abandoned her, she abandoned an entire life here in Karakura Town. She abandoned people who cared for her and saw her as a great friend. And a certain person who most likely saw her more than an irreplaceable friend...

That made her even angrier.

Tsukiko nodded absentmindedly, "Yes, Rukia."

"I just don't understand Ishida," she let her head lean on her knee, "how could a woman-how could anyone abandon their child?"

He wanted to give her an answer.

But he knew it was not his place.

He wanted to tell her how angry he was at her, how much he hated her himself.

Again, it was not his place.

Instead, Ishida thought of something reasonable and understandable.

* * *

"In this world, we ask for questions and they often get unanswered." He carefully chose his words, "But when they are unanswered whose fault is it really-ours or the other people whom we asked?"

Tsukiko's eyes, they held confusion. Ishida didn't expect for the girl to instantly comprehend the words that came from him, but he did hope she would someday. Because he could remember, having so many questions he had asked his father, and he became furious when his father hadn't answered a single one in a simple tone. No, his father had to mix things up and put them into riddles, riddles that made no sense at all. For years to come, he couldn't tell if he was grateful or still resented the man, Ishida was able to comprehend his father's actions. He was able to understand them in a better light, even if he didn't want to. Knowing his father's reasons, seeing them in a better light, it made it harder for Ishida to actually hate or stay mad at his father.

Maybe that is why he would call him regularly to see what he was up to.

Ishida wouldn't dare compare himself to Tsukiko, he wouldn't imagine comparing himself with Ichigo in this particular situation. There were still many holes in the whole equation, everything didn't add up, and secrets were still being kept in the dark. Ishida wasn't go to pry, he wasn't to complain-well not aloud. His anger, as many others, was directed towards Rukia, and that is that mattered.

"I guess this is your way of telling me I have to find out on my own," Tsukiko sighed, "its hard...its really hard."

"I know, I know."

* * *

Toshiro didn't enjoy being left in the dark. Actually, he despised the very idea of being left in the dark. Being left in the dark meant he didn't know much or anything about what was going on around him, and that annoyed him to no end. He was the captain of the 10th division for crying out loud, could he at least get a better understanding of what was going on?

Naturally, when times like these would come, it wouldn't happen so easily.

He knew the reason he was here, as did with the others. Yet, there was this feeling, a _numbing _presence that continued to bother him, nagging him on something more. He felt everyone else could feel it as well.

_There was something more..._

A piece that was missing...as always.

"Toshiro-kun," Rangiku stared at her captain, "is something wrong?"

Returning to the outer world, Toshiro sighed.

"I don't know Matsumoto, I feel that there is something more than what we expect," he leaned on the wall, "something more...sickening."

Rukia stared at him, her face void of emotion. It was likely, highly likely, that Rukia held the key to the numbing presence. A presence that was plaguing everyone, but destroying Ichigo on the inside, if they knew it or not.

"They're discussion Tsukiko's training schedule," Rukia stated, "Ichigo doesn't want her to miss too much school."

"School should be the last thing on his mind," Toshiro replied in his normal cold tone.

"Please Toshiro-kun," Rangiku waved him off, "Ichigo is doing what he think is best, Tsukiko is a part of this world, not Soul Society."

"Yeah," he crossed his arms, "but she should be worrying about her safety at this time, its dangerous these days."

"And when has it not been dangerous," Rangiku sighed, "we can beat up and kill every baddie out there, and yet there will always be more."

Rukia and Toshiro nodded in agreement, it was impossible to live in a world of peace. There was always someone out in the world, both the living and the dead, who wished to destroy and control it. There was no true definition of peace, an obvious fact that made their insides turn in depression. If there was one villain who had been defeated, there was always another who was waiting to take the torch of evil. Evil could not be explained, for the reason of what made evil was impossible to be explained thoroughly, for anyone to truly understand what made evil.

"Rukia-chan," Rangiku questioned, "is everything alright?"

The obvious answer was a blunt "No", but Rukia didn't feel like putting down her friend. A friend who had been watching out for her since the beginning of her predicament (even though she did not know exactly), she wasn't going to be rude or cruel to her. So many problems were bashing into her at such a velocity, even Rukia didn't know how to handle them: Ichigo, Tsukiko, herself. What was she going to do and how was she going to do it?

_Definition. Recognition. Truth. Lies. My God how will I straighten out this mess?_

Unbeknowst to them, on on the outside of the Urahara shop, figures danced in the night. They landed gracefully on top of a nearby roof, a sneaky smile perking on their lips.

* * *

"Its seems Tsukiko-chan has returned," his voice close to giggling, "Tsukiko-chan has returned to us."

"You," another voice scoffed, "she's returned to her parents, not us you dumbass."

"Ah, that is true," his grin grew, "we will meet with our Tsukik-chan, even if Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-chan may not approve, we will meet out Tsukiko-chan."

The other voice sounded doubtful, "I really don't think its going to happen so easily."

"Oh but it will my dear, it will."

_It always does._

* * *

**A/N: **I have to apologize again, I didn't expect for it too take so long. Its a whole new month and I haven't been able to update. This chapter isn't one of my favorites because I remember knowing what I was going to do with it, and by time I was able to finish it-I forgot. I really do hate when that happens. I must thank all who decided to review despite my lack of updates, so thank you so much. Your reivews really make me feel good, knowing that you still enjoy this story.

Have a bless day folks!


	19. Author's Note: Hello Folks!

**SORRY! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, WISH IT WAS, BUT IT ISN'T.**

**(please don't hate me)**

**Hello folks!**

**Um…you guys may hate me right now, but I will reassure this story has not been abandoned. My first and strongest reason for not being able to update is that Algebra 2 is a real bitch and it has yet to help me out, but tomorrow is the first day of December meaning the first semester is nearly done with-hooray! My main goal is to pass the class with a C.**

**Not an F, D, B, or A-a C. **

**Second thing: My computer got busted, literally. The hard drive was already bad, and when I had finally finished my report for World History it just busted. To make things worse the flash drive where all my stories, chapters, and etc. were included got washed with the clothes (my bad).**

**So not only was my computer fried, my flash drive destroyed, and I had to find someway to finish my report for the next day.**

**The latter was covered when my teacher gave me until Monday-yes it all happened on a Thursday about two-three weeks ago! (can't remember)**

**My mom got our computer fixed, but at the cost all the chapters of Sweet Child o' Mine and my other unfinished projects were taken away in the process.**

**I was pissed off; there was some serious IchiRuki action in that chapter!**

* * *

**My good ol' buddy the computer came back to me yesterday, but instead of starting on the new chapter I had to start on my term paper "The Rise of Communism".**

**Right now I'm packed, but good for me I'm nearly done with that cursed term paper. And so for the time being Sweet Child o' Mine has been put on an indefinite hiatus (as if you didn't already know).**

**I'm sure it won't last for too long, as I said earlier the term paper is nearly done I'm at the part where Lenin takes over Russia. With December hitting us tomorrow, there only be about two-three weeks left of the second semester then Christmas Break.**

**As for IchiRuki fanfics: There have been many "new" ideas that I'm planning on writing, so whenever Sweet Child o' Mine is done, expect more from me.**

* * *

**I just want to give out a big THANK YOU to all those who have been patient with me and don't hate me, I'm really sorry life has been so hectic. But I'm surprised that my one-shot "Sound as a Butterfly" was so well received, thankies.**

**By far its my best to date, and I'm proud to say I was able to actually COMPLETE it.**

**I must leave you all now. I have to finish typing about Karl Marx, Lenin, Stalin, and all those people who were related to the rise of communism. Really, why couldn't my teacher given me a person? I'm good with biographies-very good.**

**Once again thank you all for the good times and for the support, have a bless day!**


	20. From the Dark I call your Name

A/N: Good news, I got that C in Algebra 2! Well for now. I had to take ACT today, so most of my time was preoccupied with doing algebra and ACT. Wanted to finish this in celebration to the Japanese release of Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (did you see evil Rukia-awesome!) (and Ichigo and Rukia will have to fight each other, sweet!) Better news is that I finally finished this chapter! The original plot was entirely different from this one, well not entirely, but there are major differences. As a forewarning there is a scene IchiRuki related that is one of the reasons why this is rated M and not T.

Thank you all for waiting and being patient, and not hating me. Even though I'm sure there are some.

This chapter is really Ichigo centric, and IchiRuki centric. There will be more "interaction" with these two, and Tsukiko isn't featured in this one or anyone else. That's not entirely true.

One more thing: I wrote an IchiRuki one-shot titled "Sound as a Butterfly" which I must say did pretty good, but there was one reviewer who tickled me. This reviewer said I made Rukia act like a bastard to Inoue, and in this story I had one reviewer who said I made them hate Rukia (for what she did)-it just tickled me. The latter I understand, but the first one always tickled me. Hey, everyone has their different views, but I felt Rukia would be pretty distressed if she witnessed the infamous (depending on who side you're on) near kiss scene before Inoue left for HM.

Look, I'll shut up now and let you all read okay. Once again thanks for the support folks!

**Read. Relish. Review. (Gosh I miss typing that).**

* * *

His body felt tight.

Where was he? What was going on? Ichigo didn't know. He never received the answers he rightfully deserved, and whenever they were in full view to him, he couldn't be able to see them. Right now, he was in a situation he couldn't fully explain. His body felt incredibly tight; a strain all around him. However, it wasn't a painful experience.

It was delightful.

The strain on his body was everywhere. His legs, shoulder, arms, chest, and his head-his head felt light headed. It was delightful experience, it was, and it drove him crazy. The problem was obvious; Ichigo didn't know where he was. Three things Ichigo was able to spot out easily of his predicament: First, he was naked. Second, he was in a dark place with a large circular white light shining down on him. Third, even though the feeling in his body was so powerful and great, it somehow felt wrong.

Very wrong.

A sinful pleasure, a type of pleasure he had wished to force himself away. It had him hard too, very hard where it all matters. He tried to move his body, but he couldn't budge. He tried to scream, but there was no sound. He could not move and he could not make sound, and both of them were essential on how to get out the mess. Then again, Ichigo wasn't entirely sure if this was a dream or not. It could possibly be a dream; things like could only happen in a dream. It could have also been his own inner mind, a place he preferred not to venture into, but every now and then he would slip through.

Ichigo doubted that his own inner world would do something like _this_. His inner hollow could probably conjure something like, but not Zangetsu. Zangetsu wouldn't do something like this, would he? No, he wouldn't, if so, he had good reasons. Between the two, Zangetsu was the more compatible one, the more logical one. He could trust Zangetsu.

The fact didn't calm Ichigo.

He wanted to get out.

He looked down to find himself erected and wet, the veins prodding out like roots of a tree. He was hot, very hot. Not in the sense of being hot, he was "hot". He struggled against his invisible bonds, praying silently that some sort of rescue could come down to him. Any type of security that could ensure him, Ichigo, that he wasn't going crazy. And for a way to take him away from this: for it felt wrong, it felt very wrong.

No matter how much he prayed or hoped, no matter how much his silent screams seem to echo, there was no help. The feeling continued to last, the agony of the pleasure. Ichigo couldn't see it, but he could feel it. He could feel being touch, gentle hands caressing his body. His neck being sucked on, his nipple being rubbed. His lower regions, he was releasing himself.

Ichigo had to fight off being enchanted while being completely terrified at what was going on around him. All these things, all which were happening to him, it was wrong. It was more than wrong, Ichigo would later understand. The problem that would soon envelope him in uncertainty and constant worry was that all the things that were being done to him…felt familiar. They all felt strangely familiar. His body convulsed against his wishes, over and over again. As it convulsed, in that area, he felt a direct tightening. If sound was coming out of his lips, a deep hiss of ecstasy would be heard.

His mind was becoming dizzy again, the world, the dark world staring to spin in circles. The tightening around his penis was not going away. Involuntarily he thrust his hips into the air, without thinking.

His eyes widened.

* * *

He couldn't stop himself, he continued to the thrust. Over and over again, hitting in the same direction, pumping up and down. Ichigo was frightened, but his fear didn't show. His fear was covered up by the fantastic pleasure that was chaining him down to the dark area. It sickened him in the back of his mind; the way he was feeling, was amoral. He shouldn't feel this way, not like this. It was a pleasure that was satisfying his body, all his hidden desires, but he knew it wasn't right. This wasn't the way it was suppose to happen. Those thoughts were being over run by the sinful pleasure that was forcing Ichigo's body to convulse and reach its peak.

It was a sensation that was both familiar and unfamiliar to him.

It was a clenching feeling, enveloping his body upwards and downwards. His head felt dizzy and light headed, but his still continued to thrust. As he reached his orgasm his cock began to swell and the invisible area around it became tighter. As a waterfall of his own semen started to stream down his ropey veined cock, a deep grunt of self satisfaction exited Ichigo's lips. He was breathing in and out, sucking jugs of air into his lungs. The sensation lasted only a few moments; Ichigo was soon able to breathe at a normal rate. His penis, loosing the fundamental of being aroused, lost its erection in a few seconds, leaving Icihgo panting and staring blindly upwards.

"Must've enjoyed yourself _King_."

Ichigo's eyes widened, he knew that voice. It sounded identical to his own, for exception this voice sounding slimy and crackling. The voice was holding a dark and malice nature to it; a feeling of dread stemming from the voice. A voice that Ichigo hadn't heard in 15 years, and in his personal opinion a great thing. His vision was clearing over, and as his eyes focused on the blurry figure above him, Ichigo was able to match the voice and face.

Hollow Ichigo.

A large sneer of a grin crossed Hollow Ichigo's white face. His yellow eyes piercing down at his "master"; this was too much to be true.

"What the hell?" Ichigo ignored the relative shock that pierced him as he heard his own voice.

"Look like King has awakened." Hollow Ichigo's yellow eyes scanned over his "master" with distaste and amusement. Ichigo was nude, sweating, and come had spread all over his lower half. The best part was that Ichigo looked to be a terrible mess; his face revealing he indeed had a great time, but at the same time regretted the feelings that so strongly overwhelmed him. Ichigo, who had finally gain his vision back, blinked his eyes twice to make sure his mind wasn't deceiving him.

No, his eyes weren't deceiving him.

Standing above him with a smug look plastered on his frighteningly white face was his inner hollow. Seeing this, Ichigo's eyes lazily looked down at himself, and he nearly puked his guts out. Then his eyes went back above him, and he saw that his inner hollow was scanning his body, and a darker grin grew each time he looked down.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ichigo quickly sat up, his hands going straight to his crotch. The excitement knowing he was able to talk and move again were washed away by the fact his inner hollow was staring him dead in the face; yellow eyes that held an annoyed presence and at the same time…amused.

Amused? His inner hollow was amused at the sight before him, no surprise. His inner hollow had always been the opposite of him, representing all the negativity inside of him. Ichigo glared dangerously at his inner hollow, who only stood above him with a smug grin.

"Dammit, what the fuck are you looking at?"

"Only the pathetic fuck beneath me."

The two glared at each other, their eyes locking for moments to come. A surge of lightening going between them; host and the parasite.

It was Hollow Ichigo who broke the silence, "Put some damn clothes on, I'm tired of seeing your naked ass."

"How the hell you want me to do that," Ichigo growled back.

"Any way _King,_ its your own fucking inner mind, you should know this."

"My inner…" Ichigo's eyes widened, he looked around the area-the darkness. "This isn't my inner world, is it?"

Hollow Ichigo scoffed at him, "This is what being such a pussy over the past 15 years does to ya, it opens new corridors and those fucking corridors take over."

Ignoring the insult, Ichigo's gaze was still focused on the surrounding darkness. This was his inner mind? No, this possibly couldn't be his inner mind, could it? Ichigo knew his inner mind was a weird place, but this completely over did it. Where were the white buildings? The tall white buildings where Ichigo had to fight his inner hollow for the first time? Where was the abnormally blue sky? Where was Zangetsu?

Yes, that was a good question where was Zanegetsu. It wasn't unusual whenever his inner hollow would appear Ichigo's lifelong companion; Zangetsu would be by the hollow's side. It would be Zangetsu' job to explain what was going around, and why Ichigo had been brought back to his inner world. But it had been nearly over 15 years since Ichigo had actually been into his inner world, and even though he and Zangetsu were still on strong terms, however, it was a different relationship.

It wasn't bad, it was just different.

Like most of his relationships with his friends over the past 15 years.

Here was his inner hollow staring him down like he was a piece of crap, a smug look on his face, and no Zangetsu. What was going on?

Hollow Ichigo was becoming annoyed. How dense could he be?

"It's her," Hollow Ichigo said matter of fact, "you know…_her, _she made this world-different." The words exited Hollow Ichigo's mouth with reluctance, as if he was afraid to say them himself, and in a way it was true. The truth was that Rukia, or _her, _she was famously known by to Hollow Ichigo had changed this world. Hollow Ichigo wasn't created to like things good, he was created to despise him. He was technically a hollow, but a much more involved one. As being so he was able to tolerate things good, but Rukia didn't make things good.

She made them decent, and that all Hollow Ichigo needed.

* * *

He wasn't going to admit it allowed; it had been a challenge admitting it to himself.

"Look I'm not into all that pussy ass shit that you call "compassion"," he used his fingers to quote the word, "but I'm gonna tell ya this-when she came it made this world…okay." He cursed within himself, hoping that Ichigo would give him some sign that he knew what he was talking about. It was times like these, although extremely rare, that made Hollow Ichigo want to beat the living shit out of Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo sighed. "When she first came this world became "okay" and when things got all fucked up this new place was created…this fucking place."

Hollow Ichigo turned his head away from Ichigo. Ichigo, in his thoughts, believed it was a sign from Hollow Ichigo saying its fault. It wouldn't be the least surprising to Ichigo; his hollow was a bastard like that. The sign of Hollow Ichigo blaming him didn't last long, because the hollow turned his sharp yellow eyes back to Ichigo.

"Didn't you hear what I said before, put some _damn_ clothes on."

Ichigo was about to protest his hollow's words before having a nice pile of clothes thrown straight to his face. He growled and muttered swears at his hollow, but he quickly changed into the shinigami robes that were oh so familiar to him. He failed to inquire where the hell he obtained the robes, but asking would be irrelevant, there were bigger things to discuss. Hollow Ichigo even had the decency to turn around as Ichigo changed; he had enough looking at the man's naked ass…he had his own to worry about.

"Now that I'm dressed, care to explain what the hell is going on?"

Hollow Ichigo shrugged, "Don't ask me, just doing what the old man told me to do."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, "Zangetsu brought you here…that's not like him."

Hollow Ichigo shrugged again, "He had other things to tend to."

Ichigo didn't buy it, "Yeah, like what."

Hollow Ichigo was sitting down, leaning on an invisible wall. His hands were being used for his head to lean on as his legs were spread opened in a manner that established laziness. His eyes were closed, but he cracked open one to inspect Ichigo. The strawberry blond shinigami was glaring down at his hollow; his eyes giving off confusion and slight anger towards him. Hey, if it was up to him, and it wasn't, Hollow Ichigo would gladly tell him all that he needed to know…even if it was risky to do so.

He didn't want to be there either. But it was Zangetsu who forced him to come, and it was hard to deny the old man, he could be very "persuasive".

_Fuck old man, why the hell do I have to go? Can't you go?_

_Arrogant beast, a high price must be paid. You shall meet Ichigo, and I shall keep a watch to ensure you don't abuse your authority._

_And what the hell am I suppose to do? Bastard doesn't even like me._

_Have you ever given him a reason to._

…

_Silence, it only reminds me of the truth. Give out subtle hints, Ichigo must learn on his own. If we told him everything, then how will he ever learn from his mistakes?_

_By getting his ass kicked._

_Don't ruin this. Remember, I'll know._

* * *

Hollow Ichigo growled at the memory. Damn the old man. He was like the father figure he never wanted; however, he didn't believe he could handle Ichigo's father anyways. He couldn't tell which one was more annoying.

Zangetsu, Isshin.

"Big things coming King."

"Big things-like what?"

Hollow Ichigo shrugged, "Not suppose to tell, and that's because I don't even know, I'm just telling you what the old bastard told me to tell you."

"Zangetsu, where is he?"

"Not here but he knows what's going on, chill, you'll be seeing him when you gotta."

Ichigo glowered at his hollow, but he didn't say anything in response. Biting back a fistful of profanities; how could this possibly be happening? He was in his inner world, a much more corrupted version of it, and without Zangetsu, he was stuck with his hollow. To make things worse, his hollow was withholding important information. Hollow Ichigo told him he didn't know what was going on, but Ichigo couldn't believe him. His hollow side, negative side, wasn't known for being honest. He never gave him a reason to believe him.

Hollow Ichigo could feel the glare coming from Ichigo, he didn't believe him. He chuckled, it wasn't surprising. He abide to his host's wishes, he stayed away and kept to himself, everyone now and then he would give a commentary on how sad Ichigo was being. He was Ichigo's hollow side after all, he couldn't be trusted.

"Look, I don't give a rat's ass if you don't believe me," Hollow Ichigo countered, "saying what the old bastard told me to."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Didn't say for you to trust me, just saying what I gotta say, up to you to decide."

Hopping out of his spot Hollow Ichigo locked his yellow orbs with Ichigo's brown, and then he turned around, walking away. Shoving his white hands into his robe, Hollow Ichigo started to walked away in utter silence. His normal lips, which would be in a curvy grin, were replaced with a thin line. His head lowered, and when Ichigo thought he would vanish in thin air, he stopped.

"You know…if it wasn't for_ her_, we wouldn't be here."

"What?"

His back still facing him, Hollow Ichigo bit his lip. He shouldn't be doing this; it wasn't in his nature to be acting this way, but he knew it had to be said. Who knew Ichigo better than himself? Didn't matter if it was his negative side or not, he knew.

"You blame _her_ for this don't you." His words more of a statement than a question. Letting only the side of his face show, Hollow Ichigo's eyes stared at Ichigo in a questioning manner. What was he doing; his hollow didn't care for Rukia.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo dismissed him.

"You do blame her don't you…or you just in denial."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists, "Shut the hell up, it isn't your place."

"My place?" Hollow Ichigo chuckled that dark, cackling laugh of his. It sounded throaty and probably from the bellow of his stomach. "My place is your mind, I feel everything you feel shit face, I'm asking these things because this world is becoming warped."

"Warped?"

"Yeah warped, its your mind, whenever you're distressed or pissed-it changes." "That is what I meant when I said she changed your world, she warped it."

"Warped."

"Yeah," Hollow Ichigo repeated the word, "warped it into something okay."

Ichigo looked away from his hollow. What the hell was his problem? He wasn't supposed to be saying these things, and worse of all Ichigo wasn't suppose to be agreeing with him. Talking with his hollow on this level was disturbing, and on natural instinct he wanted it all to end; however, Ichigo knew he wasn't going to go anywhere and that his hollow, even if he was denying knowing anything-Ichigo was sure he knew something.

"Do you blame her for this King, do you blame her for all of this shit that is happening."

"…"

"Why don't you say anything, ya blame her?"

"If you are so entwined with my feelings why don't you tell me?" Ichigo shot back.

"Its better hearing you say it King, or else do you want me to tell you myself." The same chesire grin growing on his white face made Ichigo involuntarily shiver up his spine.

…

Ichigo hated his inner hollow.

"No use in blaming."

"No use?" Hollow Ichigo laughed-purely laughed. A large, bellow laugh that echoed in the darkness. He through his back, clutched his stomach, and the anger that was subsiding in Ichigo was coming back very swiftly. Hollow Ichigo ignored the rising fury on Ichigo's face, finding his words very amusing-one way or another.

"No use in blaming huh, that's a piece of bullshit." "No one to blame how your fucking cock got in her pussy…priceless!"

"No fucking blame on how your come hit her egg and made that kid, yeah no fucking blame!"

"I didn't mean that!" Ichigo shouted back, anger evident in his voice. Without thinking he launched at his hollow, grabbing him by his collar and glared dangerously at him. He never felt so angry, so pissed; it had to be his hollow, his own hollow to piss him off. Hollow Ichigo showed no intimidation, no fear, and no shame in his words. He stared coldly at Ichigo, his eyes void of emotion. Glassy and shining in the dim light that hovered above them. Then the same wicked smile forced its way onto his pale face, but even the wretched smile was void of emotion.

"Then what King?" "What do you mean?"

Ichigo glared daggers at his inner hollow, wanting to beat the life out of him. But he knew it would be of no use to beat him, no matter how much he wanted to. Letting the soft fabric of his robes slipped out of his grasp Ichigo took a few steps away from his hollow and turned his back to him.

"I don't know…dammit, I don't know!"

"Don't worry, you'll get it…soon enough."

"Wait." "You know something about all of this, don't you?"

Standing back up, Hollow Ichigo dusted himself off, avoiding eye contact. "I know my share of secrets, yeah, but I ain't gonna tell you."

"Bastard…"

"Look you big whiny ass, you'll find out soon enough, this is your mind after all."

"So you're saying that somewhere in my inner mind holds the truth."

"That's what Old Man says, but you'll have to unlock it yourself."

Hollow Ichigo turned away from him, walking away. Ichigo instantly went up to chase after him, but Hollow Ichigo soon evaporated in thin air. Staring wildly around in the darkness, Ichigo tried to find some sign of his hollow, alas he couldn't.

_Sorry King, gotta do what I gotta do._

A hole opened up beneath him, and before he could do anything to retaliate, Ichigo was falling down into a hole of darkness. His hands reached out to the light above him, and his drastically tried to reach above it, but as he did so…

* * *

He saw her.

Violet eyes staring down at him, tears staining her face. Ichigo's eyes widened in both fear and confusion as the last person he saw was Rukia. Her tiny body seemingly to have gone through hell and more. Her shinigami robes tattered and blood stained, her eyes watering and lips deathly chapped. The way she looked at him made him want to reach out more. Her violet orbs filled with sorrow and compassion, all directed to him.

_Rukia._

_Yeah King, it was her, she changed this world. She made it okay._

* * *

"Ichigo!" "Ichigo get up, what's the matter!?"

Rukia was downstairs getting a mug of coffee after Toshiro and Tsukiko left for school earlier the same morning. Ichigo hadn't come down, as he usually did, to make breakfast. She took it upon herself to leave him alone and prepare her own breakfast. All was peaceful in the house, but as she was finishing off her mug of hot coffee, she heard screams. Screams that were muffled, nonetheless she heard them and she followed. There he was, ruffled messily in his bed sheet, sweat rolling down his body despite the air conditioner being on max.

Small hands holding tightly on his shoulders, making his head bob front and back.

"Ichigo wake up!" His eyes shot open at her voice: worried, a bit frantic, and collected at the same time.

He had to admit, he was afraid to open his eyes at first. The last thing he saw before falling into the seemingly endless darkness was the tattered body of Rukia, who had appeared to have gone through some sort of battle. The first thing he saw wasn't a tattered Rukia who appeared to have gone through hell, but the Rukia he recalled from a previous time in his younger days. Her violet eyes were large, but not extraordinary large. They were staring down at him, filled with worry and concern. Her hands were tender and rough; the palms feeling flaky and raw; probably because of her holding the sheath of her sword for so long.

This Rukia, not the other, looked like the one he knew-or the one he thought he knew. This Rukia held the determination and strength unlike the other Rukia he had seen. The other Rukia…appeared so lifeless. As if the breath, life, soul was ripped out from her. A walking corpse without actually decomposing. Everything not Rukia was Rukia in that figure, in that vision, and it frightened him.

"Ichigo, what happened?"

"Just a fucked up dream." "Where's Tsukiko?"

"She and Captain Hitsugaya left school." She sat beside him on the bed, a comfortable silence going between them.

"She's isn't too happy with having Captain Hitsugaya here."

"Hmm…she'll get use to it," he sat up, letting his elbow gently meet hers.

Rukia dryly chuckled, "You think so, I doubt it."

"Yeah, she isn't so stubborn as many think, just gotta get to know her."

Ichigo immediately regretted his words as he witnessed Rukia recoiling slightly at his words. "I know she hates me, and I know she won't let me in."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"Please," she scoffed at him, "its to be expected, I did abandon her after all, and what about all that stuff from the other day?" Ichigo flinched slightly at the dark undertone; he knew exactly what she was talking about. He didn't mean for his words to sound so…hateful, but he was stressed out, he was angry, and he wanted answers. He couldn't possibly be blamed for his actions; it was a surprise he was able to keep himself composed for that long.

In a softer tone, "She wasn't supposed to know you, or any of _this." _She emphasized her point by spreading her arms around.

"When I first found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to do-I bought a test, took it at some random grocery store, and there it was, the pink cross." She chuckled faintly at the memory.

"Why didn't you tell me?" "We could have worked it out."

Rukia looked up at him, his eyes not betraying how he truly felt. Pushing herself from the bed and from him, Rukia stood to her full height-which wasn't very tall either, and stared down at him.

Shaking her head, "It's not that easy Ichigo; having a human baby would be, but not this."

"Human mothers who are unwed and get pregnant sometimes keep the baby and others…"

"Abortion?" She said the words as if it shot her in the face, "There was the thought, but I couldn't-I wouldn't, I wanted her and damn it if I was able to keep her, then I would have!"

"Then why couldn't you?" "What was wrong?"

* * *

No. She wasn't going to give in. Rukia knew what he was doing; she could tell what he was doing. When he got off the bed and walked towards her, his hard and much taller body pressed against her, she knew. Beautiful brown eyes traced her form, searching for any sign of truth or hidden flaw inside of her. Rukia was going to hold her ground, no matter what. She wasn't going to give in, she wasn't going to give in temptation.

_Not this time._

"I was weak," she murmured, "I was unfit to be a mother."

Grabbing a hold of her wrists, Ichigo fought the urge to bit back a remark when she didn't resist.

"I don't think so."

"She was mine," their lips closing quickly, "she was mine and I wanted her…I was too weak, too afraid to keep her."

The gap was closing quickly between them, and before she could even protest him or he to stop himself, their lips met in a passionate breeze. Her lips were closed tightly, but he was fighting for entrance, an ongoing battle between them. In the back of her mind, she wanted it to stop; she had to make it stop. She knew he felt it too. It felt so good…so good to release it.

She kept her lips tight and shut. She wasn't going to give him permission; he wasn't going to bring her down. Instead of trailing her lips, his strong lips trailed down her neck, her back hitting the bedroom wall roughly. Using his hands, he raised her up on the wall, and on instinct she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. Still, her lips remained fiercely clamped shut.

Ichigo wasn't worrying about her lips.

Firm, not tender fingers, trailed up her porcelain skin, forcing Rukia to shiver and moan slightly. His fingers were cold and they trailed up to bra's clasp, letting the black brown fall from underneath her pink tank top onto the floor. Rukia didn't even notice it, for her lips were slowly beginning to open, letting passage into her. Ichigo took advantage of that, forcing his slick tongue into her mouth.

Ichigo didn't know…he didn't know what would happen.

An animalistic trigger was clicked inside of her, without knowing she somehow wiggled herself free from his grasp. Ichigo saw it inside her eyes, a raw nerve had been hit. Her pupils were dilated, and her body was convulsing in a manner she could not conceal. Pushing him roughly onto his back onto the bed, she stared hungrily at him, and he at her.

_What was going on?_

He was just mumbling and shouting in his sleep. She was simply drinking coffee. They had a conversation, a conversation about their child, what the hell happened? Was it a hidden desire, lust for each other-yes. But weren't they able to conceal it well enough? Weren't they able to control it? All Ichigo wanted was answers, and all Rukia wanted was to give him those answers, but she was holding back. How did this lead up to this?

_What have you done?_

_Me? It was King's fault, not mine. He wanted this more than anyone, and for once she is conceding._

_It shouldn't be like this._

_Well it is._

Violet met brown. Passion met passion. Anger met anger. Lust met lust. It was an ongoing battle between the two. There Rukia sat on top of him, litteraly, in her pajama pants panting heavily above him. He did the same, except his cock was becoming erected once again, but he knew why. His cock sat neatly between her thighs, and between her lips.

_Gain control! Gain Control Rukia!_

Ichigo raised hand towards the hem of her panties, tugging on them playfully. They chuckled at this. When he reached his hands into her pants, tracing his fingers across her nice legs, he felt a line, a zigzag, rigged line that traced along Rukia's leg.

That is when she returned to her senses.

* * *

"No!" She immediately covered her lower part before loosing balance and falling off of Ichigo and hitting herself hard on the shoulder on the wooden floor. She recovered quickly, grabbing hold of her pants before they fell on to the ground and her tank top to cover her medium size breasts that were pink, swollen, and nipples erected that they felt like miniature pebbles. Mostly due to Ichigo's probing and sucking of them while she was on top of her.

"Ichigo…," her face red with embarrassment and shame, "I'm so sorry, oh my God."

Ichigo, who had to fix his own clothing (which consisted of only his pants), tried to reach to her, sensing her utter shame and panic. "Rukia, no, you didn't do anything wrong-Rukia."

She shook her head furiously, clutching her shirt tighter to her, "No, I wasn't supposed to do this, we weren't-this is wrong!"

"Rukia,," he said in a clam, firm voice, "you didn't do anything wrong." He made it to her bare shoulders, holding them firmly. His eyes searching her to see if he could catch anything, but despite himself he was unable to find anything.

She backed away from him, opening the door in the process. As Ichigo tried to reach for her, she dashed back to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. He heard the click of the lock, and decided that she wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon.

"Fuck!" "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He stared down at himself. His bulging member was already seeping its way out of his pants, he could even feel the come wanting to dash itself out. Rubbing the back of his head in a more frustrated and confused manner than angry, Ichigo returned to his bed and sighed. Cupping his hands into his face, he allowed the moment to sink in, and when it did, he realized it felt all too familiar.

As if it had happened before.

Rukia's world was spinning. When she entered the bedroom and locked it, she clamped her legs together, causing her clit to rub against her, and ultimately letting her body release all its bodily functions out. She whimpered as she slid down the door, feeling the rush go throughout her, feeling the waves of her walls convulse inside of her, the muscles searching for something to hold onto, she let her body lay sprawled on the floor as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Covering her mouth with her hand, she regained only a tiny percent of her composure and forced herself onto the bed. There were no tears to be swelled; however, she grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it. The shame of what she had done was too overbearing, and even though she wished to cry, even though she wished to allow the tears to spill, she refused them.

How stupid could she be, how relentless could she get, and how could she allow this-of all things…to happen _again_.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this was not intended to happen, well not like this. This chapter had a nearly different concept, but once again the previous attempt at chapter 20 was washed away in my washer (sorry). So I had to wing it. I gave hints and clues about what happened, but don't say what you think what happened, PM me. I want to keep the story going, and it wouldn't be any fun if someone gave too many theories, especially if they are right, in the reviews. I would love to read your responses to this chapter in your reviews however, I was really on thin ice with this one-because it wasn't originally intended to end this way.

Also, I know I mentioned a big issue up there. Please don't get it confused with my actual thoughts on the topic of abortion; this was used for entertainment reasons and to put more depth into the conversation, so please do not get offended.

I would like to say THANK YOU again to all of those who have been patient with me, and haven't lost interest in my story, thanks so much. Your reviews are just lovely.

I'll try to update as soon as possible until then…

Have a bless day!


	21. Author's Note: Apologies

**A/N: **Hi guys. I'm so sorry that I have been so…late and lazy. School is a real bitch at times (excuse my language) and right now I'm stuck in a rut. I can't get anything straight, and my mind feels like its going to blow up into tiny pieces. It's not a fun feeling. I haven't forgotten about this story at all; actually, I'm still trying to get chapter 21 straight so I won't have to drag on anymore.

Everyone deserves some truth don't they?

I don't know how long this will stay, and I'm sorry for those who want to know the truth. It's just that my mind isn't really working with me at the moment. One day I'm trying to post the next chapter, and then the next I can even think of a single sentence. It shouldn't take a person this long-it does. My one-shots come easier to me than long stories. Everything I try is just…sucking. Reason number one why I have been doing one-shots. IchiRuki will forever by my BLEACH pairing, but its so ugh.

Look, I apologize to those; until I get myself back together I'm in a rut. A deep, dark rut and I don't know how to get out.

Thank all of you, each and every single one of you who have supported me. I feel so terrible not being able to come up with a decent chapter, when the ending is straight in my head. I'm sure all of you have social lives so, it isn't tragic. I am also aware that there are some awesome IchiRuki fanfics on this site. I still say Ishida has feelings for Inoue, no matter what.

My baby has been put on hiatus until I can my act straight.

I'll try folks.

Thanks again! Much appreciation and love. Not only for the story, but for the author you have to put up with.


	22. A Toast to the Past

**A/N: **I have returned! After a lengthy hiatus, I have made my comeback! I believe this is the worst time to post this chapter-it is the holidays after all. Many people have asked me if I was going to continue this fanfiction, and I never really gave them an answer-hope this helps! Not much to left to say, but-

**I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo is the owner and creator; I am only a fan.**

Sorry for taking so long.

And…

**Read. Relish. Review. **(oh yeah, that feels good)

* * *

Living with gods of death is not an easy task. Tsukiko had learned it the hard way; sitting on the roof of the Karakura High, she watched with distaste as her last rice cake was devoured by a god of death.

"You bastard." She glared at him, "You ate my rice cake."

Toshiro did not appeared trouble by the profanity, actually he had gotten used to it. Munching on the last, solid piece of food Ichigo had prepared for Tsukiko, he smirked at her angry glare. Swallowing the last piece, "What's wrong Hirako-san?"

Her eyes narrowed even more, "You know damn well."

Toshiro leaned on the rail, placing his arms around his head, his casual expression never leaving his face, "Kurosaki prepared a relatively decent meal; it wasn't too much of you to share some of the meal with me."

"There's a difference between sharing and being greedy," Tsukiko pointed out cruelly, "I didn't even get to eat my rice cakes, you greedy bastard." Holding the carefully preserved bento box Ichigo prepared for her, Tsukiko fiddled with the designs that covered it. Mornings had become routine for her now; she would wake up, brush her teeth, get dressed, _tactfully_ avoid Rukia, and head downstairs for breakfast where she would politely yet rudely decline and he would hand her lunch.

Every time he would silently deliver her lunch a tiny, yet meaningful surprise was there waiting for her.

For some odd reason, Tsukiko always found herself amazed and slightly embarrassed by the tiniest gestures he would do.

Today, he prepared a delicious desert filled with strawberries.

The young captain shrugged and dismissed her comment, "Its not like he's serving food to me, is he?"

Still fiddling with a ribbon on the bent box, Tsukiko absent-mindedly mumbled, "He cooks our dinner though."

An awkward silence fell upon them. It seemed their conversation about food had reached its climax, only leaving a troubled fact among them.

"Toshiro," her voice quiet and cautious, "will there be another war?" The question had been nagging her for the longest. Whenever she attempted to bother Ichigo about it, he was either be too busy to give her a straight answer or the question itself was too much of him to answer. He would cringe at the words, and with swiftness and wit the subject would change without argument.

Rukia was not an option.

Never an option Rukia was.

He did not look at her; breathing in deeply, inhaling the scent of the air, Toshiro processed the question inside his head. More hollows meant there could be arrancars, but it was a _could be_ after all not a _would be_. His years of experience permitted him not to hide behind a false pretense, and if he allowed Tsukiko to believe in one, then the world was not fair.

Hitsugaya knew better.

Her violet eyes, just as her mother's, stared up at him in a serious manner. The look in her eyes held no foolishness not even a hint of conflict. _Tell me_. Yes, he knew better to deceive her; he knew better to pretend that everything was fine when it wasn't. Sighing, he warily chose his words before speaking. Silently, he thanked her for her patience.

"What has Kurosaki told you?"

An airy chuckle skimmed her lips, "Hardly anything really. He tries to avoid it; too bad for him though." Smirking at her own cleverness, she pointed to her head, "I listen though, he and Rukia-they are not very discreet when speaking of those kinds of things." _Whenever it is about me, they don't speak a word._

"Hmm," his lips pursed tightly, "he's not doing you right."

"What?"

He ignored her, and when his attention turned back to her, she flinched. "As a captain I am forced to face daily realizations, I cannot turn," he reprimanded himself, "no, I cannot afford to turn my back to the darkness, and neither should you."

She shook her head, "I do not understand what you mean." She didn't understand anything really.

"A possibility of another war exists, it has always existed. We hoped, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, even Soul Society-we all hoped that whatever happened to Aizen, his minions, and the horror of what he has done would be buried beneath the waste of Hueco Mundo."

The look in his eyes, Tsukiko could not define. A swirl of emotions, very similar to Ichigo's, yet they were designed in a better confinement. These emotions were not scattered nor did they wander about without a destinations. Although this was true about them, Tsukiko could feel a powerful presence, a deep and profound one. All of this reminded her of Ichigo, and it made her feel sad.

His words had left her sad, and she began to think, "So, Aizen is not dead? Ichigo didn't defeat him?"

"Defeat him?" He smirked, "It's because of him that we are even alive!"

"Yeah well, I know that," she rolled her eyes, "it's because of him that I _exist_." Her regular demeanor had returned, "You still haven't answered the question-is Aizen still alive."

Nodding, "I'm getting to it." "Aizen's defeat has been confirmed, but his death, we don't know." Tsukiko's eyes widened, obviously alarmed by this. "Before you flip, all the evidence of his work has been demolished or so I hope."

Tsukiko was going to reply; she even had the sentence wrapped inside her head. When her lips parted for her to respond, the door to the roof swung open.

"Tsukiko-chan," Misora entered with her skirt bristling in the wind, "I've been looking for you everywhere." Her smile was bright, her hair shining, and she headed towards them with a skip in her step.

"I guess you forgot to look up here," noticing an unexpected absence, "where's your brother? He follows you like a lost puppy." She crackled at her own insult.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Misora smiled happily, "Are you going to stay after school for the sewing club today, Tsukiko-chan?" Tsukiko winced. Ever since arriving to the school and the fateful event which put the pendulum into motion, Misora's mission was to convince Tsukiko to arrive at one of the sewing club's meetings. So far, each mission was a failure.

"Misora," she pronounced her name with emphasis, "I've told you once, I've told you a million times more-I. Do. Not. Sew."

"But Tsukiko-chan, sewing is so much fun," she nodded cheerfully, "you get to make so many different outfits. Right now, I'm designing a new outfit for my father-he still sews for a hobby."

"I thought your dad did hospitals," her mouth dropped, "you never told me he did clothing."

Misora blinked, "I didn't." She pouted, "I could have sworn I told you; he's the one who taught us, but Soken is much better."

"Soken?"

Frowning at his lack of school spirit, "Toshiro, Ishida Soken-he sits directly in front of you. I know this "high school" thing is a fake, but still you need to at least get involved with your classmates."

"If it wasn't for you and your stupid drawings I probably would have been able to pay attentions." A snide look came onto his features.

"Don't diss the drawings," her eyes became dangerous, with her bento box placed safely in her bag, her fists clenched.

"Come on," he chuckled, "it's not like your Picasso."

"Ri-ight and this is coming from a wannabe shinigami captain!" She smiled cruelly at Toshiro's frightening reaction.

"Take it back, Kurosaki." He growled furiously, a tick appearing right above his left eyebrow, "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh really," her hilariously cruel smile grew, "please, a short shinigami captain, how easy to believe-_Toshiro_."

"Yeah, yeah," his face was turning a dark shade of red, "you can draw that on one of your stupid drawings."

_Tick._

Misora winced as Tsukiko swung her tiny fist onto Toshiro's head, forcing him to meet the concrete roof with a loud thud. She sympathetically witnessed with apparent amusement as she continued to beat him with her school bag relentlessly, screaming profanities at him while she did so. She did not intervene, fearing how the strawberry blond would react to a disruption to her just beating.

She felt horrible for the poor boy, whose name was going around the school with such speed it reminded her of the first day Tsukiko arrived.

One word brought her attention away from her amusement, _shinigami._

"Wait, Tsukiko-chan," at this point Tsukiko was pinching Toshiro's cheeks fiercely, "did you say shinigami?"

Although his cheeks were numb and his face red, Toshiro was able to mumble a small "Nice going Hirako" while Tsukiko failed to relieve her grasp on him.

Ignoring him, "Oh right. This is shinigami captain Hitsugaya Toshiro of the Gotei 13." Releasing him, letting his body sink to the ground, Toshiro took a few steps away from him, her face frowning and her arms crossed.

"Wow," her eyes glittered, "my father spoke of shinigami captains, but the only shinigami we've come across is our local Kurosaki-san," she spotted her mistake with a giggle, "oh, I mean Ichigo."

Toshiro stared at the girl with amazement, his mouth agape, but his serious manner returned immediately, "How do you know about shinigamis?"

Misora bowed, "My name is Ishida Misora, my father is Ishida Uryu and my mother is Ishida Orihime." Visibly flustered by her introduction, Tsukiko rolled her eyes at Toshiro's smug look in her direction.

"The quincy's children." He pondered this, "I would assume your brother has spiritual awareness as well?"

"Of course, we both have quincy abilities," her smile faltered slightly, "our parents do not like the idea of us fighting, we train extensively with the both of them!"

"I understand your parents' misgivings about fighting," he sighed sadly, "I doubt the two of you will no longer have a choice in the matter. Hollows are becoming more frequent now, and Soul Society fears the worst."

"I know, that is how my parents feel." Her head lowered ever so, and Tsukiko detected a bit of sadness in her voice, but as quickly as it came, it swept out of the door just as so. "Now, Tsukiko, are you coming to the sewing club?"

"Misora, we've just discussed this."

Pouting once again, "You would really enjoy it." As an afterthought, "Soken _really _wanted to see you."

"What?" "He wants to see me, for what?" Digging through her school bag, Tsukiko made sure that everything was accounted for, and a satisfied look crossed her features when she made sure everything was accounted for.

Checking her thoughts to make sure she hadn't misplaced anything inside of her head, "He didn't say…he was working on a new design that appeared to fit your size." "I'm not entirely sure, he was talking to himself."

"_Himself_, jeez Misora, you need to stop eavesdropping," Tsukiko chided lightly. Her eyes traveled to the school's field yard, and to her dismay she could tell that lunch was reaching its end by the way students moved from their cliques into the school.

Toshiro noticed this as well, "You two go on to class, I'll meet you later."

"You're not coming Hitsugaya-san," Misora titled her head to the other side, "is something wrong?" He didn't reply, his gaze was heading past the field yard, past the school, into the distance, and when his fingers curled tightly against rail both girls could feel a chill run up their spines. A deep pressure, a dark pressure surrounding was coming near them.

"Toshiro…"

Her voice didn't register to him; he didn't turn around to face her. Tsukiko remained silent, and nudging Misora, went downstairs back to class.

"Fine Toshiro," she slurred his name, "but if a hollow comes, give us a warning 'kay."

"Hmm."

* * *

The classroom was stuffy, and the air conditioner was no longer working correctly so the chances of getting a nice breeze, without the help of nature, were slim. As Tsukiko observed, her teacher didn't seem as affected as the rest of the class.

"Alright students," Chizuru purred, "before I was rudely interrupted, we were going over the rubric of your research report."

A groan from the class echoed.

"Don't be so pessimistic. I know its hot and sticky and you guy really don't want to do this paper, but rules are rules."

Her words flew out in a bunch, for after she said them a personality shift had taken place, "But…if any of you decides _not to do_ the paper or if, by chance, you do a half-assed job," a wicked gleam crossed her eyes, "I'll make sure you will receive _the worst form _of punishment for wasting my time!!"

Her dark ways did not last for long because once she caught site of Misora, a soft smile spread on her lips, "I know Ishida-chan will not disappoint me, she never has!" The scene was unfolding quite uncomfortably as the teacher fawned over Misora and often quoted how lucky she was to have a honor student such as her, and everyone took notice how she regularly mentioned Soken as the "other" one, which was odd because his grades had always exceeded the school's demands. It did not matter, Chizuru's eyes and attention was locked on the Misora, who could not find a way out.

"Her hair, how lovely it is," lust was etched into her voice, "how do you do it?" Gently pressing her hand against Misora's dark locks, Chizuru petted the younger girl like a cat.

Surprisingly, Misora remained unfazed, "Oh Chizuru-sensei, you're too kind. I do wonder what other lessons you have planned for us today."

Chizuru-sensei was reminded of her duties of a teacher, and reluctantly removing herself away from Misora, "Where is Hitsugaya-san? Wasn't he here this morning?"

"Yeah," Tsukiko chuckled nervously, "but during lunch he said he wasn't feeling well, I sent him to nurse's office." Tsukiko lied quickly and swiftly, silently hoping that her teacher didn't see through her lie. Luck was on her side, for a short time, because her teacher simply shrugged it off and went on her lesson.

"Ah well, I guess with his first day he has some jitters."

Relief washed over her, but it soon vanished when she turned and was meant with Soken's hard gaze.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed heatedly.

"I'm bailing out a friend," she hissed back, "don't you feel that reiatsu? He left to go check it out."

"Leaving you to take the blame." It was not a question, but a statement. Tsukiko rolled her eyes at his words, "Soken, you take things too seriously."

"And you don't take things serious enough!" Looking into each other's fierce eyes, the two challenged each other in a duel of sorts, neither backing down. With class going deeper into the lesson, the both of them had reluctantly drew back, both gazes throwing Quincy arrows and Shinigami daggers at one another.

"A hollow is approaching the school," Soken whispered swiftly, "it seems Hitsugaya-san was unable to hold him for long."

_Hold on, how do you know he's a shinigami?_

"Soken..."

A sudden change had overcome Soken and Misora in a matter of seconds. Tsukiko did not needed to be told what it meant; she felt an incoming spiritual pressure that forced her to clasp her hands tight, buckled her knees, and sweat beaded onto her face. What a fierce reiatsu it was; it was nothing she had ever felt before, and at the pit of her stomach she feared the worse of what Ichigo had told her weeks ago.

_Hollows who have gained shinigami powers…_

"Arrancar," the words left her lips in a ghost of whisper.

_What's going…on?_

It felt as if her throat had clogged up completely, the classroom became dizzy, and she felt an overwhelming urge to convulse.

Her body was thrown to the wall, a sheering pain going throughout her shoulder on impact. Rolling onto the floor, Tsukiko's eyesight became worse and her body numb. She did not feel when Misora quickly made her way to her fallen body, carefully placing her hand behind her head, lifting her up.

"Tsukiko-chan, Tsukiko-chan," Misora's voice ringed her ears, "please, please stay up."

She could see it now, the beast, the monster, the _arrancar_. A horrendous beast it was, worst than the first hollow that had attacked her. Even though her body felt incredibly weak and she knew the darkness was swelling around her, Tsukiko barely managed to speak a sentence before the beast made its impact.

"Tsukiko, stay up, please stay up!"

"Mi-Misora…"

"Don't speak, I can heal you, I just need you to stay awake, okay?"

It was getting close, dangerously close.

"_Misora…"_

So close…so close.

Grabbing onto her shirt, as tight as she cloud, Tsukiko made one last attempt, "Misora, _it's_ here."

_"No, Kurosaki! Don't close your eyes!"_

She didn't hear the voice, and at this point she would not have been able to identify it. All she knew, all she was aware of was the sinking feeling as she dipped into unconsciousness, feeling the waves of darkness engulf her, and she felt her body succumb to the water within her mind that was drowning her.

_**Welcome back, Queenie.**_

* * *

**A/N: **It has been awhile folks, hasn't it! Well, I want to thank everyone for their support and to those who decide to review, alert, or do anything else! Really, one can take so many PMs and reviews asking for me to continue this, so I did, and hopefully I did well. Really, you guys made me feel so appreciated; I didn't think that many people read "Sweet Child o' Mine" and I would to say thank you. Because of you, I'm typing this right now. *coughnowcough* I know, there's no Ichigo or Rukia-more of a filler if you ask me, but don't worry, the next chapter they will be there.

For those who like the idea of **you know who and you know who** together this chapter gives hints toward it. All opinions and constructive criticisms should be left in reviews or personal messages, please and thank you. As for my other stories, some may be getting deleted-particularly my Ouran stories. Once this story is completed, I'll plan to do another Bleach story, but IchiRuki will not be the main focus-come on, guess.

Hopefully, the next chapter will be soon. Christmas break is my best friend these days.

Wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	23. The Devil's Advocate

**A/N: **I know. I know. I'm slow, lack of updates, but people it is really, really hard trying to come up with the right idea! I'm sorry, but I am sure all of you have lives that needed tended to. At least, it was not an author's note. Plus, I had to go prom searching and that too is really hard. This goes for when your dress has corsets; so I'm being laced up big time!

Moving on, here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy yourselves! I'll try my best to update sooner, but work, school, housing for college, and other factors are coming into the picture and it's really hard to get there. Not saying I won't get there; it's going to take some time, that's all.

I thank all of the supporters to this story though. If not for you, I would not even have bothered to try to go on with this chapter. It is good to know that someone is waiting to read your story.

**Necessary Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. It is better that way.**

And…(my favorite part)

**Read. Relish. Review.**

* * *

_**Welcome back, Queenie.**_

"_Every shinigami has his or her inner world, none is the same. It depends on the preference of the shinigami, but it also depends on the spirit of the zankpakuto within your soul."_

"_What does yours look like Ichigo?"_

"_Mine?" His face became hard, "Buildings, lots of them. Tall buildings too; it seems they are being taken away by the flood."_

"_Flood? It can rain in your inner world too?"_

"_Yeah…" he looked away from her, his face hidden in the shadows, "it can."_

It explained things. Floating down beneath the waves, her body becoming heavier and heavier, Tsukiko wondered what would happen to her. The last thing she saw was the arrancar or maybe it was a hollow, approaching the school, with a dark smile on its white mask. Maybe it was, she was sure it was, because it didn't appear like the other hollow. Or did it? She was sure it was taking another form by time she slipped away; large pieces of the body was transforming into balls. It could have been an attack, it could have been evolving, Tsukiko could not tell.

She no longer had time to dwell on it because she felt a smooth, warm substance hit her fingertips and her body.

_**No time for lying around Queenie.**_

"You."

_**Long time no see.**_

It was a monster who maintained a soul, a beast who did not care for beauty, and a living monstrosity whose one objective was to devour every soul in its path. Dressed in standard shinigami clothing, with a sign of the Holy Cross draped around her neck, Tsukiko's hollow appeared just as the same as she. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail, and although she was of small stature-the wicked gleam in her eyes and smile brought shivers of fear down her spine.

"Shouldn't my zankpakuto be here," she glared angrily at her hollow, "why are you here?"

_**She snickered, "Damn, all these questions, why are you-what are you planning, blah-blah." She closed the distance between them, leaning down to Tsukiko's level, the look of cruel amusement never leaving her face, "It appears that you are in no position to be giving demands."**_

Hollow Tsukiko grinned and turned away from her. Her hands crossed around her back, her nose stuck up in the air, she looked back at her counterpart, _**"Don't you have questions for me?"**_

"You said you weren't going to answer any of them."

"_**Tsk, tsk, tsk I never said that. I said you were not in a position to make demands."**_

Displacing the words of her hollow into the back of her head, Tsukiko had taken a long look at where she had landed. The surface between her fingers was made of fuzzy material, most likely velvet, but as she took in her surroundings the world she found herself in reminded her of the old cathedrals back at home.

Well, the old cathedrals the nuns would take the children on Sundays.

"_**Ichigo never mentioned that an inner world can be formed by the thoughts of the wielder, did he? I'm sure Rukia would have known."**_

The sound of Rukia's name brought a sudden rage throughout Tsukiko. She must have grown accustomed to this bolting anger because as soon as it came, it swiftly faded away.

"_**This cathedral is only a small fraction of our world." Her lips became a flat line, "Our world-so easily it could become my world, but I guess killing you wouldn't be as fun, would it?" "Come on, I have something to show you."**_

Standing up and dusting herself off, noticing she was in shinigami clothes as well, Tsukiko scoffed, "I may have fallen, and surprisingly haven't broken any bones, but I'm not stupid! Why should I trust you, let alone follow you?"

Hollow Tsukiko stopped in her tracks, her eyes half-opened. Tsukiko stood still in the aisle, her breathing heavy, the tensions in the tart air rising steadily. _**"You're right…" **_her movements were rapid and unpredicted, when she wrapped her thin hand around Tsukiko's tiny neck, her smile grew even wider and a disturbing euphoria washed over her.

"_**You shouldn't trust me, out of all the people you know, out of all the monsters you will ever battle in your despicable existence, I am the only one who can truly destroy you-inside and out," she dangled Tsukiko's struggling body several inches off the floor, "I am your destruction Queenie, yet," she paused to lick her lips, "I shall be your savior."**_

Gasping for air, her world spinning, "_Sa-savior_!?"

"_**Yeah, savior, ironic isn't it?" Finally releasing Tsukiko, her hollow laughed briefly at her counterpart's disheveled appearance. Suffering a coughing fit, saliva fell on the once clean floor and some dribbled on the side of her mouth, a hateful glare was thrown at the hollow.**_

"_**I could have killed you." Her eyes narrowed, "Like I said, killing you wouldn't be fun, would it?"**_

Tsukiko breathed in deeply, feeling her lungs working correctly once again, "Why go through all of this? If you do kill me, won't you just get everything?"

It was a logical question. Her hollow looked down at her, _**"Do you know I am the only on who is able to bring you back? Your mind is lost in abyss right now; you may still breathe, but without me-you'll remain as that, a soulless being. The arrancar that forced its pressure onto you has left you in an altered state."**_

"It was an arrancar." She felt her heart sink, "I have to get back there; all of my friends are fighting it right now!"

"_**You're reiatsu is dangerously unstable, you wouldn't be able to do anything if you were there." She chuckled at her Tsukiko's glare, "Tired of being the damsel; well, if it means anything I am too. That is why you have to follow me."**_

"My zankpakuto, where is it?"

_**Sighing, "So persistent aren't ya? Don't worry, your damn baby is fine! Now, are ya going to follow me or not!"**_

Tsukiko didn't want to follow her hollow; there was no reason to trust it, no reason to give slightest hope that it could help her.

"_**If it makes your decision making easier, I'm not asking or telling you for trust. I'm simply telling to follow me; that is all. Nothing more and nothing less."**_

No reason to trust it, no reasons to believe in it, and Tsukiko raised her hand, allowing it to be clasped by the cold texture of her hollow's hand. Did she fear her? Yes. If she feared her inner hollow, the beast that lied within her soul, why was she handing her this tiny piece of approval, this tiny fragment of trust? Her hollow lifted her off her feet; her face was passive, almost unmoving. The heated look that transpired between them was tense and somewhat relieving; Tsukiko found herself worrying over it.

"No time to for second thoughts."

She followed her hollow into a land of light.

* * *

_Fuck._

Absolutely horrible, those were the words that flew inside Hitsugaya's head. His plan was not turning out as he had hoped, and when caught a short glimpse, not much of a spec, of Tsukiko's body lying unconscious with Misora's arms wrapped protectively, he cursed himself for procrastinating. He only cursed himself more when the windows shattered and the high level of spiritual pressure crashed into the school building, leaving a gaping hole filled with frightened looks.

"Children, immediately exit the building," Chizuru directed, "quickly and carefully!"

One by one, more students crowded around the door, unsure of what exactly had happened and what caused it. "Misora-chan," she heard her teacher call out, "what are you doing?"

_Tsukiko-chan, what is wrong with you? I know the hollow's reiatsu is stronger than most; actually, it is the strongest I have felt ever, but still._

Chizuru continued to call out Misora's name, but the girl continued to ignore her. When she started to run after her beloved student, a handful of others rammed into her, rushing to escape the madness that had been bestowed upon them. Continuing calling out her name, the teacher was lost, and for that Misora breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't need anyone else getting hurt." The classroom was empty, sheets of paper scattered on the floor, but this was good-it should be empty.

"Ishida-san, get Kurosaki out of here!" Blocking a powerful cero heading towards him, Toshiro was pushed back a few inches towards the school. It was not a powerful beast, a mixture between man and monster; it was moderately strong compared to the others he had fought in his past. The problem was not the monster itself; the problem was the close proximity it was to the humans. "Ishida-san!"

"I'm going, I'm going," carrying Tsukiko's petite body out of the doorway, "oh, please Tsukiko…wake up."

Little relief washed over Toshiro as he watched the two leave the room quickly.

_**Give me…give me SOULS!!!**_

Raising its immense sword, it slashed down to Toshiro. Easily blocking the attack, the shinigami captain moved swiftly away from the school and the people who were running away from it in fear.

"Come on."

Right when he said those words, a strike of white light came into view.

* * *

"You're tense."

"No shit."

Glancing away from the large glop of strawberry blond hair, she felt her tongue stuck at the top of her mouth, "It will not help, you know." She could feel his muscles tense beneath her fingertips; his shinigami robes did little for the both of them when close contact was involved. Cautiously approaching the subject, "I know you're worried, but if you jump into battle without thinking it will only cause you trouble." He did not respond, looking forward as he jumped from one building to the next, in an ecstatic search to make it to his former school.

"It's not even a high-ranked arrancar," he muttered, "why take such precaution over a damn rookie!" His concern had quickly changed into frustration; he glanced back at the raven haired shinigami who stared down at him with indifference. The look in her eyes, violet orbs filled with emotions he could no longer describe, for the longest he pondered to himself, _I don't even know you anymore. _The words he wanted to say, words he wanted her to hear, he could not open his mouth and say them. Why couldn't he? Why wouldn't he? There were no answers to it, but when he turned his face away from hers, he swore he could detect a sense of familiarity in her eyes. Albeit a small one, Ichigo knew something was there-despite everything else.

Lips quivered, she hated when he stared at her like that, as if she was a criminal. _I guess I am, I suppose. I have committed a crime of the highest degree. _Apologizing did not cover her actions, she knew that; although "I am sorry" rubbed against her tongue vaguely, she knew with those three words would come a tragic truth. It was a truth she, as a shinigami, woman, and mother, she could not possibly let out.

Ichigo felt her body stiffen. He did not say anything.

"Tsukiko needs a proper training session. The last thing she needs is for you barging into a battle completely unaware of what you are going to do! You never seem to change Ichigo!"

His eye twitched, "If Tsukiko is injured or killed before we get there, then how the fuck she's supposed to learn!" His patience was wearing thin; he was moving as quickly as he could, the damage was in his sight.

"Captain Hitsugaya is there with her. I doubt any harm can come to her…"

"So you're not concerned at all for Tsukiko's safety," the inquiry leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, "not even worried." Her cheeks turned a faint shade of red, and her once indifferent stare turned into a dark glare. Fighting the urge to smack him down right then and there was tempting, but she had to fight the urge, for Tsukiko's sake.

Instead, she breathed a sigh of resignation, "I'm not saying that Ichigo. I'm saying I trust Captain Hitsugaya will keep to his duty."

Letting the words sink in, "I guess you're right." The sourness did not leave his voice, "It would have been better if Renji or even Hats and Clogs, but…"

"Ichigo," she cut in quickly, "why don't you let me make it there on my own. It'll save time."

"No way Midget," he smirked at the indignant look on her face, "you're too slow for me now, and we got to get there fast."

He was pressing her buttons, and he was starting to like it.

The familiarity of this situation was coming back to him.

He liked it.

"Do not judge my stature Ichigo!" She shouted into his ear without mercy, "I am not so helpless as you think I am!" She punched him solidly in the head, earning a scream of protest and anger from her companion; he roared in a manner that made her smirk with victory. A sense of familiarity washed over her; she could feel a warm sensation bubbling inside her, pleasant and safe.

Yes, she was starting to like it.

"Stop 'ya nagging!"

"I am not nagging!" She slapped him again. "Just shut up and move forward!" She sneered at him, which he caught on as slight playfulness, "Tsukiko's waiting for you."

Nodding, he silently added, _She's waiting for you too, Rukia._

His lips were drying out; he could feel the tiny splits forming at the corners. He could sense the presence of two reiatsu's; one was a low-level arrancar and one that obviously belonged to Captain Hitsugaya. _Why isn't it over yet? He can take this fuck out easily._

Uneasiness swept over him once again, his muscles tensing tighter than ever; Rukia leaned onto him, her nails digging through his robes, her eyes completely locked onto the incoming figure of a strange beast. _Never say she doesn't care ever again. _

"He's trying to keep the arrancar away from the school," she read the movements ahead, "Ishida-san's children are there as well, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but there's no guarantee…" She rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, but with them there, I'm sure they are not completely helpless."

"They're still kids though. Orihime and Uryu will be arriving shortly. I'm sure you can sense them."

"Yes."

In the distance, another inhuman howl ravaged the air; impure oxygen mixing with the clean, they could feel it, they could sense it, they could taste. Paternity instincts arose within them, whether or not they chose to acknowledge it, and the need to hurry to the school became and urge, a strong sensation that either of them (in their minds) would admit to.

_We're on our way._

The arrow struck right into his left shoulder, the arrancar, which had now transformed into something humanoid with a mixture of something else, it bellowed out such a sound that it shook the ground beneath his feet. His father would not have been pleased with his actions, the decision he made, but he would not lie around and see a _shinigami _do the work for him when he was perfectly capable of doing itself himself.

_**Damn you Quincy!! After I take down this shinigami, I shall devour you as well! No one can defeat me!!  
**_

"Disgusting creature," he hissed as he swung his sword over him, slashing the monster's arm in two. It fell onto the ground ungracefully; Hitsugaya and Soken stared at it with wonder when a pool of blood quickly formed beneath the arm. It was easy for Soken to sense trouble bubbling from the pool, and with swiftness he safely maneuvered away from the bubbling pool when it began to eat away at the earth that it laid on. He watched with disturbing interest while the blood sunk deeper into the ground, becoming a gaping whole in the earth.

Things were going from bad to worse.

"Ishida-san!" Hitsugaya called out the younger man who moved swiftly away from the growing gaping hole.

Keeping his balance, "I'm fine Hitsugaya-san! Hurry and finish it off!"

"_Don't worry-I will," _would have been the response to this. Hitsugaya would have smugly replied to Soken, but he couldn't-not right now. He did not know if the inexperienced Quincy did not feel it, but another presence was coming in quickly. He could feel two familiar pressures, Kurosaki and Lieutenant Kuchiki, but the other was menacing-much like the arrancar.

"_Rukia…"_

"_We have to hurry Ichigo!"_

There was nothing wrong with her; she was not injured in anyway and it left Misora in a bewildered, anxious state. If she could not find anything wrong with her, then how could she help her? The students had dispersed into a frantic frenzy; the school was empty now, all leaving and some remaining to stare in awe. She wondered where her brother was. It was not as if he was weak, but the hollow or whatever it was, was unlike anything they had seen before. Her concern for her brother was temporarily bushed to the side by the young girl who lied limply in her arm in a deep sleep.

"Tsukiko…"

Finding shelter by an old shed by the school yard, yet far enough away from the fighting, Misora tightly held her companion's body in her arms. No bruises, scraps, not even a paper cut was found on Tsukiko's body, but Misora knew something was wrong-something had to be wrong.

"_**Bad things are happening, Queenie."**_

"_Shut it."_

Her body was warm and her body was still, minus a few twitches in between.

"_Leave her alone…don't do this."_

"_**Do what?" It giggled.**_

"_What you are planning to do."_

"_**You mean, chopping the head off her pretty little body."**_

"_We don't even know the name of our zanpakuto." She sighed, "We can't be much help."_

"_**You may not know the bitch's name, but I do." She licked her lips, "For you, its not important."**_

"_Not important!?" "How the hell am I supposed to train without my zanpakuto!"_

"_**Not to worry 'lil lady-its in a safe place."**_

…

Rukia was relieved that Tsukiko was away from the battle, but she was felt a heavy feeling knowing that the child was still close to danger. Instantly leaving Ichigo behind, her instincts took control and she was lead away from battle before they arrived by Tsukiko's reiatsu.

"Tsukiko," Misora looked over her worriedly, "please, please wake up."

Tsukiko's body remained unresponsive. The relief that flooded throughout her was quickly vanished by this fact. Ichigo and Rukia were near, she could feel them, but what good were they? _No, I can't doubt them. Urahara-san can help; I know he can._ Misora stared at her comrade in dismay. Her convulsions were timing in close with one another; her eyes, while they were still open, were dilated. The clear fluid spilling from her mouth, too clear and thin to be saliva; letting drops fall into her fingers, Misora tentatively stared at the substance.

"Reiatsu?" She felt her voice shaking, "She's spilling, too full?"

Her thoughts were focused on the state of friend and the actions that followed. She could feel Rukia approaching them; the agonized screams of the arrancar were heard from afar. Ichigo must have reached them. She could feel no assurance to this; her dark hair fell over her worried eyes.

"Tsukiko!" Her feet were tired and her head slightly dizzy from the action; Rukia had seen worse and suppressed her discomfort as she approached Misora and Tsukiko. "Ishida-san, what happened?"

"I don't know!" She forced back the panic in her voice, "She's been unconscious since the fighting started! She's not injured anywhere I can see!"

Rukia was silent. Her eyes scanned over the girl; indeed, she could not detect any physical injuries, but Rukia felt a deep feeling in her gut. "We need to get her out of here; do you understand Ishida-san?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'm going to carry her and you go on ahead. I'll be right behind you." She carefully pushed Tsukiko's body up, maneuvering her onto her small frame. She grunted at the weight, but she easily shook it off. Over her years as Lieutenant Rukia had become accustomed to carrying fallen comrades off of the battlefield, and Tsukiko was no exception. Rukia quickly followed Misora, who kept a safe distance between the two, her feet held both of their body weight steadily.

"_Now, now Rukia-chan, you're being unfair."_

She could not act. She could not defend. She did not feel the presence until it was too late, and when she finally did-they were both pushed back by the pressure. The spiritual pressure was not strong enough to hurt them, but it did force them off their feet. They flew a few feet off of the ground, and Rukia lost her grip on Tsukiko. She bravely reached out to grasp her daughter's hand, but she was only short of missing it. Misora landed ungracefully on the ground, rolling to her side uncomfortably, she grimaced.

"Kuchiki-san, who is that…"

Rukia regained her composure quickly, standing in a defensive posture; she pulled her sword out ready to battle.

"Rukia-chan," the voice purred, "you do not want to do that, after all, what about poor little Tsukiko?" Her body lied limp in his arm; his body standing above the two females with a mischevious glints in his eyes and smile.

Shinji," she growled at the blond haired man, "let her go. It is not your place!"

"Not my place?" He snickered loudly, "But Rukia-chan, it has been my place before she was born."

"Shinji!" She screamed with all her breath and charged at him. Preparing for her attack, his grin grew wider, and with a snap of his fingers-he was gone. Dust blew into the air, the final howl of the defeated arrancar was heard in the distance _"My master shall arrive, my master shall avenge!" _Rukia stood in the middle of the swirling dust, a horrified yet determined expression plastered on her small face. She felt her fingers tingling, her body aching, but her anger rising. Along with her anger was a sudden fear, a fear that was deeper than any other type, it was a fear she had placed back in the depths of her heart and soul.

He was the only he knew. The only one who possessed the key to her secrets; he could easily unlock them if he wanted to. Rukia understood all too well that he would not. Staring in the same empty spot where he had vanished with Tsukiko, she pushed back her fears, forcing them back into the depths of her sleeping mind and heart. Fear and anguish was replaced with boundless determination and controlled fury. Hirako Shinji had become something and someone deeper than a former foe turned into an ally, he was both her savior and her greatest foe.

He was The Devil's Advocate.

* * *

**A/N: **Blah. Blah. Blah. Collapse. I hope you enjoyed this, and I placed Rukia and Ichigo as promised. It is their story, but it seems lil' Tsukiko has overtaken it a bit. Sorry about that. Needed some IchiRuki bonding.

Here is Shinji!! Several reviewers stated that they assumed it was he who in a previous chapter and yes it was him. You gets a cookie!! Love the cookies.

So tell me, what you think!? Bad. Good. In between. I love your pov, whether it is bad, good, in between, I do. I appreciate all the support: reviews, alerts, favorites. This is my pride and joy. (snuggles) Thanks again for all the support and love!

Now, I wish you a happy and fulfilling week! (Giddy, giddy, meeh!!)


	24. Key to the Lock

**A/N: **I've started my first year at college. This means many different things, and fanfiction is on the list of want to do but have to be wise with time. My first month at the university isn't a bad one, and I'm happy to say that I'm adjusting well there. I apologize for the lack of updates, but I hope this shows that I am still interested in this story and I will finish it! May take some time, but I will complete it. Also, this is a belated birthday present to myself. WOOHOO I'M 18-I don't feel any different from when I was 17, three days ago.

Everyone has a life to live, and I'm postive no one was worried about this. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I fought with this chapter, as you can tell.

**Disclaimer: **Only one man could come up with that awseome "Lust" Poem. Thankfully, I'm not a man. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, and again-it is a better world because of it.

...Yesh, I've missed this.

**Read. Relish. Review.**

* * *

The room was quiet, too quiet. The only sounds heard were that of soft muffling and the ceiling fan moving noisily from side to side.

"Nothing. Two weeks and we have nothing."

He was angry. Angrier than most. Angrier than ever. She didn't believe she had ever seen him so; mad, yes, dismayed, naturally, but this-no. There was a change in his demeanor; it was sobering, almost calming, but it sent her nerves into array. The worst part wasn't that she couldn't do anything about it; no, that wasn't it, it was that she was feeling it too.

"No reiatsu. I know she isn't dead. He wouldn't kill her."

"And how do you know?" He slammed his coffee mug onto the kitchen table, making it rumble unsteadily. "He could have easily…fuck, I don't wanna think about it."

Withdrawn. He stood at the kitchen sink, his head lowered, his breathing hard; for two weeks it had been like this. She didn't know what to do about it. While his anger was overblown, and rightly so, he found a way to control it. Training. Searching. Killing hollows. Any way he could find an outlet he would participate in it, and during those times he allowed her to join him. Times spent with him was uncomfortable and awkward; silence usually meant more, but now it was a sign of their disfigurement. Only when it was necessary for them to exchange words they would do so, but she presumed it was a better start than anything else.

Her lips touched the rim of her mug delicately, her eyes red rimmed from the lack of sleep, "I highly doubt that Ichigo. If that was the case, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

The response she received was a dirty glare.

She ignored it.

"Hirako-san must have a different agenda with Tsukiko." Her eyes narrowed, "He'll return her to us, but he won't until he's finish with whatever he's doing."

Sense. Damn it, she was making too much sense!

He needed to clam down. He needed to get his nerves right. He was losing himself to his worry and his anger.

Large hands clenched the metal of the sink, "Her homework is piling up. When she gets back she'll be pissed." The pressure from his hands left finger dents into the metal; his amber eyes gazed off into the window, into the sunlight.

He knows something.

Ichigo wanted to look back at her; her little form, her large violet eyes, but he knew if he did he would blurt out a question. If he asked a question she would hotly or coolly, determining on her current mood, brush off his question. When she did that he would get angry and she would get defensive, and it was the last thing they needed.

"Uryu and Orihime, along with their children have been searching as well."

"I know."

"I don't know about Yoruichi, but Urahara seems to be enjoying this." The sounds of bones cracking echoed in the small kitchen, "He always has that damn smirk on his face. Sickening."

"Ichigo, you know that's how Urahara is." She finished her coffee, "Now, are we going to search first or train?"

"Stupid question."

"What?"

"I said stupid question midget," a cocky grin surfaced, "you know damn well we're gonna search."

At this a frown creased her seemingly ageless face, "No."

"What?"

"Don't what me Ichigo. I know you." She eyed him up and down like an inspector, "You're not in the right state of mind. Let out some of that excess steam, and then we will search." She saw the questioning look in his eyes and the small quiver in his lips, "Don't think that I don't care. Because I care a lot Ichigo, but we will be of no use to her if you are killing every hollow that crosses our path."

"Isn't that our job?"

"Yes it is," she cocked an eyebrow, "but there's a line between forming a strategy between a hollow and blindly slaughtering them like a wild animal."

He stared. She stared.

Neither was going to back down.

He looked so much like an old man, weary from the stress. She still appeared as a young woman who had seen too much trauma in her long life.

"Fine, we'll train first."

* * *

_"Poor, poor Kuchiki-san. Look at you, such a mess."_

_Too much pain. Can't move. Hardly can breathe._

_Is that blood? Metallic in her mouth. It is. Only blood has that taste._

_He towers over her; his eyes filled with pity and disgust. The moonlight shines behind him, and she can see the light gleam of his teeth._

_"I won't hurt you." He kneels down to her crumbled body, torn, ripped, and damaged beyond repair. "I can send you to Hacchi; he can help you."_

_Her mouth opens to speak in protest. Instead, a gurgle of blood flows out of her small mouth, she gags and coughs. He rounds her, carefully placing a snake-like hand under her head, pushing her up. If her internal and external bodily injuries didn't kill her, then it would be humiliating for her to die choking on her own blood._

_"I-Ich…," she tries to force the name out to no success. She's too weak, too hurt, and she falls into his spread arms._

_"Oh him," he looks away from her face, "he's alright. You're in more need than he is."_

_She wants to say more. Anything really. Then she begins to cough hysterically again; he carries her petite frame from the sight like she's a bride. They don't look back on the corpses in the background, the smell of blood, the smell of death._

_She fights to keep her eyes open, but somehow she can't. All this time she had been conscious, her mind focus and alert; it was all crashing down now. She needed to sleep._

_So she did; in his arms._

* * *

**Are you alright?**

They are becoming frequent now; more often than before.

**Rukia, that is because there is more reason for them to emerge. You cannot hide the truth forever.**

I can try. Hirako-san will not reveal this; as long Ichigo does not know, he will not indulge in telling him.

**How do you know that? You do not have his word. Even if you did, it would not make a string of a difference. He is your enemy; he will forever be your enemy. He does expect something in return for his chivalrous actions.**

Of course he wants something in return, and he has it. He has Tsukiko. That is what he wanted; he wanted her. I knew it, but there was nothing I could have done.

**You could have told the truth.**

What good would have the truth done! What good? The truth is just as bad; no, the truth is worse than the lies!

**It would have made many things better. Stop trying to protect what should not be protected. He must learn how to deal with the consequences of his actions, Rukia. It is not fair to him, and it is not fair to Tsukiko. Look at where she is now.**

The scars. They are still there. They still burn into my skin; the pain I feel every day. The only reassuring thought I felt was that Tsukiko was away from this. It was not supposed to be like this.

**It only takes one mishap to destroy a perfect plan, Rukia. You are the mishap.**

What to do now?

* * *

_**"Damn you shimigami!"**_

Another hollow. Another hollow defeat.

It knew nothing of Tsukiko or Hirako. While she fought it went on as they normally do; "Damn you", "I will eat your soul", and her favorite "Damn you shimigami!".

"It hurts Sode no Shirayuki. It hurts so much."

**Then make it stop. You are an intelligent woman, Rukia.**

**You are the only one with the power to make it stop.**

"Oi Rukia! Got everything?"

Ichigo appeared to be the man he was before she left. His eyes were bright yet sullen, and his movements were anxious but not impulsive. He ran towards her feverously, and she could feel that he was still holding back from her.

_**King is getting into forces that he don't understand.**_

Is that all you have to say?

_**Shut it Old Man! If King knew what really went down then he wouldn't want to know either!**_

You mistake our bearer for a weak man. The truth is horrible, but that does not dismiss its authenticity. He wants answers, and he will receive them.

_**That's it? Ya gonna let everything get fucked up before it gets better? He knows the truth, he is fucked.**_

You say that only because you are the one who caused the monstrosity.

_**Yeah, so? I'm right and you know it.**_

Whenever he looked at her his mind, both his mind and his inner world, went into a deep conflict. The rain was no longer pouring down, but the flood still remained. She gave him a sense of relief and disturbance was there to contradict it. He was angry with her, but he was happy that she was by his side again. These feelings, these wants, these apologies-unheard and unsaid, plagued them.

He didn't know why they existed inside.

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.

He was feeling guilt, and he didn't know why.

"Nothing." She looked down in bubbling anger, "Not one single hollow saw them; not even the human souls we've encountered."

Guilt…

Anger…

"Don't worry. Tsukiko's a strong girl. Besides, like you said, they won't hurt her. Shinji's not senseless."

He should feel anger.

Why does he feel guilt?

"Kurosaki!"

"Ishida and Ishida."

"Kuchiki-chan, it's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has Inoue-san, I mean Ishida-san."

The couple felt the reiatsu of their comrades. The two have been searching for Tsukiko as well, and like the others they were unable to find her.

"What are you two doing here?"

"If you must know Kurosaki, Orihime and I were looking for Hirako-san. We can't trace either reiatsu."

"Neither can we," Ichigo huffed, "That is the perks of being a Vaizard. It is easy to erase your tracks."

"Do you remember their previous hideout," Rukia interjected, "they could have brought her there."

His lips pursed, "Yes, I did. It was empty; just collecting dust. They've moved."

She glared at the news, her gentle look being suppressed by the strain of worry. They had become quiet; they were collecting their musings silently.

"He expects us to search." She furrowed her brow, "But should we? If we search will he hold onto her longer?"

The tone in her voice was subtle, barely touching. When Ichigo's eyes turned to study her, he could feel the tension flooding out of her. Foremost she was a shinigami, but as the days became longer, he could see the presence of a mother instead of a shinigami. Uryu and Orihime stared at the pair, both sharing different expressions.

"It seems," the younger woman interjected softly, "if that's the case then it would be reasonable to stop."

Her husband was quick to interject, "But if that isn't the case then we'll only be putting Hirako-san in more danger."

Ichigo and Rukia shared a look. Then they returned their gazes to their comrades, and the deep heaving of their sighs made the married couple shiver with sympathy. Somehow they masked their overwhelming fears and worries by forcing deep frowns on their faces, their brows etched in calculative determination.

"Ichigo, it's not as if he wouldn't do it."

"Shinji has honor. He wouldn't go so low."

He knew his words were not false, but it didn't stop Ichigo from letting the sinking feeling hit the bottom of his gut.

* * *

Tsukiko realized that her inner world was a horrible place to be. The streets were dry, and it felt as if she were sinking into them whenever she took a step. The sky was dark and gray, signaling an approaching rain, but the rain never came. In her world, it appeared to be, that many things should be but never were. An unknown entity was halting the process, and based on her hollow's agitation, that was not a good thing.

The worst part of it wasn't the lack of scenery, creativity, and the constant reminder of her religious upbringing. In fact, it was the person or thing or soulless being she was forced to endure this world with. Since the beginning of their tour, her hollow hadn't uttered a single word to her. Not even a body gesture. She had been under the impression that her inner hollow liked to hear herself talk, but she could see she was wrong.

Very wrong.

She winced with each step, feeling her feet sink into the mush like substance made her feel uneasy. The silence between the two of them, although she preferred it, was unnerving. The loud, obnoxious, and all knowing best made her feel less conscious. She walked behind her quietly, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. "Is-is something wrong?"

Instantly, she knew voicing her questions was a mistake. Hollow Tsukiko stopped in her tracks, and her head slowly turned around, her yellow eyes were blazing.

Tsukiko was reassured that this time she didn't choke her.

_**"Everything is wrong, Tsukiko-chan. Some of it is your fault, some of it isn't, but this is your world and sadly, I am a part of it."**_

"How is this my fault?" She shook her head, "I've never been here before."

The growl heard from her hollow was animalistic, **_"Stupid girl, you're always here, either physically or mentally. This is your mind, your inner world. When you are distress, this world reflects it."_**

"Reflect? If you haven't noticed, a lot of things are wrong with me!"

She saw her hollow wanted to say more. She could see her lips twitch uncontrollably; she wanted to say something, but she held back.

_**"Yeah," **_she said stoically, _**"and this is only proof of it. Come on, we've got to keep going."**_

"Why?" She scoffed, "What the hell is going! You tell me this and that, all cryptic and shit, and I'm left in the open!"

Sighing, her hollow kept her gaze connected to hers. _**"Yes, but I'm here as your contrast. I am everything you aren't."**_

"Where's my zanpakuto?"

_**"It's safe."**_

"Tell me."

_**"You really don't care about your safety, do you?" **_When she didn't respond, her hollow giggled evilly. _**"It seems so."**_

"I want to know."

The hollow took notice of her authoritative tone; half-heartedly, she wanted to laugh at it. But the solid glare in her eyes told her that no matter what she chose to do the girl, her master, she would not yield to her will. It infuriated her, knowing that; as an extension of her soul, the dark side, she was forced to be submissive.

Her yellow eyes, which seemed to be a bit more wild than previously, continued to gaze carelessly at her. _**"Doesn't matter if you want to know or not because I know as much as you do. What I do know, you will find out. That is how it goes. Now, come on, we don't have much time."**_

Their eyes lingered into one another for several more minutes, and in that time Tsukiko tried to peer in deeper. In that respect, her hollow was much like her. She refused to let her into her thoughts, despite being connected.

There was no point in trying. Her frown grew even deeper, but she continued forward without protest. She attempted to ignore the haughty look on her hollow's face, and it was hard to do, but she did it. Instead of walking behind her, Tsukiko easily made her way up towards the beast and started walking beside her, returning the haughty look in full.

_**"Nice move Queenie."**_

"Thanks."

They needed to hurry. An unseen force was ruining her connection to this world, and she didn't know how long she could endure the pressure. Tsukiko may not have been able to feel it, but she was going to make sure she would feel it soon. Oh yes, her mistress was going to feel it soon.

* * *

Her light brown eyes stared down at the unconscious girl in distaste. All their hard work for the past 15 years had been wasted on a mere child who was unable to controlled her raging abilities. She refused to direct her anger at the helpless girl; no, there was someone else who deserved the blame more.

"You idiot!" Her yellow sandal fell hard onto his face, "You idiot, idiot, idiot! Couldn't you have gotten her when she's not in a comatose state!"

The onslaught of punches and slaps went well into his blond hair, and although tried to avoid them, he still caught the blunt of most. "Hiyori, Hiyori there wasn't any time left! It was either then and there or not at all!"

"Dumbass, idiot, dumbass!" She wasn't going to let up, "She's completely useless now! What good will she be now!"

"If you stop beating me, then I'll tell you!"

It was either she had actually taken heed of his words or the fight in her simply died down. The latter as unlikely. Her eyes told him that she was finally listening to him, "Go on."

Blood splattered out his noise, and the bruises covering his body and face were starting to turn a deep purple, "Do you really have to go so off the handle?"

"Start talking."

"Tch," he grumbled before sitting himself against the wall. His eyesight moved blindly to Tsukiko, whose body was propped up against the wall as well. Her head lowered, and the irises in her eyes void of any recognition of life. Guilt swelled in his chest for the girl, not even a full adult yet and being forced into a battle she shouldn't have to fight. Then, the only comfort he could gather, so was her father. He too, not yet a man but no longer a child, fought as well and won.

"Tsukiko-chan is in this state because there is alteration inside her soul, precisely her inner world. If I'm correct then her inner hollow has taken atoll of her body and mind. This is the consequence of that."

The glare directed towards him didn't make him flinch, "That's why Hachi has the barrier around her. It should be able to pull her away from her inner world."

Puzzlement crossed her features, "Isn't that where she should be? Why would you want that?"

Narrowing his eyes, "Tsukiko-chan's hollow is much different from ours, and if she stays with it too long, it will slowly eat away at her existence." Hiyori's response was as he expected; her eyes widened, and a small tremble shook her small body.

"Yes, Tsukiko-chan needs to become stronger and more aware of what she is. At this stage, the presence of her hollow will suppress her existence."

Seriousness was not something that was foreign to Shinji. In the year that past since his days as a captain, the level of authority had slowly evaporated from his personality. Whenever the time called for it, and this time was no different, Hiyori secretly marveled at how easy he was able to pull out that tone. The serious tone that took her breath away and made her respect him for who he was.

"If Hachi can pull her out, what do we do then?"

"There's only one thing we can do Hiyori," a bright golden glow surrounded the girl's body, "we train."

He did as he was told, and he never voices he thoughts unless he believed necessary. Sitting in front a girl who could easily drift off into a world of nothingness, her existence etched off the face of the planet, he couldn't help voicing his swarming thoughts.

"What about her parents?" His eyes hovered to Shinji, "They are searching for her."/

"It's only natural. They are her parents," then his demeanor changed from wise to sly so quickly neither were able to catch it, "Kurosaki will search for her, and Kuchiki-chan will do so as well. Remember, she is indebted to us, and as of right now she is in no position to oppose us."

"For the sake of the child," he returned his attention to Tsukiko, "she may just oppose us. When her child is in danger, a mother shall strip herself of any dignity she has remaining to protect her child."

Shinji's eyes narrowed, and he felt a sense of insecurity. "All Kuchiki-chan has done has been in the best interest of Tsukiko-chan. If that is the case, then yes, yes she shall throw all she has left out the window for her."

Hiyori stared between the two men and the girl who lied between them. Many thoughts and theories rushed through her head, some she debunked with ease. It angered her not knowing the full extent of Shinji's plan, and it irritated her more that Hachi was speaking in a cryptic code. Who else knew about this? Was she the only one left in the dark? She had never been good at reading people, but this time, she could feel the intensity of the situation without trying.

"Whatever happens," her lips pressed into a grim line, "it will be on her hands."

* * *

**A/N: **The end of this chapter. As you can see I fought with this chapter for some time now. I just couldn't see what was going to happen in the middle and the end. Now, I'm getting a clear view of how the story will end and what's going to lead to it. Villains are going to be coming in soon, and I'm hope the majority of you will return to check it out! Thank you all for the support and enduring those nasty, dark times with me! I honestly appreciate it, and please leave all your opinions and constructive criticism in a pm or review.

Your thoughts (favorites, alerts, reviews, and etc.) are greatly appreciated. I would love to read your thoughts on this chapter. What can I approve, what do you want to see or not, and whatever else you can think of! Was Shinji cool? I was going to let the other Vizards appear, but I thought against it.

Thank you all again, and I wish you safe and happy weekend! Until next time!

**mtp**


End file.
